Lost in You
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: She couldn't believe she was doing this. Of all the things she could be doing, she was doing this. She had always hated Ted DiBiase. But now she despised him. It was because of him that she had to do this now. This was all his fault. Like always. TDXOCXJC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: This a new story that I'm starting. Its taking the place of _My Heart Belongs T__o_. It has somewhat of the same concept of what the previous story had, there's just a little more detail to it. I'm not going to lie, this chapter is a short and boring, but its pretty much the primary set up for the rest of the story. Before I go, if you guys want to see what Evie or any of my other characters look like, stop by my homepage. Anyway, on with the story. As always enjoy & review.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Of all the things she could be doing, she was doing this. She had always hated Ted DiBiase. But now she despised him. It was because of him that she had to do this now. This was all his fault. Like always.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Evie questioned her cousin Kristen.

"Because you love me." Kristen simply replied as she tossed a shirt in Evie's direction. "Try this on."

Evie caught the shirt as she glared at her cousin. "Loved. Past tense dear cousin, past tense."

"Whatever." Kristen replied as she looked at her cousin. "Look Ted ended things with me when he started with the WWE. There has to be a reason why. Aside from that long distance bull shit explanation he gave me. And I want to know is the real reason as to why he ended things with me. Since you're going to start wrestling there too, this will out work out perfectly."

"But I hate him." Evie said, not even bothering to hide her disgust with him.

"And yet, you two do the same thing for a living. Even more ironic, you're going to be working at the same exact company as him. My plan will work."

"He's going to recognize me."

"That's not a problem. Despite your hatred for him, he seemed to stare at you a lot. Actually, I never really quite understood why, you never missed an opportunity to be a bitch to him."

"This won't work."

"Yes it will. Look Ted and I have been on and off since we've been sixteen. And its mostly because he had a wandering eye. Sometimes his eyes would land on you." Kristen said in reassurance as she signaled for her cousin to spin around so she could see how the shirt looked on her. "You're perfect to do this."

"I don't know." She replied unsure of herself. "What if this doesn't work?"

"It will." Kristen said with a sigh. "I don't like how this shirt looks on you. Its too slutty."

"Gee thanks."

"We need something that will grab his attention but not so much that he'd want you." Kristen said as she looked through her cousin's suitcase. After a few minutes of rummaging, she found a black and gold shredded tank top. "Perfect." She said to herself. "Put this on."

Sighing, Evie grabbed the shirt from her cousin. Taking the pervious shirt off, Evie slid the new shirt on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that she looked fine.

"I still hate this idea."

"I know you do. But its only for a few weeks."

Evie nodded. "I better get to the arena. I don't want to be late on the first day."

Kristen only nodded as she watched Evie get her things together. She hated putting her cousin in this position, but she had no other alternative. It was important for Kristen to know why Ted had ended things with her.

"Evie, please don't fall in love with him."

To give her credit, Evie tried not to laugh, but she failed. After a few seconds of trying to hold her laughter in, she finally let it out. It took her a few seconds to form words between her laughter, but she was able to do it.

"Like that'll happen Kris." Evie laughed. "That will never happen. It'll be a very cold day in hell if that were to ever happen."

Kristen nodded. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Evie said as she closed the door behind her, still nervous about Kristen's plan. Sighing, she pushed all her thoughts aside and made her way to the arena.

* * *

_So what do you think? Only one way to find out, click the button and let me know! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome! This chapter focuses on Evie's first night in the WWE and her meeting with Ted. So as always enjoy & review!

* * *

Evie nervously gripped onto the strap of her gym bag. When she left the hotel she was perfectly fine. Her nerves were in check. That all changed once she made it to the arena.

'_Calm down Evie.'_ She thought to herself. _'Just relax.'_

Finally she made it to her destination. Evie was now standing in front of Vince McMahon's makeshift office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Just knocking on the door alone made her nervous.

"Come in." She heard faintly from behind the door.

Taking one more deep breath, she reached for the doorknob, pushing the door open. The second she walked into the room and saw Vince, all her previous thoughts of calming down were now shot to hell.

"Ah Evelyn James!" Vince exclaimed. "Welcome! How are you doing today?"

"Hello Mr. McMahon. I'm doing good, and yourself?" She said with an uneasy smile.

"Call me Vince. Please Evelyn, have a seat." He said gesturing towards the lounged chair placed in front of the couch. "So today is your first day. Are you nervous?"

Evie smiled politely before she sat down. "Not at all." She responded, lying through her teeth. Her entire body was shaking because of her nerves. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Good, you have absolutely no reason to be." Vince replied as he looked towards his newest employee. "I've seen many of your matches and promos. Needless to say, I'm impressed. Before I push you into anything heavy, I want to start you off slowly."

She continued to listen as her employer spoke. At first, she was flattered that she had impressed him. Actually, she still was. What threw off was that he wanted to start her off slowly. That is possibly the worst thing anyone could hear right away.

"Before I actually put you in the ring, I want to start you off on backstage commentary. Then from commentary, maybe I'll have you managing somebody. Maybe, I'll have you managing someone and wrestling at the same time. I still haven't decided on what I want you to do after backstage commentary."

With each passing second Evie's smile grew even more fake than the second before. She really wanted to get into the ring right away, not two years from that day. Beggars can't be choosers. The most she could do was go with the flow.

"That sounds good Vince." Evie commented. What she really meant was this is all bullshit.

"I'm glad you agree." Vince as he looked through her contract. "You are good in the ring. I just want to add more onto what you know. Also, I want you to work on your submission technique, its a little weak. So, while we are on the road, I'm going to have another superstar train you."

'_Fantastic, I've been wrestling for six years, and apparently I need more training. Way to contradict yourself.' _Evie thought to herself. _'Just keep your mouth shut and accompany this. Don't ruin this for yourself, you've worked too hard to get here.'_

"Who will be training me?"

"Ted DiBiase. However, your trainer may change every now and then." Vince replied. When he looked at her a little closer he noticed the look on her face. "But I just want you to remember, your training on the side probably won't last that long. I just want you to work on your in ring presence first. The WWE works a lot differently than the indies."

She only nodded as he spoke. At this point she was somewhat paying attention. When he mentioned her working with DiBiase offscreen, her thoughts instantly went to Kristen's plan and how it was going to go into affect faster than she thought. That and the fact that she hated him.

"Sounds good."

"That's all I needed you for. You can go ahead and change into your work out gear. Ted is waiting for you out in the ring area."

"Okay, thank you Vince." Evie said as she got up. "Have a nice day."

"You too. Oh and before I forget, here is your script for tonight." He said handing it to her. "Welcome to Raw."

"Thank you."

--

Fifteen minutes later, Evie was changed into her work out gear and heading towards the ring area.

"Its not or never." She muttered to herself as she walked down the ramp.

Feeling like he wasn't alone in the ring area anymore, Ted looked up from his phone to see a familiar face walking down the ramp. He felt a smirk coming across his face. This was going to be fun.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Evelyn James." Ted said as she approached him. "I'm training you?"

Oh how she really wanted to smack him. Now that she was actually in front of him, her hate for him intensified. It was because of him that her cousin was borderline crazy. At least in Evie's opinion she was.

"Yes you are. Although, I don't know why _you're_ training me. You haven't done anything except follow around Randy Orton like you're his bitch." She retorted as she slid into the ring.

Ted smirked at her comment. He had always liked her. She was a spitfire. The fact that she hated him only made him like her even more. If that made any sense.

"At least I didn't start on backstage commentary."

"How did-"

"How did I know?" He questioned cutting her off. "Lesson number one Evie, in this business, nothing stays quiet for long."

"But-"

"Rumors are confirmed or denied just as fast as they are started Evie."

"Don't call me Evie. You lost that right a long time ago."

"What I call you should be the last of your worries, okay? We've wasted enough time, lets get down to business."

With that an intense training session began. Evie was generally a high flyer. So most of her moves consisted of ariel attacks. However, since her submission technique was moderately weak, she needed help there.

"When your opponent has you in an arm and hammer lock, your first instinct should be to reverse it. The longer your opponent has you in the move, the more damage he or she can do to your arm. Naturally there is a quick way to reverse the move."

"All right."

"I'm going to put you in the hold. Once I get you in the hold, you're going to bend down and pull my leg."

"Okay."

Ted did as he said he would. He purposely applied a lot of pressure on her arm. The point was to see how fast she could reverse the maneuver. And to be an asshole to her of course. She had been a bitch to him all day.

Evie winced at the pressure he had put on her arm. He was doing it on purpose, she knew it. He was being a dick to her because she was being a bitch to him. Smirking through the pain, Evie bent down slowly, being sure to rub her butt against his crotch. She heard him groan lowly, this made her smile. It was obvious that she enjoyed tormenting him. Then in one swift motion, she pulled Ted's leg, thus having him slid between her legs onto the floor of the ring.

Ted didn't even get a chance to blink. She had pulled him so fast. He was definitely proven wrong. Evie, who is a small girl, is deceptively strong.

"Good job." Ted said as he got up off the mat. "I'll see you in the hotel lobby tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning. Get ready for some intense training, you are nowhere near the level Vince wants you at."

Evie rolled her eyes. "I'll see you bright and early."

"Yeah, you will." Ted said as he slid out of the ring. "Oh and Evie, I know you like me and all, but keep things professional in the ring. We're at work." He said referring to the stunt she had pulled in the ring not too long ago.

For the first time in her life, she was speechless. Ted had completely taken her off guard with that comment.

Shaking her head, Evie headed out of the ring and backstage to get ready for the night. Tonight was her first night as a backstage interviewer. Her first night many.

--

"I hate your ex boyfriend." She stated as she walked into the hotel room later that night. "He is a douche bag."

"Why? What did you find out?" Kristen questioned hurriedly. She hadn't expected Evie to find out something that fast.

"Nothing at all." She said sighing. "Its just his over all presence."

"He's not bad at all."

"The sex must have been good for you to have forgiven him for everything."

"You're just mad because you haven't had sex in two years."

"Better to be without sex, than to be with an ungrateful asshole."

Kristen shook her head. She had given up. The two cousins had been having the same conversation for the last week. No matter how much she tried to tell Evie that Ted was a great guy, she knew that Evie wasn't convinced.

"What did he ever do to you Evie?"

"Nothing at all." She said lying. "There's just something about him that I just don't like."

"If you say so." Kristen said shrugging her shoulders. If her cousin said it was nothing, then it meant nothing. "Enough about him, how was your first day?"

Sighing, the new WWE Diva sat on the bed. It was time for her to tell Kristen everything. And by the time she was done, she just hoped that Kristen wouldn't have a new idea.

--

"Where were you before Raw tonight?" Cody questioned his friend as he set his beer bottle down on the table.

"Training the new diva."

Cody was perplexed. He was backstage all night, and he hadn't seen any new diva wrestle in a match during Raw.

"New diva?"

"You saw her. She was the cute brunette who interviewed us tonight."

"So that's why you were all smiles."

"Pretty much. But there's more to her. Do you remember my ex, Kristen?"

"Yeah, what does she have to do with the new girl?"

"Everything, she's Kristen's cousin."

Cody suddenly became interested. Ted was after his ex girlfriend's cousin. At least that's what it looked like from Cody's point of view. Then a thought dawned on the young superstar, if anything were to happen between the new girl and Ted, it would only be a disaster in the end.

"And that affects you how?" Cody questioned. He wasn't completely sure as to where Ted was going with all this.

"Evie has always hated me. And the more she hated me, the more I liked her. She's a spitfire, different from any other girl I've ever met. Furthermore, she's easy to piss off."

It was exactly what Cody thought it was. Ted had it in for the new girl. And apparently, there was something else there. More than Ted told him. Correction, more than Ted would want to tell him.

"So how do you fit into training her?

Sitting back, Ted began to tell Cody how he fell into training her. While he was talking, he made a mental note to not tell Cody the whole story. It wasn't for him to know. Ted said he didn't know why Evie hated him. But the truth was, he knew why. The trouble that he had caused, is what made Evie hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are amazing. On to chapter 3. Review & enjoy.

The next morning, Evie woke up to her alarm blaring loudly in her ear. Throwing the covers off of herself, she groaned, and then got out of bed.

She groaned for one reason, and it wasn't because she had to be up early to go to the gym. Nope, that wasn't the problem at all. Her problem was that Ted was going to be there. He was the last person she wanted to see in the morning.

By the time she was done getting ready it was almost time for her to go. Grabbing her phone and keycard, she quietly left the room. She didn't want to risk waking up Kristen.

"Surprisingly, you're on time." Ted said when he saw Evie come into his line of vision. "I wasn't expecting you to show at all."

"Even though I detest you, this is my career and I'm taking it seriously. Besides, the faster we get through my training, the faster I can be away from you." Evie shot back with as they walked into the hotel gym.

"Trust me, I don't want to be anywhere near you either."

Evie only rolled her eyes. He would try to make it look like she wanted this. Somehow she wasn't surprised that he would think like that. He was always a bit full of himself. In the simplest of terms, Ted was a narrow minded person.

"I'm going to do my warm up and you do yours. We'll meet up in the ring at the back of the gym in a half hour." Evie said calling the shots. It was her goal to spend as little time with him as she possibly could.

"Not happening." Ted said he lightly grabbed her arm. "I'm the trainer, you're the trainee. You do as I say."

"Only in the ring jackass."

"Nope, everywhere babes." He said arrogantly. Ted smirked when he saw the look of irritation on her face. He loved pushing her buttons.

"Fuck off." She mumbled.

Ted had clearly heard her clearly, but he decided to ignore it. Enough time had been wasted. "Okay, lets get started, forty five push ups."

Sighing, Evie dropped down onto the ground next to him. Silently, they began to do the push ups. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. In fact, something told her that Ted would be making her life a living hell.

--

One month had passed and Ted was still annoying Evie. Actually, lets rephrase that, they were getting on each other's last nerves.

No matter how much they tried to put things aside, they couldn't. One or the other would say something that would set the other off.

The things they did to each other varied, depending on their maturity level for the day. Some of the things that they did were things that the average sixteen year old would do, not the average twenty seven year old.

On Wednesday, Evie stole Ted's things from his locker room. It got to the point to where she was even giving random things of his to the fans camping outside of the arena. To say he was angry would be an understatement.

However, two days before that, he got ahold of her cell phone. Ted had even went as far as texting her ex(one of many that he remembered) pretending to be her.

Needless to say, she was furious when she saw that her ex, Rob had showed up at the hotel. It took her a while, but she was able to get rid of him. When Rob had left, she went directly to Ted's room to go and yell at him. To Evie, it was obvious that Ted was the one that called him.

It didn't take long before the roster was taking bets on when the fights between Ted and Evie would start, and what they would be about. So far Kofi was 275 bucks richer. Meanwhile, Ted had three fights won, while Evie had won five.

However, it didn't take Vince long to get wind of what was going on. In fact, he had held five meetings with them in the last month. During the last meeting he had threatened the two young stars. If Evie kept up her behavior, she would lose her interviewing job and be sent back to FCW until further notice. While Ted would lose his feud with Orton that was scheduled for later in the year.

When Evie got into her room, she threw her gym bag across the small hotel room. All she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs. Her day had been very exhausting, thanks to Ted.

It was because of Ted that they had their fifth meeting with Vince. One more and she was screwed. It was back to FCW for her. She couldn't, she wouldn't allow that to happen. Her wrestling skills had improved, despite Ted being a douche. She liked the friends that she had made backstage. Truth be told, backstage interviewing was okay. It was a matter of time until she was able to set foot into the ring.

Laying on the bed, she put a pillow over her face and let out a loud and long muffled scream. It felt good to let the scream out, she had been holding it in for far too long.

Pushing the pillow of her face, she dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed her cousin's number. In all her stress, Evie felt like Kristen was adding even more pressure onto her. Anytime they talked, it was Ted this or Ted that. It had got to the point to where Evie had gone out of her way to ignore calls from her cousin.

"I hate Ted! I hate him! I hate him!" Evie said angrily into the phone when Kristen had answered. "I absolutely hate him."

"What did he do today?" Kristen asked with a sigh. She was getting irritated, her plan wasn't working. Well, more like Evie was too self involved with herself. To Kristen, Evie's whole reason for being in the WWE was to be her spy. Evie's job was to find out why Ted had left her. So far, she was failing miserably. Kristen hated that, it was about her, not Evie.

"He threw ice down my shirt."

"So?"

"So?" Evie mimicked. "It means that if we have one more meeting with Vince McMahon, I'm fucked. Everything that I worked so hard for will be thrown in the shitter."

"Oh damn that sucks." Kristen said somewhat sincerely. She felt bad for her cousin because she's wanted this for a long time. However, she was slightly mad that Evie hadn't started digging for information. She was wasting valuable time.

"Yeah, so I'm putting your little plan on the back burner for now."

"Why? You can't!"

"I can and I fucking will." Evie snapped into the phone. "I have enough pressure at work. I don't need any added stress."

"Sorry."

"Its whatever."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Kris.." Evie said with a warning tone in her voice.

"This is for after you get your training and everything settled." She said quickly interrupting.

"I'm listening." Evie replied completely uninterested.

"Okay great." Kristen said completely missing Evie's dry tone. "Once this is all set and done, build up a friendship with him. Get him to break his walls down and he'll talk."

"Sure thing." She said humoring Kristen. In all actuality, Evie didn't give a shit anymore.

After five more minutes of talking, the two girls hung up the phone. Evie still didn't care about anything involving Ted, and Kristen, well, she thought that a breakthrough was going to be made.

'_There has got to be some way out of this.'_ Evie thought to herself as she grabbed her things and headed towards the door. She needed some fresh air and sitting in the room wasn't going to help her out one bit.

"Cody?" Evie questioned as she slightly jumped back, she wasn't expecting him. "What can I do for you?" She questioned slightly curious.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, added this story to their favorites or alerts, you guys are the best. In this chapter, you get a little more of an interaction between Ted and Evie. As always enjoy & review.

* * *

"Cody?" Evie questioned curiously. "What can I do for you?"

Cody froze for a second. Evie _was_ pretty. Sure he had seen her before, he just never really paid attention her looks. For once, Ted was right about something. "I was just wondering if you've seen Ted? The last time I saw him was before Vince pulled the two of you aside."

Evie leaned against the door frame. She was slightly annoyed. It seemed as if everything in her life revolved around Ted. "Sorry Cody, I haven't seen him since I left the arena."

"Alright thanks. I'll see you around." Cody said as he started to walk away from her.

"See you." She replied as she pushed herself off the doorframe. Something was off about everything that just happened. Why did he show up to _her_ room to see if she knew where Ted was? Shrugging off the thought, Evie shut the door behind her.

--

"What did she say?"

"Hold your horses. Let me get inside first, maybe even sit down."

Ted kept his mouth shut as he let Cody do what he needed to do. He was hoping that Cody was able to figure something out. Maybe, even possibly get her to open up. That was a dumb thought, it wouldn't have worked that well, that fast.

"She was on her way out when I got to her room. I was just about to knock on the door when she opened it."

"Then what?"

"I asked her if she had seen you. She told to she hadn't since you left the arena. And that was it."

"That's it? How did she react when you asked her?"

"She looked annoyed."

"You're no help."

"I'm no help? Bullshit! I did what I could just now, but it was awkward. I wasn't about to prolong the awkwardness. You want to know what's going on with her so damn much, then _you_ talk to her."

"I can't."

"Then you're going to have to hear stuff about her backstage." Cody suggested. "Even though that would be pretty stupid, considering you're working with her offscreen."

"Whatever."

Silence fell between the two men. Ted was trying to figure out how to make things with Evie work out. Cody was trying to figure out what the _whole_ story between Ted and Evie was. Something significant was missing. It showed in the way Ted was too interested in her. It also showed in Evie's frustrations towards Ted. The two couldn't have made things even more obvious to Cody.

"Why do you like her so much? Its obvious that she doesn't return your feelings." Cody said, thus breaking the silence in the room.

Ted smile slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have told Cody anything. He really didn't think that he wold catch onto anything. It was obvious that he did.

"That'll be for another day." Ted said rather vaguely. Getting up, he made his way out of the room, leaving a confused Cody behind.

--

Walking aimlessly around hotel ground wasn't helping Evie much. Her thoughts were still running wild. Its like no matter what she did, Ted wouldn't leave her mind, he was stuck there. The fact that they were working together wasn't making things any easier for her.

"Oh sorry." Evie heard when someone lightly bumped into her.

Tearing her eyes off of the ground, Evie finally looked up. She slightly frowned when she saw who it was. There he was....again.

"No problem." She muttered as she continued on her way. Suddenly stopping, she turned to face him. "Cody was looking for you earlier."

Ted was about to say something, but then he stopped himself. "Thanks."

The two just stood there in an awkward silence. Both wanted to turn and walk away from each other. But their feet wouldn't allow it. Instead, the two stood there, staring at each other, both their thoughts the same.

"Can we please talk?" Ted questioned as he took one step towards Evie. He figured that Cody was right, the best way to find out about her, was for him to talk to her himself.

"No." Evie answered, whilst taking a step away from him. "We've said enough."

"I don't think we did." Ted replied. He wanted to say it louder, but it came out as a hushed whisper instead.

"I can't do this. We've been down this road time and time again. It always turns out to be a dead end. Its not worth it Ted."

"Come on Eves." Ted said, using the nickname he had given her years ago. Sighing, he took two steps towards her. "We can't run forever."

"I'm not running."

"Actually, you are. Please, lets talk."

"I don't want to do this."

"We have to."

"There is no 'we' here Ted. There never was a 'we'."

"I beg to differ."

"Ted, please don't." Evie pleaded with him. This was the last thing that she needed. Her day had been long enough, she really didn't want to add onto it.

"You still have forgiven us?"

"I've forgiven her, I still haven't forgive you." She whispered. To her, it seemed like her heart was breaking all over again.

"Why her and not me?"

"She didn't know."

"It doesn't make a difference."

"I gotta go now. Gail is probably wondering where I am." Evie said quickly. She wanted to get out of there, and fast. "Bye Ted."

"Evie! Evie!" Ted shouted after her. It was no use. She just continued to walk away from him. "Fuck." He muttered to himself.

Because there was no point in standing there anymore, he began to head back inside. His target destination: the bar. It was best for him to drink his sorrows away, maybe even come up with a few more smart comments for tomorrow.

--

Maybe it was a mistake accepting WWE's job offer. She was starting to regret it. Things just weren't working out as well as she thought they would. Call her crazy, but she actually thought she'd get to wrestle. Wasn't that the point of a wrestling contract? However, that wasn't her _only_ problem. Ted, himself, was the problem.

"Cheer up honey." Gail said. "Its not that bad. Things could be worse."

Evie smiled weakly at her friends. They had completely misunderstood what her problem was. She wasn't going to correct them. It wasn't their place to know. Maybe one day they would, but not at that moment. The thing is, no one knows that Ted and Evie knew each other before WWE.

"I mean, look at Maria. She started out doing backstage interviews, and look at where she is now." Eve Torres said trying to cheer her friend up. "I did too. All be it, I'm just now getting into the ring. But you still get what I mean."

She just smiled at her friends. She appreciated their effort, its just that they were all thinking about two different things. "Thanks guys, but I came to terms with backstage interviewing about a week after I started. I know that I'll be done with that soon. Its just, I don't know..."Evie said trailing off.

"What's wrong Evie? We're here to help."

"Its nothing really guys." She said when she snuck a glance at her two friends. "I'll see you guys later, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay, night Evie." Both girls said as Evie walked to the door.

"Bye guys." She said as she closed the door behind her.

A half hour later, she was ready for bed. She was just walking past the door to get to the bed, when she heard someone knocking on the door. Confused and curious, she walked over to the door and checked to see who it was through the peephole. She was and wasn't surprised when she saw that it was Ted. Her first and only instinct was to walk away and not open the door, pretend to be asleep. Tip toeing away from the door, Evie made he way into the bed.

"Evie! Evie! I know you're in there. Open the door!" Ted shouted as he pounded on the door. "Open up, I want to talk to you. I want to-"

At that instant, she shot off of the bed and ran to the door. She quickly opened the door and pulled him inside the room before he got a chance to finish that sentence. Shutting the door behind them, she walked further into the room. She didn't even bother to hide her annoyance with him.

"Are you fucking insane?" She demanded. "Its two in the morning, are you trying to wake up the entire floor?"

"No. Time flies by when you're drinking. And no I'm not trying to wake up the entire floor."

'_This night is never going to end.'_ She thought to herself. "Obviously you came here for something."

"I came here for you."

Walking as best as he could, Ted pulled Evie to him and captured her lips with his.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: I'm on roll with the updates for this story, wish I could say the same about my other ones, lol. Before I go any further, thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. You guys are the best. This next chapter, is a combination of chapters 5,6, and 7. I read chapter 5 and thought it was too boring, so after reading chapter 6 and deciding it was still boring, I decided to add chapter 7 in here too. So its a little better than before. CraftyTink529, John Cena appears in the middle of the chapter :). As always enjoy & review!

* * *

Her reflexes kicked in fairly quickly. Just as fast as the kiss had started, it ended just as quickly. She automatically pushed him away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" An angry Evie demanded.

"Fixing things."

"That's not fixing things."

"Its a start." Ted replied, slurring as he sat on her bed. "Such a big bed for only one person. We could share." He suggested with a smirk.

It took all her strength for her to keep her tongue in her cheek. She couldn't scream at him. Otherwise, if she didn't, everyone on the floor would be awoken by her shouting.

"What do you want?"

"You. I want to talk to you."

She violently shook her head. They weren't going to talk when he was sober. They sure as hell weren't going to talk when he was drunk.

"Not happening."

"We can't leave things like this."

"Leave."

The two stood in silence. While Evie was looking at the floor, Ted was looking directly at her. Even in his drunken state, he still wondered what it would take for her to forgive him. Shaking his head, Ted stumbled out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts.

--

The next few weeks flew by uneventfully. Ted and Evie continued to snipe at each other. Superstars and divas alike continued to make bets. The amount went up. Evie was in the lead with the number of fights won.

Evie's in ring training was proving to be a success. She was improving in her weak areas. Her trainers had ranged from Randy Orton to Triple H. However, Ted was always at those sessions. That was the only thing that bothered her.

The night Ted showed up to her room drunk was never mentioned again. Evie remembered it clearly. She was sure that Ted didn't remember. So to her, there was no need to mention it. What Evie didn't know was that Ted _did_ remember. He usually didn't remember anything when he was drunk. But that he did. All he wanted to do was forget it ever happened, he was rejected. It was only right for him to want to forget.

However, there was one person who wasn't all too fond of Evie at the moment. Her plan was being shot to hell. It was all because of Evie. Had she been able to focus, then Kristen would have gotten back together with Ted by now.

"Hey Kris, what's up?" Evie questioned as she started putting her gym shoes on. Her plan for the day was to go and work out with Matt Hardy.

"Have you talked to Ted yet? Maybe even struck up a friendship with him?"

Evie smirked. Of course, Ted's was always why Kristen called. She was obsessed with Ted. Evie was starting to wonder if Ted maybe broke up with her cousin because she was crazy. As the days flew by, she was really starting to believe it. But she didn't dare say anything to Kristen. After all, she owed her cousin this. No matter how much she hated it.

"Listen Kris, I've got other shit to do. I'll get to Ted later on." With that being said, Evie hung up on her cousin.

Grabbing her things, Evie headed down to the gym. When she made it inside the gym, she spotted Matt. She was happy to see him. It was rare to see him since she was on Raw and he was on Smackdown. However, it was a tri-branded house show, the company usually held those a week before a pay-per-view event.

"Its about time you got here. You took so long getting here, that I've found one gray hair." He joked.

"Only one?" Evie replied. "I thought you'd have more than one."

After throwing around a few more clever insults, the two got down to business. While Matt had a match to warm up for, Evie was just there to work out and keep herself from getting rusty.

"How long have you been wrestling?"

"Six years. My first year, I trained at a little training facility about twenty five minutes outside of Clinton. Then by the end of my first year, I moved over to a facility in Florida. I was there for about two years and then headed to the indies. I moved around from territory to territory." Evie said as continued a light jog on the treadmill, her smile never leaving her face. "Before I knew it, Jim Ross had discovered me. He had so much faith in me, that in a weeks time I was sent to FCW. From there, the rest is history."

"You've got a lot of experience under you belt. There should really be no reason for you to be training or doing backstage commentary."

"I know that. But hey, I've gotta start somewhere. You know that Hardy. You were the new guy at one point in your career."

"While that is true, things were different back then."

"That maybe Matt, but to tell you the truth, I don't mind doing a little more training. Yeah, at first I was pissed, but as time went on, I got used to it and realized that this is a good opportunity. I mean come on, I'm learning from some of the best in the business." She said with a shrug. "That's not my problem. Rather, my problem is my regular trainer."

"DiBiase?"

"That would be him. Obviously we don't get along. You've heard the stories."

"I have, but I didn't think that they were true."

"Eh, depending on what you heard, they may or may not be true." Evie replied carelessly.

The conversation continued to flow as they continued to work out. However, as time went on, Ted showed up. At that exact moment, Matt noticed her tense up.

"Are you okay?"

Evie nodded, while glaring in Ted's general direction. "I'm fine. I'm just going to ignore him."

As the minutes ticked on, Matt noticed that she was having a tough time ignoring Ted. Every now and then he'd catch her staring at him. If she wasn't looking at him, then Ted was looking at her. At that point, Matt was severely confused. Something was missing, and that he knew for sure.

"I'll see you later Hardy." Evie said breaking into his thoughts.

"Are you going out with all of us tonight?"

She shook her head no as she took a swig of her water. "Not tonight. I promise I'll go out with all you guys another night."

"May I ask why?"

"Early flight tomorrow morning."

He nodded knowing what that meant. Early flight times had always bothered him. "I'm holding you to that promise. Later James."

Smiling, Evie made her way to the elevators. During her short trip to the elevators, she felt like she was being followed. When she finally got into the elevator, she realized why. He was behind her...again. His presence always showed up when she didn't want it to.

"Why is that every time I turn around, you are right behind me?"

"Because God himself knows that we have to talk." Ted responded back with.

"We've talked enough. Big Man upstairs is wrong." Evie shot back with as she pointed up towards the ceiling.

"You keep telling yourself that Eves." Ted said to her as he looked down at her. "Eventually, we're going to end up in a situation where we _have_ to talk."

Her heart skipped beats. The intensity of his stare caused her breath to shorten a little. When he used his nickname for her, she felt her knees go weak. Remembering that she had to stay strong, she shook her head and ignored Ted and his words. Silently, Evie stepped out of the elevator. It was getting to the point to where she couldn't handle things anymore.

"You know I'm right." She heard Ted call after her.

She continued walking down the hall. The tears streaking her face, knowing full well that he was right.

--

This was hard, stressful, and annoying. At least she thought it was. When she signed with the WWE, she never thought that Ted would be involved in her life. The first thing that came to her mind was that she would be going to Smackdown, or ECW even. However, that wasn't the case. It was off to Raw, whether she liked it or not.

It was when Kristen found out that Evie was going to Raw that Kristen's ridiculous plan came to mind. Evie's simple reaction at first was no. She knew what would happen if she was around Ted again. However, Kristen wasn't so sure why Evie was so hesitant. To Kristen, it was only because she hated Ted. But to Evie, it was so much more than that. More than anyone knew.

Kristen wouldn't take no for an answer. She was so persistent. In her mind, Evie owed it to her. It was the least she could do for Kristen. Especially after all the times that she picked up Evie when she was drunk. Actually, that was eventually why Evie caved.

"What am I going to do?" Evie whispered to herself as she packed her things. She continued to stare at her clothes as if they had the answers.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a knock on the door. Throwing her t-shirt on the bed, she walked towards the door. She smiled to herself when she saw who it was.

"Matt, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I decided against going out tonight after I had my match earlier. I figured since you weren't going out, then the two of us could be lost souls together."

"Hardy, you are something else." Evie replied as she moved aside. "Come in."

"You do know that I'm still holding you to your promise?" Matt questioned as he walked into the room.

"Promise?" Evie asked with a raise eyebrow. "What promise?"

"You're going out with us next time we all go out to party."

"Hold onto it all you want Hardy, but it might be a while until all three brands are together again."

"I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" Evie questioned as she went back to packing her things. "You sound awfully sure about that."

"You see, next week, its a super show, which means all three brands will be present."

"And that means I have no choice but to go out with you guys next week."

A stupid grin came across his face as he nodded. "Bingo."

Evie just smirked as she zipped up her suitcase. A comfortable silence falling between the two friends. Shoving her suitcase to the floor, Evie plopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, temporarily getting lost in her thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Matt questioned breaking the silence among them.

"Home. I've haven't been there in like a week and a half. I think its time to see my family, don't you think?"

"That's why you were attacked tonight?" Matt questioned, running his hands through his hair. "I was wondering why because they usually don't schedule attacks during house shows."

"Good boy Matt." She said enthusiastically. "You deserve a scooby snack."

"Just a simple observation." Matt replied as he smacked her hand away.

The rest of the night went on like that. They just talked and joked around. But the fun mood would suddenly be ruined.

"Its fucking midnight. Who would be here right now?" Evie asked as she glanced towards Matt.

He just shrugged. Matt watched as she got up and headed towards the door. She was perfectly fine until someone knocked on the door. Judging by her reaction, Matt knew she had an idea who it was. It was no one she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here Ted?" She questioned harshly in a low voice.

"I want to talk to you." He replied as he showed himself into her room. A look of surprise graced his face. He wasn't expecting to see Matt. "Hardy."

"DiBiase."

"Ted please leave." Evie angrily demanded once she regained her composure.

"Not until we talk."

"There is nothing left to say. Don't you understand that?" Evie cried in desperation. "You lost your chance."

Bells were going off in Matt's head. There was more to Ted and Evie than he thought. Earlier that day, while in the gym, he had his suspicions. But now, his suspicions were confirmed. Ted and Evie had some type of history.

"I'm going to leave now." Matt said interrupting the two.

"You don't have too." Evie said as she glared at Ted. "DiBiase was just leaving."

Matt just stared at the two. Evie just continued to stare at Ted. And Ted just stared at Evie. His gaze not once leaving hers. He refused to leave. Hardy was the one who had to leave. Ted couldn't get through to Evie with Matt there. It was no one's business to know what was going on.

Lucky for Ted, Matt noticed. "Its really not a problem Evie. If you need anything just call me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Seconds later, he was gone. Evie just sighed deeply. There was absolutely no way out of this. If there was anything she remembered about Ted, it was that he was stubborn. Something he forgot about her was that she was equally as stubborn.

"Eves, please just hear me out." He whispered as he pulled her towards him. "I'm-"

"Don't. Don't finish that sentence." She said as she pulled himself out of his grip. "You've had a lot of chances to talk to me. A lot. Not once did you talk to me or even try to talk to me. Ted you lost. You've lost your chance."

"I was scared to talk to you then. But Evie, you can't throw everything away that easily."

"You threw everything away Ted. Not me. Its done." Evie said as she looked at Ted. Although neither elaborated on what was going on, it still broke her heart.

"It can't be over."

All she did was glance down at the floor. This was too intense. She knew that having Ted back in her life would hurt, but she didn't know that it would that much. Although many years went by, her heart never truly recovered.

"It is."

"Please." He begged. "I need you."

"I can't." Was her reply. Turning her back towards him, she made her way to the door and opened it.

Ted automatically got the hint. None of this was over, not by a long shot. He knew that, he was almost sure of it. Ted was completely sure that Evie herself even knew that they head to talk. He knew everything hurt her, everything hurt him too, but he was willing to work things out.

"Can we at least be friends?" He questioned as he stood in doorway.

Evie weakly smirked at his question. He just wouldn't give up. "Maybe."

With just one word, Ted felt a tiny bit of excitement run through his body. Its a start. He nodded at her response as he walked out of the room. "Night Eves."

"Night Teddy."

After shutting the door, she leaned against the doorway. She had no idea what she agreed to. Things weren't making sense to her anymore. All she could do was wipe away her tears and think about what once was.

--

She had gotten no sleep the night before. Her night consisted of tossing and turning. The images she saw whenever she closed her eyes caused her to snap them open again. Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of Ted, a man she had despised for the longest time.

After he left her room last night, Evie sat down and thought about everything real hard. At first she was really considering letting everything go and be friends with him. Then she thought long and hard about everything. She still couldn't forgive him. At the rate she was going, she may never forgive him.

However, then a thought came to her. Now was a great time for her to put Kristen's plan into action. Evie really didn't have to do much in setting things up. Ted did all that by himself. All she had to do was be her usual charming self with him. Even if it sickened her, she knew she had to do it. She was doing this for her cousin.

Since she didn't sleep at all, she was ready to go. All she had to do now was wait until she had to leave for the airport. So there she was watching The View-a show she never cared for-when a knock sounded at the door.

"Hey Matt. Cena?" She said perplexed. Since she had started working at the company a little over a month ago, she hadn't spoken to John, unless the cameras were rolling. Naturally, she was confused why he was there, standing in front of her.

"Great, you didn't leave yet. Get you stuff, we're kidnapping you."

"Why?"

"Because I won't get to see you until next week." Matt replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So we're taking you to breakfast and then to the airport."

"Okay thanks." Evie replied. She was still confused why John was there. Shrugging she figured that all would be revealed in due time. "Let me just grab my things."

Turning of the tv, she looked around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. Once she was sure that she didn't, she grabbed her things and left the room. Closing the door behind her, she started walking down the hall with the two men.

"By the way, you guys suck at kidnapping people."

After checking out, and then driving to a nearby diner, the trio were finally seated for breakfast. After ordering, the trio fell into casual conversation.

"Not that I mind, by why are you here John?"

"Well, we've had a new diva at the company that I never got the chance to formally introduce myself to." He said with a smirk. "And I'd also like to get to know my tag team partner for next week."

"Tag team partner?"

"Kofi and I are getting revenge on Ted and Cody for intervening in our match tonight. You, Evie are getting your revenge on Alicia Fox for her attack on you last night. Our wonderful creative team," John said sarcastically, "decided they'd save time if they made it all one match."

Evie glanced at Matt who had a smile on his face. Then she glanced at John, who nodded, confirming that what she was hearing was true. Next week marked her in ring debut. Her first ever match in the WWE.

"I'm not going home today, am I?"

"Nope, you're going to Raleigh with us after this." Matt said answering her question.

"Why didn't creative tell me this last night?"

"They thought of it two hours ago. I, of course, wanted to be the one to deliver the news." John replied, answering her question.

"What about my ticket home?"

"Switched to go to Raleigh with us."

"I can't believe this. They're actually letting me get inside the ring."

"From what I've heard from Randy, you've been training nonstop since you started here. Your in ring skills have improved greatly."

The rest of breakfast passed by uneventfully. The conversation turned from work to just things going on in general.

An hour later, they made it to the airport on time. John was sitting with Randy on one side of the plane, while Matt and Evie were sitting on the other side. Settling into her seat, Evie continued to look around, not quite sure of what to make of her match next week.

"Now that Cena is gone," Matt said as he put on his belt, "whats the deal with you and DiBiase?"

"There is no deal. We just don't like each other."

"Then why did he come up to your room last night? Judging by what was being said, there's more to you two than anyone knows."

Evie shifted in her seat. She didn't like how Matt had caught on so quickly. He was obviously suspicious. Come to think of it, she didn't really think that they were being that obvious. However, it was now being brought to her attention, she wasn't as closed off as she thought she was. Well, to some people anyway.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"So you admit there is something going on between you and Ted?"

"No, I just don't want to talk about him. I'm having a good day and I don't want it ruined because of him." She replied defensively.

Matt picked up on her defensiveness. That just made him even more suspicious. "I'm onto you. If you ever want to talk about it, then I'm here for you."

Evie just shook her head. If there was anything that she learned about Matt in the short time that she knew him, it was that he was persistent. That annoyed her at times. Judging by the look on his face, she knew that he had her best interest at heart.

"Thanks Matt." She said with a smile. "So why are you heading to Raleigh?"

"I'm going home for tonight. Then I'm leaving for Topeka tomorrow."

"Oh."

Matt just smiled at her. He liked her. Sure, he had known her for a short period of time, but she was a good friend. She was a sweetheart. The only thing is that she refuses to open up, she keeps her heart on lockdown. After what happened with Ted last night and how defensive she was moments ago, he _knew_ there was more. All he wanted to do was help.

"You know..." Matt's voice trailed off when he caught her staring at John. Smirking to himself, he nudged her with his elbow. "Its rude to stare." He said when she turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"Its rude to stare." Matt repeated.

"I was staring off into space."

"No, you weren't. You were staring at Cena." Matt teased.

Evie looked away when she started to blush. Yeah, she was staring at John, but she didn't think that she was being obvious. She stood corrected.

"You like Cena." Matt whispered.

"I do not." She whispered harshly. "After a bad string of relationships, I promised myself that I'd never date again. I'm done with relationships Matt."

"What happened?"

"You know-" She stopped talking when she realized what she was just about to say. "Nice try Hardy."

Inwardly, she was scolding herself. She had to be more careful about what she said. Whatever had happened in her past relationships nearly came out of her mouth. Not only that, she gave herself away. She did like John. But for her it was the look but can't touch case.

"Go for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't let anything hold you back. If you like him, then go for it." Matt advised.

"Don't give out advice if you don't know what the problem is." Evie said softly. "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think Evie." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Five years ago my girlfriend was cheating on me with a good friend of mine. When I found out, I broke up with her and stopped talking to my friend. To make matters worse, it was turned into a storyline for all the world to see."

"I remember that. Until now, I thought that was all a storyline. I didn't know it was real."

"It was all over dirt sheet websites."

"I don't read that stuff. Besides what goes on in your personal life is your business."

Matt nodded his head. "That's the first time I've heard that come from anyone's mouth."

She shrugged. "Anyway, your point is?"

"I was getting there. When all that was going on, I was bitter. I thought the world owed me. The longer I had that mentality, the worse things got for me. Once everything boiled over, I took some time to think. In that time, I made amends with Amy. We never got back together, but we're friends now. All I'm saying is that in order for you to move on, you have to let go."

"Our situations are different."

"Maybe, maybe not. Whatever is bothering you is holding you back. Trust me, if you let go, you'll feel better."

Evie nodded. Maybe he was right. It was time for her to let go. But for the life of her, she couldn't. After all these years, she was still hurt, which is why she couldn't talk to Ted. He had hurt her, and she still wasn't over it. Matt definitely knew what he was talking about, for that she gave him credit.

"Thanks Matt."

The rest of the flight passed by uneventfully. A half hour later, the plane touched down in Raleigh. After saying goodbye to Matt, Evie literally bumped into John. "Sorry Evie." John said as he helped her up. "I was in a rush to find you that I didn't realize you were right in front of me."

"No problem John." Evie giggled. "What's up?"

"We're needed at the arena."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." John said flashing her a smile.

"If you say so."

Grabbing her things, the two made their way on over to the arena. Neither knowing what the future had in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are the best! Enjoy & review.

* * *

He saw them leave the airport together. The muscles in his arms stretched as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Things between them were never going to get solved with John Cena in the middle. He was going to be the problem. At first, he thought Matt Hardy was going to be the problem. However, he was proven wrong.

"Hey Ted, are you ready to go? We have a meeting at the arena."

Ted continued to stare at Evie and John until they disappeared. Hearing somebody talking to him, he shook his head looked at Cody. "What did you say?"

"We have a meeting at the arena."

He nodded, signaling that they should leave. He would figure out what to about Evie later. It was just that he missed her so a lot. All he wanted to do was to fix things. He just wanted to have her in his life. However, he knew that with Cena around that would be a problem.

While jealous, Ted knew he had no say in her life. The only thing that he could do was work on getting her back in his life. All he had to do was work around Cena. It was actually quite simple.

"Relax Ted." Cody said when he saw the look of irritation on his friend's face. "It doesn't mean anything because she left with him. For all you know, you could be misreading the entire situation. Its nothing."

"What makes you think its about her?"

"Because she's all you've been talking about since she started working here."

"You're wrong, I'm just tired."

Cody rolled his eyes. Ted was so standoffish about her, while making his feelings for Evie obvious. All his friend needed was a good smack upside the head. If not that, then he really just needed to talk to someone or just move the fuck on.

"If you say so."

Now it was Ted who rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wanted to smack Cody upside the head for being right, or at least observant. Ted hadn't let Cody in on anything about his past with her. He still caught on. _'Well, maybe he wouldn't have caught on if you didn't talk about her so much.'_ Ted thought to himself.

Ignoring his thoughts, he just decided to focus on being friends with Evie. He would just have to take everything one step at a time.

--

"The six of you are here today because we have your matches for next week set up." Vince said as he addressed the group in front of him. "Tonight John and Kofi are pitted in a triple threat match with Randy. The winner goes on to face Sheamus at the Royal Rumble. Randy is slated to win due to Legacy's interference."

"What does that have to do with next week?" Kofi questioned.

"For revenge, yourself and Cena will face off against Legacy next week in a tag team match up."

"That's all fine, but where do I and Alicia come in?"

"Tonight, Evie will confront Alicia about the attack unleashed on her at last night's house show. Then next week, the two will be set to have a match against each other. But due to a fight that breaks out between them before the match, Cena gets involved and makes the match a six man tag." He said as he outlined the match for next week.

All the participants just stared at each other. The layout seemed quite simple and fair. Nothing too hard to handle.

Once everyone added their own idea into the situation, the meeting ended. Allowing all the superstars to head on over to their hotels. All of them but Ted and Evie.

"Evie, your in ring ability is better than before. You've greatly improved in such a short amount of time. I feel that you are ready to slowly start working in the ring. However, your training with Ted will continue until further notice. While I'm on the subject on your training, John will be training you today, not Ted."

"Sir, I really have no problem training her." Ted said butting into the conversation.

"I know, but you and Cody have a tag match to prepare for with your opponents. So John will take over for you today."

"John has a match to get ready for too." Ted pointed out.

"They've been doing a run through of the match since last week." Vince said with confusion in his voice. He was confused why Ted wanted to be around Evie now. Especially after having to pull them aside on five different occasions.

Meanwhile, Evie, herself, was trying to figure out what was up with him. He never wanted to be with her this much, until now. What was with the sudden change of heart?

"That's great Vince." Evie said. "Since I'm going directly into the ring, then that means I won't have to manage anybody."

"Not quite. However, I will talk to you about that another day."

"Okay, not a problem. Thanks Vince."

"No problem. Now get lost." Vince said with a smile.

When they were a good distance away from their boss, Ted gently pushed her up against the wall. "Whats the deal with you and Cena?"

"Excuse you?" Evie questioned with a smirk. "That is none of your business."

"So there is something going on?" Ted asked suspiciously. He didn't like that they left the airport together. He didn't like that they were going to go back to the hotel together. He especially didn't like that John got to train her. He hated that. The thought that John was going to be touching her drove him crazy.

"Will you listen to yourself? You sound crazy." She said, pushing herself off the wall. "You know Ted, if you want this being friends thing to kick off, then I suggest you try a different approach."

Ted just sighed as he watched her walk away. Inwardly, he was cursing himself out. He knew not to be straightforward, but he couldn't help it. It was is in his nature to get jealous when he saw with other guys. He couldn't help it, it was hard for him to try and not to be jealous.

"You okay?" Cody questioned when he found his friend.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

--

"So you're my trainer for today?" Evie questioned John when she found him.

"Guilty." He replied, holding his hands up, a smile gracing his handsome face. "Lets get to the hotel, we need to check in. Then from there, we'll use the ring in the hotel gym."

"Yes, sir." She said with a mock salute.

Fifteen minutes later, the two were all checked in and ready to go. However, there was a problem. The hotel gym didn't have a ring. So instead of getting to work in the ring right away, they spent the next twenty five minutes in her room, on her lap top, searching for a local gym that held a wrestling ring.

"I'm sick of looking John." Evie whined, putting her head down on the table. "Lets just go back to the arena and we'll use the ring there."

"The arena is far away."

"Its fifteen minutes away. Now get off your ass, we're going. Besides, I'm driving." She said, grabbing the car keys from him.

Grabbing their things, the two headed out of the hotel. They had to head to the arena fast because of all the time they wasted looking for a gym. Also, to try to grab the ring before any of the other wrestlers got to it.

"You know we could have just called Hardy. He would have pointed us in the direction of a good gym in Raleigh."

"Leave the guy alone. He's with friends and family." Evie replied as she kept her eyes on the road. "The last thing he needs to do is to find _us_ a gym."

"Somebody has a crush on Hardy."

Evie smiled inwardly. It was funny because Matt had said the thing to her about John earlier. Looking at him for a split second, Evie shook her head no. "He's not my type. Besides, I don't have a crush on anybody."

"So Matt is a no. What about Ted DiBiase?"

"Oh hell no!" Evie exclaimed. "The guy grates on my last nerve."

"Are you sure about that?"

Evie nodded vigorously. "Yes, I am."

John only nodded. He decided to drop the subject all together. It obviously made her uneasy for reasons unknown to him. Like any other person, he decided to change the subject.

"The Breakfast Club?" John questioned incredulously. "You expect me to sit here and say that The Breakfast Club is the best movie of the 80s?"

"I disagree with Top Gun."

"Beverly Hills Cop, hands down." John said as he and Evie grabbed their things from the trunk of the car.

"That's just as bad as Top Gun." She said, a look of disgust gracing her face. "Scarface."

"Scarface? It sure beats The Breakfast Club." John remarked as they walked through the halls of the arena.

They began to bounce movie titles and opinions off of each other. Then Evie realized that there was one movie they were forgetting. Once the thought hit her, she lightly smacked John on the chest. It amazed her that neither one of them had thought of it earlier.

"There's one we're forgetting. It beats all the movies we've thought of."

"Which one?"

"Coming to America."

A big smile came across his face. He definitely hadn't thought of that one. That was good movie. A funny one too. He knew there was a reason why he liked her.

"Good one."

After settling the most useless of arguments, the two began their training session. After an hour and a half long session, the two were finally done and heading back to the hotel. Normally, they would have stayed at the arena, but there was no point since the show didn't start for another five hours.

"You're good Evie." John said he walked her to her room. "You should have started in the ring right away."

"I'm not complaining anymore. The way I see it, I'm enhancing my wrestling skills, adding more onto my arsenal, if you will."

"Hurry up and finish, you deserve to be in the ring. Not backstage with likes of Josh Matthews.

"I'm getting there." She replied as she stopped in front of her door. "According to Vince, I'll be getting in the ring a lot more now."

"That's great."

Silence fell between the two. While Evie felt like the conversation was over, she sensed that John wanted to ask her something. Judging by his body language, he was a bit hesitant. Almost afraid of what she might do if he said anything else to her.

"Are you okay John?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering, if you weren't busy after the show, if you wanted to get together?"

She was flattered. Really she was. However, she really wasn't ready to start dating yet. Before she started in the company, she had decided against dating men within the company. Not only that, she wanted to avoid relationships and dating all together. Naturally, she was a bit hesitant.

John noticed her hesitance. He didn't want her to think that he was coming onto her. "As friends?"

She was about to say no. Then Matt's words took a stroll through her head. Next, common sense came and kicked her very hard in the ass, why would she say no to him. Smiling, she nodded. "Sure thing John."

"I'll see you after the show then."

Evie nodded as she watched John walk off. Sighing, she head into her room. Maybe, just maybe things would start to go right for her. For the first time in a while, Ted was temporarily the last thing on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Because you guys are the best, I'm adding yet another chapter. Thanks for reading _and _reviewing. As always enjoy & review!

* * *

Evie's segment with Alicia went off without a hitch. The set up for next week's match was a go. It also helped that the fans ate everything up. That was a good sign.

"Great job tonight." Maryse said complimenting Evie as she walked into the diva's locker room. "I'm looking forward to seeing your match next week."

"Same here. I'm excited to finally be getting into the ring." Evie said as she packed her things into her gym bag. "I was beginning to think I would never get into the ring."

"I know what you mean. When I first started they had me doing stupid vignettes telling people that they were watching Smackdown." She said as she thought back to her earlier days with the company.

"The things they have us do."

"Tell me about it." Maryse said in agreement. "How are things working out with Alicia?"

"Eh, I don't think she likes me much." Evie said with a shrug. "Oh well, I'll live."

Maryse laughed. "Yeah, she's a little closed off to the new talent. Eventually she'll warm up to you."

"Maybe. At least she's civil to work with."

"True."

She only nodded as she threw her hair up into a ponytail. "Like I said, I'm glad to be getting in the ring."

"It shows." Maryse said as she zipped up her bag. "Are you going out with us tonight?"

"Nope, I'm exhausted. I got like zero sleep last night." She said lying. It was better that she didn't mention anything about John.

"Since you're not going out with tonight, I suggest we get together to work out tomorrow." Marsye said.

"For sure. I need to work in the ring a little more before next week."

The two divas exchanged numbers and set up a time to have breakfast and then workout. Saying their goodbyes, Maryse went her way, while Evie went in search of John. She had to see if they were still on for later.

"Hey John." She happily greeted when she found him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the look on his face. "What's up?"

"I'm having some personal problems." He replied as he adjusted his hat. "I hate to do this, but can we get together another night?"

"Definitely." Evie said completely understanding. "Listen if you need anything, just give me a call."

"Thanks."

Saying their goodbyes, she went off in search of Gail. She knew that she hadn't left yet, so she could just bum a ride off of her. Evie would have left with John, like planned, but he still hadn't had his match. She didn't want to wait and she didn't want to make him leave now. It was only right that she bothered Gail.

While on her quest to find her fellow diva, Evie ran into someone she hadn't wanted to see.

"Evie!"

Stopping in her tracks, she turned around. Usually, she would be rude, but she was having a good day. Figuring she should be nice, she decided to hear him out.

"What can I do for you Ted?"

"Can we please talk?"

"Ted, I've told you time and time again, no we can't talk. You had your chance. The time for you to talk has come and gone."

"Look, I know what I did was pretty screwed up. I was young and immature then. I didn't realize that I had hurt you. Hell, it took me a few years to realize that I had hurt myself too. Evie, you have to understand, I didn't want to talk then because I thought that I didn't care." Ted reasoned. "But I've grown up and I realized the error of my ways. I've realized that you're hurt. All I want to do is to talk to you, to fix things. I just want you back in my life."

By the time he was done, she was avoiding his gaze. She knew he had her. Damn it to tell if he hadn't hurt her. For years, she built up a hate for him. Because of him, she had built up walls and because of that her relationships never lasted. Hence the reason for not being in a relationship in two years. For the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him.

Its obvious at this point that her earlier thoughts about putting Kristen's plan into action was shot to hell. To be honest, all thoughts of her cousin and her obsession were shoved out of sight and out of mind.

"I-I-I can't Ted." Evie replied with a slight stutter. "I'm not ready to forgive you or to talk to you. For us to talk about this, it would mean bringing up the past. I can't hang onto the past. All I want to do is let everything go."

"The only way you can let go is if you talk to me." Ted pointed out. "Please, all I want is for us to talk."

Evie let out a deep breath. She knew what was going to happen. Running a hand through her hair, she looked up at Ted. "Fine, we can talk. We'll talk after tomorrow night's house show."

"Thank you." He said in reply. "I'll talk to you then." He said as he began to walk off.

"Oh Ted." Evie called after him. When he stopped walking and turned around, she continued to talk. "Take the morning off, I'm working with Maryse tomorrow."

Nodding, Ted walked off to meet up with Cody and Randy, while Evie continued on with her search for Gail. Five minutes later, she ran into said diva. Soon enough the two were on their way back to the hotel.

"I almost forgot how exhausting working for the WWE could be." Gail said as they walked into the room.

"You know what you were getting into when you resigned with them."

Gail only waved off her comment. Plopping down onto the bed, she looked at the younger diva. "Are you going out tonight?"

Evie shook her head no. "I'm staying behind. Maybe next week."

"You suck."

"Whatever."

An hour later Evie was left alone in her hotel room. Only her thoughts were left with her. At first, she really didn't mind being alone. However, after a while she got frustrated. Her thoughts and the silence were driving her insane. Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she found the person she was looking for. She figured it was best for her to get a second opinion.

"Hey Matt." She greeted once he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"I'm about ready to go to the Cracker Barrel with my brother and some friends. What's up with you?"

"I just needed to talk to you. You're busy, so I'll just talk to you later."

"Its not a problem. What hotel are you staying at? I'll come by and pick you up." Matt offered.

"No, its okay, really. I'll talk to you about it later. You just spend time with your family."

"Its fine." Matt said reassuring her. It was best for him to talk to her now because he knew she wouldn't be so willing to talk later on. "Where are you, I'll come and get you."

"I have no way out of this, do I?"

"Not at all."

After telling him where she was staying, Matt told her to wait for him in the lobby. He mentioned that he'd be there in ten minutes.

"What's the problem?" Matt questioned when she got in the car.

Wasting no time, Evie found herself opening up to Matt. She figured it was best to talk to an outside party. She pretty much trusted Matt, he wouldn't say anything. She knew that he would be able to help her out.

Matt listened intently as his friend talked. He didn't dare interrupt her. Just by her demeanor alone, he knew that she didn't open herself up a lot. With every word she was saying, he was learning more about her. By the time she was done talking, Matt completely understood why she was the way she was.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you." Matt said as he stopped at the red light. "There's only so long you can hold a grudge. From what you told me, Ted _does_ sound like he's sorry. Ted is right, in order

for you to let go of everything, you have to talk it out."

Evie continued to stare straight ahead. She watched as the darkness swallowed up the cars in front of them.

"Do you think I did the right thing by agreeing to talk to him?"

"Its not a matter of what I think, its all up to you and how you feel."

"I'm confused. Part of me wants to talk to him, while another part of me wants to tell him to fuck off."

"If I were you, I would talk to him. It would be awesome closure for you." Matt said as he turned into a parking spot. Cutting off the engine, he turned towards Evie. "Like I told you today, don't let anything hold you back, just go for it."

Considering his words, Evie realized that he was right. Talking to Ted would fix a lot of things. Leaning over, she quickly kissed Matt on the cheek. "Thank you Matt. I feel like I'm doing the right thing in talking to him."

"Its what friends are for." Matt said as he opened the door. "Now get out, we're here."

"Where's here?"

"The Cracker Barrel."

Smiling to herself, Evie hopped out of the car. After an intense conversation, it was finally time for her to have a little run. She had to get her mind off of things. It would be great and very much needed, especially with all the stress she felt like she was under.

A few hours later, Matt was driving her back to the hotel. The conversation the entire way back was fun and full of jokes, very lighthearted.

"Its late, I'll walk you up to your room." Matt said as he locked the door to his car.

The two were heading to the elevators, when they heard shouting coming from the bar. Recognizing one of the voice to be John's, Matt and Evie rushed inside.

"John!" Evie shouted as she rushed over to him. When she was close enough to him, the smell of alcohol hit her nostrils. "What's wrong?"

"Heyyyy, its Matt and Evie." He slurred. "The bartender won't give me anymore drinks."

"You take care of John, I'll talk to the bartender." Matt said.

Nodding, Evie turned her attention towards John."Lets get you upstairs."

"I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." John whined. "My cup is half full."

Grabbing the cup from him, she chugged the drink down. Slamming the empty cup on the table, she looked over at John. "Now you're done."

At that moment, Matt walked over to John and Evie. "John owes the bar ninety five bucks. I got the bartender to allow John to pay the bill tomorrow."

"All right, lets get him upstairs." Evie said. "John are you straight to walk?"

"Yes, I am." He replied drunkenly as he got up.

However, he couldn't. With the support of Matt and Evie, they made it to the bank of elevators.

"What floor are you on Cena?"

"Seventh."

"Room?"

"708."

The rest of the way to the room it was silent. However, all that changed when they got to his hotel room door.

"Where's your key John?" Evie questioned as they leaned him up against the wall.

"In my..." , He allowed that statement to hang in the air as he searched his pockets, "room."

Sighing, Evie knocked on the door. Several knocks later, a disgruntled Randy Orton opened the door. "What?!?"

"We have a drunken roommate for you." Evie replied as she and Matt helped John into the room.

"Oh God." Randy said he shut the door. "This can't be good. He almost never does this."

"So I see." She said as she watched John drop onto his bed. He was incoherently talking about something.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep in my clothes."

She looked towards Randy and Matt. Each instantly voicing their opinions. Shaking her head, she helped John get down to his boxers. She then helped him into bed. When she was done, she left him a bottle of water and some Advil on the night table.

John slowly ran his hand through Evie's hair. "I want you."

"I'll see you tomorrow John." She said, completely ignoring his previous statement. In this current situation, she didn't know what to make of his words.

"Do you know why he would do this?" Evie questioned as she walked over to Randy and Matt. She quite didn't understand why she cared. However, Matt and Randy knew better.

"He mentioned something about a fight with his fiance."

She just nodded. "Okay. Sorry for waking you up. Night Randy."

"No problem." He said waving if off. "I'll give him hell for it in the morning."

Evie laughed at his comment. Saying their goodbyes again, Matt and Evie departed Randy and John's room. The two friends silently walked to her room.

"Thanks for everything." She said as they stopped walking. "I really needed to talk to someone."

"It was really no problem." He replied. "Anything to help a friend. I'll see you next week. Night Evie."

"Night Matt."

Quietly, she walked into her room. Since Gail was back and asleep, she had to be super quiet. After a long shower, Evie was finally in bed. She drifted off to sleep as her last thoughts were about her talk with Ted.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys honestly are the best. Here it is, the chapter where you find out what happened between Ted and Evie. I understand that the age I picked is a little young, but it fit well into the story. As always enjoy & review!

* * *

The next morning, Evie was awoken by thunderous knocking on her door. Groaning, she turned so that she was facing the other bed in the room. She didn't want to get up. Gail would answer the door. However, the continuous knocks on the door told her otherwise. When she opened her eyes, she realized that Gail wasn't even in the room anymore. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time. The clock read 8:45 in the morning. Grunting, she threw the cover off of herself and got out of bed. The knocking still hadn't persisted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Evie shouted. In her fit of irritation she quickly whipped the door open. "What?"

"Someone's not a morning person." John simply stated as he walked into the room.

Evie smirked as John sauntered into the room. Annoyed at the fact that he woke her up, she slammed the door shut. A smile came across her face when she saw John grimace in pain. His head obviously hurt from drinking the previous night.

"Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner." She replied sarcastically. "I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"I would still be sleeping, but Randy was purposely dropping things and talking loudly when he was on the phone. I had no choice but to wake up and get the hell out of the room."

"Yeah, he mentioned something about giving you hell." Evie said with a smile. "I can see he never lets anyone down."

"Which brings me to why I'm here. I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting last night. When I drink, I never get too drunk. I'm sorry for putting you through all the hell of getting me upstairs and into bed. Thanks for everything. Again, I'm sorry."

"Its really nothing John." She said as she leaned against the dresser.

"No, it is something." He said strongly. Maybe a little too strongly. "So to make up for everything, I'm taking you to breakfast."

"Sorry Cena, breakfast is a no. I'm having breakfast with Maryse and then we're going to do a little training. However, are you free for lunch?"

"Lunch it is."

When John had left, she started to get ready for her day. By the time she was done getting ready, she heard a little knocking at the door. Judging by the differences in the knocks, she knew it wasn't John. Smirking to herself, she pulled the door open to reveal Maryse on the other side of the door.

"Great, you're up. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

An hour later, after breakfast, the two girls were warming up in the gym. The warm up was not without conversation. The topic: John Cena.

"I heard that you and Hardy brought Cena up to his room last night." Maryse stated as she stretched her arms.

"I keep forgetting that nothing is hidden from anyone here." Evie said as she did her leg stretches. "Yeah, we did. It was better to get him out the bar and upstairs then to let him get into trouble."

Maryse nodded as she stared at the new diva. Something told her that there may have been more to Evie helping John out the previous night. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided against prying for information. Something would come of everything eventually.

"Are you ready to get into the ring?"

"Get ready to get your ass beat."

An hour and a half later, the two divas were done. They quietly chatted about random things as they headed upstairs. Before they knew it, they were going their separate ways.

Once Evie got into her room, she checked the time. When she realized what the time was, she quickly hopped in the shower. When she got out, she ran around the room like a chicken with her head chopped off, finding anything to wear just so she could get ready.

Just as she pulled her shirt over her head, she heard a knock at the door. Smiling to herself, she walked towards the door and pulled it open. Her smile grew even bigger when she saw that it was John and not someone else.

"Only two knocks this time." John joked. "Impressive."

"You're a nerd." She said as she pulled the door closed behind her. "Where are we going?"

"The diner down the street."

"Lead the way."

Ten minutes later they were at the diner. After ordering, the two fell into conversation.

"Who are you driving into the next city with?"

"Probably Maryse and Gail." She said with a shrug. "I haven't really given it much thought to be honest."

"I plan on leaving after we have lunch. Do you want to ride with me?"

At first Evie was going to say no. Then Matt's words rang through her head, yet again. She groaned inwardly for letting his words getting imprinted on her mind. Damn him for being so wise.

"Actually, I would."

"Great."

--

Like John had said, they left directly after lunch. Neither noticed that a certain superstar had seen them leaving together. He was angry that John was with her and not him. Despite not trying to be suspicious of what was going on between them, he couldn't help it. His suspicion was awoken, he was mad.

"John, you have horrible taste in music." Evie stated. "I'm never driving with you again."

"There's nothing wrong with Vanilla Ice."

"_Everything's_ wrong with Vanilla Ice. He sucks. Besides, if you want to talk about good 90s music, then Pearl Jam is the way to go."

"Pearl Jam? This is the classic battle of rap versus rock." John mused.

"Rap? Vanilla Ice is considered rap? What's wrong with people?" Evie questioned confused. "There is no battle of rock versus rap here Cena. Its just a matter of Vanilla Ice sucks."

"You're not who I thought you were." John joked.

"You're such a meathead. We've only started hanging out yesterday."

"And yet, here you are, in a car with me."

"Had I known what type of music you listened to, then I would have ridden with Gail and Maryse."

"That hurts." John said as he put his right hand up to his heart. "Who knew that such a pretty and innocent girl could be so hurtful."

Evie's heart began to quicken at this words. Suddenly, his words from last night rang through her head. Maybe they had more meaning than she thought. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him what he meant, but she quickly decided against it. He didn't remember it, so why mention it?

"I'm not that innocent." Evie replied with a shrug.

"All right calm down there Britney Spears." He joked. "Besides, I like that innocent look you have."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Evie said as she slid down in her seat, pushing her feet against the glove compartment. "That just sounds creepy."

John only shrugged as he stared at the road. The rest of the ride went by silently. At one point, he turned towards Evie to ask her something only to find that she had drifted off to sleep. Smiling to himself, he refocused his attention on the road.

'_She's cute when she's asleep.'_ He thought to himself. _'I like her. She's different. Maybe I have a chance with her.'_

--

An hour later, Evie felt herself being shaken awake. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes. At first, she they were Ted's, but when she came around, she realized it was John. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sent John a sleepy smile.

"We're here."

"Thanks." She muttered as she got out of the car.

When she was done checking in she headed straight for her room. Her thoughts were running rampant. She was confused why she thought it was Ted who had woken her up. When clearly she knew she was riding with John.

"This isn't good." She mumbled as she put her make up on. "Maybe its because I'm getting together with him later on tonight."

The rest of the night flew by fast. Maybe a little too fast for her liking. Ever since she had gotten to the arena, she had been dreading seeing Ted. It wasn't seeing Ted so much that bothered her, it was talking to him that bothered her. Maybe she was more afraid than anything. So much would be revealed later on that she didn't know where they would be after tonight.

Slowly, she walked to the booth that was all the way in the back. She and Ted had agreed to meet at a bar that no other WWE Superstar would go to that night. However, earlier in the night, when they had agreed to meet, something was off with him. She figured that it was his nerves.

"Hey Evie." Ted said as he slid into the booth. "Are you ready?"

"No, but we're going to have to talk about this sometime."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"I'm not here to argue Ted, just get on with it."

"When were growing up, we never got along. As a kid I never pictured you and I together." Ted began. "Once we both turned fourteen, things between us started to change, I noticed things about you that I didn't notice when we were ten. When we were fourteen that was when my feelings for you changed. It was when my feelings began to change and I had to control what I felt."

"It was really awkward then." Evie replied. "I remember the looks we gave each other. Being that young neither one of us realized what any of that meant."

"Exactly. Two years after that, we acted out on those feelings. We were animalistic, for the lack of a better word."

"I blame the alcohol." Evie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can we be serious here?"

"Sorry, you were saying."

"We were a bit wild."

"A bit?"

"Okay, we were out of control. You remember what happened at Eric Glassman's party?"

"There was no alcohol to blame there." Evie said as she thought back to that fateful night. "A game of seven minutes in heaven turned into something more for us after we left the party that night."

"A lot changed that night."

"I'll say."

"Eves, those were probably the best seven months of my life. I fell in love with you."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was sixteen and scared." Ted said defending himself. "I didn't know what to do."

"And I did Ted? I was sixteen and pregnant!" She shouted in a hushed tone. "I lost my virginity to you, I loved you Ted. And what did you do?"

"I denied the baby when you told me." Ted whispered as he guiltily looked away from her.

"Yeah, you did. You denied the baby and then you broke up with me. To make matters worse, you started dating Kristen, my cousin, two days after you ended things with me!"

"I'm sorry for that. Look Eves, you have to see it from my point of view. I was still a kid. I was afraid. Leaving was my choice." Ted replied angrily. "I was immature, I see that now. As for Kristen, she noticed something was wrong. I lied, and then boom we were together."

"You wonder why I hate you?" She said. "You get me pregnant, deny the baby, and go to my cousin."

"And I deserved that all. You deserved to hate me for leaving you in the lurch and for the way I treated you after we broke up."

"You think?"

"No, I know." Ted muttered. "What happened with the baby?"

She was hoping that he would avoid that question. It was one that she knew she had to answer, but she didn't want to. To that day, it still hurt her. But to admit it to him was a whole new story. One she particularly wanted ignore.

"I had an abortion." She whispered as the tears silently fell down her cheeks.

His heart began to pound. He had heard her loud and clear. The tears filled his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back. She had killed his child. She had killed _their_ child. Suddenly, Ted was the angry one.

"You killed our baby?"

"What choice did I have? You had left me. Absolutely no one knew about us. I couldn't tell my parents. If I did, then they would have told your parents. Then they would have murdered us." Evie explained. "I was scared, I was young. Neither one of us were ready to be parents. It was _my_ only choice."

"If you didn't want the baby, then why not go for adoption?"

"Because I didn't want my child growing up knowing that his or her parents didn't want them."

Ted ran a hand through his hair and he looked at Evie. He knew that she felt guilty, it showed on her face. It broke his heart to see her like that. Now he felt even more guiltier than before. If he hadn't had left her then she wouldn't have felt compelled to abort the baby.

"Where did you get the money?"

"I was saving up for a car at the time. I didn't have too much, but it was still enough for an abortion, as ironic as that is."

He stayed silent. His mouth was try. It was impossible for him to form words.

"Everyday I wish that I hadn't resorted to it. I had no choice."

"You were underage, how did you get it done?"

"I stole my sister's drivers license."

Ted nodded his head as if that explained everything. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't been such an asshole, you wouldn't have gotten it done. This just makes me feel worse about everything. I'm really sorry Eves."

"I don't know if I can forgive you Ted." Evie said as the tears continued to streak her face. "I'm confused."

Ted stayed silent as he digested what she just told him. He couldn't believe her. The anger shined in his eyes. He tried to rationalize everything. Anger almost got the best of him. Sighing, he figured that some of this was his fault.

Evie sighed. She knew why he was silent. Quite frankly, she didn't really blame him. All this time, she blamed him for everything, it was only a matter of time until he found something to blame her for. She's completely understood where he was coming from.

"How come you forgave Kristen?"

"Because she didn't know, no one did."

"So you take everything out on me?"

"Yes, Ted, I did." Evie admitted. "I can't lie to you on that aspect. After what you did to me, I was fucked up. I still am. I wasn't happy. Instead, I stayed miserable. I built up walls."

"You should let them down."

"I can't because I don't want to get hurt."

"Break them down for John." Ted said bitterly. The fact that he had seen them together earlier in the day, it still bothered him to no end.

"John has nothing to do with his. So leave him out of it, okay Ted?"

Ted put his hands up defensively as he sat back.

"I never said anything."

"So now what?"

"I don't know, you won't forgive me."

Sighing, Evie got up. "I guess we'll just have to take things one day at a time." With that, a heart broken Evie left behind a confused Ted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: I'm back with another update, yay! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys are the best. As always enjoy & review!

* * *

She was having difficulty seeing, the tears were blurring her vision. Maybe she shouldn't have talked to him. It would have been better for the two of them if they hadn't gone down memory lane. The past should have just stayed in the past. Her heart was even more broken then before.

"Evie, Evie are you okay?" She heard a voice question her. "Look at me."

She wiped away her tears before she looked up at him. Her heart began to beat when she saw who it was. She smiled weakly at him. Evie was beyond words at this point. She was confused and didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

"I'm fine John."

"No, you're not." John replied as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Slowly, he led her toward the bank of elevators. "Something's bothering you, so lets talk."

"John, I can't." She sniffled. "I don't want to burden you with it."

"You're not going to burden me."

She just ignored him as they got off the elevator. Quietly, they walked down the hall to her room. Evie pushed the door open and walked in first, John followed, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I'm just going to go change." Evie said as she grabbed her things. Silently, she walked into the bathroom. Knowing that John was waiting for her, she took her sweet time getting ready. She was hoping that he would get sick of waiting for her and leave. Twenty minutes later she walked back into her room. She was surprised to see that he was still there. "I'm sorry that I took so long."

"Not a problem." John said as he got off the bed he was sitting on. He knew exactly what she was doing. There were many times when he just wanted to get and up and leave, but he couldn't. He wanted to be there for her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Evie said as she bent down to pick up her clothes that she had tossed on the floor earlier in the day.

John inwardly groaned when she bent down. The t-shirt that she was wearing rode up. Giving him a better view of her toned legs and her, uh, her assets. It didn't help that she had on lace panties. Sighing, he sat down and threw a pillow on his lap, so she would see his...growing friend.

"Really John, its nothing." Evie said as she put her clothes in her suitcase. "You can leave. Its nothing you have to worry about."

"I'm not leaving." John said outright. "Something is obviously bothering you when you come into the hotel crying."

"I'll talk if you talk." She bargained, when she realized that he wasn't going to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"You drank yourself stupid the other night." She replied. "Obviously, something was bothering you. Perhaps troubles with your fiance?"

"How did you know?"

"Randy may have mentioned something to me."

He gripped onto the pillow tightly. If he could, he would kill Randy for telling her. He didn't want anyone to know about his problems with his fiance. Its not like anyone liked her to begin with. Truthfully, he felt a little embarrassed by his fiance's actions.

"I could kill him."

"Nah, you have no reason to." Evie said, waving his words off. "He didn't go any further than that."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Getting up, Evie walked over to the bed that John was sitting on. Silently, she sat next to him. "I can't tell you whats bothering me because I'm not ready. There's a lot that comes with my troubles."

"Does it have to do with Ted?"

Shocked, Evie just shook her head, ignoring the question. She wasn't ready for him to know. They were still on a getting to know each other basis. Besides, she knew if she told him about Ted, then he would just get up and leave. Why bother with her then, she knew he would think.

"Its nothing to worry about."

John threw his head back in frustration. He knew she was lying. Earlier in the night, when he was leaving the arena, he had overheard Ted telling Cody that he was going to talk to Evie. It was obvious to him that the conversation hadn't gone all that well, considering the fact that she was crying when she came back.

"If you say so." He said slightly annoyed.

She picked up on his annoyance. She was slightly confused as to what was bothering him. It didn't occur to her that he had an idea as to who she was with earlier.

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, John turned his gaze towards hers. The look on her face said it all; she knew something was bothering him too. And it wasn't his troubles with Liz that was bothering him now. He knew that she wouldn't drop it, so he figured he'd tell her what was bothering him_ two_ nights ago. She'd never know the difference.

"The night we were supposed to hang out, my fiance and I got into a fight. Somehow she found out that you and I left the airport together. She got jealous, called me and accused me of cheating on her. While I admit that _her_ record and _my_ record isn't exactly the greatest, I haven't cheated since we got engaged. I figured that it was time to put all that aside and act like a mature adult, not at horny seventeen year old. From there we just found anything and everything to fight about."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, its not your fault." John replied, shaking off his fight with Liz. Quite frankly, he didn't care anymore. "She gets jealous real easy. Trust me, this isn't the first time we've fought."

"Sounds like love." Evie replied sarcastically.

"You're not the first one to tell me that, its a reoccurring theme in my family."

"Sounds like you guys have been together for a long time."

"On and off since high school."

Evie whistled. That had been a long time. He obviously had the will and faith to keep going with. Especially when the relationship seemed to have died a long time ago.

"That seems like forever."

"Believe me, it is." John said, nodding in agreement. "I'm trying to hang in there. But theres only so much that I can take."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know." John replied honestly. "I've got a lot on my mind."

She took that as her cue to drop the subject.

"If you say so."

The two sat in a short silence. Evie smiled when she noticed the pillow that John was holding on his lap. Her right eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. Why would he need the pillow?

"Whats with the pillow?"

John felt his face redden. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice. It would be awkward to tell her that he got happy when he was checking her out. Oh, there was that to admit to also. It was better he just try to keep the subject away from his happiness.

"No reason, just felt like holding a pillow." John said, hoping that she would drop the subject.

She shot him a curious glance. There was another reason. He was acting strange, but she couldn't quite figure out why. She shrugged it off, she would probably figure it out eventually. If she didn't, oh well, its not the end of the world.

"Do you want to tell me whats bothering you?"

Sighing, she had to think fast. He had told her what was bothering him, so now it was only fair to tell him too. But she couldn't tell him the truth, not right now. So, she figured that it'd be better to lie. Thinking on her feet, she quickly made up a story.

"My ex boyfriend was at tonight's show. He heard that I was now with the WWE, so he wanted to check things out for himself. This guy was a real deadbeat, which is why I left him. He had no job, and he never really cared to have one." Evie began, making this up as she went along. "Somehow Tommy got a hold of me and we went out to go and talk. I should have known right away what he wanted. I should have known that he really didn't care about me, it should have been etched in my memory that he only thought about himself. Finally, after beating around the bush, he asked for some money. Apparently, I owed him some, which isn't true. If anything he owes me. Its whatever now. I refused to give him money, so we then got into a fight. Some real cruel things were said, and what he said to me really hit me hard."

He had to give her credit for coming up with something so fast. It was obvious to him that she was lying. Considering that he had overheard Ted talking to Cody. John just decided to take her story for now and accept it. When the time was right, he would ask for the real story. It was apparent that she wouldn't tell him right now. She was scared, he knew that. It was better for him not to push. If he did push, then Evie would be at a further distance from him.

"If this guy comes around again, give me a call, I'll deal with him." John said. "Nobody hurts you and gets away with it."

"Thank," She stopped talking as a yawn escaped from her mouth, "you John."

Pushing the pillow aside, he quickly got up. He threw her a smile as they made their way towards the door. "Night Evie."

For reasons beyond her, she didn't want him to leave. When her mind wandered back to her conversation with Ted, she felt alone and scared. She didn't want to be alone. John filled the void of her being alone, and for once she felt at ease. For just a moment, he let her forget about what was _really_ bothering her. Unintentionally of course.

What she didn't know was that John was thinking the same thing. He didn't want to leave her alone, he didn't want her to be alone. Any and every excuse to stay was running through his mind. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something, anything, but what? Then a realistic thought came to him, he couldn't stay. If anyone saw him leave or heard that he spent the night with her, then that would make them look bad. Her more so than him.

"Night John."

--

Late the next morning she quietly left the hotel to go home. After talking to Vince, she was able to get the next three days off. Meaning, she'll be back on the road by Monday.

Her thoughts relaxed when she got home. It felt good to be away from everyone. She really didn't need to be with anyone right now. This was her time to cool off, to forget about Ted.

She wanted to be alone, so she didn't even bother calling her family. Don't get her wrong, she loves her family, but she didn't want them around her. Her talk with Ted not only bothered her, it also exhausted her. Evie was never one to talk about her feelings. She'd hold everything inside and just let it sit there.

Her abortion had always been on her mind. However, to actually tell someone, and Ted no less, had added even more stress onto her.

Evie was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Kristen's name was flashing across the screen. Sighing, she tossed her Blackberry aside. She decided long ago that she wasn't going to answer her phone. Besides, she was ignoring Kristen. She was only going to talk about Ted anyway, nothing interesting to Evie anymore.

The ringing of her phone hadn't persisted. Evie was growing annoyed. After the last call, she quickly shut the phone off. If she heard the phone ring one more time, she would have no choice but to throw it against the wall.

It never occurred to her that Kristen had her home phone number too. Would she ever quit? Evie would soon find out that she wouldn't. Now instead of her cell phone constantly ringing, it was her house phone. With each ring, Evie grew even more frustrated.

"God dammit Kristen, leave me the fuck alone!"

Unlike her cell phone, Evie couldn't turn off her house phone. While it did occur to her that she could just unplug it, she couldn't because then Kristen would know that she was home. So she did the next best thing. She picked up her ringing phone and shoved it in her kitchen drawer, thus muffling it.

Satisfied with herself, she sauntered upstairs to go take a short nap. Sleep alone would keep her mind off of things.

A few hours later, Evie was up and about. While she put her laundry to wash, she started to clean up around her house. Her house was generally clean, she just needed to dust and vacuum. She usually would have left well enough alone, but she wanted to keep her mind off of things. It seemed like no matter what she did, her mind wouldn't allow her to forget.

It was while she was taking her break, that she finally got the courage to turn her phone back on. The ringing of her phones had since stopped, so she figured it was safe.

When her phone turned on she saw that she had forty-eight missed calls. Forty-seven from Kristen. She rolled her eyes as she thought about how crazy her cousin was. But one lone missed phone call made her smile. It made her forget everything. That was the call from John.

She smiled, like an actual genuine smile. She liked John, although she wouldn't openly admit that to anyone. He was different from any other guy she had ever gone out with, or any other guy that she has ever met.

Her smile was still in place when she set the phone down on the coffee table. She made the decision to call him when she was done with everything. He could probably cheer her up, even after her fabricated story of why she was upset. It was sweet how the worry came across his face. He genuinely cared about her.

However, calling John would be the last of her worries. Instead, her current worry would be whoever was knocking on her door. Nobody knew she was home, so who would be at her front door? Confused, she walked over to the door and opened it. To her utter surprise it was Ted. Without saying anything she moved aside so that he could come in.

Closing the door behind her, she turned around so that she was facing him. She didn't quite understand why he was there. Come to think of it, how did he knew where she lived? Evie never mentioned to him where in Florida she lived.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Paul told me." Ted said as he sat down. "I was looking for you today and I couldn't find you. Finally, I was walking to my hotel room when I overheard Gail tell John that you went home."

"You still talk to Paul? My cousin Paul, Kristen's brother Paul." She said for reassurance. "Does she know that you guys are still friends?"

"She has no clue. If she knew that Paul was still friends with me, she'd go apeshit trying to get back together with me." Ted replied, getting annoyed by the topic of conversation. He didn't come to talk about his ex. "I'm surprised that she hasn't put you up to anything."

Evie sent him a weak smile. Without a word, she sat down on the couch next to him. She was hoping that he didn't sense anything. She suddenly felt uneasy. It was as if some of her intentions were written on her face for him to see.

"I guess I'll have to kill Paul now." Evie half joked. Paul knew that she hated Ted. So what would possess him to tell Ted where she lived. What right did he have?

Then thats when she realized that her family knew she was home. Thats why Kristen had called so many times. She inwardly groaned. It was only a matter time before her cousin had stormed up to her front door.

"You wouldn't kill Paul." Ted said glancing at her. "You love him like another brother."

While she knew that was true, Paul still knew her better than that. Sure all the reasons were unknown to everyone, but she still got her feelings through to everyone. At least she thought she did.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk."

"We've talked enough, don't you think?"

"We left things unresolved."

"There's nothing to resolve. In case you haven't noticed, we can't fix the past."

Ted sighed as he grabbed her hand. "I know that we can't fix the past. But we can fix us."

"There can't be an us."

"So I've heard. We can at least be friends. People like us can't ignore each other forever."

"What do you mean by people like us?"

"Evie, we have a history. Whether or not you want to admit it, we were bonded together when you got pregnant."

She untangled her hand from his. Taking a deep breath, she got up and started pacing the room. They stayed silent until Evie was able to get her thoughts together. She wanted to make him understand that this was the way things were supposed to be.

"I killed our baby Ted!" She shouted, tears silently falling down her cheeks. "We were never bonded together! Don't you understand that?"

"Stop throwing that in my face! It hurts me that you went through with an abortion. It breaks my heart."

"Oh and it doesn't hurt me! Ted, I've been carrying this secret around for eleven years. Nobody knows. I'm still hurt. Everyday I regret my decision, but I can't do anything. If I could, I would go back to that day and stop myself from doing it, but I can't. Now I have to live with the regret and shame."

Silence. Silence filled the room. No words were spoken. The only sound in the room were Evie's sobs.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Ted got up and walked over to her. Carefully, he wiped the tears away from her face. He couldn't stand to see her cry, he never could. Its just how he was. The idea of seeing her hurt killed him. It killed him even more to know that he was the cause of it.

"You went through a lot. Way more than I would be able to understand." Ted said as he lightly grabbed her by her shoulders, leaning down a little to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry for all of that. Its my fault that you had to do that. If anyone should feel regret and shame, its me. And don't think for one second that I don't. I do regret everything. Just like you hurt, I do too. All I want is for you to be in my life and for me to be in yours. I just want us to be friends, we still have a connection, the same one we had years ago. We can help each other and be happy."

She took in his words. Her gaze holding his. The words he was saying were sincere. It all showed in hie eyes. Years later, that still didn't change. His eyes still held the truth. All his thoughts, sincerities, and lies all showed in his eyes.

"I'm scared Ted." She whispered.

"You have no reason to be scared." He said pulling her into a hug.

They stood like that for the longest time. Silently, Ted held Evie close to him as she silently cried. On that day, an unsaid understanding was created.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys truly rock. On another note, if anyone is good at making banners or knows someone that can make good banners, can you please let me know, I'd like a few done for this story. It definitely won't be for nothing, I'll write them a one shot for their work. Thanks in advance. As always enjoy & review!

* * *

Ted and Evie were still in their embrace when someone started knocking on the door like a lunatic. Pulling away from him, Evie carefully walked to her front door. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was Kristen. Walking towards Ted, she pulled him down the hall towards one of the rooms.

"Silence your phone and stay in here until I come back and get you." Evie said, breaking the silence. "Kristen is at the front door."

"Enough said." Ted replied as he silenced his phone.

"I'll try to get rid of her as fast as I can."

He nodded his thanks as he sat on down on the chair in the room. Sighing, he leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. This was the last thing that he had expected when he dropped by today. "Just hurry."

Nodding, Evie shut the door behind her. She rolled her eyes when she heard her yelling at the door.

"Evelyn Grace James answer the door, I know that you're home! Answer the door! Paul told me you were home!" She shouted as she continued to knock on the door.

Shaking her head, she looked at herself in the mirror. Quickly, she tussled her hair and rubbed her eyes. She faked a yawn as she opened the door. "Hey Kris." She said, making her voice sound as if she had just woken up. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to come over either. But when I talked to Paul earlier he said that you were home."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to be home today either, but as it turns out I was able to get the next few days off. My plan was to relax today and then visit with everyone tomorrow."

"I wasn't aware of that. How come you told Paul you were coming, but not me?"

"Myself and Paul haven't talked in a couple of days. He probably saw me or something. That or he probably heard that I was home from my neighbor's daughter. She has the hots for Paul." She said with a slight laugh.

"Uh-huh, if you say so." Kristen said shrugging her shoulders. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Hey, I'm starving, are you?" She asked cutting her off when she realized what she was going to say. Grabbing her by the arm, Evie led her to the kitchen. "Lets make some food. Its a nice day out, we can even eat out on the porch."

"What is wrong with you?" Kristen questioned as she watched her cousin move around the kitchen. "You're acting strange."

She slightly laughed at that comment. If only she knew why she was acting strange. Turning away from Kristen, she started to prepare a salad for them. "Hey Kris, while I'm making the salad, can you put the chicken to grill."

"No problem. How's work going?"

"Work is going great. I love it there so far."

"That's good."

A half hour later, the two were sitting out on her porch, enjoying their lunch.

"What are you really here for Kris?"

"What makes you think that I'm here for anything?" She asked with false innocence.

"Because anytime you call me, you always talk about Ted. Its always about Ted with you." Evie replied, as she took a bite of her chicken. "Let me save you the trouble. I haven't talked to him yet. We are not friends. I have no information for you."

Kristen sat back in her chair speechless. Was she really that transparent? "That about sums up what I wanted to talk to you about. But Evie, you have to understand, I really have to know why he left me. Its important that I know. When you first signed with the WWE, I came to you with that plan. You said you would do it, and you haven't done so."

"I'll get to it. You have nothing to worry about." She replied, running a hand through her hair. "Before you know, you'll have your information."

"But there's more. It came to me on my way over here. I need you to help me get Ted back."

Evie closed her eyes, she knew that it would eventually come to this. However, that wasn't what was bothering her. After everything that went on between them she didn't know if she could bring them back together. Ted wasn't exactly Kristen's biggest fan.

"You owe me." Kristen said when she saw that her cousin was hesitating. There had to be some way for her to guilt her into it. "Its only fair. After all, who covered for you those three times that you got alcohol poisoning."

Never in her life had she wanted to smack Kristen so bad as she wanted to at that moment. She had to grip onto the arm rests of the chair so that she wouldn't do it. "Fine, I'll do it." She said through gritted teeth.

Kristen smiled happily as she scooted out from her chair. Grabbing her things, she headed into the house, with Evie following closely behind. "Thanks so much Evie, I-," Kristen stopped talking when something caught her eye, "who's shoes are those?"

Looking down at the ground, Evie noticed Ted's shoes by the doorway. He must have taken them off when he walked in. She hadn't realized it until then. "Those are Mark's shoes."

"Mark is here?"

"No, he forgot them here the last time he was over."

Not even bothering to think twice about her answer, she shrugged and pulled Evie in for a hug. "Thank you Evie. I really appreciate this."

"Bye Kris."

"I'll be in touch!" She called as she walked away from the front door.

"I'm sure you will." Evie muttered as she shut the door. For some reason, she didn't like where all of this would be going.

Taking a deep breath, she walked down the hall that would take her to the room that he was in. She had almost forgotten that he was there, if it weren't for Kristen noticing the shoes at the front door.

Opening the door, she quietly walked in. She was about to shout something when she saw he was asleep. So much for getting rid of Kristen fast. After pulling the blanket over him, she quietly walked out, leaving Ted to his dreams.

--

"Way to leave for three days and not say anything." John said when he found her in catering. "Where did you disappear off to?"

"Home."

"For someone who went home, you sure don't look relaxed." He said as he sat down next to her, stealing a grape from her in the process. "I thought that was the whole point of going home."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately."

She was hiding something, that much he knew. He could tell by her demeanor that she had built walls around herself. He didn't like that she felt like she had to hide everything. He wanted her to confide in him. All he wanted to do was to help her and make her happy. And that he would do. He would just have to remind himself to take it one day at a time. It was obvious by now that he had liked her way more than he thought he did.

"Are you going out with us tonight?"

"Of course she is." Matt said as he and Maryse approached their table.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Its about damn time that you go out with us."

"You guys are way too excited about this. I'm only going clubbing with you guys." Evie said as she pushed her food around her plate. She wasn't all that hungry anymore. "I'm not going to kill your excitement though, you guys be excited, and I'll worry about surviving my first match with the company."

"You'll do fine." Maryse said waving off Evie's concerns. "All will go well and before you know it, we'll all be celebrating your first match and win with the company."

That's what worried her. She was still a little uptight. She knew that, everyone knew that. However, there was a good reason for that. After her abortion she went a little wild with the alcohol. Then, it was her way of having fun and forgetting at the same time.

"She's right." John said, agreeing with the blond Canadian. "You'll do fine. Just have fun and don't put too much pressure on yourself."

She continued to listen on as she felt panic seize her. Would everything in her match go according to plan? Better yet, would she be able to go out later on without getting _too_ drunk? She bit her lower lip as she looked over at John, his face said it all: she would be fine. Suddenly, she felt a little boost of reassurance, everything would be fine.

--

As planned, everyone went out after the show, and practically everybody was there. Its as if the WWE superstars took over the club. As it turned out, Evie wasn't having all that bad of a time. In fact, she was having a blast.

Superstars and divas alike were all drunk and stumbling on over to the bar or stumbling all over the dance floor. Evie was dancing with the girls and just having a good time. For the first time in a while, she felt relaxed and carefree. She felt like she had no worries, no Kristen, and not having to worry about Kristen's newest idea.

While she was on the dance floor, John and the guys were all watching her. They were amazed by how free she was. In the short time they had known her, she was never like that. John smiled at she was letting loose. To him, she never looked more cute.

"You were right Hardy," John began as he turned towards Matt, "all she needed was a good time and she'd be fine."

"I told you so." Matt replied. Although he knew that she would need to come out with them like this more often. Little by little she would loosen up. After what she told him, he knew that it would take some time.

"Who knew she had it in her." Randy said, jumping into the conversation, while still staring at Evie and the girls on the dance floor.

"Randy, its really not that hard to party."

"I know that genius. Just look at her." He said pointing towards the floor. "She's grinding on Maryse."

All three men stopped talking momentarily as they looked at the dance floor. John's jaw dropped while Matt and Randy were drooling. All three men were speechless. None of them had known that she had it in her. Then again, none of them knew of her past. Except Matt, he knew a little bit about her past.

"Looks like she was a wild child." Matt said when he was able to form words. He was shocked by what he was seeing. She had told him what happened between her and Ted, but now he was sure that she had left out a few things.

"You think?" Randy replied as he continued to stare on. If he wasn't married he would have gone over there. But he was married, and loved his wife and daughter, so he stayed put. "What do you think John?"

Tearing his gaze away from the dance floor, he looked over at his friend to see him salivating over the scene before him. Smirking, he nudged Matt in the arm, signaling him to look at John.

Matt smirked when he looked over at John. He shook his head, John was making it painfully obvious. "Yeah, he likes her." Matt said to Randy.

He only nodded his head as he turned his gaze back to the dance floor. A smile came across his face when he saw that Evie had left the girls, and from the looks of it, she was heading there way.

"Hey guys!" Evie chirped happily. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing really, just drinking." Randy replied.

"And talking." Matt threw in.

Evie turned her eyes onto John. He was unusually quiet. This, even in her drunken state, alarmed her. Something was up with him, but she wasn't quite sure what was wrong. She just figured that he had another fight with his fiance. Grabbing his hand, Evie pulled him away from the table, she was going to find a way to cheer him up.

Matt and Randy threw each other a look.

"I give it two hours."

"I give it twenty minutes." Matt slurred. "Those two look at each other like they want to ravage each other."

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, John was hold Evie close to him, his hands her hips. The two hadn't said a word to each other. However, in this case, words weren't needed, their body language said it all.

The intensity of his stare made her knees feel weak. The butterflies were swirling in her stomach. Her heart was pounding fast. These were all things that she hadn't felt since she went out with Ted all those years ago. At the thought of him, she pushed herself closer to John.

John happily tightened his grip on her. To him, it felt like they were the only people on the floor as they continued to dance. His heart was pounding and his breathing was labored. He liked the feelings that he was getting when he was with her. Liz had entered his thoughts, but then he quickly pushed those thoughts aside. She wasn't going to ruin in his night. Not when he had his arms around Evie. _Now this,_ _actually feels right_, he thought to himself.

"Lets get out of here." John said in her ear.

Nodding, she grabbed his hand as the two made their way out.

This, however didn't go unnoticed. Almost everybody there that knew them weren't surprised. Since they had met, the two were practically joined at the hip. They had gotten close too fast. However, while they weren't surprised that they had left together, everyone did wonder where this left Ted. It was obvious he felt something for her.

"I told you so." Matt said, turning his attention towards Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes. Thankfully they didn't bet on it. "I guess he wasn't kidding when he said things were bad between him and Liz."

"What do you mean?"

On the other side of the club, Cody was shocked. He knew that John liked her, but he didn't think she had returned those feelings. Especially after the fact that she and Ted started working things out. Even that information was withheld from him.

"Back to square one for them." Cody whispered to himself. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he sent a quick message to Ted.

--

Ted was just about to fall asleep when he heard his phone go off. Sighing, he picked up his phone. He suddenly felt himself wake up when he read Cody's message.

His grip tightened on the phone. This wasn't apart of his plan. It was supposed to be the two of them, not the three of them. He knew that her and John had gotten close. He could see it with his own eyes. But now, to know that she had left with him made him mad. They were working things out.

Tossing his phone on the nightstand, he grabbed a T-shirt and slid it on. There had to be something for him to do, but what?

--

Her bedroom door was slammed shut, her back pressed up against the wall. Her lips pressed to his. One hand roaming her body, while the other tried to work her jeans off.

"John," she slurred, breaking the kiss, "what about Liz?"

"Forget about her."

Pushing his lips to hers again, he walked them over to the bed. Gently he laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her, he slid her shirt off, while she worked his clothes off.

She moaned when his kisses started to travel further down her body. Her hands steadied themselves on his biceps. Her breathing was getting labored. She felt her legs shaken, and they hadn't gone any further yet!

"John," she whimpered, "hurry up. Please."

John smirked down at her. He wanted so much to ravage into her, but he couldn't. As cheesy as it sounds, he wanted to go slow. This was their first time together, he wanted to remember it.

"Be patient babe."

Slowly, he started to peel her panties off. When he got them down her slim legs, he tossed them aside. As a way to torture her, he started to kiss up her leg. Ever so slowly he moved up. Before he knew it, he was placing kisses in her inner thighs.

Evie did all she could to fight back her moans, but she couldn't. Her whimpers were low, her body was shivering at his touch. The way his lips felt against her skin set her on fire.

However, things wouldn't work in their favor. Before things could progress any further, a knock sounded on the door.

"Ignore it." Evie said when she saw that he had stopped. "They'll go away."

The knocking didn't stop. Both John and Evie sighed in frustration, they were both so close, yet so far.

"I'm going to kill whoever is at the door." Evie said annoyed as she searched her room for her clothes.

She wasn't successful in finding her clothes. So she did the next best thing, she yanked the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around herself. Without saying anything else, she padded on over to the door. Checking the peephole, she rolled her eyes. What could he possibly need now?

He lightly pushed passed her and walked into the room. His eyes caught John just as he was sliding his shirt back on. Ted was seeing red. He was too late. They had already done it. John had touched _her._ He wasn't allowed to do that. Biting his lip and clenching his fists, he mentally reminded himself to keep calm. If he didn't keep calm then they would be back at square one.

"What do you want DiBiase?" She questioned harshly, tightly gripping the sheet to her body.

"I was going to go out for a walk, I stopped by to see if you wanted to join me."

Evie looked at him rather annoyed. If she were sober, then she would have been a little more calm, but she wasn't sober, so she was irritated. Ted had ruined what would have been a great night for her.

"Just leave now," Evie said as she pushed Ted towards the door, "please. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Eves, you're drunk." Ted said trying to reason with her. "You're vulnerable right now."

"Leave now Ted!" Evie slurred. "Just go."

Shaking his head, Ted left the room. He forgot how stubborn she could be when she wasn't in the right state of mind. Angrily, he stalked down to the elevators to leave the hotel for a little bit. Things were going to be much harder for him than he thought.

Stumbling over to the bed, she sat down, holding her head in her hands. She was beyond irritated. In her drunken state, she realized how bad she wanted John. Had she been sober, then all would have been fine and this wouldn't be happening.

"I better get going." John said as he put his shoes on. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Stay the night," she said grabbing his hand, "please?"

"I can't, everyone will talk."

"I don't care," was her reply, "I want you here with me."

John nodded as he stripped down to his boxers once again. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes, something he didn't usually see in her. He didn't have it in him to leave her. Wordlessly, he slipped into bed next to her and pulled her close to him. While the mood had been killed earlier, cuddling worked out well for the both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, you guys absolutely rock. And because you guys rock, here is another update for you. Also, be sure to check out my banners for this story, they're in the last section of my profile. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ted had burst in on Evie and John. It had been two weeks since she had spoken to Ted. Thankfully, her trainers had switched up within the last couple of weeks. It made avoiding him all the more easier for her.

Part of her was thankful that he had interrupted them. If they had gone any further, who knows how she would have felt afterwards. She would have broken her promise to herself. The promise to not date within the company. She had broken enough promises to herself, she didn't need to add that one onto the list too. Not to mention, he was still with Liz. That factor alone would have made things even messier.

However, the part of her that was sexually frustrated, was pissed. She was so close to getting some. So close. It had been a while since her last encounter, she was going crazy. It was a wonder to her how she still managed to keep it in her pants for so long, so to speak.

But that night did have its consequences. They were nothing major, but they were still there. Because John had stayed the night with her, people were speculating. Did they sleep together or did they _sleep _together_? _Everyone was wondering what was really going on. Nobody was really going to her or John for the answers to their questions.

Some divas sneered, while some didn't care. However, her closest diva friends wanted to know all the juicy details. The problem, no one knew the real story, so there were no juicy details. Evie decided long ago, that nobody had to know the real story, it would have made things worse.

"Nothing happened? You had a drunk John Cena in your room and nothing happened?" Maryse questioned disappointedly. She was really pulling for something to happen between them, it was obvious that something was there.

"Nothing at all." Evie replied, obviously still annoyed by previous events.

Maryse picked up on her friend's tone of voice, her annoyance evident in her body language. From the day that she had started in the company, she had been reserved. It was obvious that Evie had forgotten how to let loose, Maryse knew she could, after all, she was at the club that night, she saw Evie. But something told her that Evie held herself back for a reason. However, none of the reasons were obvious to her or any other superstar or diva. Laying her hand on Evie's arm, she began to talk. "You can trust me Evie."

"I know, but its really not worth mentioning." She replied, getting up from her seat. "I'll see you later."

--

"She still hasn't talked to you yet?"

"Not a word."

"You brought this on yourself."

"I brought this on myself? You're the one that texted me, telling me that she had left the club with Cena!" Ted exclaimed.

"I texted you to let you know! Nowhere in that text did I say go to her room and sabotage her night."

"I was reading between the lines."

"No, you weren't Ted, you were being a dumb ass." Cody pointed out.

Ted glared at his young friend and fellow superstar. Why was he talking to him about his girl problems? Its not like Cody knew anything. He was really starting to question if Cody understood any of the things that came out of his mouth.

"I'll talk to her."

"Good luck with that." Cody snorted. "I heard that her and Cena have been attached at the hip since that night."

"Since they met." Ted said correcting him. "Its not a problem Codeman, I'll get her back."

"Back? You never had her to begin with."

It was on the tip of his tongue to correct him, but he bit his words back. His and Evie's business wasn't for anybody to know. It was only to stay between them. The less people that knew, the better that it was for both of them. Somehow he figured that if more people knew, then it would get back to Kristen, and then she would be all up on him, he didn't want that. He shuddered at the thought.

"That's what I meant."

"I know," Cody began, "just give the whole getting Evie thing a break. She'll come around eventually. You just have to give it time. If you don't then you're just pushing her further away from you."

"Okay Cody." Ted said, completely humoring him. His thoughts were on a completely different plane at the moment. He was wondering why his plan wasn't working. Wordlessly, he left Cody alone, trying to reorganize his thoughts.

--

"Guess who?"

Evie smiled when someone's hands cover her eyes. She had knew who it was, but decided to mess with him a little bit. At least things between them weren't awkward since that night at the club and hotel.

"Johnny Depp?"

"Eh wrong, guess again." The voice said, laughter evident in his voice.

"Hmmm, if its not Johnny Depp, then it has got to be George Clooney."

"I'm deeply offended." John said as he removed his hands from her eyes and moving his hands to her shoulders to turn her around. "I'm better than the both of them."

"Yes, because The Marine outshines Edward Scissorhands and Ocean's 11." She replied sarcastically.

"Of course it does." He joked, knowing full well that she was right. "You just have some sick obsession with them. Why, I don't know, but you do."

"Because Johnny Depp is a pirate and George Clooney is a stud. Need I say more?"

"Well, I'm John Cena," he said, taking two steps towards her, "the Doctor of Thuganomics."

"Doctor, huh?" She whispered as she stepped away from him. "That gimmick died a long time ago."

"Did it?"

"Yes." She replied as her back hit the wall.

He put his hands on either side of her, blocking whatever exit she had. "You sound so sure about that?"

"I am." She said, pushing one of his arms down. "Now can we stop with the useless flirting. I have some stuff to do."

"You can do me." John joked, well somewhat.

Evie wondered how much of that he meant. "Not on your life Cena, you lost your chance after the Doctor of Thuganomics line."

"You know you liked it."

"Nope, not really." She replied with a shrug.

"Deny it all you want, but you know you want me." John said, putting his arm back on the wall. "Don't you remember what happened a couple of weeks ago?"

"I was drunk John. Notice the only time that I've had any type of physical contact with you I was drunk." She said with a smirk. "Besides, I don't date within the company."

John's eyebrow shot up. That was an interesting comment to make. She had unintentionally backed herself into a corner. "Then why did you beg me to stay with you that night?"

"Well, I was drunk, and you were drunk. And nobody likes to be alone when they're drunk, so I asked you to stay. Its no big deal John."

"I think there was more to it."

"No, there wasn't." Evie replied, not bothering to hide her annoyance with him. Who was he to question her like this.

"So you're glad that Ted came when he did? He stopped us, and you're happy. You teased me."

Evie sighed lightly, wondering how and when the conversation turned so serious. "Its not that, its just that I-"

"Its just what? Do you feel something for DiBiase?" He asked, getting mad.

"No, its not that at all John. Its just that I've been through a lot, that I'm afraid. I don't want to get hurt. Besides, what does it matter to you, we're not dating! We're only friends!" She shouted in his face.

His anger was visible by now. How could he get through to her without being obvious? There was so much he wanted to tell her, but didn't. "God dammit Evie!" He shouted, as he slapped his palms against the wall so hard that an echo reverberated through the empty hall.

She cowered at the impact. In the short time that she had known him, she had never seen him get like that. For the first time since she met him, she was afraid of him. If he was getting mad about something so little, then what would happen if it was something much worse than that. Would she have something to be afraid of? Maybe it was a good that she decided not to date the superstars.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, John walked away, leaving a terrified Evie behind. He needed to get his thoughts together, and he couldn't do that with her standing right in front of him. He knew he would blurt everything out and that would get him nowhere, that he knew for sure.

It wasn't his intention to freak her out, but he couldn't help it. He was speechless. Getting pissed was his only reaction.

Meanwhile, Evie stood in place, trying to figure out what went wrong. Well, more importantly, what was bothering him, he wasn't like this last week or the week before. _Maybe it has something to do with Liz_, she thought to herself. However, she couldn't have been more wrong. The reality of it was that it everything to do with her.

Unbeknownst to her, Ted had seen and heard everything. A smile on his face, his plan was swinging into full mode. Now all he had to do was make his next move.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her Aunt Trudy, who is only mentioned.

A/N: Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Are you okay Evie?" Ted questioned, making it look as though he found her accidentally.

However, she didn't hear him. Her mind was still on John. What the hell could be wrong with him? Everything was going perfectly fine until they started fighting. John had really confused her, everything he had said to her came out of left field.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up from the ground, she finally realized that Ted was there. How long was he there, she wondered.

"Did you say something? She asked, after shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"Are you okay?"

She wanted to smack herself for talking to him. She was ignoring him because of everything that happened two weeks ago. Sighing to herself, she figured it would be best to talk to him. It was finally time to let bygones be bygones. Besides, as much as she hated to admit it, a part of her missed having Ted in her life. Maybe, they could work something out.

"I'm fine," she said, looking in the direction that John had gone, "just thinking is all."

Ted sighed, he had to be patient. Its not like everything would work out as fast he wanted it to. He would just have to takes things one at a time.

"If you say so. How about we get out of here? You look freaked out."

Evie slightly smiled as she followed Ted out of the arena. Putting all thoughts of John aside, she figured that going out with Ted would help her forget, if only for a moment.

--

"Okay, stop Ted! Stop!" She laughed. "I give, I give! Now get off me."

Laughing, Ted picked himself off of her. Ever since they had left the arena they had been getting along fine. Evie forgot about John, and Ted forgot about his idiotic plan. He decided to just let things go on without putting any force into it.

"That's what you get for making fun of my name."

"Face it, Theodore Marvin isn't exactly the greatest name."

"Oh and Evelyn Grace is?"

"Yes, it is," Evie replied sitting up, "its a classy name."

"And my name isn't?"

"Its an old fart name."

"Gee thanks." Ted replied sarcastically.

"No problem."

Silence fell between the two. They had watched a movie, eaten dinner and then just joked around. What more could they possibly do? Evie was about to call it a night when a thought came to her. She wanted to talk to Ted about everything, but she wasn't to sure if she should.

"What is it?" Ted asked when he noticed that she had grown quiet.

"Why did you come to my room that night?"

He thought she was talking about the night he had kissed her. "Which night?"

"Two weeks ago, when John was there."

His grip had tightened on the blanket. They were doing fine. Why did she have to bring that up? Sighing, he propped himself up on his elbow, turning his gaze to hers. "I told you, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out on a walk with me."

"You're full of shit DiBiase. I know that you're lying. I saw the look that you gave John when you walked into my room. You looked like you wanted to kill him."

"I was surprised to see him, that was all."

Evie gave Ted a "yeah right" look. She knew he was lying. He seemed to have forgotten that she knew him very well.

"I think that's bullshit and you know it too." She said, sliding off the bed. "Why don't you try telling me the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth."

"If you say so Ted." Evie said as she slid her shoes on. "I'll see you later."

Ted inhaled deeply as he watched her leave. He hated only having to look at her, when he wanted so much more. He reminded himself that he would have to take things as they came. As of that moment, he had no control and neither did she.

--

"I don't know Matt," Evie said the morning of the Rumble, while they were working out, "he's just been acting weird since that night." She had filled in Matt on everything that had happened the night she left the club with John.

"Well, its a simple," Matt grunted as he bench pressed, "question, do you have feelings for Ted?"

"No."

"Not even after dating him, getting pregnant, and aborting the baby?"

"Even after all of that. I just don't get it, what does any of it matter to him? Its not like me and John are together."

"You are blind." Matt managed to get out. "How many is that?"

"20." Evie replied, confused. "How am I blind?"

Matt set the weight back on the bar. Sitting up, he threw his legs on either side of the bench so that he was straddling it. He patted the spot in front of him, gesturing for Evie to do the same.

Humoring him, she sat down in front of him so that they were face to face. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"There's a lot Evie," he whispered, "that you're missing. For one, John has it in for you, he likes you. Naturally, when you say one thing, especially after almost sleeping with him, he's going to get defensive. So his first reaction is obviously him thinking that you have feelings for Ted, almost like you regret leaving with him."

"Are we in high school? Is all this drama necessary? All I said was that I don't date within the company."

"But you did at one time Evie, you went out with Ted, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, that was a big part of my life, I couldn't forget even if I wanted to." Evie replied. "But Ted and I dated before we started working here, way before we started working here."

"It doesn't matter," he pointed out, "the fact that you dated him is enough. There's history between you guys, and it followed you here."

"That's not dating within the company. None of this has to do with John." She whined.

"It has everything to do with John. You see, John feels threatened because Ted is around. He got defensive when you got mad. And it all has to do with the fact that he has feelings for you."

"He doesn't know about me and Ted, in fact, no one does, except you." She pointed out, not understanding what Matt was talking about. She had completely missed out an important part of his little speech.

"Are you always this oblivious to things that are staring you _directly_ in the face?"

"I can't be oblivious to things when there is _nothing_ staring me directly in the face."

"Never mind, it is possible for you to oblivious." He said more to himself than to her. Sighing, he looked around to make sure that no one they knew was around. When he noticed that the cost was clear, he turned his attention back to her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Things between him and Liz are on the rocks. According to Randy, they're on the verge of breaking up."

Evie started to laugh hysterically, he had sounded like her Aunt Trudy. It was impossible to keep from laughing, he made it too easy for her.

"Why are you laughing? I don't think its funny."

"That's not why I'm laughing." She said between fits of laughter. "I'm laughing at how you said it. You sounded so much like my aunt."

"Evie, this is serious." Matt said with a smirk, trying to hide his laughter. He had to admit, it was kind of funny and rare to see her laughing.

"Okay, all jokes aside, what does this have to do with me?"

"HELLO! Did you not hear me, JOHN HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Matt said, shouting the last part of his sentence.

His shouting had garnered the attention of the other gym patrons. Everyone glanced curiously at the two of them. Embarrassed, and finally understanding what he was saying, Evie walked out of the gym with Matt hot on her heals.

"Do you get it now?"

"Yes." Evie said as she headed towards the elevators. "Good luck in the rumble tonight Matt, I'll talk to you soon."

"Go talk to him." He called after her, hoping that she would.

--

When Evie got to her floor, she noticed that John was waiting for her in the hallway. She looked at him as she walked towards him. He still looked angry, almost withdrawn, maybe a little hurt, which was not like him at all.

"Evie," John said when she approached him, "listen, I really need to talk to you. Do you think we can get together after the rumble tonight?"

"Yeah, we can."

"Great, meet me in front of my locker room after I get eliminated."

Evie nodded as she unlocked the door and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Watching her as she closed the door, John sighed, he hoped that he could get through to her.

--

"Okay Eves, when you get somebody in a Boston Crab, you apply as much pressure as to the legs as possible. If your opponent doesn't tap out, then at least you weakened them in the legs, giving you an advantage over them."

"I got it Ted." Evie snapped. "Can we just do the move one more time and then go? Myself, Gail, Alicia, and Maryse having a meeting before the pay per view tonight."

"We'll pick this up tomorrow Evie. Go ahead." Ted said. Obviously something was on her mind, she had barely paid any attention to him. Besides, he knew the longer he kept her there, the more annoyed she would get.

"Sorry Ted, I don't mean to be so snippy. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not right now." She said getting up. "I'll see you later."

"Hey Eves," Ted said calling after her, "do you want to grab some lunch with me after the signing tomorrow?"

She was going to say no, but then Kristen's plan came to mind. The best way to keep her mind off of things was to put her plan into action. Maybe she could figure out why he left her. Even she had to admit it, she was a bit curious too. However, Evie never really realized how serious the consequences would be when she made the decision to go through with everything.

"Sure Teddy."

--

As planned, she and John had left the arena together. Silently, they headed to the hotel picked up their things and checked out of the hotel. From there, they went to a diner close to the airport, their flight to the next city left at 2:30 in the morning.

The diner was relatively empty. The only customers were them. Neither could complain though, the quiet wasn't so bad for them every now and then.

"I'm sorry about the way I snapped at you this past Monday." John said after the waitress walked away. "Its just that a lot has been going on with me lately."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Evie asked, taking a bite of her burger.

"I ended things with Liz."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, you guys rock! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot because this chapter alone will help make things even more hectic for them, but interesting for you guys, so have fun. Also, be sure to check out my poll and vote. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Evie practically choked on her food. John quickly got up and moved into the booth next to her. He patted her back, whilst trying to get her to drink water. He was doing anything to calm her down. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell her while she was eating.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Moving her hand up to her throat, she nodded. Her breathing had steadied and her heartbeat had calmed down tremendously. With a red face, she looked over at John, his face full of concern for her.

"What did you do?" Evie questioned.

Before responding, he shoved her plate and drink away from. He couldn't risk having her choke again. "I ended things with Liz."

"W-why?"

He sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. There had to be an easy way to tell her what was on his mind. He wasn't sure about how to come out and tell her what was going on. It was a little more complicated then she could have imagined. Considering he had broken up with Liz so that he could be with Evie.

"I wish I could tell you right here, but I can't." He said getting up.

Evie quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down next to her. "You can't tell me you broke up with your fiance and just leave it at that. Its kind of random that you did it, so why did you do it? Come on John, I nearly coughed out a lung, you can't leave me hanging."

"I'm going to tell you, just not here."

She lightly pushed him, signaling for him to move. When he moved, she scooted out of the booth and got up. "Let's go," she said as she started walking away, "we need to talk."

"Uh Evie, we didn't pay." John pointed out. "What if someone sees us?"

She looked around the empty diner. They were the only customers. The cook was in the back, so he hadn't seen them. The waitress, who was rude and uninterested was polishing her nails at the opposite end of the restaurant watching Oprah. Besides, she had no idea who they were, so it wasn't a big deal.

Looking at John over her right shoulder, a devilish glint in her eyes, she sarcastically said, "By all the people?"

John smirked when she turned back around. She was definitely something else. Smiling, he walked fast to catch up with her.

"You're evil." John said as they walked away from the diner.

"You've never dined and ditched before?" She asked as they got into the car.

"Nope."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I take it that you've dined and ditched before."

"A few times." She said with a smile. "Myself and my cousin Paul always used to dine and ditch when we were younger. It was fun. Actually, this is the first time I've done it in years."

"Rebel." John joked sarcastically.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg Cena."

John smirked as silence fell over them. Quickly, he pulled out of the diner before anyone had noticed they had left without paying. The last thing he needed was to get into shit over not paying a fifteen dollar bill.

While they were driving, John was trying to figure out how to tell her everything without freaking her out. No matter how many scenarios he played out in his head, they all ended in her freaking out and telling him to fuck off. That obviously, made him feel less confident about telling her everything.

Evie was thinking of what could have happened between John and Liz. Did she cheat? Did he cheat? Their break up had to be caused by something. To her, he didn't seem like the type of guy to break up with a girl for no good reason. Especially one he was engaged to. Nothing made sense to her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Break up with Liz."

Pulling the car over, he cut the engine off and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on with him?" She said to herself as she got out the car. Sighing, she sat next to him on the hood. "Okay John, I think you've stalled enough, what's going on?"

He adjusted his had and looked at her. There was a lot to say, a lot she had to know, but how would he come right out and say it? Everything he had done in the last couple of days had been because of his feelings for her. They ran too strong for him to ignore them.

"Things between us weren't working out." John said. "She wanted me to quit wrestling, I didn't want to. There were many times when she claimed that I was cheating on her with my job. But it was never a problem when she needed to buy something. She was always getting jealous whenever a girl looked my way. My family always seemed to be a problem for her. It seemed that a day didn't go by when she didn't have a complaint about my brothers or my dad or my mom. Little fights turned into even bigger fights. It was only a matter of time until we broke up."

"Then why did you ask her to marry you?"

"We were together on and off since high school. I loved her at one point. I guess as the years went on, I fell out of love with her, I just never realized it. I thought that I was getting older and I needed to get married and she was there, so why not? I proposed to her and she said yes. It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized how bad things were between us. It was then that I realized I didn't love her anymore. So I ended it. John Cena is now a single man."

"I think I heard every fangirl in America take a collective sigh." Evie joked, nudging John ins the arm with her elbow.

"Nothing against you Evie, but I don't feel like joking around right now." He mumbled. "There's more."

Evie bit her lip. Cracking jokes wasn't exactly the best approach, obviously. She should have known that he wouldn't been too keen on jokes at that particular moment. He had pretty much shoved a woman who has been in his life for the longest time, out. It would take time for him to get over it. Oh, how wrong she was about _everything._

"What else is going on John? You can tell me." She said, resting her hand on his forearm.

"There's way more to this than you know. I don't know if I should tell you or if you would want to know." _Especially if you don't date within the company,_ he thought to himself bitterly.

"John, keeping things to yourself isn't going to help you at all. It won't make things any easier for you." She said. Inwardly she was kicking herself in the ass, she was one to talk.

"_Its now or never Cena."_ He thought to himself.

Adjusting his hat again, John got up and stood in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her. As he was looking her in the eyes, he pushed a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

At first, Evie was shocked, but that would all change. Before she knew it, she found herself kissing him back. She parted her lips when he ran his tongue across her lower lip. The instant tingle she felt caused her to part her lips. Almost immediately, his tongue met with hers. She moaned into his mouth when the kiss intensified. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her legs around his waist, she deepened the kiss even more. Meanwhile, his hands had found their way under her shirt. He rested them on her hips, where the smoothness of her skin drove him insane.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other, their breathing labored.

She felt the heat in her cheeks. Her heart was racing. The butterflies were swirling around in her stomach. The same electric jolts that she felt with him before, came back this time around. Her mind was on a completely different planet. What just happened?

Grabbing her hand, he placed on his heart. She felt how fast his heart was beating. It felt as if his heart were going to explode under her hand.

"You do this to me every time I'm with you." He whispered.

Then it hit her. Matt was right, John _did_ have feelings for her. How could she have been so blind? She had no idea what to make of everything now.

Then a new realization had hit her. He broke up with his fiance because of her. Well, for _her._

"Did you break up with Liz because of me?"

John nodded. "Mostly because of you. Evie," he said grabbing her hands, "I think I'm falling for you."

"We should get going John," she said hopping off the hood of the car, "we can't miss our flight."

He watched after her as she got into the car. For some reason, he felt like he had messed up with her. Silently, he got into the car. Turning on the car, he drove back onto the road and the two made their way to the airport.

--

"I told you so." Matt sang into the phone.

"Matt!" Evie exclaimed. "I didn't call to hear you gloat, I called for help."

"I can't help you out Evie. Its all a matter of how _you_ feel."

"I don't know how I feel." Evie said as she plopped down on the bad. "One minute I don't know what's bothering him and the next minute I'm making out with him."

"Evelyn Grace James, what am I going to do with you?" Matt joked. "First, you're worked up over Ted, and now you're worked up over John."

"Must you bring that up? I have enough on my mind with John there and all."

"Sorry." Matt apologized. "All jokes aside though, I thought you said you weren't going to date within the company."

"I'm not going to." Evie replied defensively.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem."

Five minutes later, she was off the phone with Matt.

Her thoughts were plagued with John. She didn't know how she felt. They hadn't talked since they kissed two nights ago. Actually, it was more like she hadn't talked to him, she had ignored him for all intensive purposes. Evie knew for a fact that she wasn't mad at herself or him, its just that she couldn't talk to him until she got her thoughts straight.

"Hey Evie." Maryse said entering the room. "Me and the girls are going out tonight, do you want to come with us?"

"Give me a half hour." She said without any hesitation.

--

John stumbled to his door. He was irritated that someone was knocking on his door this late. He grumbled something about people being inconsiderate pricks before he angrily threw the door open.

"Hey John!" Evie said as she leaned again the door frame. "Are you busy?"

He instantly smelled the alcohol on her breath and the cigarette smoke that clung to her clothes. She drank her body weight in alcohol, he was sure of that. He just wasn't sure about her smoking, she didn't seem like the type that did. But judging by how she looked and how drunk she was, he knew that the girls had a night out. Hen gently pulled her into his room and closed the door. She was making too much noise in the hallway.

"What do you need?"

"Oh no, you're mad at me aren't you?" She whined drunkenly as she plopped down on his bed.

Without saying anything, John tucked her into his bed. He set a bottle of water and two Advil on the night table next to her. "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

She felt her eyelids dropping. "I don't know what to do. I really like you John, I'm just scared." She said as she fell asleep.

John just shook his head as he sat down in the chair that was placed on the other side of the small room. He watched her as she slept, she looked peaceful, like nothing bothered her. However, her words kept playing in his head, he only sighed. For now they had no meaning. He decided to figure out what she meant in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: This chapter is not only short but also focuses just on John and Evie. While I was writing this chapter, I realized that I was at a loss for what to do next, but then a few ideas have hit me since then, so hold on tight because the next chapters are what those are because believe me you guys are going to love them. On another note, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, alerted and made it their favorite, you guys definitely rock. If it weren't for you guys this story would have stopped a while ago. Enough with the babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a huge headache. It felt like someone was taking a hammer to her head how much it hurt her. She mentally made a note to herself to never drink so much again. However, part of her wondered how long she would last.

No matter how big the headache, she realized that she wasn't in her room. Her eyes frantically searched the room. She was looking for any type of hint to tell her where she was. Suddenly, she calmed down, a smile warming her face, she had gotten a rather large hint.

Slowly, she got out of bed. Before walking across the room to the door, she straightened out her dress. It amazed her that she had slept the entire night in such a tight dress without putting up a fight. Then a new thought had dawned on her, how did she end up in John's room? Shrugging to herself, she didn't want to stick around to find out, she had to go. There were other things that had to be done.

Evie had the door open and had one foot out the door, when she felt one strong arm wrap around her waist. With one quick pull, she was back in the room she so desperately wanted to get out of. Preferably without any sort of confrontation with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" John questioned when he had the door closed.

"You know John, for a big guy, you're a very light stepper."

"Its one of my many hidden talents." He joked. All jokes aside, he turned serious and looked her dead in the eyes. "We need to talk."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about what he said. He was right, they did need to talk. For the first time in a long time, she decided to stay put. Nothing was going to go away on its own, that much she knew for sure.

"You're right Cena." Evie said in agreement. "We do need to talk. But before we do, can I borrow a t-shirt from you? There's only so long that I can stay in this dress." She said as she pulled at the hem.

John hadn't noticed what she was wearing until she mentioned it. Slowly, his eyes worked their way down her body. The dress _was_ a second skin. It hugged her body perfectly, showing every curve. Ever so slowly, his eyes worked their way up her body as he nodded.

When he was finally able to tear his eyes away from her, he walked over to his suitcase. Silently, he dug through it until he found a plain black shirt that she could wear for the time being.

"Thanks. I'll be right out." Evie said taking the shirt from him.

He nodded as he watched her walk to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed, a low groan escaping from his lips. Evie, was unintentionally driving him crazy.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Evie was trying to calm her breathing down. She had seen the way he was looking at her. He looked like he wanted to pounce on her. Normally, she would have been freaking out, but this time she wasn't, she had actually liked the way he was checking her out. There was just something about him that made her trust him.

"Don't do this Evie. Don't get attached to him, remember what happened last time you got attached." She said warning herself.

Ten minutes later, a somewhat calm Evie rejoined John.

John swallowed hard when he saw her. The make up that was smeared earlier was washed off. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail. The t-shirt hung off her shoulders, stopping above her knees. He liked that she looked comfortable and at ease in his shirt, it made him ease up on what he was thinking. John had thought that she was beautiful before, but now, she was gorgeous. It was obvious to him that she didn't need make up.

"About what happened two nights ago," he heard her say, cutting into his thoughts, "I want to apologize for how I reacted. It probably wasn't the reaction you were looking for."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about what she said the night before, but he stopped himself. If they were going to talk, then they were going to talk about everything. After all, it was better to get everything all out in the clear, than to walk in a fuzz.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I should be. I said way too much that night. Had I been thinking clearly that night, then I would have stopped talking after I told you why I broke up with Liz." John replied. "It was obviously too much too soon."

"No, no, John it wasn't that." Evie said quickly as she sat next to him on the bed. "I'm glad you told me how you felt instead of hiding it. The problem the other night wasn't you, it was me. I've been through a lot in my life and because of that I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Getting hurt."

"By that boyfriend of yours that showed up?"

Evie was momentarily confused. She was about to ask him who he was talking about, but then she quickly caught herself. "Exactly, its because of him that I'm afraid."

Silence fell between the two as they contemplated on what to say next. When they first started talking, they felt like they would get all the bases covered, but somewhere along the way, they had hit a dead end.

"Evie," John said as he laced his hands with hers, "how do you really feel about me?"

A red flag was being waved in her face. She for sure had said something the night before if he was asking her how she felt. All she really wanted to do was avoid the question, the entire conversation, or maybe just John in general. Now she just wanted to get to Ted and expand on her plan to get Kristen off her back. But that wasn't happening, he was waiting for something from her. Sighing, she knew it was now or never.

"I have feelings for you John, its just that I can't act out on them. I'm scared." For some strange reason, she felt like she was repeating herself.

Silently, she watched John as he nodded his head. Evie had thought she had heard him muttering. He muttered something along the words of 'same thing as last night.' Momentarily confused, she just shrugged the words off. It was probably nothing.

"DiBiase has nothing to do with this?" John asked, breaking the silence between them.

There was her chance to tell him everything.

"What?" Evie giggled. "No."

"Are you sure? Because I've seen the way you two look at each other." _And I know that you two go together one night to talk. About what, I don't know, but it looks suspicious, like you're hiding something, _John thought to himself.

"And how's that?"

"Almost like you guys want each other. You guys are getting along now, well almost. Its been getting quieter backstage without the two of you fighting."

"Its nothing John." She had felt really bad for lying to him, but she couldn't handle telling him the truth. It would probably crush him. "Ted and I are going to be working together for a while, we both decided to let bygones be bygones and be friends."

Something about the way she had said everything seemed off. It almost sounded rehearsed, no, maybe forced was a better word. John had come to three conclusions. He was paranoid, she was trying to protect herself, or she was trying to protect Ted.

"That's a relief."

"Why?"

"Because," he said leaning in closer to her, "it gives me more of a chance to get you to go out with me."

Her chance to tell him about Ted was gone.

Evie laughed at his comment. With a smile, she backed away from John. She pushed herself up to the top of the bed, pressing her back to the headboard, and bringing her knees up to her chest. "How sadly mistaken you are Cena. You seem to forget that I don't-"

"Date within the company." He finished off for her. Lying down across the bed, John looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where he could take this conversation next. "You know Evie, we're more a like than you know."

"How so?" Was her reply as she rested her chin on her knees.

"I always said that I didn't date within the company, that I wouldn't do it. Every interview I said never because of the awkwardness a break up would cause. For the life of me, I always thought that me and Liz would work out. Obviously, we didn't work out. By no means am I heart broken over how things went with Liz, I could really care less. It was all for the better. But now, my no diva dating policy is shot to hell because of you. Evie, I want you, I want all of you." John said. "You're doing exactly what I did, but I'm not holding back anymore. Now you're the only one holding back. I know you want me too Evie, it was in the way you kissed me back the other night. You can't deny how you feel."

Her heart began to quicken at his words. Without a doubt she felt what he felt. They were more a like than she had thought they were. She had been hurt by Ted, he by Liz. Same thing with that no dating within company policy, he cracked, now it was her turn. One look at him and she knew that her resolve was slipping.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys truly rock. And since you rock and I'm in a good mood (its my birthday :D), I decided to update for you guys. On another note, this chapter skips ahead to two days before her birthday, so its March 1, and also, it's a bit of a filler. Enough with the babbling go read and enjoy. Review!

* * *

One month later and things were going well for Evie. She had been getting in the ring a little more than before. Her role as backstage interviewer had quickly diminished. For the time being, she was doing filler matches against the likes of Jillian Hall and Alicia Fox. It was a good way for to use what she learned from everyone else in the ring.

On another note, her training with Ted was almost finished. According to Vince, she had only had a month and half left.

Normally, that would have sounded bad to her, but now it wasn't. Herself and Ted came to a mutual understanding, very much like that day in her living room, and were working on things. So far, everything was perfect. Evie had even gotten Kristen off of her back for the time being.

Despite all the good things that have been going on, Evie still didn't know what to do about John. They had spoken a month ago, but she was still adamant about not dating him. Everyday, he asked her out and everyday she had said no. While, she really wanted to say yes, she couldn't. She was still scared. To top it off, she also had Ted to contend with. Her plan was working well. Although, she still hadn't quite realized that things would back fire on her.

"These came for you." Ted said as he walked into her house with a bouquet of red roses. "Someone left them on your front porch."

Ted and Evie were pretty close now. Almost, like how her and John were close. Except, she wasn't fully aware that her feelings for Ted were slowly awakening. As for Ted, his feelings were in a rage anytime he was near her.

"How do you know they're for me?" She questioned as she came out of the kitchen. "Maybe someone got the wrong address."

Ted cleared his throat as he brought the card from behind his back. With a smug smile, he waved it in her face. "I already opened the card. They _are_ for you."

She plucked the roses out of Ted's hands and tried to reach for the card, but he held the card above his head. A taunting smile was glued to his face as he kept it in place.

"Ted, give me the fucking card."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth." He taunted.

"Seriously, give me the card." Evie said, dropping the roses down to the ground. Silently, she walked over to Ted and reached up for the card. But, the more she tried, the higher up he held it. "You know what, I give up."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to finish making lunch. I'm too mature for all this garbage."

She turned on her heel and made her way towards the kitchen. When she was sure that he had let his guard down, she turned around and ran towards him.

Before, he could do anything else, Ted felt his back hit the ground. She was practically lying on top of him, their foreheads touching. Her breathing was even, while he was trying to control his. He couldn't let her in on his true feelings. He had to act as her friend and hope that she redeveloped feelings for him. Until then, there wasn't much else for him to do.

"Give me the card."

"And if I don't Eves."

"Your fat ass is going home without food." Evie smiled.

"You're right, I'll starve because I don't have food at my house."

"No, you'll starve because you can't cook to save your life."

Ted smirked up at her. Her smile reached all the way up to her eyes, which was a good thing because he knew something was bothering her when he announced that there were flowers on her front porch. She almost seemed annoyed.

"Now give me the damn card. Please?"

"Give me a kiss."

"I'm not that desperate for the card." She tried to get off of him, but his arms were now pinning her down to him. "Ted, let me go. Otherwise, we'll _both_ starve."

"I don't want the card anymore, just let me go."

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go." Ted smiled.

'_Oh he thinks he's so smart. Well, we'll see about that,'_ Evie thought to herself. Smirking, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"You got your kiss." Evie wrestled out of his grip. "I'll get the food, you start the movie."

Ted continued to lay on the ground as he watched her walk away. If only there could have been something more just then. It was really racking his brains that they weren't together. He wanted so badly to rush into things with her, but he knew she wasn't up for it. After all, John was up her ass as of late. There wasn't much for him to do but wait. Sighing, he got up and set the movie up.

"What movie did you put in?" She questioned as they set everything up on the living room table.

"You'll see."

The two sat silently, eating the food laid out on the table.

"Donnie Brasco?" Evie asked as the movie started up.

"I'm not watching a chick flick and I know you won't sit through a Steven Segal movie. So I found common ground. You like, no scratch that, love Johnny Depp and I like mobster movies."

She ignored everything else that he had said. His pick of the movie didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that he remembered that Johnny Depp was her favorite actor. Evie was touched. "You remembered that I liked Johnny Depp?"

"Yes, I remember that you were _obsessed_ with Johnny Depp. You made me sit through _Edward Scissorhands _like one million times while we were going out. Shut up and watch the movie." He said with a smile.

"Go get the vacuum out of the closet, you're cleaning up all the popcorn."

The movie has since finished and the two were joking around.

"You're the one that started throwing the popcorn at me."

"Because you kept staring at me."

"So I have to clean it up?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because you're a gentlemen." Evie said.

"Nope, I'm the Million Dollar Man."

"No, dear Ted, you're dad is the Million Dollar Man. _You_ are Randy Orton's bitch." She joked.

"Aww that hurts, Eves." He said as he went to go get the vacuum. "That all ends in a couple of weeks. Myself and Cody have a match against him at Wrestlemania 26."

"If you say so." Evie got up and started clearing the table.

A half hour later, they were lounging on the couch talking.

"Why were you upset when I brought the flowers in?"

"I wasn't upset, just annoyed. John, well, he's very persistent. Ever since we talked last month, he's been trying to get me to go out with him."

He thought he was seeing red. He thought it was bad that her and John were so close, but now it was worse because John was trying to get together with her. But, what scared Ted even more was the look on her face. He's seen that look before, it was all too familiar.

"Go out with him then." Ted wanted to kick himself in the ass after he said that. He was practically pushing her into his arms now.

"It's much more complicated than that." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "Dating hasn't been easy for me since us. There was and is so much baggage between us that I'm afraid of it happening again. I didn't do so well after we broke up. I don't think I'd be able to handle the hurt again."

Ted nodded as he thought about what she had been through. When they had talked about everything a few months ago, Evie hadn't told him everything. She left without doing so. Until two weeks ago, he had only heard about what she had went on. When he heard her tell him everything first hand, he felt even more sorrier than before. His shoulders slumped at the thought.

"I don't know what to tell you." He replied honestly.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Evie said, taking her eyes off the ceiling, "I'm just ranting."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to him. As much as he hated to, he had to keep what he was really thinking to himself and let the let the bullshit spew forth. "Do what you think is right. If you want, go be with him. If not, then you'll find someone better."

Evie turned her eyes up towards Ted and smiled. "You're absolutely no help, but thanks for trying."

"Thanks Evie, I feel very appreciated." He said sarcastically. "It's kind of hard having this kind of talk with my ex girlfriend."

"Well, it's hard being this close to my ex boyfriend." She came back with.

For now, they were having a good time. But, soon that would all change. Actions would definitely speak louder than words. And all this would take place in two days, for almost half the world to see.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Ahh probably one of my best chapters written for this story. This chapter is a bit choppy, but I did that on purpose. You'll find out the missing pieces in the next few coming chapters. A lot happens here, some obvious and some not so obvious, so keep your eyes peeled. If this doesn't make you sit on the edge of your seats then I don't know what will, but I promise you won't be disappointed. Enough with the babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

_Caution:_ Sexual content!

* * *

Two days later, Evie was walking down the halls of the Joe Lewis Arena after her match. She had won her match on her birthday. That made her day. However, after an exhausting two days, she was looking forward to her birthday party later on that night. It was time for her to unwind.

"Evie, I've been looking for you everywhere."

She stopped walking and turned around to see one of her bosses sprinting after her. "Hey Stephanie, what can I help you with?"

"Give me a second." She said huffing. "I've been running around like crazy looking for you."

"I'm kind of hard to find when I'm on the move."

"I noticed." Stephanie agreed. "Anyway, this Friday, daddy and I are holding a meeting with you. It has everything to do with your character and storyline. So please be at the arena early."

"How early is early?"

"Around 4:00."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

With a quick goodbye and a smile, Stephanie walked off in search of another superstar or diva. Evie wasn't sure who because she had mumbled it pretty quickly in passing.

Evie couldn't help but be curious about the up coming meeting. She had never been randomly approached for a meeting before. It wasn't even Friday yet and she was already nervous. What could they possibly have planned for her to do?

"Hey gorgeous." She heard John say from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday."

At the instant contact of their skin touching each other, her legs felt like jelly underneath her. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Never has anyone had that big of an impact on her. She had to take a deep breath just to calm herself down.

"T-t-thanks John." Evie stuttered, pulling away from him. "What's up?"

"Can we talk in private?" He asked with his hand outstretched towards her.

Nodding, she laced her hand with his. Silently, Evie followed him as he lead the way. The further away they walked, the more quiet it became. All the hustle and bustle of the stage workers and wrestlers fell behind them in the darkest corners of their minds.

They suddenly stopped in front of a door. "I want you to close your eyes."

"John-"

"No, if, ands, or buts about it." John said, then quickly added, "However counts too. Please, just close your eyes."

Evie saw the pleading look in his eyes. Complying, she closed her eyes and allowed him to walk her into the empty room.

"Open them."

A gasp fell from between her lips. She was stunned. The sight before her rendered her speechless. He was really pulling out all the stops. If this was his way of trying to get her to say yes to him, then she was sold.

Before her, a blanket was set on the floor. Red rose petals were sprinkled all over the blanket. Two vanilla scented candles were lit, giving the dark room some light. On the blanket, John had two whine glasses, a bottle of whine, and some food spread out on it.

"John," she said turning around, "this is so sweet."

"I just wanted to be alone with you before we all went out tonight."

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly to her. Her resolve was weakening again. She found herself really wanting to give in to him. There was no denying that she wanted him and vice versa. Why prolong it?

"Your welcome babes."

Pulling away from each other, they sat down to eat and drink a bit. Before they knew it, all the food was cleared out of their line of vision. The only things left on the blanket were them and the whine.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

If she had heard him, Evie would have answered him. But, she didn't hear him. She was too busy watching how the muscles in his arms tightened as he worked on getting the whine bottle open for the two of them.

A shiver ran down her spine as she fantasized about his hands running down her body, his hands running through her hair. A smile crossing her face as she thought about how good his arms might feel wrapped around her waist after a night of passion.

"Evie?"

"Hmmm." She snapped out of her daze. "Did you something?"

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"Believe it or not, I am. These last few months have been very busy. I need the time to unwind, and tonight is a great night. What better way than to party?"

"I agree..."

He continued to talk as Evie fell back into her fantasy. As each thought crossed her mind, she felt the butterflies in her stomach fly around. Her legs were quivering underneath her. She bit her lip to suppress a moan when she thought about him slowly taking her.

Without even realizing what she was doing, Evie crawled over to John and straddled him. As she looked into his eyes, she pulled his hat off and threw it across the room.

"I can see you." She joked.

Gently, she leaned her head down to his, pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck when the jolts of electricity shot throughout her entire body. This gave her a whole new feeling and caused her to become even more passionate than before.

She moaned into his mouth when he bit on her lower lip. It amazed her how well he knew her. It was almost as if he had known her forever.

John pressed his forehead to hers when they pulled apart for air. Their eyes were closed, their breathing shallow. Both wanted to live in that moment forever. It couldn't have been more perfect. They were alone and free to do what they wanted with each other.

Not being able to stand it anymore, he gently laid her down. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the lust. He was sure they mirrored the exact same lust that was in his eyes.

Without even thinking, he tore his shirt off. A low groan escaped his lips when he felt her hands slowly slide down his chest. Her touch felt so smooth and silky against his. Evie felt like no other girl he had ever been with before. New feelings were running through his body, none he had ever experienced before.

Ever so slowly, he leaned down, pressing his lips to her neck and placing butterfly kisses. His hands were working on getting the bra she had wrestled in, off.

Meanwhile, she was shaking in pleasure as she worked his jeans and boxers off.

A tiny moan escaped from John's lips when her hand graze over his length. Without tearing his mouth away from her body, he worked on untying the lace on the sides of her shorts.

"Oh God John, please hurry." She panted. She couldn't wait for him anymore, he was taking way to damn long. "Please baby."

John pulled his lips away from her breasts. He brought his gaze back up to hers. Her eyes were clouded over with passion. He knew she badly needed this release, almost as bad as him, but he wanted to make her wait a little more. It would make everything better for the both of them.

With a smirk placed on his face, he slowly kissed down her body. He had her right where he wanted her. He liked the way her body shivered underneath his touch. It made him insane.

Her back arched off the ground when his tongue found her clit. Moans flew out of her mouth as his tongue worked it's magic on her womanhood. Her hands gripped the blanket beneath them. Jolts of electricity shot through her body. Her body was shaking from her head to her toes. A lightheaded feeling took over her mind. Her eyes widened as a moan pierced through the silence of the room.

"That felt so good John." She said when she realized that his face was inches from hers.

With a smile on his face, he kissed her passionately. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly worked his way between her legs.

She gasped when she had felt him enter her. It had been a while for her. Naturally, she would have to slowly readjust to the feeling of having somebody inside of her. Especially, one of John's size.

"Are you okay, Evie?" John was worried, he hoped that he hadn't hurt her.

Evie nodded her head. "I'm fine."

He took that as his cue to start. Slowly, he pushed himself in and slowly pulled himself out. He set the pace for them. "Oh God Evie, you feel good." John moaned.

"Faster John."

He quickly picked up the pace. He grunted when her nails dug into his back. He was almost positive that his back was going to be scratched up, but he didn't care. When he looked down at her, the look on her face drove him crazy. He knew that she was enjoying this and that made him feel good because he had been enjoying since they started. Soon, he found himself going faster.

"Yes, John, oh God yes, right there." Evie moaned.

"Right there?" He panted as he pushed himself even harder and further. "You like that?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She moaned as she thrashed her head from side to side.

Their moans continued to escalate, especially when she flipped over so that she was now on top. Her hands rested on his abs. His hands rested on her hips. They were meeting each other thrust for thrust.

"This feels so good." She moaned in pleasure as she threw her head back.

"Lets go baby." John encouraged her. Slowly, he sat up. Now Evie was straddling him, his hands still on her hips. He was now guiding her up and down his length.

"Baby, ohhh yes." She moaned lowly.

Their thrusts became a little more powerful. John couldn't contain himself. Animalistic growls were tearing through his mouth. Evie was trying to hold them in. She knew that they were both close, but she didn't want it to end, so she tried to go slower, but John wasn't having any of that.

"Evieee," John moaned when she bit his shoulder, "let go baby. Come on, let me hear you."

Moving away from his shoulder, she looked into his eyes. A whole new feeling took over her. Her whole body began to violently shake as she climaxed. "John!"

Seconds later, John exploded into her, shouting her name. "Evie!"

The two fell to the ground. They were both sweaty and satisfied, despite the fact that neither one of them knew where this left them. They knew they should have talked, but neither wanted to ruin in the moment. So they each stayed quiet.

When their breathing calmed down, they looked over at each other. Smiles lit up to both of their eyes. The first time for the both of them in a long time. Their first time together had been sweet, but also erotic. Because they were in a public place, they were prone to being caught. This made everything even more exciting for the both of them.

Silently, they got up and searched the room for their clothes. Once dressed, they laced their hands together and walked out of the room. They walked hand in hand until they got back to the noisy part of the arena.

"I'll see you at the club tonight." John said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Bye John." She said as she watched him walk off, a smile on her face the entire time.

--

"Happy birthday!" Matt drunkenly shouted when he saw her.

The party had kicked off hours ago. It had been a great party from the get go. Superstars and divas alike were drunk. Nobody knew where up was. That was the best feeling in the world to all of them. With such a grueling work schedule, they barely had time to have fun. Well, tonight was the night for that.

"Thanks Matty."

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought my brother with me. You remember Jeff?" Matt said, despite the fact that Jeff and Evie had greeted each other at the very beginning of the party.

Evie's eyes lit up at the mention of the younger Hardy brother. She had met him a couple of months ago and was completely taken with him. While, she had no romantic feelings for him, she still enjoyed having him around as friend.

"Hey Jeff!" She happily shouted over the music. "Thanks for coming."

"Happy birthday!" Jeff said hugging her.

Pulling away from each other, Evie and the Hardy brothers decided to go to the bar. Enough had time passed between drinks and the three of them figured they were long overdue for one.

"Hey Eves!" Ted slurred as he stumbled over to the trio. "How are you feeling tonight?"

She downed the shot that Jeff had handed her seconds before. With a stupid smile, she turned towards her one time love. "Greatttt, I'm having fun. I'm loving all of this! What about you?"

"Same here."

"Awesome. Now if you excuse me, Skittles over her owes me a dance."

Before Ted could say anything, they walked off.

"Hey Ted, don't worry about it." Matt said when he caught the look on his face. He knew what the deal was between them, so he could kind of see why he was pissed. "They're only friends, it means nothing to either one of them."

Ted only nodded as he watched the sight before him. It made him furious. He didn't like how she was grinding against him. The fact that his hands were resting on her hips made his blood boil. From where Ted was standing, he could see the lustful glint in Jeff's eyes. _Friends my ass_, Ted thought to himself. Angrily, Ted turned towards the bar again and refocused on his drinking.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the club, John was feeling the exact same way as Ted. He didn't like that Jeff's hands travelled down to where John's hands were earlier in the day. He was hoping that after today, him and Evie could talk things out and figure out where to go from there.

"Relax John." Randy said when he saw how tightly he was holding the beer bottle in his hand. "Its only a dance between friends."

"You don't understand-"

"No, there's nothing to understand Cena. She doesn't belong to anyone but herself." Randy cut him off.

"Randy-"

"Just cool your shit John, its her birthday. Let the girl breathe."

John just sulked as he watched Randy walk off. He figured it was to go out and have a cigarette. Once more, he turned his head towards the dance floor. Just as his eyes landed on Evie and Jeff, he noticed that they were walking off. His shoulders slumped as he headed to the bar, thinking he had already lost her.

Jeff and Evie drunkenly stumbled outside of the club. They each took a deep breath. The fresh air felt good to them. It was a big step up from the hot, sweaty atmosphere that was in the club at that particular moment in time.

Evie leaned against the building as she watched Jeff light up a cigarette. Just as he was about to put the pack away, she grabbed it from his hands. Without even thinking twice, she grabbed one from it and lit it up. Pushing herself off the wall, she handed the pack back to to him.

"What's the deal with you, Cena, and DiBiase?" Jeff asked as he watched her light it up.

"Absolutely nothing." Evie replied as she exhaled the smoke.

"Oh really? It didn't look like nothing when you were dancing with Ted earlier. It didn't look like nothing when you were staring at John earlier."

"Honestly," she said holding her hands up, "its nothing Jeff. I'm only friends with the both of them. Nothing less, nothing more."

Meanwhile, Randy was close by and overheard the conversation they were having. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

"Hey birthday girl, didn't anybody tell you that it was bad to smoke?"

"Randal Keith Orton, you're one to talk." Evie smartly shot back with.

Randy pulled the cigarette out of her hand and stepped on it. "I'm going to steal her away from you for a while Hardy, she'll find you later on."

Jeff nodded as he watched them walk off. His attention was quickly diverted when Matt approached him. "So, what do you think about everything?"

"I think if she doesn't tell either one of them soon, they're all fucked."

"You have two angry men in the club tonight. If I were you, I'd go and talk to them."

"Who?"

"John and Ted. They saw you dancing with Jeff. John was being a whiny bitch. From what Cody told me, Ted was being one too."

"Oh man." Evie said holding her head in her hands. "This is the last thing I need right now. I have enough going on in my head."

"I don't know what your deal is with them Evelyn Grace James, and I don't have to know. But, go in there and talk to them. Try to fix things because if you don't then you're fucked nine ways to Sunday."

"Thanks Randy."

With that, they quickly walked back into the club. However, her original intentions were never fulfilled. Before she could even make it to either side of the club, she was dragged off to the bar by some of the divas for multiple rounds of drinks. That was the cause. The next morning, Evie woke up, looking into a pair of blue eyes that she wasn't expecting to see. Now that right there, is the effect.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Who do you think she woke up with?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. While, this chapter is not as entertaining as the last, it still gets its point across. Things will start to fall even more into place as the story goes on. And oh man, we've got a long way to go. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who was in bed next to her. Without even thinking, she hopped out of bed. Quickly, she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it tightly around herself.

She felt her heart beating fast, beyond its normal rate. It felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. With a shaky hand, she ran a hadn through her disheveled hair.

"Ted, why are you in my room?"

"Correction Evie, you're in my room."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm naked. You're naked. My guess is that we played Monopoly." Ted sarcastically replied.

Evie glared at him. Her grip on the sheet was so tight that her knuckles were white. "Can you spare me the sarcasm? This is serious for the both of us."

"Relax Evie. You act like we haven't had sex together before."

"We were fifteen the last time we slept together. Its been a while."

"Doesn't matter Evie. We still had sex."

Ignoring Ted, she started to scan the room for her clothes. As she was looking for them, Cody entered the room. A smirk was glued to his face. He was enjoying this far too much for his own good. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Ted DiBiase. How are you guys doing this afternoon?"

"Cody, if you don't a high heel lodged up your ass, I suggest you shut up." Evie said annoyed. It was bad enough that she had woken up with Ted, but it worse now that Cody was there giving them shit.

He chuckled as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. This was all too good to be true. He had always wondered when they would get together. It was obvious that they felt something for each other. While he knew that Ted was obvious to his feelings for her, he knew that Evie wasn't aware of the she had feelings for Ted. Sometimes it amazed him that people could be so stand offish. However, despite all that, he was confused. Where did all of this leave John?

"Don't you guys want to know what happened last night?"

"I think its obvious Codes." Evie said as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the two men alone.

When he was sure that she couldn't hear them, he turned his attention towards Ted. "What were you thinking, she's practically with Cena."

"Not officially." Ted pointed out. "Besides, it meant nothing to either of us. This was only something that happened between friends. We'll get past this. And when we do, it'll be like we never slept together."

"I know that's what she believes and wants. She only sees you as a friend." Cody said, knowing that there had to be some bull shit to that sentence. "But, what do you believe?"

"I believe what I just told you."

"No, you don't Ted." Cody said, walking across the other side of the room.

"How would you know?"

"Because you love her."

Ted was about to say something, but quickly stopped himself when he heard Evie coming out of the bathroom.

"I'll talk to you later Ted."

"Later Evie."

Evie nodded as she picked up her purse. "Bye Cody."

"Bye Evie." Cody said back. When she was gone, he turned back to his friend. "You're in love with her."

--

She was on the walk of shame. The walk of shame had always been humiliating for her, she hated it. However, on this day, she despised it. There was more shame to this walk than any other walk she had taken. This by far had to have been the most humiliating walk of shame ever.

She slept with Ted on the same day that she slept with John. Can anyone say slut? Her plan had hit a speed bump. Not to mention, Ted was her ex, and she slept with him. Things were messy and she didn't know how to fix it. Then there was also the fact that everything was going to be awkward..or so she thought.

"Happy birthday." She mumbled to herself as she entered her room.

--

For the rest of the day, she avoided John. Evie knew that she didn't want to see him, she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him. She felt as if she had hurt him. He had been through enough, the last thing he needed was for her to add onto it. In the back of her mind, where things made sense, she knew that John was somewhat uptight about Ted.

"Hey Eves, how are you feeling?" Ted sat down in front of her. They had decided on a late lunch together since there was nothing else for them to do that day.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, looking up at him. "Just like any other day, nothing out of the ordinary."

"How about you try telling me the truth?"

She chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated telling him. Part of her didn't want to because she thought that it would be awkward. However, another part of her wanted to tell him because for some weird reason, she felt even closer to him.

"I hurt him."

"You hurt who?"

"John. I hurt John, Ted. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I really like him."

"Cena? What does he have to do with us?" Ted asked, completely ignoring the last part of her sentence.

"I was with him yesterday."

"Everybody was with him yesterday." He said, not getting what she had really meant.

No, I mean, I was _with_ him yesterday."

At first, he didn't get it. But, with a little more thought, he got it. His eyes widened when he realized what she meant. He couldn't believe it. He hated it. John was making everything even more difficult for him. It was only supposed to be him and Evie. John wasn't even in the picture until she met him.

Without even realizing it, she had broken his heart. He was hoping to tell her how he really felt about her. It was his hope that he could get her back. They were working things out, and they were actually getting somewhere. He only wished that she would stop mentioning Kristen. There was a reason why he ended things with her.

"Are you guys together?"

"No." Evie shook her head.

"Then you haven't hurt him. As long as you two aren't in a relationship, then its nothing. He wasn't hurt and you weren't hurt. It only counts as something big if you were actually his girlfriend or something."

Evie nervously played wit her hands as she thought about what he said. She didn't want to believe that he was right, she wanted to believe it was all a load of crock. But, she couldn't. Evie knew he was right. She hadn't hurt anybody. It was strange to her that she was agreeing with him. What was wrong with her?

"What now?" She asked the age old question. The one question a lot of people want to avoid, but can't.

Ted's heart was practically in his throat. This was his chance to tell her. But, he didn't. He couldn't. Even if he did love her, he could see what John meant to her. Judging by the fact that she was beating herself up about everything, he knew John meant a lot to her.

"We stay as friends. This stays between you and I." Ted said and then added, "And Cody too."

She felt a stab in her heart.

"We could do that." Evie whispered unsure of herself.

"Then its settled. We forget about this and move on." Ted believed that this is what she wanted. However, he had missed the flash of pain and confusion in her eyes.

--

Evie was on her way back from her lunch with Ted when she ran into John. She was hoping to avoid him, but it was obvious that that was an impossibility.

"What are you doing later on tonight?" John asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"As far as I know, nothing. Why, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get together later on?"

First, she was going to say no. Then, she thought about what Ted had told her, he was right. She had never hurt anyone. John wasn't her boyfriend, so there wasn't any need for her to panic. Besides, she decided long ago to not tell either John or Kristen. She would just keep that in her put away secrets with everything else.

"Sure. I'll come by your room around 10?"

"Perfect." John smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Later John."

She watched him as he walked off. From the way he was acting, it seemed that he didn't know anything about the night before. Without very much thought, she headed back to her room to get ready for later on that night. Not once did she realize how serious things were going to get.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. Because of that, I'm updating sooner than usual, yay! And if you guys enjoy this chapter, I've got chapters 19-21 already done, so review and they'll be up faster. Enough babbling, go and ready. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"How do I look?" Evie questioned Maryse.

Maryse looked up from the book she was reading. A low whistle escaped from between her lips. "John, won't be able to keep his eyes off you...or his hands."

"I'm shorts and white tee." She replied, doing a once over in the mirror. "Its nothing special."

The blonde Canadian rolled her eyes. Would Evie ever learn, or maybe even open her eyes? Maryse, herself knew that when it came to Evie, John didn't give a damn what she wore. All that mattered to him was that she was there.

"Believe me Evie, he won't give a shit what you wear. He likes you too much to actually pay attention to what you are wearing."

"I know he likes me. He's made it perfectly clear to me. To be honest with you, I like him too." She said as she slid her flip flops on.

"Then do something about it." Maryse called after her.

--

She patiently waited for John to open the door. Her nerves were all over the place. Ever since the day before, she wasn't sure where they stood. They never really mentioned anything to the other. Only smiles and kisses were exchanged after their fun in the locker room.

"Hey Evie." John smiled when she walked in.

His eyes slowly raked over her as she walked past him. He bit on his tongue as he tried to keep himself from acting out his thoughts. To him, she looked good, even if she was wearing shorts and a plain tee shirt.

"What's the plan for tonight?"

"We grab some food and then hang out here." He suggested.

"Sounds good, let's go." Evie said as she started to walk past him once more.

John lightly grabbed her arm. "Can I just get a shirt on?"

Her eyes fell to his torso. A light laugh escaped from between her lips when she had finally realized that he was indeed shirtless. She blushed lightly because she hadn't noticed that right away. Usually, it was obvious right away if someone had no shirt on.

"Go find a shirt." She laughed. "Although, I do think if you went shirtless, we'd get stuff for free."

John laughed as he slid his shirt on. "Nah, I doubt I'd get us anything. But I'm sure that if _you_ went out topless, then we'd for sure get stuff free of charge."

"You're a perv." She said walking in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from walking any further. He pressed is body close to hers. Ever so slowly, he placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "You slept with me." He mumbled.

Her eyes closed at the mention of the day before. Erotic images of them flashed before her. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. A tingly feeling was traveling through her body. Without much thought, she pushed herself closer to him. Evie, rather enjoyed the feeling of being close to him.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out." Evie whispered.

"Hmm as appealing as that is, you should get outside while you can babe. Once you're back in that room, I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Her heart raced at the thought. "Promise?"

"Promise."

--

"I can't believe you did that." Evie laughed.

They were at a bar and grill that was located a half hour away from the hotel. Because it was late, the place wasn't as crowded as it usually was. Aside from them, there were a few more customers scattered here and there.

"Eh, I was bored. Besides, it freaked my dad out."

"Well, I don't blame him. If someone came up to me wearing a banana hammock and an afro, I'd be freaked out too."

"Even if it was me?"

"Yes, even if it was you. I wouldn't want my boyfriend walking around like that." She said without really thinking. It was obvious that her mind was in a tailspin, no matter how hard she tried to forget about everything.

His eyebrow shot up quizzically. He had feelings for her and wanted her to be with him. But he wasn't too sure if she felt the same way about him, until then. The subject had never really been talked about, especially after his little birthday celebration with her.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, uh, I didn't mean you as my boyfriend." Evie stammered. "I just meant like a boyfriend in general."

John slightly smirked as he grabbed her hand that was resting on the table. "I wouldn't mind being yours, if you wouldn't mind being mine."

She felt her breath get caught in her throat. The fact that he was being so forward freaked her out a bit. Before yesterday, they were going at a slow pace and she really didn't mind that. But with everything that happened between her and John, and then her and Ted, she was confused.

"Can we talk about what happened at the arena yesterday?" She whispered.

"Yeah, we can. I was going to bring it up, but you beat me to it." John nervously scratched the back of his head. Now, was a good time to freak out. He never knew where things with Evie would lead him, she wasn't exactly the easiest person to read some of the time.

Evie untangled her hand from his. She scooted out of the booth. Before sitting down next to John, she straightened out her clothes. "I'm not saying that I'm an old fashioned girl, because believe me, I'm not." Evie started out with. "You and I went out of order. Now, I don't know about you, but I usually date someone for a little while, then I sleep with them. We weren't dating, but I've slept with you."

"Evie, you're rambling." John smiled.

"I'm not rambling, I'm simply working my way up to the point. Now, where was I?"

"We went out of order."

"Yes, I was right there. As I said we went out of order. But that's besides the point. What I'm really trying to say is that I don't care. I like what happened between us yesterday. I want it to happen more often. I just want it to lead somewhere serious between us."

John smiled as he pushed himself closer to the wall. His smile grew even more when she snuggled into him. "Evie, I don't care about going in order. I'm probably the least traditional guy you'll ever know. First dates, seconds dates, and so on doesn't mean anything to me. What matters to me is that I know you and you know me and that we're happy together. All that matters is that I have you in my life."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I just want it to be me and you." He said as twirled as strand of her hair around his finger. "Forget about tradition baby. We'll just do things our own way."

"I just don't want you to think I'm easy."

"You're not easy babe, believe me. I've seen easy and you definitely don't fall under that category."

A smirk graced her face as she got up. Wordlessly, she collected her things. "Should we get going?"

After five minutes of arguing, they finally left. The argument was settled when John threw her over his shoulder and tossed money on the table. He knew that they were making a scene, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her.

"Can you put me down now?" Evie asked when they were outside. "I'm fully capable of walking on my own."

"Not until we get to the car."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to run."

"Where am I going to run? I don't have the slightest clue where we are. I would get lost if I tried to go back to the hotel right now."

"Sure you don't."

"Jackass." Evie huffed.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain on her butt. Her entire body stiffened at the pain. She was sure that it would be difficult for her to sit down all thanks to John. Evie carefully placed her hand on the spot where he had smacked her, she was trying to ease the pain.

"What was that for?"

John said nothing as he set her down on her feet. Unlocking the car, he opened the passenger door. When she got in he closed the door.

Evie watched as he walked in front of the car to get to the driver's side. With a smirk in place, she locked the doors. He wanted to smack her on the ass, fine, he could do that. But she would make him stand outside of the car like an idiot until she decided to let him in.

He rolled his eyes when he saw that she had locked the car doors. With the press of the button on the remote, he had the doors unlocked. Looking towards her, he smiled. John had to give her props, at least she attempted to do something.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" John said when he got the car started. "Did you forget that I had the car keys?"

Evie folded her arms across her chest as she leaned back in her seat. "I thought I got the car keys from your back pocket." She gestured towards the keys that she had placed in the cup holder.

"You did get car keys. You just got the keys to _my_ rental car."

Evie pouted.

The rest of the car ride was silent. She watched as John went down one street and turned on various different corners. It was obvious to her that they weren't going back to the hotel, considering the hotel was in the other direction.

Her curiosity was aroused when John cut the engine off. She turned her head in every direction to get a clue to where they were, but got none. All she got was that there were woods surrounding them, and that they were as alone as two people could be.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

With that, they hopped out of the car. For the next five minutes they silently walked hand in hand to a destination only known to John.

"We're here." He said stopping.

Evie gawked at the sight in front of her. From where they were standing, they could see the entire city. Everything looked so tiny, almost like stars. The brightness of the city lights made her feel like she was in another world, she felt good, happy.

"This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." John said sitting down.

She smiled as she sat on the ground next to him. Lacing their hands together, she leaned her head on his shoulder. A safe feeling surrounded her. She felt protected from everything. Nothing could touch her from this distance. With John, she felt untouchable.

"Thank you John. I'm having a good time."

"I'm glad you are. To be honest, I am too. This is way better than sitting in the hotel room."

"I agree." She sighed. "I just don't want this evening to end."

"Its not over yet."

"Its not?"

"Nope, not by a long shot."

"This is too much."

"I don't think it is. To me, this isn't enough for you." He slowly dug something out of his pocket. "But I think this is."

Evie picked her head off his shoulder. Her gaze fell to the box in his hands. "John, you really didn't have to. You've done enough for me already. I don't deserve this." She said as her thoughts fell on Ted and what happened between them on the night of her birthday.

He ignored her as he opened the box. As careful as he could, he pulled the necklace out.

Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced at the necklace in his hands. It was beautiful. It was a white gold necklace with a charm shaped out of a star. Little diamonds were encrusted in the star. Just how he held it, caused the necklace to sparkle in the moonlight.

"I wanted to give you this last night, but you went missing on several different occasions." John said, neglecting to tell her that he wasn't all that fond of Jeff Hardy's hands all over her. Okay, he hated it, but he didn't want to mention anything, things were going go between them. He clasped the necklace around her neck.

Tears pricked her eyes. He had gone all out for her. He took her out for a late dinner, a drive, and then he gave her a necklace. What she loved the most was that he remembered that she had told him that when she was little she had always wanted to touch the stars.

Then a new thought hit her, when did this night turn into a date?

"I love it John." She whispered when she felt him next to her again.

He wrapped his arms around her when she shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

"Let's head back to the hotel then." John said as he got up. He outstretched his hands towards her. With a smile, she accepted his hands and helped pull herself up. Before they knew it, they were heading back to the hotel.

--

"I don't want to watch The Godfather." Evie whined. "I don't like mobster movies."

"I'm not watching Two Weeks Notice."

Evie sighed as she snuggled into his bed. Come to think of it, she didn't feel like watching a movie, she just wanted to do nothing. A soft yawn escaped from her lips. "How about we don't watch a movie?"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I can think of a few things." She said suggestively. Sitting up, ever so painstakingly slow, she pulled her shirt over head. While, looking John in the eyes, she allowed the shirt to drop to the floor.

A low growl escaped from John. He stripped himself of his clothes as he walked over to his bed. He carefully positioned himself above her as he pressed his lips to hers.

"John, where does this leave us now?" Evie wondered out loud.

They were laying in bed, tangled in the sheets. His arms were wrapped around her. Their hearts were racing. Their breathing was labored. They were each hot, sweaty, and exhausted. More importantly, they were happy to be in each other's arms.

"Where do you want it to leave us?"

"I asked first."

"I want us together. I just want it to be me and you."

Evie chewed on her lip as she thought about everything. She really did want to be with him. For the first time in a long time, she found herself not caring about the consequences. All she cared about was her and John.

"I want that too." Evie said as she straddled him.

"We're official."

"Yeah, we are." She answered, pushing all thoughts of Ted out of her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. The only reason I continue to update is because of your wonderful reviews. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but necessary for the next chapter. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Friday couldn't have come any sooner for Evie. With a new bounce in her step, she walked down the hall that would take to her bosses. Today was the day for probably one of the most important meetings of her career. However, despite being nervous for the meeting, she was all smiles.

"Good afternoon Evelyn." Vince greeted. "We'll get started soon, we're just waiting on Stephanie to get here. She went in search of the superstar she thought would be perfect for a later angle with you."

"That's fine Vince." She said, now confused and intrigued. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, a little stressed out with Wrestlemania right around the corner, but good nevertheless. And yourself? I heard you had a birthday two days ago."

"I'm doing good, and yes I did."

Just as she said that Stephanie walked through the door.

"We're here."

"Then we can get started."

Evie looked up from the ground when she felt someone sit next to her. At first, she thought it was Stephanie, but to her surprise, it was Ted. Her heart began to pound out of her chest. How was she going to face him now?

"The first order of business is your training. As I said to you before Evelyn, you still have a little bit left to go. To say the very least, I'm impressed with your improvement. My estimation is that you'll be done in the first week of April." Vince began. "You haven't been doing much except for a few matches, but you're doing great. The fans have taken a bit of a liking to you."

"Now, I've been reviewing your interview segments, and you're great on the microphone." Stephanie jumped in. "You're going to be cutting a promo with Barbie, telling her how the diva's division is horrible because of girls like her. You'll go into a rant on how divas like you and Maryse are the only ones who can save it."

"I'm going to be a heel?"

"Exactly. I've been getting a feeling from you lately, and I know you can be the heel diva that I have in mind."

"From that point forward, you'll be speaking before your matches. This brings me to my next point, you'll be fighting more matches at both house shows and Raw. Eve Torres is set to win the Divas Title sometime in April, that is when your first feud is going to start. When the time comes, you and Eve will be getting more information on this. While, I'm still on the subject of matches, after your promo with Barbie on Monday, you and Maryse will be fighting against the team of Barbie and Gail Kim."

Evie was excited about everything she had heard. It seemed like a lot, but she couldn't wait for everything to start. She was getting a good start that not many upstart women received. Her hard work had finally paid off.

"That's in terms of your matches. However, in terms of character." Stephanie said as she looked at the papers in front of her. "With TNA going on Mondays, we're looking to slowly break out of the PG rating. Everyone will slowly be eased into this, as will you. What I have in mind is for you to be sultry sex kitten with a bad attitude. You'll stop at nothing to get what you want. Manipulation is your game, this will and will not work to your advantage."

'_How original, this sounds like every other diva before me,'_ Evie thought, _'just keep your mouth shut and smile, this is your big chance.'_

"Me, a sex kitten?"

"Yeah, you have this look that makes you look so innocent. That look will drive all the men insane and have the women despise you. Please Evie, have no worries, you'll be eased into all of this slowly."

"You and Steph will work out the kinks of character alterations and new wrestling gear on another day." Vince interrupted, and turned his attention towards Ted. "I bet you're wondering why you're here. While, Evie is being eased into her new character, we'll also be starting you out in a storyline with Evie. It'll start with harmless flirting in two weeks that will eventually build up to something more. If things work out accordingly, you guys will be a full blown on screen couple by May."

When Ted heard about his upcoming angle with her, he became overjoyed. It made him happy to know that they would still be working together after her training was done. They were already close because of that, but he was hoping that they would become close because of this new angle. If things worked out the way he thought they would, then they would be a _real_ couple once again.

Meanwhile, Evie wasn't sure about how she should feel. Part of her was worried about what John would think. They had only gotten together the night before. She was sure her storyline with Ted would be a very early bump in the road for them. However, another part of her was excited. She would get even closer to Ted and get him back together with Kristen. This would now be her new goal.

"I'm glad you like the idea!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I've been playing with this idea for a little while now. When Evie finally started here, I knew I had my girl for the storyline. My only problem was finding my guy. After, weeks of thinking and watching your sessions with Ted, I knew he would be the one to do it. Then, I knew for sure after I looked through each of your records. I never noticed it before, but the both of you are from Clinton and everything. Why didn't you guys mention that you knew each other before the WWE?"

Somehow they thought that none of that information would be known, so they never bothered mentioning it because they thought it wasn't important. Also, they never knew that someone would be so into a storyline that they would go through personal records for a match.

"I really didn't think it mattered."

"It doesn't matter." Vince replied. "Stephanie just got a little too excited with this angle."

Ted didn't care about what they found out. All he cared about was that they didn't find out any important details. He had been in this company for a couple of years, but he knew how well it worked. If Vince had heard about any interesting real life situation with his employees and he liked it, it would be turned into a storyline faster than anyone could blink.

"How long will this storyline be in affect?" Ted questioned. He wondered how much time he would get to spend with her, in addition to whatever time they already spent together.

With that, the meeting swung into full effect. Vince and Stephanie told them their ideas, while Ted and Evie gave their two cents. Ideas were thrown out the window, new ones were brought in, loud voices were used. But all in all, things were set and just waiting to start.

"The four of us will meet again in three weeks time." Stephanie said, then turned full attention to Evie. "You and I will meet next Wednesday for your new wrestling gear."

"Okay, you just call me when you have a time set up." She said, shaking each of her bosses hands. "Thank you for everything, I'll see you guys soon."

After the meeting, Evie went in search of John. When she found him, she excitedly jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Hi baby."

"Hey baby." John greeted, tightening his grip on her. "How was your meeting? Judging by your greeting, I guess it went very well."

"It was great, I'm set to have a match and a promo on Monday. I'm going to start a feud with Eve Torres in April and a romance angle after that. Oh, and I have a new character." She excitedly said as she tilted John's hat up.

"Really? A romance angle, who with?"

"I'm going to be a manipulative sex kitten." Evie tried to divert him.

"You're going to be a heel?" John's hopes of being in an angle with her were dashed. The fact that she was trying to lure his attention away from her romance angle waved a red flag in his face. Something was up, he knew that much for sure.

"Uh-huh." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "I think its going to be fun and sexy, especially with all the things that I get to do."

"Who's the romance angle with?"

"Ted."

On the inside, he was annoyed. While, he didn't mind Ted, he didn't want him anywhere near Evie. There was something weird about their relationship. He knew they were close friends, but there was something there that made him a bit suspicious.

"That's it baby, don't worry about that. Its only an angle."

"I know its an angle. I just thought that you would be mad."

John laughed. "I'm not mad. Evie, its only work. All feelings displayed in front of the camera are fake. It means nothing to me. All that matters to me is that you and I are together at the end of the day."

While he was afraid of the storyline, he knew he could trust her. She was his girlfriend and he was happy about that. He wasn't about to let a storyline affect their relationship. He wouldn't allow Ted or anybody to be the cause of them fighting. He would just grit his teeth and bare it.

"Good, because I want us to work."

"And baby we will."

--

Evie and John had been together for two weeks. Neither could have been happier. They had been together almost every single day and night. It seemed that they couldn't get enough of each other. They were in the famed honeymoon stage. Needless to say, people were suspicious and they were starting to talk.

"What's this I hear about you and John Cena?" Maryse asked as they shopped around Bebe.

"I haven't heard anything."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. You and John have been the topic of conversation for the last two weeks. The rumors are flying around and from the looks of it, its not going to stop anytime soon."

"Completely false."

Evie and John had talked about telling people right away, but they decided against it. They wanted some more time to themselves before word broke. All the one on one time they were having, they enjoyed, and they wanted it to last as long as humanly possible.

"While you may say so, that's not what I've heard. According to Randy, John will leave the room randomly, or he'll show up late. That sounds very much like a certain brunette diva I know. Do you maybe know who I'm talking about?"

She nervously played with the necklace John had given her. Her eyes guiltily skipped around the store. She was trying her hardest to avoid her friend's scrutinizing gaze.

"Don't worry Evie, I won't tell anybody." Maryse said, a knowing smile glued to her lips. Finally, they had come to their senses. "Just don't tell Matt, he'll gladly tell the entire free world for you."

"I won't have to tell anyone anything because there isn't anything to tell."

Maryse just shrugged as they continued shopping.

--

"So have you found out anything?" Kristen eagerly asked.

"He seems very hesitant to talk about you. Whenever I mention you, he changes the subject."

"Well, try harder." She asserted. "You're only there to be my spy, not to go shopping around with friends."

Evie rolled her eyes. Lately, Kristen had been getting on her last nerve. She was so obsessed about getting Ted back that she didn't even realize that she was talking down to people, like she was someone special. If Evie could, she'd smack her.

"Actually, I'm here to work and do something with my life. Unlike you, I don't plan on mooching off of people for the rest of my natural born life."

"How dare you talk to me like that? Evie, don't forget what I've done for you. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. You should be thankful. No, you should be groveling at my feet. You owe me this!" She exclaimed.

"Apparently, I owe you a lot. However, Kristen, if I were you, I'd be careful about what you say to me. I hold your future with Ted in my hands. And guess what, I can kill that little dream of yours any time I see fit."

She heard something clatter on the other end of the phone. It was like Kristen to throw a hissy fit. As a kid, she was always like that. Whenever she didn't get her way, she'd throw a tantrum until she did. Basically, the girl could be a bitch.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Kristen retorted when she calmed down. "Keep up your friendship with Ted. You've done good getting close to him, I'll give you that much. But you better step up your game and get him back together with me."

"I'll see you at Aunt Trudy's on Sunday." Evie said, purposely ignoring her. "Bye dear cousin."

She quickly hung up the phone before her cousin could get another word in edgewise. A smile formed as she thought about how she was throwing a tantrum right at that moment.

--

"Teddy!" Evie screamed when she opened her hotel room door and saw him there.

"Eves, you're alive!"

"Yeah, I've just been busy lately."

Ted nodded knowingly. He wasn't stupid, he had an idea as to what was going on. He had heard the rumors and hoped that they were _only_ rumors. However, a tiny part of him knew they were true. When she started going off for long periods of time, it wasn't for nothing. It was in the way she smiled nowadays. John was making her smile like that, and he hated that.

"Haven't we all?" Ted muttered. "Here's what I'm thinking, you tear yourself away from whatever it is you're doing and we hang out."

"We definitely should. I miss you." Evie smiled, not noticing the double meaning behind her words.

"I miss you too." All he wanted to do at that moment was push her against the wall and kiss her. But he couldn't do that, they were only friends.

"How about we do this, after training tomorrow, we hang out. We'll make a day out of it."

"Sounds great."

"Good. Saturday is our official day then. Only me and you hanging out." Evie said. "Besides, we have our storyline to work with, everything starts to heat up soon. We'll need this day to figure things out."

"Great, I'll be stuck with you." He lightheartedly joked.

Evie lightly smacked his chest. "Shut up, you know you like having me around Butthead."

He licked his lips as he started to advance towards her. "What did you call me?"

"Butthead." She nervously replied.

"You're going to regret that."

He started to chase her around the room. It didn't take long for him to catch her. When he caught her, he picked her up and pushed her agains the wall. A mischievous glint shined in his eyes. Slowly, he started to lean his head down towards hers, while her head moved up towards his.

"Hey Evie, do you want to go to lunch with me?" Maryse questioned, bursting into the room. A quick glimpse of what she saw confused her. She hadn't seen much because Ted put her down and walked towards the bed, while Evie pretended to look through her suitcase. Her eyebrow shot up quizzically because of how fast they had pulled away from each other. Although, she hadn't seen much, she was curious.

"I'll see you later Evie." Ted said as he walked towards the door.

"Later Butthead." Evie called after him.

"What was that?" Maryse questioned once he was gone.

"Nothing." She replied distantly. She had made the decision to tell Ted about her and John. Not because of what almost happened. But because of the feeling that he had aroused.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: I just noticed that I'm well over a 100 reviews! So a big big thank you to all of you have read _and_ reviewed, you guys rock! This chapter is a tiny bit heartbreaking, so please don't hurt me. Enough with the babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell Ted?" John asked as they laid in bed later on that night. With everyone being suspicious, sneaking around was becoming harder for them.

"I think it's a good idea to tell him." She had brought up her plan to tell Ted. Evie just neglected to tell him why. "Apart from you, Matt, and Maryse, I'm close to him. I consider him to be a very good friend of mine."

How close is close, John wondered. She had already told him of her plans to spend Saturdays with Ted. While, John hated the idea, he wasn't going to stop her from hanging out with her friends. He wasn't the type of guy to tell his girlfriend who she can and cannot hang out with. He hated guys like that.

"Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone. I trust you on your judgment of him. If he's your friend, then he's mine too. I trust you guys."

It was Evie's turn to wonder how much of that he meant. She was sure he wasn't crazy about Ted. With time, she hoped that they would become good friends. She wanted to have both her boyfriend and best friend in her life. All she prayed for was that her past with Ted stayed secret, John would be crushed if he knew.

"You have nothing to worry about babe." Evie reassured him.

--

Early the next morning, Ted and Evie decided to skip out on training. They had each put in a good week and figured that skipping one day couldn't hurt. So, the former lovers hopped on a plane to Florida. From their, the two decided to crash at Evie's house.

"Okay, I've got Ocean's 11 and Sleepy Hollow. Which do you want to watch?"

They had just gotten back from shopping and lunch. Much to Ted's dismay, they were at the mall for what felt like hours on end. It also didn't help matters that she made him carry her bags. Finally, his favorite part came: leaving the store to go to lunch. By the time they were done with everything, they were both exhausted.

"Hmm, I'm in George Clooney mood, so let's go with Ocean's 11." Evie plopped down onto the couch when she gave him her opinion on the pick of the day's movie.

"I'm surprised." Ted said as he took the dvd out of the case. "I thought for sure you would have picked Sleepy Hollow because of Johnny Depp and all."

"Well, I decided that since you went through the agony of shopping with me, I'd skip Johnny Depp for you just this once."

Ted rolled his eyes as he sat next to her. "You like George Clooney too."

"That's the beauty of it all."

Conversation ceased when the movie started. Both tried to fall into the movie, but they failed. Evie was trying to find a way to tell him, she had been avoiding it all day, but she knew that she had to tell him. Meanwhile, Ted was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She was fine until the movie started. Something was on her mind, he knew that much for sure.

When the movie was done, Ted reached over to the table for the remote control. When he had the remote, he turned the TV off and turned towards her. He figured that now was the time that she was going to tell him what was on her mind.

However, Ted was growing impatient when five minutes passed by and she still hadn't uttered a word. All she did was shift her seating positions. One minute, her feet were propped up on the edge of the table. The next minute, her legs were folded underneath her on the couch. The whole time, a distant look graced her face.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Ted broke the silence that was annoying him so much.

"Nothing Butthead. What makes you think that there's something on my mind?"

He pushed her hand out of her mouth. "You always chew on your thumbnail when something is on your mind. You did the same thing after we slept together for the first time. Then you did it again when you told me that you were..." He allowed his voice to trail off. It pained him that she had aborted the baby, and it without a doubt pained her too.

A look of pain flashed in her eyes. For the longest time she had regretted her decision to abort the baby. She felt like she had let Ted down. While it pained her greatly, she knew it pained her too. Although, they never talked too much about the baby and the abortion, she knew it was something neither one of them would ever get over.

"I'm sorry." Ted apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Evie shook her head as she blinked back her tears. "No, you shouldn't be sorry, all of that involved you too. You have just as much of a right to bring it up as I do."

He sensed that she was about to cry in the way her voice was quivering. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. They sat there silently until each of them felt like they can move on with the conversation.

"What's really on your mind?" Ted questioned again.

Her fingers raked through her hair as she tried to get her thoughts in order. It was now or never. Ted and herself had a history together. Because of all that they had been through together, they had a strong bond. It was only fair that he was the first to know. For a short period of time, he would be the only one to know.

"There is something on my mind. I've been trying to find a way to tell you this all day, but I didn't know how. To be honest, I still don't know how I'm going to tell you. It even occurred to me to not tell you at all. But I think that after everything that we've been through together, you deserve to know."

"Eves, you're rambling." Ted smiled weakly, not liking the tone in her voice. "Just come out with it."

A pregnant pause came between the two of them. She was trying to figure out how to tell him point blank. She wanted to tell him fast, like pulling off a bandaid real fast. While, she was still trying to find the right words, Ted patiently or impatiently (she couldn't tell which) waited for her to continue.

Evie let out a shaky breath. _'It's best you tell him. It's best that he hears it from you and no one else,'_ she coached herself. She licked her lips to give them some moisture. Her nerves were getting the best of her at this point. She felt as if the air had gotten sucked out of the room. _'It's now or never,'_ she repeated to herself.

"John and I have been together for the last two weeks." She said quickly, very much like the bandaid metaphor she had thought of earlier.

Despite knowing this was coming, he still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. His brain refused to process the information and let it become a reality. A huge part of him didn't want this to be real. John didn't deserve her, at least he thought so. It's good to say that he was in denial.

"When you say together, do you mean together as in sleeping together?"

"I mean together as in he's my boyfriend."

He gripped onto the couch pillow he was holding. While, he knew this could happen, he was hoping it wouldn't. Ever since she had come back into his life, he fell in love with her all over again. He wanted to yell, kick, and throw things, but he didn't. He had to control his anger for her sake. After all, she had every right to move on, it's not like there was some kind of law written for her to _only _be with him.

One look at her and he calmed down. The more rational part of him saw that she was happy with John. _'In her mind,'_ Ted thought, _'John is giving her everything that I probably can't. Maybe she deserves to be with him.'_ However, the part that loved her, made him bitter. John wasn't the one who should be making her happy, that was supposed to be him.

Inwardly, he sighed as he thought a little more clearly. It was obvious that she had moved on from them, she had really meant it when she said that the relationship they had would never be rekindled. It was time to let her go. She was happy with John as her boyfriend and Ted only as her friend. While, a tiny part of him hated it, she was happy and he was happy that she was happy. When it came down to it, love was about being happy, no matter the situation.

"That's great Evie." He was trying to be happy. Hopefully, he wasn't coming on too thick.

"Really?" She questioned, not fully believing his reaction. For some reason, she thought he would be pissed. Maybe, tell her that she was making a mistake. Anything, to try and make her see that they belonged together, so much like he had done months ago.

"Yes, really. Evie, after everything we've been through, that you've been through, you deserve to be happy. I can tell just by looking at you that John makes you feel things that you've never felt before." There was some truth to what he said. While, he didn't want to know it, it was the truth. He really wanted to vomit, everything he was saying was making him sick.

Sighing, he got up and collected his things. "I have to get going now, but I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Of course you will. I mean come on Ted, you're stuck with until this storyline is over."

"And even after that. God, what am I getting myself into?" He joked trying to lighten the mood. From previous revelations and reactions, things still felt a little tense between them. "I have to get going, I have an early flight to Clinton tomorrow."

"I don't understand that." Evie walked him to the door. "If you knew you had to go to Clinton, then why did you come back to Florida?"

"Well, I need to check on my house, pay some bills, make sure that my neighbor took care of my dog while I was gone." He listed off. "And of course, I didn't want to break my plans with you." Although, after what she told him, he kind of wished he had.

"You're something else." She smiled, still surprised by his reaction. "Have a safe flight, and tell your family I said hello."

"I will." Ted laughed as he stepped out onto the porch. "Everyone's been asking when they'll see you again, especially Brett." He teased, referring to the crush his little brother had on Evie years ago.

"They'll see me soon, they should look forward to it." She joked.

After, finally saying their goodbyes, Ted left her to her thoughts.

When he got home, he collapsed onto his couch. He was pissed, hurt, and miserable. He just lost the one girl he had ever loved.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys rock! This chapter only centers around Ted, and the next chapter will only center around Evie. On an another note, I now have a tumblr, click the Rockstar link on my profile. Feel free to follow me, just send me a message telling me who you are. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"How's Evelyn doing?" Ted, Sr. asked when he picked up Ted from the airport. "We've missed her. Just the other day, Rich was telling us how much she loved it over at the WWE."

"She's doing good dad. Her in ring ability has improved greatly. She's been having a blast with everybody. Oddly enough, she's adapted pretty fast to life on the road and backstage." He said as he thought about the conversation they had the night before.

"That's good. People have a tough time adjusting to everyone and everything." His dad replied. "How does she feel about the storyline with you?"

"She's excited about it, I am too. It's been great having someone from home around."

"That's good to hear son. You know, it's always surprised me that you and Evie never went out together. You would be perfect for each other."

'_If only you knew dad,'_ Ted thought, _'if only.'_

"I don't think it would have worked out that well." Ted said when they stopped at a red light. His eyes scanned the familiar parks and houses. They were almost home. Well, his childhood home. "Besides, she wasn't, and still isn't, my type."

Ted, Sr. scoffed at that. He knew when his son was full of crap, but decided against calling him out on it. When he was good and ready, he would come to him for help. His middle son was always the only one to hold out on coming for help, but eventually he'd cave and go to his dad.

"But her cousin, that Kristen, was your type?"

"Ugh dad, can we not talk about her? There's a reason why she's not in my life anymore."

"Why not talk about her? You were on and off with her until last year."

"She wasn't who I thought she was." Ted was annoyed. Talking about Kristen was a touchy subject with him, before and after the break up. He refused to talk about her, unless it was absolutely necessary, but thankfully, that rarely ever happened.

Senior sighed as he turned into the driveway. Wordlessly, he cut off the engine. Father and son stepped out of the car and went inside. Kristen, completely forgotten about.

Later on that day, Ted was sitting in the backyard with his brothers after a game of soccer.

"Okay Teddy, what's going on with Evie James?" Mike questioned. "She's always been pretty, not to mention, you guys have always had a weird relationship. So there has to be something on going between the two of you."

"Believe it or not Mikey, we're only friends."

"You're only friends?" Brett questioned, rolling the soccer ball back and forth with his foot. "You're dumber than you look."

With a look of annoyance, Ted kicked the ball from underneath his brother's foot. Brett's foot hit the patio with a hard thud. Satisfied with the pain he inflicted on his younger brother, a smile graced his face as he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because you have a girl prancing around in practically nothing and you haven't done a thing. If I were you, I would have gotten together with her and never let her go."

"You know what Mike, when you have a stable relationship, then come and talk to me." Ted shot back with. A sigh escaped from his lips when he brought his head back down and turned his attention towards his older brother. "I'm sorry, I did't mean to say that."

Mike and Brett gave each other a confused glance. He was okay earlier, not as annoyed as he was at that particular moment.

"Yeah, you did." Mike smirked. "I could care less though. Trust me, much worse has been said to me."

"You never bring up his horrible dating record unless something is bothering you." Brett pointed out, rubbing his foot that had hit the ground. Five minutes had passed by and it still hurt. "So, what's up your ass?"

"Have you ever loved a girl so much that you had to let her go, even though you hated the idea of it?"

"Oh God, you're getting back together with Kristen, aren't you?" Mike complained.

"Guys relax, this has nothing to do with her. I wish everybody would stop mentioning her already. She's out of my life for a reason."

Both brothers sighed in relief. Kristen wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Everybody seemed to notice this and wondered why Ted was always on and off with her. They knew he should just be off with her. When the day came that he was finally done with her, the family was more than thrilled.

"If it's not her, then who is it?" The youngest DiBiase questioned, finally getting rid of the pain that was in his foot. Aside from Kristen and about three other minor relationships, they never knew of anyone else he was with.

Mike glanced at his young brother. There was something missing. All they had were bits and pieces of a puzzle that only Ted could help them finish. Then, a new thought hit the oldest brother, there was something else. A huge stupid grin appeared on his face. This had to do with Evie.

"You've finally realized that you're in love with Evie."

Ted held his head in his hands. There wasn't any way out of this, they knew. Huffing, he looked up at his two siblings who were grinning like fools. Now was the time to tell them. "I'm going to tell you guys something that nobody else knows. So help me God, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

After agreeing not to tell anybody, Ted had told them everything. Not a single detail was left out. By the time he was done, his brothers were stunned, shocked, and speechless. A first for either on the brothers, if Ted were to give in his two cents.

"I never knew about any of that." Brett huffed out, looking over at his oldest brother. Mike nodded in agreement with him.

"Damn, I always thought that you two would be good together. But damn, I didn't think that young." Mike was astonished, his brother had gotten a girl pregnant, and at 16 no less.

"Me too. How come nobody ever noticed this?"

"Because we never told anyone." Ted shrugged. "We thought it would be best if no one knew. It would have made everything even more difficult."

Silence fell between the DiBiase brothers. Mike and Brett were shocked, while Ted was emotionally exhausted. A lot had been going on for the past couple of weeks. His mind was going left and right. It didn't help that he was still trying to process the fact that John and Evie were together.

"Let me get this straight," Mike began, "you slept with her on her birthday. You guys decided to forget it, move on, and remain friends. Despite, the fact that you love her. Now, she's dating someone else, and you're going to let it slide?"

"You're shocked about that?" Brett looked at his brother like he was stupid. "Did you not hear that she was pregnant and then aborted?"

"I heard that very clearly, I'm not challenged. While, I am shocked about what she did, there's nothing that can be done. All anyone can do is move on, so I'm going to focus on what happened _weeks_ ago."

Brett rolled his eyes, while Ted sat back. He was glad attention was focused off him for only a few seconds.

"You're dumb."

Mike was about to say something, but Ted cut him off. "Yeah Mike, that's about everything that happened recently. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah, but it's even harder to believe that you can be such idiot, Ted. If you love her, you don't let her go."

"She's with someone else."

"We've heard. However, it doesn't matter if she's with someone else or not, you fight for her." Mike threw in.

"Especially, with everything that you guys have gone through. It only means that you're meant to be."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that makes so much sense."

"Maybe not to you, but to me it does."

"What are you saying I do?"

"We're saying, fight for her. You were brought up to fight for what you want. So, stand up and fight. Grow some balls and tell her. You can't lose her again, because Ted, she's going to be the best thing to ever happen to you."

Ted ran a hand over his face. Without saying anything, he went back into the house. He decided to talk to his dad, maybe he could help.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family, however, I do not own Kristen, seeing as how she is a real person. How I portray her in this story, is not how I view her, because in reality, I don't know her. This is all purely entertainment, not to be taken seriously.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys rock! Like I said in the last chapter, this one only focuses on Evie only. Everyone will be back in the next chapter. On a completely different note, you guys can find me on tumblr now, just click on the Rockstar link in my profile. Feel free to follow me, just send me a message telling me who you are. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Evie inwardly groaned when she pulled into her great aunt's driveway. This was the last place that she wanted to be. While, she did love her family, somehow, spending time where Kristen was going to be didn't sound all too appealing. She just knew the girl would be up her ass all day asking about Ted's whereabouts.

"Evelyn, dear!" Aunt Trudy exclaimed when she saw her great niece walk into the backyard. "It's wonderful to see you. I was just telling your great Uncle Milton that we haven't seen you in so long. But now you're here and beautiful as ever. However, you look like you put on a little weight."

Aunt Trudy was a bit off her rocker. However, Evie still loved her. Her great aunt really reminded her of Grandma Yetta from _The Nanny. _Yes, the woman was completely senile, yet a riot to be around sometimes. The only thing she didn't like was that she had, in not so many words, called her fat.

"Aunt Trudy, Uncle Milton has been dead for fifteen years." Evie kindly said. "No, I did not put on any weight. I've been the same since you last saw me."

"Well, if Milton has been dead for fifteen years, then who was here yesterday?" She questioned herself. Then it had hit her and she smiled like a fool. "Never mind, I know who it was."

Evie laughed to herself as she watched her aunt walk off to chat with her other friends. '_Some people never change,'_ she thought to herself.

"I've heard a certain guy with the initials T.D. has been visiting you quite often." She heard someone say from behind her. Instantly, she recognized the voice. It belonged to none other than her cousin Paul. Excitedly, she turned around and hugged her cousin. "Am I right, has he been coming around?"

"Paul, it's so great to see you!" Evie exclaimed as she broke the hug. When the hug was broken she started pushing him towards the house. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

When they entered the house, the two cousins quickly headed down to the basement. While, Paul headed down the steps, Evie shut and locked the door behind them. There was a lot she had talk to him about and she couldn't risk have Kristen walk in on the conversation.

"Should Aunt Trudy be allowed to live alone?" Paul questioned, as he examined the lit cigarette on ashtray that was on the table. Quickly, he put it out.

"I don't know. But I do know that my mom and your mom refuse to put her in a home." Evie replied and then quickly waved the subject off. "That's not what I want to talk to you about."

"I figured, otherwise we would still be outside with the rest of the family. What's going on with you and Teddy?"

She sighed as she plopped down in the recliner that was placed across from the couch. Where could she begin? So much had happened, she didn't know what to tell him.

"First off, why didn't you tell me that you and him were still friends?" Evie questioned. "He surprised the hell out of me when he showed up to my house out of the blue a few months ago and said you gave him the address."

"Please, and have Kristen up my ass or his ass all the time. Ever since he broke up with her, she's been trying to find a way back to him. I'm surprised she hasn't come to you for help." He said. "Besides, he said it was urgent, so I just gave him your address, no big deal."

Inwardly, she groaned. Kristen did come to her for help, and like a fool she had agreed to everything. Now, the girl had been a pain in her ass. Everything revolved around her, it was starting to get annoying.

"Yeah, I noticed that about her. To be honest, she never brought up anything. I figured she had gotten over him by now." She lied.

"Kristen get over something, yeah right. She's still mad that I torched her Barbie doll, and that was like what, sixteen years ago." Paul pointed out. "This is her world, we're just living in it."

Evie nodded her head in agreement. He couldn't have been more right. "It's that bad?"

"Bad is an understatement. It's horrible. Everyday, she calls me, babbling about him, like I know something. I swear she is way too suspicious for her own good. Enough about my sister, I want to hear about you and Ted. What's the deal between you guys?"

"There is no deal, we're friends now."

"Whoa, the girl who always hated him, is now only friends with him. I take it that whatever problems you guys had you worked out."

"Yeah." She mumbled. _'If only he knew what the deal between us was,'_ she thought to herself. Evie didn't dare say anything, she knew that Paul would flip a shit if he knew anything. It didn't matter that it happened years ago, he would still be upset about everything. "Is it so hard to believe that we're only friends?"

"Umm yeah," he nodded his head, "you guys practically mauled each other's faces off in your promo on Monday night. Forgive me for thinking that something more was going on."

"Forgiven." She smiled. "We're only friends. At first, we didn't get along too well. But as time went on, things started to cool down between us and we put things aside. Long story short, we're friends now."

"Friends who are working in a storyline that will bring you guys together. I see the way you guys look at each other. There's something between you guys. Actually, it always amazed me that you never went out with him. He would be perfect for you."

She shifted in her seat so that her legs were dangling over the right arm rest. A perplexed look on her face. Nobody besides her, Ted, and Matt knew what happened. Her mind wandered back to her pervious thoughts, she wouldn't tell him what happened. These were things he didn't need to know. Besides, she wanted to keep it to a minimum, she didn't want the whole world to know her history with Ted.

"No, he wouldn't. Believe me, he's not my type. Ted and I wouldn't work as a couple." She spoke from experience. "It would only work as an onscreen thing."

Paul shrugged his shoulders as he thought about what she said. Maybe, she was right. The girl knew her heart better than he did. Then, he looked at Evie's face a little closer. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

"Besides," Evie shrugged, "I'm seeing someone else right now."

His ears perked up after she spoke. "Ms. I-Don't-Date is seeing somebody? Please, who are you dating? I've got to know."

Nervously, she wrung with her hands. He was the first person, in the family, that she was going to tell. Evie knew that she could trust him. "If you tell anyone, so help me God, I'll kill you." She threatened.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Paul held his hands up defensively. "Your secret will be safe with me."

"I'm seeing John Cena." She smiled.

There was something off about her smile. To Paul, it seemed like she was forcing herself to be happy with him. Then it hit him, she was in love with Ted, she just didn't realize it. Inwardly, he smiled, he couldn't wait until she realized it. '_This thing with Cena won't last long,'_ Paul thought to himself. While, he had no problem with the guy. Well, he can't, he's never met him. But still, he felt like he wasn't good enough for his cousin. He felt like the only person that could ever truly love, care for, and understand Evie was Ted.

"For how long? I never heard anything about that."

"Nobody knows, except for Ted. Although, people at work have been speculating."

"Ted knows. You told him about you and John?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you told him." Paul shrugged. "It makes no sense that you did, but hey, it's your life."

"He's one of my closest friends there, he deserved to know." Evie hoped that he had bought that. Lying to him was the only way to go around the actual reasons for telling him.

"That's cool. Ted's a good guy, you can trust him."

Paul was slightly disappointed. He was hoping that since they worked at the same company that something would happen between them. For their whole lives, Ted and Evie always had a strange chemistry. It seemed like they were created for each other. There shouldn't have been anyone else in the way of them. However, something told Paul, that everything was going to get messy. It was obvious to him that Ted loved Evie and that Evie loved him. John was just a stand in, and he didn't know. Paul knew without a doubt that John would get hurt, and he didn't even know it. Hell, he even knew that Evie's heart was going to get broken too.

"You don't sound too happy for me."

"I am happy Evie." He said quickly. "You just took me by surprise is all."

She nodded her head. Her cousin Paul had meant a lot to her, as did her brother. So whatever he said, she took into consideration.

"I'm glad."

"So when do we get to meet him."

"Soon I hope."

He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. The two cousins looked over at each other, they knew exactly who it was. Each of them took a deep breath before Evie got up to open the door at the top of the stairs.

On the other side, stood a frustrated Kristen. She had been looking for Evie for the last hour. Nobody knew where she was, so after a while, she decided to look for her inside the house. Chances were, she was with Paul. Whenever they were younger, Paul and Evie usually headed down to the basement to get away from everyone. She was glad to know that nothing ever changed.

"Evie!" She exclaimed, hugging her cousin. "I'm so glad to see you. It's a shame that Mandy and Mark couldn't make it."

She smirked at her cousin. Kristen didn't give two shits about Mandy and Mark. However, Evie was upset that they couldn't make it. Mark's wife Hayley, was due any day now and they couldn't make the travel from Phoenix to Florida. While, Mandy and Joey couldn't make it because all three kids had the chicken pox. Evie was the only one out of James siblings to make it.

"I completely agree with you." Evie broke the hug and made her way down the steps. "But thankfully, I'll get to see them soon. We're making stops in both Phoenix and Clinton soon."

"Yeah, that's great. So what were you two doing down here, when clearly everyone else is outside enjoying the food and drinks."

"We needed to talk." Paul responded. "What took you so long to get here?"

"I got held up at work."

Paul looked at his young sister. There was something off about her statement. "Work? Since when do you work?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about." She snapped. "Now, go upstairs and talk to Aunt Trudy. She's been looking for you."

"I'm sure she has." He said sarcastically. "The woman can barely remember our names, yet she's been looking for me. It's whatever though, I'll go see what our parents are up to. Oh and Evie," he said turning towards her, "me and you will hang out next time you're in town."

"For sure." She said, knowing full well what he meant.

Kristen looked on, clearly uninterested. She waited until she heard the basement door shut to talk to Evie. Ever since their last phone conversation, she had been dying to know what was going on.

"What's the deal with you and Ted? You guys were practically all over each other on TV this past Monday."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, it's only a storyline. There is nothing going on between Ted and I. We're only friends."

"Yeah, that's good. Like I said, I give you credit for that." Kristen said as she put her purse on the floor next to the couch. "But you're no closer to finding out anything or even getting us back together. You've been failing miserably in that area of my plan."

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I've got to take my time. Anytime I mention you, he gets irritated and changes the subject. I need to kill a little more time before I can do any of what you want. Relax Kristen, you'll get what you want."

"I better because I deserve all of this, especially after all that I've done for you. Don't even get me started on him." She said, folding her legs underneath her.

Meanwhile, Evie was wondering why she had agreed to any of this. She really didn't care about the plan anymore, nor was she putting any time into it. Her and Ted had gotten so close, that she liked having around. It was great having him in her life as a friend.

But then she took one look at Kristen and saw the disappointment on her face. Evie chewed on her lower lip as she tried to get rid of the pang of guilt that was overriding her. She had slept with Ted and never told anyone. Now she felt like she really owed her cousin. Mentally, she cursed herself when she realized what she was about to do.

"I'll try harder."

"That's great!" She exclaimed excitedly. "In no time, I'll be with Ted again."

Evie only smiled at her cousin. She was beginning to wonder when she had gone crazy. Paul had always said she was, but Evie never believed him. However, now she was beginning to see that he was right.

"Let's go upstairs before Aunt Trudy thinks somebody kidnapped us."

"We should really put her in a home." Kristen suggested as they headed outside. "Evie, did you gain a little weight?"

She ignored her as they made their way upstairs. Evie made a mental note to talk to Matt. He was the only one who knew just about everything. He'd be able to help.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. This is a fun, packed chapter. Enough babbling, go and read! Enjoy & review!

* * *

At the sight of his girlfriend, John pulled Evie to him and kissed her passionately. He had missed her over the weekend and talking on the phone wasn't doing him or her any justice. The kiss quickly became heated. His assault on her lips continued when he pushed her against the wall. A groan escaped from his lips when he heard her whimper. He was going insane, he had to have her right away. Four days was too much time apart for them, especially since they started dating. He picked her up and walked over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"I missed you." He said between kisses.

"Mmm, I missed you too baby." She was able to get out.

Slowly, but surely, clothes were carelessly thrown aside. Words were shouted out, and whimpers were barely heard. Pleas to continue filled the room as did the scent of their love. Finally, they reluctantly pulled away from each other and laid their in silence. They each caught their breaths and then turned on their sides to face each other.

"Maybe I should go away more often."

"No way, never again." John said, pushing back a strand of her hair. "Phone calls don't do us any justice. Do you know how hard it is to hear your voice, but not see you."

"If you keep talking like that, I'll make sure I'm away from you more often. I don't mind be greeted the way I was when I you opened the door for me."

John smiled at her. He couldn't believe that she was his and only his. They hadn't been together all that long, but he still felt compelled to move things to the next level. Being official and having sex were levels that they were already on. What he really wanted to do next was officially announce it, people were already speculating anyway.

"Of course you wouldn't mind, it's because I'm John Cena." He joked.

Evie only smirked as she looked at him. Her conversation with Paul had suddenly come to mind. When they talked, he didn't seem all that happy. While, he said he was, she could still tell he was just saying it to make her happy. On her way to see John, she had felt a little doubtful about their relationship, but when he kissed her, all of that disappeared. It was then that she decided to push Ted and Kristen back together. It was the only way that either one of them could move on from the past.

"Jackass."

"You know I'm right."

"I'm only going to let that slide because you're cute." She got up and slid on her panties. Her eyes scanned the room for something to wear, she smiled when she found his shirt. Quickly, she slid it on and turned her attention towards John. "Aside from the obvious, how was your time off?"

"It was good to relax for a few days. For the first time in a while, I didn't have to worry about work. All I got to do was sleep in and spend time with family."

Smiling, she rejoined him in bed. "I'm glad, you've been working too much lately. You need the break."

John nodded as his eyes traveled her body. "Hopefully, you'll be with me for the next one, whenever that is."

"You got it babe." She replied without hesitating. It was her plan to spend as much time with John as possible, she was finally over Ted and felt like she could move on. All she had to do was tell him about her past and they were good. But when?

"You do realize you'll have to skip out on Saturdays with DiBiase?" John pointed out. That he would enjoy because all Saturday he was paranoid. He kept wondering if Ted had made a move on her or if they were sleeping together. Different case scenarios of what if played through his head until he talked to her. When they talked, he could hear a happy non-guilty tone in her voice which made him realize he was stupid for worrying in the first place.

"I guess me and Ted are going to have to reschedule then." Evie replied. She hoped John wasn't hinting at what she thought he was. Sighing, she had to tell him something. Her love life had been something of a train wreck and she didn't want that to continue. "I want to make something perfectly clear right now John. Don't think for one minute that I'm going to pick between you and him. You have to understand that Ted is a close friend of mine. And he's going to have to understand that you are my boyfriend. Neither one of you are to make me feel guilty when I decide to spend time with the other."

He ran a hand over his face as he tried to fight his way out of this one. When he said that, he wasn't saying it to put her in a tough spot. He just said it so that she doesn't have to pick between either one of them. Evie meant a lot to him and he didn't want to ruin any chances with her.

"That's not how I meant it." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I just said that because our days off are never the same. Sometimes they're on weekdays and sometimes they're on weekends, it varies, you know that. I know that Ted means something to you and I'm not going to make you pick. Evie, I don't know much about your past relationships, but I'm not one of those guys who makes his girlfriend pick between him and her friends."

She felt herself relax against him. While, she felt bad for coming right out and saying it the way she did, she was still glad that he knew where she stood. Now, she was glad that she knew where he stood. There was one guy after Ted that made her decide between him or her friends. Ultimately, she ended things with the guy and never spoke to him again.

"What makes you think that Ted means a lot to me?" She questioned unsure of herself.

John wanted to say it was because of his suspicions, but he didn't want her to think he didn't trust her. He did trust her, it was Ted he didn't trust. John's skin would crawl when he saw how Ted looked at Evie. The way he practically sucked her face off the week before made him uncomfortable. He didn't like the thought of his arms around her, but all he could do was grit his teeth and go with the flow. There was also that time when she came to the hotel crying a while back. He knew it had something to do with Ted. Right off the bat, he could see that she was a bit sensitive, so he held back on asking her. Maybe she would tell him on her own? At least, he hoped she would.

"I just know that he's a good friend of yours." John replied.

"Oh."

Silence fell between them, each of them in their own world. John was trying to figure out how to ask her about announcing it to everyone, while Evie was trying to figure out how to rope Ted into a relationship with Kristen.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, John, what's up?"

"I've been thinking about this for a few days now," he started saying, "do you think we should tell everyone that we're together?"

Usually, she would say no, but she wanted to. She wanted everyone to know that she was with John. The faster everyone knew, the better. Everyone would stop giving them looks or asking them if anything was going on. When word broke, then Matt would get off her back about her history Ted.

"Let's do it."

//

With his shoulders slumped, Ted entered his hotel room. Saturday was his best day off and that's because he was with Evie. Other than that, Sunday and Monday completely sucked. The rest of the time he was visiting his parents, his brothers would give him hell. They would constantly remind him to fight for her since he loved her.

His talk with his dad sucked. Because Ted gave him the cliff notes version, his dad wasn't as much help as he thought he would be. All his dad told him was that if things were meant to be, then him and Evie would find their way back to each other. When that conversation was done, he figured that he could have spared himself the trouble and gotten a fortune cookie, since all his dad gave him was a fortune cookie answer.

"Hey Ted, you'll never guess what happened this weekend," Cody said, "I ran into one of my friends that use to live next door to me and I now have a date with her."

Ted glared in his young friend's direction. He was miserable and the last thing he wanted to hear was about _other_ people being happy. It sickened him to see people so animated and excited about life when he was down about his.

Cody's eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. Nothing has ever bothered Ted, he was always an easy going guy. That is until Evie came around. A knowing smile stretched across his face. His friend was in love with the diva.

"You look like you're about to kill me right now, so I'll see you at the arena." Cody grabbed his gym bag and left his friend alone. "Bye."

When he was gone, Ted plopped down onto his bed. Evie was so close to him, yet so far. She was in his grasp, but he couldn't seem to catch her. As if things weren't hard enough before, he now had John to contend with.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

The question went unanswered. He didn't know what to do, and he knew for sure nobody else would know either. There were a couple of times over the weekend where he wanted to pick up the phone and talk to Evie. He wanted so badly to tell her how he really felt, but he couldn't. Anytime he dared pick up the phone to do so, he quickly threw it aside when he realized how happy she was with John. He had to let go, that was his only choice.

//

They had decided to start telling people when her first title push was done with. Her title push would begin in a week or two and end by late May. That gave her and John a couple of weeks to get everything together and figure out how to go about things.

"Ms. James, you're needed by Mr. McMahon and Mrs. Levesque." A stagehand told Evie when he saw her entire the arena.

"Thank you." She said as the guy walked off.

Before stopping to see her bosses, she stopped at the locker room and left her things there. Then, from there, she made her way to the office of her bosses. She wondered what they could possibly need now. Her storyline with Ted was already in full swing. Not to mention, her character was slowly becoming one that the fans loved to hate.

"You needed to see me?" Evie leaned against the doorframe.

Stephane smiled when she saw the young diva in the doorway. "Yes, we did. We were just waiting on you to get here. Close the door."

Evie did as she was told and quickly sat down. It was when she sat down that she noticed Ted there. Automatically, she knew that something was bothering him. He was usually all smiles and jokes when she saw him, what could possibly have happened? She made a mental note to talk to him when the meeting was over.

"First order of business, your angle is going tremendously. People despise Ted even more now that he has the Million Dollar Belt, and you've been doing excellent in your matches and promo. Evie, people are beginning to love to hate you. The men want you and the women want to be you. Slowly, but surely, you guys will be a power couple. I think we've got a good deal with you guys."

Ted and Evie nodded as they listened to their employer speak their praises.

"Evie, as we said before, your training will be done shortly. I give it two to four more weeks until you're done." Stephanie said as she looked at the papers in her lap. "Next week, you will have your number one contenders match against Brie Bella. From the looks of it, you're slated to win. This will lead you into your feud with Eve Torres. You're scheduled for your title match in two weeks. However, you'll lose that match."

"That's fine."

"You didn't let me finish, this feud between you and Eve will last until Over the Limit, which is scheduled towards the end of May. Hopefully, by then, you'll be the next Divas Champion. Between now and then, you'll have matches with Eve and other divas, and countless promos. Not to mention, you'll still be working with Ted."

"I'm pulling double duty then?"

"Precisely." Vince broke into the conversation. "Now that Ted, Sr., has handed the belt down to Ted, we're giving him his own stable. Ted, you will be the leader with Evie by your side. Also, joining you in the group will be Brett DiBiase and Joe Hennig. You guys will be called the Fortunate Sons. We have a few weeks time until the stable comes together. Until then, you'll be cutting promos about it and having matches here and there. Things will be picking up for the both you soon, so hold on tight."

Her mind was in a tailspin. She'll be pulling double the work. Not only will she still be working with Ted in his storyline, but she'll be heading her own. She might even be a champion by the end of May. Out of everything that meant the most to her because it takes time to become a champion, especially if one was just starting out.

"As time goes on, you guys will be getting scripts and schedules, so you have nothing to worry about in terms of remembering anything." Stephanie smiled. "This was just a heads up."

"Thanks."

"It's a house show tonight, so Ted will be facing off against Christian later on tonight. Evie, you'll be facing off against Kelly Kelly at the top of the show."

Both Ted and Evie nodded, knowing full well that she would still have to manage him later on in the night. It was a full night for the both of them, and then early the next morning, it was off to the next city.

"You guys can go now. Have a good night and be safe." Vince dismissed them.

Saying their thanks, the former lovers left their bosses to their own vices. They silently walked down the hall that would take them to their respective locker rooms. When Ted stopped in front of his, so did Evie. She wanted to know what was bothering him.

"Is everything okay?"

Ted wanted to shout out that nothing was okay. He wanted to scream out that he loved her at the top of his lungs. Something was urging him to push her against the wall and tell her that she was making a mistake with John. He wanted to get down on his knees and ask for another chance with her, but he didn't.

"I'm fine." He lied. "I'm just exhausted from traveling today. It's a long flight from Clinton to San Diego."

"Are you sure?" Evie was skeptical. He seemed to have forgot that she knew when he was lying.

"I'm positive." He ran his hand through his short hair. "Now, go and get ready, your match is first." He smiled.

Whenever he ran a hand through his hair, she knew he was lying. She noticed that he always used to do that when they were younger too. Instead of calling him out on it directly, she subtly hinted that she knew that something was bothering him. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Ted watched as she walked away. Letting her go was going to be harder for him than he thought, especially since they were going to be together almost everyday. He groaned to himself when he thought of what kind of mission it would be for him to keep his hands off her.

//

"Congratulations on the boyfriend." Matt smiled when he saw Evie a few days later. For some strange reason, someone at the office booked an appearance for them at the same time. That never happened, considering she was on Raw and he was on Smackdown. Appearances tended to stay within the brand they were on.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't have to lie to me, John told me last week."

"That's funny, he never told me." She put her drink down on the table.

"Maybe, he forgot." Matt suggested. He thought John told her.

"It's not a big deal as long as you don't tell anybody." Evie shrugged. "I'll tell you this though, I'm surprised you didn't call me right away to give me hell."

"I figured I'd give you a few days."

"Thanks for taking my feelings into consideration." She said sarcastically. "I'm glad that you know because I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening." He said leaning back in his seat.

Evie sat in silence for a few moments. Her thoughts were everywhere and she wasn't quite sure how to tell him. Besides her and Ted, he would know everything. She was sure he would flip when she told him what happened. Taking a deep breath, she went into the whole story of what happened on her birthday, and her conversation with her cousin Paul.

"You had a good birthday Evie." Matt shrugged. "You got in a lot of birthday sex from what I hear."

"Matt, that's besides the point. I slept with John and Ted in the same day. That makes me a slut!"

Matt nervously smiled when the people around them looked at her. Leave it to them to attract attention to themselves whenever they hung out together. Thankfully, the people surrounding them didn't seem to know who they were, so they were good.

"Calm down. You weren't with either one of them officially on your birthday. John asked you out the day after your birthday, and on that day, you guys became official. It's not a big deal. What happened with you and Ted on the night of your birthday isn't considered cheating."

"What about everything else?"

"Your past with Ted, that's not cheating either. Hell, you and John didn't know that the other existed until recently, so that really doesn't count either." Matt said, realizing that he was right. "However, you're cheating John by not telling him about it."

"I'm afraid to tell him."

"John is your boyfriend and an understanding guy on top of that. Evie, you've got to tell him. He was honest with you about Liz, it's only fair you do the same."

Evie pushed her sunglasses up and looked closely at her friend. Judging by the look on his face, she knew he was right. She would have to tell John, it was really the only way to make things work to it's fullest.

//

Three weeks later, Evie was head on in her storyline with Eve Torres. As planned, she won the number one contender's match, and lost in her title match the following week. This week, she was scheduled to fight in a tag team match. Her partner for the night was Maryse, while Eve Torres and Gail Kim were their opponents.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I am." Evie responded, then turned her attention towards her opponents, "Are you guys ready?"

"I am." Gail responded, jumping place.

"Remember, we changed the ending for the match." Maryse pointed out. "Instead of Evie getting the pin on Eve with an illegal pin, Eve will win the match with a spear when Evie's done arguing with the referee."

Everybody nodded as they listened to her talk. Everything she said was right. The original plan was for Evie and Maryse to win, but then at the last minute the winners were changed for reasons unknown to any of the participants in the match.

"Sounds good." Eve Torres said as Gail Kim's music blasted throughout the arena.

The match was going as planned. Everything was going great. Evie got in a few good moves, even using the Million Dollar Dream at one point (since she was managing Ted, why not borrow a move or two).

Then, came the time to tag in Maryse. While, standing on the apron, waiting to be tagged in one last time, she felt sick. Something wasn't right with her, and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Finally, it came time for her to get back in the ring.

Eve noticed that Evie wasn't looking too good. When they were caught up in an arm an elbow tie up, she questioned her friend on her well being. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Let's finish this." Evie got out between deep breaths.

The next few moments of the match went smoothly. It was when Evie was arguing with the referee, that she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Ignoring it, she turned around and walked into a spear from Eve. That's when everything went in slow motion for her. The sharp pain in her stomach became even sharper. Tears were streaking her face as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Evie, are you okay?" Maryse asked concerned for her friend.

She shook her head no as she grimaced in pain. Nothing was okay, it felt like her insides were being shredded to pieces. Quickly, Maryse signaled for help and waited until the EMTs surrounded the ring. In the meantime, Evie had blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! I know some of you might think that what I'm going to do is a little much, but I promise that this all has a point to it, and it will all come out later on in the story. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

She had been in the hospital for most of the night and still had no word on what was going on. The doctors and nurses around her were mumbling things which made Evie sure that something bad had happened. What made everything even worse were the tests that they were running on her. That for sure confirmed her suspicions that there was much more going on.

"Ms. James, I'm Dr. Morgan." He said reintroducing himself. "I would like to thank you for being patient with us as we waited on your test results. Before I begin, I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss."

"I beg your pardon, what loss?"

"Ms. James, you were two months pregnant. I'm sorry but you lost the baby." Dr. Morgan replied. It was then that he realized she didn't know she was pregnant. "When you came in, you had expelled most of the baby, but we still performed a D&C to make sure everything was well. You didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Of course not. Had I known, I wouldn't have been wrestling." She said. The tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had lost another baby. Twice in the same lifetime. "Is that why I was having sharp pains in my stomach?"

"That is part of the reason. However, the pain was also attributed to whatever you experienced in the ring. The result of the miscarriage could have been caused by any hits that you have taken, or maybe even from the alcohol you have consumed recently. Are you sure you didn't know you were pregnant?"

"I'm positive." Evie replied, knowing where he was going with this. She may have lost one baby by her own doing already, and she would regret it for the rest of her life, but had she known she was pregnant this time, then she would have embraced it fully. "I had no idea. Over the last two months I have not had any symptoms or signs of pregnancy."

"When was your last period?"

Evie chewed on her lip as she thought about it. She couldn't really pinpoint her last period. While, she did get it monthly, it sometimes showed up late. Usually, she counted the days, and all would be fine. It would come on the day she calculated or about three days after that, it varied. However, she had been so busy over the last two months, that she hadn't really realized it.

"I'm not sure. I've been so busy lately, that I didn't think about it."

"Do you usually keep track of the dates?"

"Always. But like I said, I've been busy with work, and not to mention I've been stressed out lately, so I never noticed."

"That's understandable, things like this happen sometimes."

"When can I get back to work?" She questioned. While, she knew that time off would be reasonable, she just didn't want it because then she would always be thinking about what if she had the baby this time. The last thing she wanted to do was think about it when she was hurting now more than ever.

"You won't be able to get back into the ring for about 3 to 8 weeks." Dr. Morgan said sympathetically. He had an idea as to what she was thinking and he couldn't say he blamed her. He continued to keep his opinions to himself, he was no one to get into her personal life. "You see, your ribs are also cracked in two places."

Her eyebrow shot up quizzically, her ribs couldn't be cracked. That was the last thing she needed to hear on top of losing a baby. Sighing, she tried to fight back the tears. Then, a new thought occurred to her, who was the father? If she was two months pregnant, then who the father was could have very well been debated until the day the baby was born. This time, the tears were flowing freely, she couldn't hold them in anymore. She felt as if everything was crashing down around her.

"How long will I be out again?" Evie asked, looking down, trying to shield her tears from the doctor.

"The standard heal time is 3 to 6 weeks, but in your case, I would like to extend it. I've already had word sent out to your boss that you'll be out for 8 weeks. While, you are healing your ribs, you could possibly go talk to someone about the miscarriage. It's always hard for women to get over them. With your prescription for Paracetamol, I also gave you a list of the best psychologists in Florida." He said handing her everything that she would need for the next few weeks. "In the mean time, I would like for you to take it easy. Don't do any heavy lifting. You can exercise lightly, just not too much because you don't want aggravate your ribs. Because of the D&C, you might experience some bleeding, so if it gets serious, get to a doctor right away."

Evie nodded as she wiped away the tears. "I'll be sure to do all of that."

The doctor smiled warmly in the young woman's direction. He knew she would have a lot to deal with for the next couple of months. While, he knew her miscarriage had hit her to an extent, he knew it hadn't hit her hard yet, which is why he suggested the extra time off.

"Excellent." He said getting up. "You just wait here, while I get your discharge papers ready. Meanwhile, you have three visitors in the waiting room that are anxious to see you, are you up for seeing them while you wait?"

"Yes, please." She said in a small voice. "Oh, and Dr. Morgan, could you please not speak a word of this to anyone, I'd like to inform my boyfriend of everything myself."

"Of course. I'll be right back with those discharge papers." He said and walked off.

While, Evie was waiting for everyone, she allowed herself to slip into her thoughts. How come she hadn't realized it? She always thought that it would be easy to detect being pregnant, but judging by recent events, it wasn't easy. Something just didn't feel right to her. She was usually so in tune with herself, how could she have missed the signs? Then, a thought hit her, her Aunt Trudy and Kristen had asked if she had gained weight, and she just shrugged it off saying that she didn't. But now that she thought about it, she very well might have. If anything, that could have been her warning, but she chose to ignore it. She decided when she got home that she would weigh herself to make sure. She wasn't sure if there was any point to it since she had lost the baby, but decided to go through with it anyway.

Then her thoughts fell to John and Ted. It was very likely that either one could have been the father. She had been with the both of them on the same day, and the doctor did say that she was two months pregnant. Doing the math in her head, she knew that conception had to have taken place on her birthday, which would obviously have the baby's paternity questioned. Pushing back a strand of her hair, she decided not to tell _anyone._ She wouldn't tell John for fear of what he would say about it. His opinion on kids was unknown to her. She wouldn't tell Ted because he would be heartbroken. The baby very well could have been his and Evie knew he wouldn't be able to handle the news of her killing another one of his babies. And everyone else for the sake that it wasn't their business. This would be one of those things she would keep to herself.

"Knock, knock." She heard someone say, pulling her out of her thoughts. With a weak smile, she looked at her two friends and her boyfriend. "Are you up for seeing some people?"

"Of course." Evie said with a fake smile. She had to keep up the charade that everything was fine, even when it wasn't. She couldn't risk being suspicious and have them questioning her. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Well, I've been here since they brought you in." Maryse said as she sat down in one of the hospital chairs. "Ted came about a half hour after I did, and then John about five minutes after Ted."

John walked over to the hospital bed and hugged Evie to him. He was glad to see she doing fine. He was watching her match when he caught on that something wasn't right. Then, when he saw her pass out, he panicked even more. It was his intention to run out there and be by her side, but Richard Blood (Ricky the Dragon Steamboat) had prevented him from going out there saying that everyone would think it was work and that whatever she was experiencing wasn't to be taken lightly. Instead, John gritted his teeth and stood back until she was brought to the back. He followed her out to ambulance where he quickly placed a kiss on her lips and promised her that he would be there when he can. John knew that she couldn't hear him, but still felt he had to say it to keep himself calm.

"Are you okay, baby?" He hugged her to him and placed a kiss on her head. He didn't care that Maryse was there. Evie had worried him and all he wanted to do was hold her and soothe her.

Evie hugged him tightly to her. She didn't want to let him go. Nothing was okay, everything was going horribly. The news of the baby had made her feel horrible. All she wanted to do was shout it out to him, but she quickly swallowed back her words when she remembered her promise to herself.

"I'm okay." She replied. "My ribs are cracked in two places and I'll be out for 3 to 8 weeks."

"You'll be out for 3 to 8, Evie, rib injuries generally take 3 to 6 weeks to heal." Ted said, making his presence in the room known. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Evie reassured everyone in the room with her. "He just added to extra two weeks because I was a little stressed out."

"Is that why you blacked out?" Maryse questioned. Evie was hiding something, her answers weren't adding up and all the blond Canadian wanted to do was make sure that everything was going okay.

"That's why I blacked out. The doctor told me that due to lack of sleep and stress, I passed out. Really, guys, it's no big deal." She hated lying to everyone, but it was the only way she could keep the truth hidden. While, she knew hiding it would hurt mainly John and Ted, she also knew that telling them would hurt even more. "He's already notified Vince. I'll just take the time off, get myself better, and I'll be back before you know it."

"What about your push?" John questioned.

"Cena, there are bigger things to worry about than her push." Ted snapped. "Let her heal and rest up and then she'll worry about storylines."

He didn't like that John's main concern was her push. None of that mattered right now. All that mattered was her well being. She just needed to worry about getting better and then work will be there when she got back. Besides, Ted knew her better than anyone, Evie was upset about something. He knew it right when they walked in the room. When she smiled, it didn't reach up her eyes like it normally did. Something was bothering her, and he would bet everything that he had that she was trying to hide it to protect everyone from it. Ted made a mental note to talk to her about it alone one day soon, God knows she now had the time.

John glared in Ted's direction. He didn't like that Ted had snapped when he had been trying to be nice to him for most of the night. However, his frustrations were building because the young superstar made no attempt to acknowledge it. At first, he thought he was because he was worried about Evie, but as time went on, he also attributed it to Ted being jealous.

"I'm trying to keep her mind off of everything."

"Oh and asking her about work is a really good way to do it." Ted pointed out.

Evie shot Maryse a look begging her to do something. Maryse quickly picked up on the look and put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled loudly. Both men stopped yelling and looked over at the two women in the room.

"Now that I've got your attention," Maryse began. "John, I understand what you were trying to do but storylines and work are the last thing on her mind. She'll figure out what to do when she comes back on the road. And Ted, I understand that you have her best interest at heart, but snapping at people is not the way to go about it. Now, to the both of you, stop acting like a bunch of jackasses and let her relax. The last thing she needs is you two fighting like a bunch three year olds."

Ted and John tore their gaze away from the blond and looked elsewhere in the room.

Meanwhile, Evie was thankful that Maryse had came. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle that little tiff with her thought process at the moment. She knew she would have blurted everything out and caused a riot.

Maryse, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what the deal was. She knew that Evie was exhausted from having such a long night and didn't want anything to do with that tiny outburst that had occurred moments ago, so she didn't mind doing it. But what had her curiosity peaked was the animosity between John and Ted. They never had any words between each other until now, and she wondered if it was because John also had feelings for Evie. It was obvious that Ted had feelings for the brunette diva, but she didn't know the full extent of it.

"Look guys, she's right. Everything will be worked out when I get back." Evie shrugged. "Besides, knowing Vince he's probably already planning something out."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement with Evie. They all figured it was best to drop the subject and just let her relax until she signed the discharge papers.

"Okay Ms. James, Dr. Morgan has signed the discharge papers." A nurse said, walking into the room with the papers in hand. "All you need to do is sign them and then you're free to go."

Smiling, Evie took the papers from the nurse and signed where it was necessary. Meanwhile, the nurse was talking to the other three people in the room. "I was told that the boyfriend was here."

"That's me." John stepped away from Evie's bedside.

Maryse looked on confused, wondering if the rumors really were true. Shrugging it off, she decided to talk to Evie about everything first. Meanwhile, Ted rolled his eyes, now realizing that Evie and John's secret was out.

"From what I've been told, you guys are all professional wrestlers. I know that all of you are on the road, but when possible, just please make sure that she doesn't do any heavy lifting or exercising. Just make sure she takes it easy and takes her medicine and all will be fine."

"No problem." John said.

"Thank you."

"Here you go." Evie said getting off the bed. "Thank you and have a good night."

The nurse smiled, took the papers and exited the room, leaving the four wrestlers to their own vices.

When she left, Evie grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get changed. She was aware of what a D&C was and knew that she could leave right away.

"I'll head out to the car." John said, when she came out the bathroom. "I'll drive it around the front and then we'll head to the hotel, okay baby?"

"That's fine." She said, collecting her things.

"Evie, I'm sorry about that outburst." Ted apologized. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's nothing, really Ted. Don't stress yourself out over it." Evie reassured him.

When she had her things together, they headed out of the hospital. By the time they got out front, John was waiting for them. Evie quickly hugged Maryse bye and said thank you. Then she hugged Ted bye and told him she'd call him soon.

"I'll see you soon, Ted. Thank you for coming by."

"Anything for you Evie. I'll call you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. "We'll talk about what is really bothering you then. I know you Eves, something is bothering you."

She quickly blinked back her tears and pulled out of Ted's grasp. "Bye guys. I'll talk to you guys soon." She said as she got into the car. When she got in the car, John drove off.

"You and I are heading to your house tomorrow." John grabbed her hand. "We'll get you all settled in."

"Mmm, that sounds good." Evie said, trying to forget her thoughts of the baby. She decided while she was waiting in the hospital to go talk to someone about the miscarriage. She knew that it hadn't fully hit her yet, but she knew it will, and when it did, she wanted to attempt keeping herself straight, even when she knew it would be impossible.

"You have a one track mind." John joked.

'_I wish I did.'_ She thought to herself. _'Then I wouldn't be so heartbroken right now.'_

Meanwhile, Ted and Maryse were walking to their respective cars. She hadn't missed that hug and the exchange of words between Evie and Ted. More importantly, she didn't miss the look in Ted's eyes. She knew what was going on in his mind, and she knew that he was up to something. Due to new revelations, she knew that there was something with John and Evie, and she was happy for them. She could also tell that John made her happy too.

"Whatever it is that you're thinking or planning on doing, don't do it, Ted. From what I found out tonight, she's happy with him, don't ruin it for her." Maryse warned and walked off to her own car.

When Ted got to his car, he decided that he had to be more careful about what his facial expressions revealed. He didn't want to let anyone in on the fact that there was more between them than anyone knew. He reversed out of his parking spot as his thoughts fell on Evie and how much he loved her.

"Evie, where did we go wrong?" He mumbled to himself as he headed in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? What do you think is going to happen next? Possible drama ahead?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! I love how this chapter turned out. Hopefully, you guys will too! Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Ted was finally able to go see Evie. For the last two weeks they had been talking on the phone and on Skype. Neither were doing him any justice. He wanted to be able to talk to her without a computer screen between them. He knew there was something wrong, he saw it at the hospital. However, on the phone she was able to mask it. He was there to make her feel better and to get the truth.

Another reason why Ted was excited to be away from work: her relationship with John. Everyone had found out about John and Evie. During Evie's hospital stint, a fan had seen her and John leaving together, and that got the rumors to spread even faster than before. Finally, after one more week of denying it, the loving couple finally announced their relationship. Nobody would stop talking about it. The topic sickened him. What sickened him even more was that people kept asking him if he knew. He would always say that he found out when everyone else did. Most would shrug it off, while others would continue to push him for more answers.

"John Cena and Evie James, can't say I'm surprised." Cody said a couple of days ago. "I can't say I'm surprised that you're jealous."

"Fuck off, Cody."

"You are jealous. It's a fact of life." He pointed out. "They're together and you hate it."

Ted shuddered at the conversation that he had with his young friend. He hadn't realized that he was so transparent. Had he known, he would have tried to hide his feelings for her a lot better. He hated that everyone realized his feelings for her. Right then, he decided to mask his feelings way better. Then he could throw everybody off that way.

"Oh my God, what a surprise! I didn't know that you were coming, Teddy!"

Outwardly, he groaned. He wasn't expecting Kristen to be there today. Evie never mentioned that she was coming. He felt his blood beginning to boil. This had to have been one of her ploys to get them back together, considering she had been mentioning Kristen in there conversations every so often.

"Yeah, I'm definitely surprised." Ted said not even bothering to hide his annoyance. As he walked passed her, he could feel her eyes burning a whole in him.

"Who's here?" Evie questioned from somewhere in the house.

"Teddy!"

Evie cringed as her cousin screeched out his name. She hadn't been expecting Kristen to drop by, she had invited herself over. All day she had been babbling about getting her hair done, Ted, the plan, how the nail lady messed up her manicure. Not once, did she ask how Evie was doing. From the moment she had opened the door, she regretted not checking first. Her voice was annoying, and giving Evie a pulsating headache.

"Hey Teddy!" Evie happily greeted her one time love.

"Hey Eves!" He greeted, pulling her in for a hug. "How are you doing?"

"What's wrong with her?" Kristen questioned.

"I broke my ribs in two places. Why do you think I'm home for the next two months?"

"Oh."

Ted rolled his eyes. After he broke up with her, he had gone out of his way to avoid her. While, they were going out she had been completely out of her mind. It got to the point to where Ted started wandering away from her, fighting with her just so he could be away from her. She had never gotten the hint. Finally, before he went to the WWE he ended their on and off relationship for good. It was his hope that he could see her as little as possible or not at all. He was doing good until then.

"How are you feeling, Evie?"

"I feel great. My ribs don't hurt as much anymore, I've been taking the pain killers the doctor prescribed to me. I've been catching up on sleep that I've lost. My whole body feels reenergized."

He knew she was lying. She didn't look good at all. Her eyes had dark circles around them. Her face was usually bright and vibrant, now she looked pale. Her eyes were bloodshot, suggesting she had been crying. Overall, she looked tired and exhausted mentally and physically. It also looked as if she lost some weight too. She looked the way she had described herself after her abortion, so he knew there was much more than she told everyone. Despite her claims to be relaxed and feeling good, he knew she was lying.

"Tell me the truth, are you okay?"

She wanted to shout out that she wasn't, but she didn't. He was already heartbroken over their past. Out of everything though, the abortion hurt him the most. Every now and then she would catch him staring straight through her, thinking about the baby that never was. When she saw him like that, she would instantly tear up knowing that she was the cause of that look. She knew if he knew about the miscarriage, then he would be even more heartbroken. There was always the possibility that the baby couldn't have been his, knowing that she wasn't sure who the father was or that she was even pregnant would break him in half. He had already lost one baby, he couldn't handle losing a possible other baby. She could barely handle it.

"I'm sure." She whispered.

"I'm here if you need me. I'm here until Friday." He smiled.

Both had long forgotten about Kristen. They had also forgotten that they were still holding onto each other. For now, they were in their own private world. Nobody but them existed, and neither realized that they had that strong of a bond.

Kristen watched on in annoyance. She hated their word exchange. The way that Evie was still holding onto him made her blood boil. The way Ted was looking at her, made her wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. He wasn't supposed to be holding Evie that way, he wasn't supposed to be looking at her that way. Everything in that little moment should have been hers. All the smiles, laughs, whispers, and hugs belonged to her and no one else. Ted was _hers_, and she would go through any lengths to prove that to him, to Evie, to everyone.

"She'll be fine." Kristen finally cut in, breaking the illusion of their imaginary world. "Evie's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, she doesn't need you all that much, she has John. Speaking of him, did you ever call him back? Remember, he called while you were in the shower." Kristen reminded her dear cousin, hoping to put a damper on their mood.

Ted bit down on his tongue to keep his thoughts from spewing out of his mouth. She was still there? It amazed him that she hadn't changed at all, judging by the crazed look in her eyes and all. Her voice was bothering him and the way she rolled her eyes at them made him go insane. She didn't belong there, Ted thought to himself.

"I talked to him already, if you must know, Kris." Evie said sharply.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Kristen, leave. You've been here long enough."

"Teddy is here now and he doesn't want me to leave." She pouted.

The whole reason she had showed up to Evie's house was because she knew Ted would eventually show up. She knew how close they had gotten over time and knew that he would drop by her house. She knew Evie was injured, and she really didn't care, so she played it off like she knew nothing. Truthfully, she had over heard Evie telling Paul that Ted would be at her house. When she heard that, she decided to drop by. Her whole day had been wasted doing practically nothing, and now that Ted was here, she wanted her to leave. In Kristen's mind, that wasn't happening.

"No, actually, I do want you to leave." Ted said looking over at his ex-girlfriend. Now that he was looking at her, he began to wonder why he was with her for so long or why he even went out with her at all.

Kristen glared in their direction and then turned on her heal to get her purse out of Evie's office. The whole way there she kept muttering curses to herself. Who did they think they were? They couldn't throw her out like that. She was Kristen and no one ever dared to disrespect her like that.

When she was gone, Ted looked down at his one time girlfriend, and possibly only love. The annoyance was clearly written on her face, and he had to laugh at that. It was always cute when something bothered her, and he was glad that never changed about her.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know that she was coming." Evie ignored his laughter. "I would have called, but every time I picked up my phone, she was right there asking who I was texting or who I was calling."

"So, you didn't know that she was going to show up?"

"Not at all."

"Oh thank God, I thought you were trying to get me back together with her." His voice annoyed, but his face full of fear. The last thing he needed was that psycho in his life again.

"No, I would never do that." Evie replied, but mentally added, _'Not anymore at least.'_

Meanwhile, Kristen was finally in the office. She had just picked up her purse and was about to walk away when something caught her eye. Shrugging to herself, she picked up the item and skimmed through it. An evil smirk crossed her face as a completely new idea had come to mind. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Folding up the papers, she stuffed them in her purse, and left her cousin's house without so much as saying goodbye.

Ted sighed in relief when he heard the front door slam. She was finally gone, he felt like he could breath. Him and Evie could relax and talk without having to change, ignore, or code anything. Slowly, he leaned further into the couch and wrapped an arm around Evie's shoulders.

"I'm glad she's gone."

"Me too, I thought she'd never leave." Evie unintentionally leaned into his embrace. Her head lowered onto his chest. Neither realized it, so they just went on with their conversation. "I always wondered why you ended things with her for good, but now you don't need to explain it, I can see why on my own."

Ted lightly chuckled, he was glad she finally knew why, but a part of him wanted to explain it to her. He wanted her to understand why he was with her to begin with. In his mind, he felt like she had the right to know. She was a big part of his life and he didn't want to hide anything from her because of that.

"I broke up with her because she was crazy." Ted started out with. "It got to the point to where she was talking about us getting married, and having kids. She knew the number of kids that we would have and what their names would be. We would have four kids, two of each. I don't remember the names, nor do I care. It's sick that I remember the number. Anyway, whenever she would talk about marriage and kids, I could never picture her there. I tried to, but it didn't feel right, it still doesn't, and it never will."

"Ted, every girl has the number of kids they want planned out, that's normal."

"Did you have the number of kids you wanted planned out?"

"I see your point." Evie said after thinking about if for a moment of two.

"Anyway, that's besides that point. She just went completely crazy. Wait, let me rephrase that, even crazier than before. Whenever I went out, she wanted to know where I was going, who I was with, and what I was going to be doing. It's like she was trying to keep me on a leash. Then, when I first got my cell phone, she kept calling me at all hours wanting updates. The girl literally wanted me to call every hour just so that she could keep tabs on me."

"Did you ever do any of that?"

"Hell no, what am I twelve? I didn't have to run anything by her. Because of that we were always getting into fights. At that point, I really didn't care. I would break up with her and she'd be heartbroken. She'd break up with and she'd be heartbroken. Then, she'd call me, begging me to take her back."

"Did you?"

"Always. I was stupid enough to believe that she would change." Ted replied. "To be honest Eves, for the remainder of our relationship, I cheated on her. It was the only way that I could get through it. The only way that I could look at her without going crazy was to cheat."

"Ted, did you ever cheat on me when were together?" Evie had never asked him, but since he brought it up, she figured that now was her only chance to ask him. If he was able to cheat on Kristen, then he could have just as easily cheated on her. "You can tell me the truth, I won't get mad. It's all in the past."

"No, I didn't."

"You can be honest, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying Eves, I didn't cheat on you."

"Then how come you cheated on her?"

"Because I never loved her. I tricked myself into thinking that I did, but thinking about it now, she never really mattered to me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I loved you when we were together."

"Now?"

"Now, I love you as a friend. What we had together will always mean something to me. That will never go away. Evie, you're always going to be a big part of my life." He was partially lying. He did still love her, but she was with John now, and he didn't want to complicate things.

"Anyway, what led you to breaking up with her?" Evie asked, trying to ignore the sudden pain in her heart. She didn't know why it was there, and she didn't want it there. Ted was only in her life as a friend, she had John now. It was John she belonged with. John was who she wanted to be with, she kept thinking to herself.

"Finally, the WWE called me up to their main roster and I was excited for many reasons. All my hard work paid off. I was finally going to work with the company my dad worked for, I would do my best to make myself a legend. That's my main reason. However, a tiny part of me was elated when I realized I could definitely make a permanent break from Kristen. I told her that our relationship wouldn't work out due to me being on the road constantly and that neither one of us could handle a long distance relationship. Naturally, I told her that we should see other people. She said she'd wait until I was done wrestling, and I told her that I was going to find someone else. It sounds harsh, but that was the only way I could get her to see that we were done forever. Of course, she cried and cursed me out, and then she ran off. I didn't bother to make contact with her since. She was always calling me, begging for us to get back together, but I just ignored her. I don't want her in my life."

"I really don't blame you, Butthead." Evie said after a long silence. "Why did you date her for so long if you didn't want to be with her?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. I guess it was my subconscious's way of staying tied to you."

"As it turns out, you really didn't need her after all."

"You're right, I didn't."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Each of them stared off into space, thinking about what once was and what could have been. Both were thinking about the baby, and wondered what could have been had they stayed to together, and had she not aborted.

"Teddy, do you ever think of what could have been?"

"Everyday. You?"

"Me too. Not a day goes by where I don't wonder."

Ted sighed as he thought about everything. Had things worked out differently, then Evie would be his wife. They would be surrounded by however many kids they decided to have. He would be happy, and so would she. That was no doubt what he thought about everyday. It's what he wanted. However, the longer she was with John, the further it slipped away.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Evie?" Ted asked again. "I feel like you're not telling me something"

Her miscarriage had been on her mind since she left the hospital two weeks ago. Nobody knew anything, and she preferred to keep it that way. If anyone knew, then they would be in her face, asking her a million and one questions. Some part of her didn't want that. While, another part of her wanted to tell somebody, anybody, just so that she wouldn't be the only one. There were a few dozen times when she almost picked up the phone to call someone, but then she would quickly change her mind and put the phone down.

"I'm fine, Butthead. Believe me, I'm just fine."

Truthfully, she wasn't fine. Over the last two weeks, she hadn't eaten. Her sleep schedule was horrible. Every night, she would close her eyes only to have them snap open again. The image of an innocent baby crying for help haunted her, thus keeping her from sleeping. She didn't know what to do. Her mind had always wandered to the list Dr. Morgan had given her, but she couldn't bring herself to call any of the numbers. She didn't feel comfortable talking to a complete stranger. So, she ultimately decided to not tell anyone, if she could help it.

"Please, just tell me the truth." Ted pleaded. "I look at you, and I see that you've been through hell over the last two weeks. Evie, I know there is a lot more bothering you than your ribs. I'm not stupid, I wasn't born yesterday."

"It's nothing, I swear Ted."

"Is it John? Are you two fighting or something?" He questioned, trying to get to the bottom of everything. "I just want to know if you're okay."

"No, it has nothing to do with John. I promise." She said. "Everything is going well between us. Really Teddy, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Evie-"

"No, really, I'm okay." She picked her head up from his chest to look him the eyes. "I'll be 110 percent by the time I hit the road again. Before you know it, I'll be my old self."

Ted only nodded. He knew he wouldn't get much out of her, not right then. All he had to do was give it a few more days, and then maybe she'd say more. Sighing, he decided to change the subject.

"How is everything with Cena?"

"Everything is great." She smiled. "He's been amazing through all of this. When I was released from the hospital, he came home with me. The only thing that sucked about it was that he could only stay one day, and no longer, but it felt great to have him there with me."

"I bet it was." He said distantly, suddenly regretting the subject of Cena.

"Don't worry, you'll find somebody one day." Evie reassured him. "Just not Psycho Barbie."

"Psycho Barbie?"

"Yeah, Kristen." She laughed. "Oh come on, we were both thinking it. She's pretty, but she's psycho."

"The day that I end up with her will be the day that hell freezes over."

Evie laughed. "You know, I just realized something."

"What?"

"No matter what, you're always going to be stuck with her."

"Oh God, please don't say that." Ted pleaded. "I don't want that."

"I don't mean like that. God willing you don't end up with her. May God help the poor unfortunate soul that does end up with her. But you did go out with her on and off for the longest time, she's always going to be a part of you." She laughed.

"Can you stop laughing?"

"Okay, okay, I'll try."

She tried her hardest to keep from laughing. To give her credit, she did last for a minute before she started laughing at the 'Psycho Barbie' nickname her cousin had now been branded with.

"Now what? I don't think this is funny." Ted said, trying to fight a smile. He was glad that she was laughing genuinely for the first time all day.

"The fact that she is going to be around isn't funny. I'm just laughing at the stupid name I gave her."

"You're stupid."

"You're retarded."

Evie caught the look on his face, slowly, she got up from the couch and crossed to the other side of the living room. Her eyes locked with his when he got up from the couch.

"What did you call me?"

"Lovely?"

"No, I don't think that was the word." He slowly advanced towards her. "Repeat it, I won't get mad."

"Smart?"

"No."

"Retarded?"

"That would be the one." He ran towards her.

She knew what was coming and started to run away from him. However, she didn't get that far before he caught her. His arms lightly wrapped around her waist, taking her rib injury into consideration. A smile was on her face and laughter was coming from her mouth. Ted was happy knowing that she had forgotten about whatever was bothering her only for a moment because of him.

"Take it back." He said tickling her.

"No!" She got between fits of laughter.

Evie tried to get away from him, but couldn't because of all the laughing. At one point, she was almost successful, but again she failed miserably. This time, she caused them to fall. Ted's back hit the floor and she landed on him. His arms lightly wrapping around her so that he can keep her balanced on him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

They stayed like that, looking at each other. Slowly, they leaned in closer to each, their lips were just about to touch when there was a sudden knock at the door. Startled, they snapped their heads back, but stayed in the position they were in, too afraid to move.

//

"Hello I'm Kristen James," she said using her mother's maiden name. "I'm a family member of Evelyn James. I was just wondering how serious her condition was."

She listened carefully as the doctor explained everything to her. A smile growing on her face with each passing word. As the doctor continued to speak, she realized that she didn't need Evie anymore. She now had a whole new plan all her own. With this plan, she would be able to get exactly what she wanted because she was Kristen and she was never denied.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, whatever does she have planned?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! I'm glad that all of you guys are enjoying this story. Whoever was at the door, is it John? Hmm, only one way to find out. Go read! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Kristen was all giddy when she got off the phone with the doctor. She felt like a little kid on Christmas. Except, this was day was better than Christmas, way better. Finally, she found a way to take down Evie and she found a way to get back with Ted. When everything came out into the light, he would never want to see Evie again. Because of that he would just come running back to her and then she would finally have what was hers.

"I just love this day." She said to herself. "Pregnant and miscarried all in the same day. The best thing is, she didn't even know it. Everyone is going to get a huge kick out of this, I just know it."

This time she knew everything would go to plan. Had this happened months ago then she could have gotten back together with Ted a long time ago. She shouldn't have gone to Evie, she saw that now. Evie was a weak person and could never go along with what she was suggesting. That was her mistake. But, now, she found the right that would correct that mistake.

Happily, she got up from the desk and left her house. After hours of detective work, she got everything that she would need to begin. Now, all she had to do was figure out what to do first. All would be well and in her control. The sad thing, nobody ever saw it coming.

\\

Evie was still laying on top of Ted, his arms were still wrapped around her waist. They were both staying completely still and trying to make as little noise as possible. Even the slightest move would alert that knocker that somebody was home.

"Are you going to get that?" He whispered.

Evie shook her head. She didn't want to move, she was afraid to move. Her heart was racing and her breathing was out of control. There was some feeling stirring up inside her and she wasn't sure why. Judging by the sudden heat she felt in her face, she knew she was blushing. Her shirt was ripped, and her eyes were filled with lust. Ted had frazzled her, and she knew it was evident on her face. And whoever was at the door would know it for sure too.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared it might be Kristen. She was here most of the day, I really don't want to deal with her anymore." Evie whispered.

"It's not Kristen. I doubt she would come back for any reason."

"So, I should answer the door?"

"Answer it."

Nodding, she carefully got off Ted. Carefully, she got up to her feet and walked towards the door. Before, she got to the door, she stopped and checked her reflection in the mirror. Sighing, she quickly started to alter her appearance a bit so that no one would get the wrong idea.

Meanwhile, Ted propped himself up on his elbows and watched her straighten herself up. He smiled when she ran her hands through her hair. When she was done, he watched as she walked off to answer the door. His eyes followed her the whole way there. His eyes travelled down her body, making him groan in frustration because he had just then realized how much he really wanted her. Whoever was at the door was going to get smacked.

Her heart was still fluttering when she went to go answer the door. She had seen how Ted was looking at her from the corner of her eye. She didn't miss the look on his face, it was the one he usually got when he was remember something. Evie, herself, had often gotten that look.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she saw that it was only Matt. She had so been so scared that it was John. He didn't like Ted all that much to begin with and she knew that he would be ticked off that he was there.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you're doing." Matt said when he took one look at her. "Just by taking one look at you I can tell that you've been through hell. Evie, I love you like a sister, so don't get mad when I tell you that you look like shit."

"I'm fine, Matt." She chose to ignore that he said she looked like shit. He didn't need to say it, she knew she did.

"No, you're not. Evie, I'm not blind, you don't look good."

Evie sighed as she followed him of to the living room. Matt would know that there was something wrong with her. He would call her out on her bullshit. There was only one other person that would call her out on everything and that was Ted. Her only problem was that she kept lying. When she got into the living room, her heart broke when she saw Ted laughing at something Matt had said. How happy he looked, she couldn't take that away from him with her horrible news. Her decision was final, she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"What were you two up to before I got here?"

After taking in their appearances, Matt knew that he had interrupted something. Ted's face was red and his breathing was hard. Evie's hair was a bit disheveled and her shirt was missing a few buttons. The look in their eyes didn't help out their case either.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously, their eyes guiltily skipping away from Matt.

His eyebrow shot up. It was obvious to Matt, but not them, that they were still in love with each other. They were just so disillusioned that they didn't know what they wanted. He predicted that it was only a matter of time before the shit hit the fan.

\\

Three weeks later, Evie was on her way to the arena. Raw was taping in Tampa and she decided that it would be best for her to make an appearance. Besides that, she really wanted to see everyone else outside of her house. She had been dying to be in an arena again.

She was thankful that five weeks had gone by which meant that she there were only three more weeks left to her injury leave. Everyday that passed by she grew even more excited because her return date drew closer and closer. While, she was somewhat worried about her doctor's appointment in two weeks, she still couldn't help but wait to see what the doctor would say.

"Evelyn Grace James!" Someone shouted from behind her. "Are you really here?"

Evie quickly turned around to see Randy Orton walking towards her. Quickly, she walked over to her friend and gave him a big hug. She was glad to see him. He was one of those people she didn't get to see as much while she was away. He had stopped by a couple of times with John and that was about it.

"I didn't know you were coming back tonight."

"I wish I was coming back tonight. Being injured sucks, I hate being away from the road and everyone else." Evie said, breaking the hug. "I'm going crazy. But, I come back in three weeks, so I'm excited."

"I know how you feel, but, you'll be back before you know it. You'll be able to see John and Ted more often, along with everyone else."

Her eyebrow quirked up. She found it odd that he would mention John and Ted first. In the last few weeks, she had seen John more than anyone and she loved it. He was taking care of her and making her feel better. Whenever she cried during the night, he would hold her and tell her everything would okay, despite not knowing what was bothering her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because John is your boyfriend and Ted for some reason is your best friend." Randy said, unsure of himself. He was sure that she would be very excited about being on the road with them again. When he looked at her he saw the tears clouding over her eyes. Throwing his arm around her shoulder, he started walking them towards the back exit. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, taking the cigarette that he offered her. "A lot better than when you last saw me."

"You? A lot better than before, I wouldn't have thunk it considering you looked like hell and you were still trying to convince everyone that you were okay." He said sarcastically, lighting up her cigarette, before he lit up his own. "But, seriously, all jokes aside, you look a lot better."

"I feel a lot better. Sleep has been coming to me a lot easier and I don't feel sick when I see food."

"Good. That's very good. You had us all worried for a while there." Randy took a drag from his cigarette and slowly exhaled the smoke. "Honestly, you looked horrible before. It's like you were almost becoming a ghost."

She nodded her head as she thought about the progress she's made over the last few weeks. Getting her to eat and sleep again were like prying teeth. It was difficult to get her to do either. One night two weeks ago, Ted had spent the night. When he saw that she wasn't going to sleep, he decided that he would stay up with her. It was when they put in _Edward Scissorhands_ that they both fell asleep. A couple of hours after falling asleep, Ted woke up to her screaming in her sleep. When he finally got her to wake up, he had explained to her what was going on. Finally, after calming down, she was able to tell him it was a nightmare.

The next day Ted told her it was either she ate and slept normally or he was taking her to the doctor. Afraid that he might go through with it, she decided to comply while he was there, and she did. When he left, she fell back into her old habits. If Ted called her, she made it sound like everything was okay, so that he wouldn't worry.

A similar case happened with John. The couple fell asleep watching a movie, and she would later start screaming in her sleep. John would wake her up and explain to her what happened. She would say it was a nightmare and try get back to sleep.

After that happened, John decided to take the same approach as Ted. It worked, but only for so long. She decided she would do the same thing with John that she did with Ted. Evie decided to just play up to everything until he was gone.

Both John and Ted noticed that she wasn't well and that she was doing as well as she said she was. Together, they both decided to take her to the doctor. While, they didn't agree on much, that they did. When they got her to the doctor, Evie explained that she was having trouble sleeping because of nightmares. The doctor agreed to give her sleeping pills until she felt she could go without them. The sleeping pills had a good affect on her and not only caused her to get better, but gave her more energy (due to the sleep she was finally getting), and made her realize that she needed to eat.

After that, she slowly started making progress and continued to do well. She was finally back to looking like her old self. The only thing that still hurt her was the miscarriage, which she knew was the cause of everything. Due to fear of what Ted or John would do, she kept it to herself. No one knew, not even Paul.

"Did the nightmares stop?"

"Somewhat."

"When was the last one you had?"

"About three nights ago."

"That's not bad. Just keep doing what you are doing and you'll be fine." Randy put out his cigarette and waited for Evie to do the same. "Is there anything else you're not telling anybody?"

"No." She quickly replied. "Nothing at all. Why would you think that? I'm fine Randy, really."

"If you say so. How are your ribs doing?"

"My ribs are great." She smiled. "I'm almost 100 percent again. I can't wait to come back."

Five minutes later, she was on her way to John's locker room. When she got to his locker room, she stood outside staring at the door like a fool. A lot had been going through her mind lately and she wasn't sure what she should do. For one, guilt was eating away at her. She hated looking at him knowing that she knew a lot that he didn't. While, she did want to tell him, she couldn't. In her mind, it was the best to put the blinders on and pretend that she was hiding nothing to protect him. If she told him everything, she knew that a look of pain would come across his handsome features and she didn't want to be the one to put it there. She hated it when other people did it to him, so naturally, she wanted to avoid going down that road at all costs because she loved him.

"Hey baby, why are you staring at the door?" John asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Is everything alright?"

She lightly jumped when his skin hit hers. He had scared her, she thought he was inside the locker room, not out and about. No, nothing was okay. Everything in her life was going awry. Everyday she felt like she was losing control. To top it off, she was sick of everyone asking her if she was fine. She was fine, physically at least.

"I'm fine, just got a little lost in my thoughts is all."

"Good thoughts, I hope." He said as they walked into this locker room.

"Yeah, they were good." She lied.

"I'm glad." He started packing his things away. "Just give me two minutes to change and then we'll go."

Evie nodded her head as she plopped down on the couch. When he went into the bathroom, she held her head in her hands as she got lost in her thoughts again. There had to be a way out, there just to be.

When John got into the bathroom, he groaned in frustration. There was something bothering her, he knew that much. But, whenever he asked her about it, she was quick to say that everything was fine. As of late, he would find her spacing out and it scared him. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't pull her out of her slump. While, he was able to get her to start eating and sleeping normally again, he knew there was more. Nightmares just don't come out of nowhere. There had to be something else, but what?

"Your place or mine?" He asked when he was done getting ready.

When she heard his voice she quickly picked her head up and sent a weak smile towards him. Getting up, she slowly walked towards him and gave him a hug. She was afraid, she just needed to get a feeling of security and love. Evie pressed her face into his chest as she hugged him tightly. For the first time in a while, she felt good. In his arms, nothing bad can happen to her. Yeah, she was in love with him. However, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she chose to ignore. It would go away, she kept to telling herself.

"Baby?"

"Your place." Her voice came out muffled from how her face was still pressed to his chest. "Your place, John. Please, just get me out of here." She looked up at him. "I just want to be alone with you tonight. I just want to cuddle tonight. Please, I just want to be with you."

"Okay baby, we're going right now." John was worried now. She was never like that. "I'm here for you."

When they finally got to his house, she felt like she could breathe. It was almost like a boulder was lifted off her shoulders. She didn't know what caused her to feel like this, but whatever it was, she wanted it to go away.

"Do you want anything?" He asked after they got settled into bed.

Without any hesitation, she straddled him and pressed her lips to his. All she wanted was to feel him and this was the best way possible. After weeks of denying him, she felt the need to touch him, to explore him. Slowly, she removed her lips from his and trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck. "Never let me go." She whispered between kisses.

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you. What do you think?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to do so. The last chapter was a bit boring and a bit of a filler, but this one brings on the 'what the fuck' sentiment. I promise. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

One week later, Ted was relaxing at home thinking about everything that had been going on over the past few months. Having Evie back in his life had definitely been one hell of a roller coaster ride. They had gone from fighting to being the best of friends. Of course, with the territory of becoming that close also had its downfalls. For one, he was still in love with her and he couldn't even say anything. He could look but he couldn't touch. She was off limits to him and he hated that. He hated that she jumped into a relationship with John so fast. It tore him up inside. Every time they hugged or kissed, he wanted to retch. The sight of them together made him sick. Every sign of affection made him want to hit John, but he had to constantly remind himself that he couldn't tell Evie how to live her life. After all, it was better to her in his life as a friend than not at all, right?

"Pull yourself together, Ted." He mumbled to himself. "You had your chance with her years ago, you fucked up. There is nobody to blame but yourself."

There had to be some way to get past everything. Yeah, he loved her, but there was only so much he could do. If he could, he would spend the rest of his life waiting for her. Whenever she was ready, he would be ready too. But, who was he kidding, he was only human. He didn't think it possible to go his whole life waiting for one person. Of course, there was always the idea of finding someone else. Then when Evie was ready, he would stay with that person, but have Evie on the side. Quickly, he shook the thought out of his head. He doesn't want anyone in his life but her. Besides, he wouldn't want to share Evie. She was a person, not a damn t-shirt.

The ringing of his doorbell startled him out of his thoughts. He wasn't expecting anyone over at that hour or at all for that matter. Blowing out a breath, he dropped the remote onto the couch and walked over to the door. Before opening it, he shooed the dog away. Finally, when he got the front door open, he really wished he hadn't opened it.

"I don't want to see you." Ted said, not hiding his annoyance. "I think I made that perfectly clear."

"Please, don't remind me." She responded, inviting herself in. "Besides, I'm not here to try to get you back. I've tried and failed so many times, I lost count."

"Then go because you're not welcome here." He said, standing by the still open door.

She really wanted to lash out at him, but she reminded herself to keep her cool. If she wanted everything to work out according to plan, then she would have to keep calm. Counting to ten in her head, she turned around so that she was facing her ex. After making brief eye contact with him, she looked down to make it look like what was on her mind affected her deeply. A few seconds later, she caught his gaze again and only hoped that she had a look of sincerity on her face.

Meanwhile, Ted still hadn't moved from his spot. She should have been gone by now. This girl always had a way of showing up at the worst possible times. What made things worse was that she never called, she only dropped in, no matter where she went, like she owned the place. Ted was getting ready to tell her to go, when something she said stopped him.

"It's about Evie, I really need to talk to you about her. She has me worried."

At the mention of Evie, he started to panic. There was something wrong. How come she hadn't told him anything? She always told him when something was bothering her, they were that close. There was nothing they ever hid from each other, at least that's what he thought.

"Okay, spill Kristen." He said, closing the door behind them.

\\

"You know baby, I've been thinking," John said over the phone, "the night you're scheduled to come back, we're in Boston."

"I'm listening." Evie said as she washed the dishes. She knew what he was suggesting. "What's your idea?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we're going to be so close to my hometown that you and I could see my dad. You could meet my parents and brothers."

Ever since last week, she felt like she had reconnected with John in a whole new way. Just for a while, he helped her forget everything. There were so many ways that he made her feel better and he wasn't completely aware of it. Just by him holding her and kissing her, he made her feel safe. They had been together since March and it was now July and she had fallen in love with him. Sure, four months was a little fast to fall in love with someone, but she just couldn't help it. There was something about John that made her love him.

"I'd love to go meet them." She smiled as if he could see her. Actually, she was glad that he had brought it up first. The thought of meeting each others families had crossed her mind, considering her family has been bugging her about meeting him. "I think it's about time we get passed all that."

"We've been together for four months babe, I think it's time we do too." He happily agreed.

"So, in two weeks, I meet your family?"

"That's right. When do I meet yours?"

"Hopefully, not too long after that. We'll see how everything at work pans out. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, it does." He said.

A pregnant pause fell between the two of them.

"I miss you, John." Evie broke the silence, turning the water off. "When do I get to see your face?"

"It depends on when you get back from your parents' house." He replied. The truth was, he missed her too much. Way more than any other girl he had been with. Since they had gotten together, he hasn't looked at or touched any other girl. Liz was even far from his mind. "I miss you and all your sexiness."

"I'm not sexy." She whispered, not wanting her parents to overhear what she was saying.

"No, babe, believe me, you are." John said enthusiastically. "Especially when you're dripping wet in the shower." He said, remembering how touchy feely they were the week before. She drove him absolutely insane. "Mmm, get back home now, I miss you."

"Oh hush up." Evie said, blushing as if he could see her over the phone. "As much as I would like to be with you, wherever you are, I can't. I'm visiting my family. It's one of those rare times when all of us kids are home to visit our parents."

"I know." He groaned, trying to get the image out of his head. Not because it was bad, but because he really wanted to act out on his feelings for her with her at that particular moment. "Have fun while you're there. Speaking of, when do you get back?"

Evie giggled. That was the third time in the last five minutes that he had asked her that. "I come back on Sunday."

"You picked a crappy day to go home." He joked. "I'll be in San Diego for a house show."

"Well, then you're on your own until the next time you see me."

"Oh man." He groaned. "I want you now though."

"The feeling is mutual babe." She whispered. "But, we'll see each other soon. When we do see each other, then it'll be pure mayhem."

"Believe me it will be." John replied.

His thoughts slowly fell to how she became so touchy with him. After she left the hospital, she became distant from him for a while. Whenever he would try to start something, she would stop him. A look of pain and panic washed across her face. He knew something was wrong and always made a point to ask her, but she was quick to say it was nothing. Then last week, out of nowhere, she suddenly felt the need to be with him. He decided after he went back on the road the next day, that he would talk to her about that and a few other things. First, he would be sure to let her know that he wasn't going to go anywhere. However, there was just one important thing that he had to get off his chest.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You should be." He said, then looked at the time. "Babe, I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay baby." She pouted. It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she loved him, but she quickly swallowed those words back. "Go take a cold shower."

"I just might. Bye, Evie."

"Bye, John."

Five minutes later, she was finally sitting out back with her brother and sister. She was glad to see them all and it warmed her heart a lot, considering she didn't get to seem them as much. Especially her sister, Mandy.

"Where are the kids?"

"They're sleeping." Mandy replied. "They tried to wait up for their aunt, but they couldn't. She was too busy on the phone with lover boy."

"Sorry."

"Eh, no big deal." She shrugged. "They'll see you in the morning."

Evie smiled as she looked over at her brother. He was texting somebody on the phone, most likely his wife, Hayley. She had give birth to their son, Andrew, a few months ago. They would have come with Mark, but they each thought it was too soon for a baby of a few months to be making long trips, especially on a plane.

"How are Hayley and Andrew doing?" Evie questioned.

"They're doing good. She really wished that she could make it. Hayley was looking forward to seeing you, considering she hasn't seen you in a long time."

"Tell her not to worry, she'll being seeing me soon. So expect me over in a month or so." Evie warned.

"I'll be sure to notify her." He joked. "Anyway, how's everything going for you?"

"Yeah, how are the ribs?" Mandy questioned.

"A lot better now." Evie replied as she felt her ribs. The tape had long since been removed and for that she was grateful. "I should be going back on the road soon. My doctor's appointment is next week, so I'll find out everything then."

"That's good." Her older siblings said simultaneously.

The siblings fell into conversation about their lives in general. Eventually, the topic of their parents' thirtieth anniversary was brought up. The siblings were planning a party for them and were discussing the plans. Meanwhile, Evie thought it would be the perfect time to bring John around to meet everyone.

"How are things with, John?"

"They're great." Evie smiled.

"I know that look!" Mandy exclaimed, her voice full of excitement. "You're in love with him!"

Evie turned her head away from her siblings when she felt herself blushing. She really hoped that she wouldn't giver herself away. She was doomed now. Mark and Mandy would be sure to tease her now considering that's what they always did to her.

"Are we possibly looking at Mrs. John Cena?" Mark teased.

"I hate you guys." Evie whined, but still smiling all the while.

\\

Kristen had left two hours ago. The news that she brought him had definitely left him stunned, shocked, and pissed. How could she have gone all this time and not told him a thing? It didn't take a genius to figure out why she was hiding it. He couldn't believe it. Why would she want to hide it from him? He was Ted, he would love her no matter what.

"I can't believe it." He kept mumbling to himself.

Not being able to sit anymore, he grabbed his phone and angrily hit the send button when he found Evie's name. He knew she was in Clinton visiting her family, but none of this could wait. Ted would go crazy if he didn't talk to her right away. He impatiently continued to wait for her to answer the phone. When she did, he quickly started talking.

"We need to talk now." He said, not being able to hide his anger. "And when I say now, I mean now."

"I can't right now, Ted." Evie replied, surprised by his anger. "I'll be home on Sunday, can we talk then?"

"No, I'll be back on the road by then."

"Then, we'll talk the next time we see each other." She said, not sure why he was so mad at her.

Ted took a deep breath as he tried to control his anger. He didn't want to yell at her, that was the last thing he wanted to do. All he wanted to do was to calmly talk to her and hear her side of things. He wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"When did you plan on telling me that you were pregnant and then miscarried?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm evil. Enjoy this cliffhanger. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. So the last chapter brought on the 'what the fuck' sentiment, what's this one going to bring on? Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

Caution: Sexual content.

* * *

Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart was beating very fast. Tears were starting to burn underneath her eyelids. He wasn't supposed to find out, in fact, no body was. She never mentioned anything to him, so how is that he found out?

"Can we please talk about this later?" Evie pleaded. "I'm with my family right now. Please Ted, we'll talk about everything the next time we see each other."

"No, this can't wait, Evie." Ted said coldly. "We need to talk about this now. You said you come back on Sunday, right?"

"That's right." She said, nodding as if he can see her.

"Okay fine, I'll be there later tonight." He explained. "Don't go to sleep, wait for me. I'll be there before you know it."

"Ted." Evie started to say, but it was no use, he had already hung up.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down at the screen, he had disconnected the call. Wiping away the tears, she turned around to go inside the house. Sighing, she sat down on the bottom step and thought about everything that they had just talked about.

Ted knew and from how upset he sounded she knew it had hurt him. Maybe she should have told him right away. Had she told him what was going on right away, then none of this would be happening. Guilt wouldn't be eating away at her and Ted wouldn't be angry with her.

"Evelyn, sweetie are you okay?"

Evie picked up her head to see that her mother was looking at her from the living room doorway. She knew that her mother was concerned for her.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a little tired."

Her mom walked towards the stairway and sat on the bottom step next to her youngest daughter. Just one look at her and she knew that something was wrong.

"What's really wrong?"

"It's nothing, mom." Evie got up and walked up the steps.

"Sweetie, Mark and Mandy are out back."

"Just tell them that I went to sleep, I don't feel like sitting outside anymore." She called down the stairs.

When she was sure that her mom heard her, she shut the door to the bedroom that was hers as a young girl. Not much had changed in her room, it was still the same. As she looked around the room, she felt like she had travelled back in time. It was like she was 16 all over again. She was waiting for her parents to go to sleep so that she could sneak Ted in through her window. Actually, it didn't seem like much had changed.

Changing her into her pajamas, Evie plopped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had backed herself into a corner with Ted before and now wasn't any different. This wasn't something she could keep from him for years like she did before. He deserved to know.

However, while a part of her was upset that he knew, she was still wondering how he found out. Nobody knew. The only people that knew were her and the doctor. There couldn't be any other possible way for anyone to know.

As she continued to think about everything, she felt her eyes slowly drift shut. She fought to keep them open, but eventually sleep took over and she was out like a light.

\\

What only felt like minutes later, Evie thought she heard pebbles being tossed against her window. Sleepily, she walked over to the window to see Ted standing down there, waiting for her to open the window. She smirked to herself, _now_ she really did feel like she was 16 again. With some hesitation, she motioned for him to come up.

A minute later, Ted was standing in her room. Now, it was he, who felt like he had travelled back in time. She was 16 and he was 17. Neither one of them were wrestling and they were still secret lovers in high school.

Evie noticed the look anger on his face had diminished and that he had fallen back. Being back in her room had left him at a loss for words considering that last time he was in her room it was when they fought about her pregnancy. It seemed kind of ironic that eleven years later, he was back in the same room for the same purpose.

"Do you feel-"

"Yeah, I do." He whispered, interrupting her. "It's weird being back in your room, especially after what happened the last time I was in here. I find it-"

"Ironic." She finished for him. "I'm having déjà vu."

"Same here. The last time I was here it was because of the baby." Ted agreed, falling onto her bed. "Now, eleven years later, it's the same thing all over again."

"Technically, it's not the same." Evie pointed out.

"Eves, you know what I mean." Ted rolled his eyes. "When were you planning on telling me?"

She subconsciously bit her lower lip. How could she tell him that she wasn't planning on telling him at all? She wasn't even planning on telling John for obvious matters.

"You weren't going to tell me at all, were you?"

She nodded her as she sat down on the bed next to him. Out of habit, she folded her legs underneath her body and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ted shrugged her head off his shoulder. As much as he wanted to, he didn't want any interaction between the two of them until they had gotten to the bottom of everything. Of course, her silence was really the home run for him, she never planned on telling him.

"Okay, so you weren't planning on telling me." Ted reasoned out loud. "Were you going to tell anyone?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it." Evie mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?"

Running her hands over her face, she fell backwards onto her bed. It's obvious that he hadn't drawn too many conclusions. He impulsively made the decision to fly out to Clinton just to find out what was going on.

"Ted, are you blind?" Evie whispered so that nobody else would know that he was there. For some reason, she was afraid that if somebody found out he was there, then they would get into trouble. "It's looks like you are. There's a reason why I didn't tell _anybody_ about this."

He looked down at her confused. She hadn't told anybody about this, not even John. If she was the only one who knew, then how did Kristen find out?

"You didn't tell anybody about this?"

"No."

"Then how did Kristen know?"

At the mention of her cousin, Evie quickly sat up and looked over at Ted. "Kristen told you all of this? Did she say how she found out?"

"She told me that you told her." Ted replied. "Without any warning or anything, she just randomly showed up at my door. I told her repeatedly to go, but she didn't. Instead, she told me that she was worried about you. No joke, she seemed sincere about everything that she was telling me. Naturally, when she left I called you and you know the rest."

"Kristen was sincere?" Evie asked. "I know we are not talking about the same girl here."

"I guess not." Ted mumbled, amazed that he had allowed her to fool him. "It's too late to ask if she was lying because you basically just admitted everything to me."

"I did." Evie felt stupid for admitting it to him without asking him how he found out. Maybe had she done that first then she could have denied everything. "Like I said Ted, I didn't plan on telling anyone."

"Big deal Evie, you were pregnant with John's baby and you lost it. I know that's horrible, considering this is the second baby you lost. But you know that you could talk to me about anything, this included. I wouldn't have gotten mad."

"But you did." She recalled, her thoughts falling back to his phone call earlier.

"I was mad because I thought you had only told Kristen, not me. In some weird way, it kind of hurt because I thought we were close and here and I had this psycho proving my thoughts wrong. And because you had gotten into the ring to wrestle when you clearly knew you were pregnant."

"Butthead, you really are blind." She said, thinking about how he hadn't noticed why she didn't tell him. If anything, she would have thought that would have been the first thing that popped into his mind. "Kristen was badly misinformed. I don't where she got any of this stuff from, but I'm going to find out after I talk to the little bitch."

"Why am I blind?" Ted questioned, surprised by the sudden bursts of emotion that she was displaying.

Evie quickly got up and stood in front of Ted. The tears that had threatened to fall so many times before finally started trickling down her face and dripping off her chin.

"How much did she tell you?"

"That you were pregnant and miscarried the baby." Ted replied, not understanding why she was crying.

"Teddy, when I got into the ring that night, I had no idea that I was pregnant. The doctor didn't tell me until much later in the night. He had told me that I was two months pregnant, but my drinking and wrestling caused the miscarriage. By the time I got to the hospital, I had expelled most of the baby. They even performed a D&C to get what was left out."

"You didn't know you were pregnant?" Ted was astonished.

"No, I didn't. Ted, if I knew, I would have stopped wrestling long ago." Evie stated. "I wouldn't have put myself or the baby in any danger."

"So you ribs weren't really broken?"

"No, they were. The impact of Eve's spear is what caused my ribs to crack."

"That night in the hospital, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. More importantly, I didn't want you or John to know because..." Evie's voice trailed off. She hadn't wanted to finish that thought. It was obvious that Ted had thought she had lost John's baby. The possibility of who the father was hadn't even entered his mind.

"Because, wh-" Ted stopped himself. His mind went back to what she had said earlier. When she lost the baby, she was two months pregnant. Quickly, he did the math in his head and realized that she could have possibly miscarried his child. "You could have been pregnant with my baby again?"

"I could have been." Evie shrugged. "The date of conception was never revealed to me, but if I was two months pregnant at the time of the miscarriage, then chances are the date of conception were right around the time of my birthday. I was with you and John on the same day."

"You weren't going to tell me that you lost another one of my kids?" He asked, enraged. "Hell, even potential kid works for me. If you didn't tell me then you sure as hell didn't tell John."

She shook her head no. The tears were silently falling down her face at full force. "I couldn't stand the thought of looking either one of you in the face and saying that I lost the baby and that I didn't who the father was. I couldn't risk my relationship with John."

"He can't get mad about that. Okay fine, you slept with us both in the same day, but that doesn't put your relationship at risk when you guys weren't technically dating at the time." Ted pointed out, clearly annoyed. "God dammit Evie, just think, that's it. What's the worst that he could do?"

"He could leave me!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Look, he's already iffy about you anyway. This would just make things worse. Besides, he doesn't even know anything about the history you and I have. He thinks that we met when I first started out in the WWE."

"Big deal, he leaves you!" Ted exclaimed in the same tone as Evie, only he threw his hands up in the air. "Are you going to die without John Cena by your side? It's not the end of the world, Evie. He's only a guy."

She licked her lips as she shook her head back and forth. All of this seemed to similar. They had almost the same argument when they were younger, except he was accusing her of sleeping with somebody else. Now, he was telling her to forget everything.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?" She didn't want him to know she was in love with John. She wanted John to know before she told anyone else how she felt about him. "We're not together anymore, I don't have to justify myself to you anymore."

"No, you do when what could have been my baby was miscarried. Whether you like or not, or if lover boy hates it, I'm apart of you and you're apart of me. There's nothing we can do to change any of that and you know what, I don't want it to change."

"Oh, now I matter, but eleven years ago I was a two timing tramp. I was only looking to pin a baby on you when clearly the only person I was with at the time was you."

"You know that I was afraid to own up to it."

"Just like I was afraid to own up to the miscarriage." Evie stepped closer to him, looking him dead in the eyes. "I wanted to forget everything. I wasn't only covering it to help you, John or myself. I was doing it because I wanted to forget it. This is the second time in my life that I killed one of my kids and that hurts me more than anything in the world, Ted. You can say you're hurt because you've lost one, maybe two kids in one lifetime, but I have just as much of a right to say so as you do. Both of those babies were apart of me."

"I thought you didn't know that you pregnant the second time."

"I didn't know, but that still doesn't mean the baby wasn't apart of me." Evie cried. "Everyday of my life I wondered what our baby would have looked like, and now I wonder the same thing with this second baby. Ted, I have to live with double the guilt. I killed my kids and I have to live with it."

"You had an abortion the first time."

"It was by choice and it still counts as murder."

"This time you didn't know it." Ted pointed out. He was still mad at her, but he also did feel a lot worse for her than he did for himself. "You can't blame that on yourself."

"If I had known, then none of this would be happening. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now." She turned so that he back was now facing him. It hurt her to look at him while she was having her own pity party.

"Look, we're both just as guilty for the abortion." Ted said as he watched her shoulders move up and down from how hard she was crying. "Had I not left you and gone to Kristen, then I wouldn't have driven you to get the abortion."

Evie continued to cry. She knew he was just saying everything to make her feel better. In his heart of hearts she knew that he blamed her for everything has happened. This was only another chapter to add to their life.

When he saw that she still hadn't said anything and that she wasn't moving from her spot, he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry. In some way, I understand why you feel the way the you do, but you can't beat yourself up about it. Baby, you just have to let it be. Obviously, your last two pregnancies weren't meant to be full term. It's always for a reason. Maybe when the time is right, then you'll have a baby that you can love for the rest of your life."

Slowly, she pulled out of his grip and turned around to look up at him. A small smile crossed her face when she saw that he was being sincere. He didn't hate her for anything, he was just as confused and caught up in things than she was.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I still love you." He admitted in a low voice.

Her heart started to pound out of her chest. She tried to move from his grip, but she couldn't. He was holding onto her tightly. She opened her mouth to tell him to let her go, but he took that opportunity to crash his lips to hers. At first, she put up a bit of a struggle, but her body was quickly reacting to his advances. Soon, she found herself kissing him back.

The two were so caught up in passion that neither realized they had already made it to the bed. Clothes were scattered across the floor and Ted was trailing kisses down Evie's body. Silent moans were escaping from her.

Ted, meanwhile, was satisfied with everything. He was finally going to have her and this time they were both going to remember it. Carefully, he allowed himself to move back up to kiss her once more. When their lips connected, he slowly entered her.

She gasped into his mouth when she felt him inside of her. Their tongues danced together as he moved in and out of her. Moans were escaping from into each other's mouths. Their breathing was getting heavier and Ted's thrusts were getting harder and harder. What would have been high pitch moans, were being thrown into Ted's mouth. He knew exactly what to do to get to her. Without any control of her own, she started to move her hips towards him.

"Evie." He moaned in a low tone, breaking the kiss.

Now that his mouth wasn't on hers anymore, she bit down on her lower lip to keep the moans in. It was hard for her to do so.

"Yes, Ted." She whimpered when he thrusts were starting to slow down. "Mmm, right there. A little harder."

The way his skin was touching hers made him insane, he started going slow just so they could stay like this. He didn't want this to end.

"Evieee."

"Harder." She whimpered.

With her writhing in pleasure underneath her, he started thrusting harder into her. Her moans were beginning to get louder.

"Shh, Evie." Ted moaned, but he knew there was no use.

She really did try to keep her moans down, but she found it harder with each passing second. Yet again, she bit down on her lip, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Oh God, Evie." Ted whispered, driving himself further into her.

"Ted." She whimpered. "Keep going, don't let me go."

He titled his head back in pleasure, a growl escaping from the back of his throat. He was forgetting about everything. All he cared about was him and Evie. He admitted that he still loved her and now he was showing her that he did.

Evie took the opportunity too flip, so that she was now on top. Her hands rested on Ted's abs as she looked down at him. The lust was in his eyes and she liked seeing him like that. She now had him under her thumb. Her head titled back as she started to grind against him. A low moan escaped from her lips when Ted's hands ran down her sides and stopped on her hips. Moving his hips up towards her, he pushed himself even further into her.

"Let go, Evie." He said through gritted teeth. He could feel her tightening around him. She was close. Her slow movements told him that she was. "You can do it."

"This, mmm, feel so, oh yeah, good, Ted!" She moaned as she climaxed, collapsing onto him.

"Evie!" He climaxed.

For moments afterward, they laid in bed like that. Evie rested her head his chest as she processed everything that had just happened. She had just cheated on John. How could she when she knew that she loved him?

She got off of Ted and quickly put her pajamas back on. When she done getting dressed, she patiently waited for Ted to do the same thing.

Ted finally got what she was getting at and she quickly got up and got dressed. He knew that she was confused about what happened, it was clearly written on her face. When he was done getting dressed, he walked towards her and lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered, when he pulled away from her.

Evie nodded as she looked him in the eyes. Initial shock had taken over her and she couldn't form any words to speak. She watched as he looked at once more and then climbed out the window. When he was gone, she closed the window and let the tears flow. That night she went to sleep crying as her last thought was that she had to tell John everything.

* * *

A/N: And the drama begins! Thoughts?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! Okay, so I was thinking about doing a prequel to this story, not too long, maybe about five or six chapters long. Are you guys up for reading it if I do it? Let me know what you think. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Three days later, Evie was sitting in Matt's living room. Because of all the work they do all year round, they never had too much time to sit back and relax. Now that she had a little bit of time of left, she headed to her friend's house.

"Earth to Evie." Matt said, waving his hand in front of her face. She had spaced out again and he was looking to grab her attention. "Are you there? The lights are on, but I'm not too sure if you're home?"

She snapped out of her daze when she finally realized that Matt was trying to catch her attention. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she looked at her friend. A weak smile graced her lips when she met his worried eyes.

"Sorry, Matt." Evie apologized. "A lot has been on my mind lately."

He nodded his head in understanding. Whenever she had spaced out like that, he knew what she was thinking about. Ever since she started out in the business, her mind had always been on Ted. Then, slowly, that all changed when she started seeing John. Now, everything was all about John. But, after that day at her house a few weeks back, he knew there was something going on. Matt's bets were that she was confused. Her heart was on both sides of the spectrum and she didn't know on which side to go.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Matt watched as she looked up towards the ceiling, nodding her head. From where he was sitting, he could see the tears escape from her eyes and roll down her cheeks and drip off her chin at a fast pace.

"I thought I could keep it in, but I can't." She whispered, shutting the TV off. "A lot has been going on over the last two months and I can't really hold it in much longer. You just have to promise me that you won't tell anybody."

"I promise." He sat down on the floor next to her.

"No, you really have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone." Evie rested her hands on his shoulders, the worry clearly written in her eyes. "You have to swear on everything."

"I swear." Matt replied, holding out his pinky. "Whatever it is that you have to tell me, I'll keep it to myself, just like I've done with everything else you've told me."

"What has she told you?" Jeff asked when he reached the living room. He had caught the last of his older brother's words and was curious.

"Stuff." Matt snapped, looking over at his brother. He shot his younger brother a look telling him to shut his mouth. "None of it concerns you."

Evie watched as the two brothers continued with their exchange. Judging by what was being said and the looks that were being thrown, Matt had told Jeff everything.

"Matt, did you tell him everything?"

"Yes." Matt answered guiltily.

"It's really not his fault." Jeff said in Matt's defense. "I overheard him talking to you one day and I asked him about it."

"No need to apologize, Jeff." Evie said, scrunching her knees up to her chest. "Sit down, you might as well hear this too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Just don't tell anyone else."

He nodded as he sat on the other side of her.

"Like I said, there has been a lot going on in my life over the last couple of months. My ribs were cracked, my push was put on hold. Everything just came to an abrupt stop and I hate that. With so much time to think, everything has added up in my head and just placed a huge weight on my shoulders."

"Is everything okay?"

"That night when I got injured, I found out I was pregnant." She whispered. "I miscarried that night. By the time I got to the hospital I had expelled most of the baby. They even had to perform a D&C to get what was left of the baby out."

"I'm sorry." Jeff apologized, wrapping his arms around her, pulling him close to her.

"I'm sorry too." Matt said, sitting back. He would have said more, but he was too stunned to speak. Everything was getting way out of hand. He knew that if she didn't tell John soon, then she would burst at the seams.

"Did you ever tell John?"

"No."

"Why not, Evie?" Matt asked once he regained his voice. "It was his baby too, it's not like he would have blamed you for it all. You didn't know you were pregnant, right?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant. However, it's a bit more complicated than that." Evie said, looking away from both brothers. "You see, at the time of the miscarriage, I was two months pregnant. The miscarriage happened in May, which means that conception was in March, specifically on my birthday. Earlier that day I was with John and later that night I was with Ted."

"You're saying that you did't know who the father was?"

"Pretty much." Evie nodded her head. "But, that's not where it ends. The thing is Ted knows. My lovely cousin Kristen somehow found out and told him. While, I was visiting my family in Clinton a few days ago, he stopped by. We got into an argument about that and everything else and then I, um, I, uh, maybe, kind of slept with him."

Matt's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Everything she had just admitted out aloud took him by surprise. Sure, he had known the history between Ted and Evie and he knew that there was a spark between them at one point in their lives. But, after their break up he had thought it had died. Obviously, he was wrong. The spark was still there, but it never went out, it only dimmed. Now, he saw that.

Meanwhile, Jeff sat back and looked straight ahead. He had expected something like this to happen. When Matt had told him everything, he knew this was going to happen. The thing that nobody realized is that a love like the one Ted and Evie had never goes away. There always will be other people, but that never really truly changes anything.

"I knew something like this was going to happen."

Both Matt and Evie looked in Jeff's direction, the disbelief clearly written on their faces. They wondered how he could make such a bold prediction when he didn't know either person all too well.

"Jeff-"

"Calm down, Matt." Evie cut him off. "He's right. I should have known that something like this was going to happen. I made a mistake somewhere and I don't know where I made it. I don't know if it lies within my closeness to Ted or my decision to finally be with John."

"You don't regret getting together with John, do you?" Matt asked warily. "Because if you do, you might as well cut the cord now. There's no use in stringing anybody along."

"I don't regret being with John. I love him."

"Are you sure about that? Because judging by recent events, it sure doesn't look like it."

"I'm positive." She reassured her friends. "Believe me, I've been thinking about this for days and days. I love him. Obviously, being with Ted was a mistake."

"Okay, so if you don't regret being with John, then your regret has to be allowing Ted back into your life." Jeff reasoned out loud. "If you really think that being with Ted was a horrible mistake then it should be easy to cut ties with him."

She vigorously shook her head. Cutting ties with him is useless, she tried on a few occasions to do so and they always failed. Besides, he was an important figure in her life, she couldn't live without him around, especially now.

"I can't do that."

"You've got draw some lines with him then." Matt suggested. "You've been with John for a while now and if you say that you love him, then I believe you. I know that you and Ted have a never ending history together, but you can't cross those boundaries, Evie. You can have both in your life, but you have to establish who the friend is and who the boyfriend is."

"I do have that."

"Do you?" Jeff questioned. "Because from what I just heard, you're sleeping with the both of them."

Evie leaned her back onto the couch and thought about everything they have said to her. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that they were right. John and Ted couldn't both be her boyfriends, she had to pick one. She thought that the lines were drawn clearly, but because of recent events they had suddenly turned fuzzy.

"I don't have that." She replied. "You guys are right. There's a lot of work I have to do here. First, I have to make it clear to Ted that we are _only_ friends and that I love my boyfriend. Then, I'm going to have a lot of damage control to do after I tell John about everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything, Matt. Everything from my relationship with Ted when I was younger to my recent miscarriage. John is who I want to be with and he deserves to know all of this. If I love him as much as I know I do, then I can't go on hiding this from him."

"I'm proud of you, Evie." Matt smiled. "Not a lot of people would do what you are going to do. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me."

Jeff listened with only half an ear. He was somewhat aware of what she had decided to do, but there was something that he wanted to ask her just to see if she was sure that she wanted this from her life. After she did everything, there was turning back.

"Before you do any of that, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you still love Ted?"

"I love Ted, but I'm not _in_ love with him." She said, the words feeling heavy on her tongue.

Jeff nodded as if confirming a thought and then quickly turned his attention back to his brother and Evie. He knew exactly how she felt. He noticed that it was difficult for her to produce that one sentence. Evie was still in love with Ted, she just didn't realize it. Yet again, he confirmed that it was only a matter of time before she figured everything out on her own.

"I'll be right back." Evie said excusing herself.

When she was gone Matt turned towards Jeff and smacked him upside the head. "You know that she's a fragile person, what was with all the questions?"

"This coming from you. Matt, you were just as hard on her as I was. Besides, the fact that she's telling us all of this just proves that she is confused. Matt, I love the girl to death, she's a sweetheart, but she really needs to get her act together before she hurts herself and everyone else."

"What?"

"She's still in love with Ted." Jeff whispered.

"You heard her, she's in love with John."

"She's only confused. John came into her life at the wrong time, he threw her off track."

"Somehow I find that all to be bullshit little brother. Besides, if you know that she is still in love with her ex, then why didn't you tell her?"

"Because there are just some things that everyone needs to learn on their own."

"So, I've decided that I'm going to talk to both John and Ted. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. This is something that I have to do. It's the only way that I can regain some stability in my life." Evie said when she rejoined them, reassuring herself more than them. "They'll understand, I hope."

\\

The days passed on as if a year would. She was so consumed with her thoughts that days had gone by slower than they usually did. Whenever she would look at the clock, she was surprised to see that only ten minutes had gone by instead of the hour she thought had ticked by.

A few days after returning from North Carolina she had really shut herself off to the world. All she would do was sit in the house and think about how John would react when she told him. Every worst case scenario zipped through her mind. He would leave her and call her a slut or he would even go around backstage telling everyone what she did. No one would look at her the same. They would all be nice to her face but whisper behind her back. Somehow, she felt like her life would never be the same again, not that it ever went back to normal after everything else.

Because all phone calls went unanswered, she knew everyone was getting annoyed with her. Matt had tried calling her on many different occasions, but she never answered. What made everything worse was that she wasn't talking to John either. She knew that he was probably getting frustrated, but it was hard for her to talk him, especially after all the hurt she put him through.

"Evie!"

Her head turned towards the doorway, she recognized the voice right away. It was John and he was eagerly pounding away at the door. He kept calling for her, but she still hadn't moved from her spot in her bed. Evie couldn't face him, she thought she could, but she was badly mistaken. Whenever she heard his voice she winced as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. So many times before she had heard him call her name and she loved it, she still did, but now she felt like she wasn't even worth the time.

"God dammit, Evie, open the door!" He shouted, pounding on the door. "I know you're home. Please open the door, you can't ignore everyone forever."

Her body didn't move a single inch. Long ago she made up her mind not to see or speak to anybody until she knew what she was going to do or say for sure. She knew that everything she planned on doing was easier said than done. Her words meant nothing until she acted out on them.

Silence soon filled her ears. Her body eased when she realized that he was gone, she could finally rest and figure out what to do. She had to pick up the pieces and she wanted to do it alone. If she allowed someone else to help her, then she would never learn how to deal with things on her own.

Evie had almost drifted off to sleep when her bedroom door was thrown open. By instinct she shot up and held the blanket close to herself. A numbing shock gripped her body and she couldn't move from her spot. She had pretty much alienated everybody and no one would know if she needed help. John had gone home and didn't know that she was in trouble.

"Get out!" She screamed in a shaky voice. After the words came out, she didn't know why she didn't just scream for help like any other person would. "I'm going to call the police." _What the hell is wrong with me,_ she wondered to herself.

"Relax, Evie. It's me, John." He quickly walked further into the room. "Baby, it's only me. Please, just calm down."

She exhaled a low shaky breath and eased up a bit. Her grip on the blanket eased and it fell back onto the bed. She felt herself relax when she found out that it was him. When she had finally come to reality and caught her breath, she looked at her boyfriend standing at the edge of her bed.

"How did you get in here?"

"I went to the landlord and told him you went out of town and asked me to take care of your place, but I forgot your key and I needed to get in." He rambled. "He came with me, opened the door and let me in."

"Wow, I feel safe knowing that just anybody can say that and he'll let them in my house."

"Baby, we'll worry about that later." John said as he kicked his shoes off and joined her in bed. "I'm just worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lied, inching further away from him.

"No, you're not fine." He pushed himself closer to her. "I know you a lot better than you think. Evie, I know when you're happy and I know when you're sad. It's easy for me to tell when you're lying and when you're not."

"What makes you such an expert on who I am?" She mumbled, knowing that he didn't know all that much about her. "How do you know that I show you all of me?"

"I don't know that." He whispered, stroking her hair. "But, I want to believe that you do. You do have to understand that we've only been together a few months and I don't expect to learn everything about you in on sitting. The more time we spend together, the more we learn about each other."

"When did you become so observant?" She couldn't help but melt into his embrace. It had been so long since she had felt him or even spoken to him. She had no choice but to cave into her feelings for him, even if she was wimping out.

"When I started seeing you. Baby, I'm not going to lie, I struggle with relationships from time to time. Most of the time when one of my relationships would end, it was always because of me. Either I couldn't stay away from other girls or I just found myself afraid to commit. With Liz, I thought I was in love and ready to commit, but it turned out that I wasn't. We weren't who we thought we were, so I ended things." John spoke slowly, hoping that his words would sink into her mind. "Am I going to say that you know everything about me? No, I'm not going to say that, just like I can't say that about you. And that's fine. Sometimes there things people chose to keep to themselves and that's understandable."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm getting there." He laughed. "You see the problems in my previous relationships lie within the fact that I knew everything about them and vice versa. But, with you, it's different. You're a mystery to me and that keeps me guessing. I can see that you are a fun and loving person, but there's something that's holding you back."

"Everything you say is true." She agreed with him. "But, I'm just afraid."

"Afraid? Baby, you have me here to protect you, there's nothing be afraid of. If anyone tries to do something to you, they have to get to me first."

"I'm not afraid of someone hurting me, I'm afraid of hurting you." She whispered, turning to look him in the eyes. "I don't want to do that to you. I regret what I've done and that is what caused me to ignore you and everybody else."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. The tone of her voice made him feel horrible. He felt like she was going to drop a bombshell and he wanted to hold off on that for as long as possible. He did his best to try make the kiss even more passionate, but she wasn't having it.

"Baby, I really need to talk to you." She mumbled against his lips. "I can't keep it away from you anymore."

"We'll. Talk. Later." He whispered between kisses. "I. Just. Want. To. Feel. You. And. To. Hold. You."

"I want that too." She whimpered when he bit her neck. "But, it can't wait. Please baby, for me?"

Sighing against her skin, he pulled away from her and sat up. He looked down at her and smirked when he noticed her chewing her lower lip. That was something she always did when she was nervous.

"Okay, I'll do this for you." He smiled down at her.

Slowly, she pulled herself up in a sitting position, her eyes on John's the entire time. Not wanting to feel the cold air around her, she wrapped the blanket around herself. Normally, she would have cuddled into his arms, but she knew that after what she said to him, he wouldn't be so hot to touch her anymore.

"Have you ever noticed that Ted and I are from the same place?"

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you my lovelies. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying this. I'm not too sure how much longer this story is going to be, but my guess is that we still a long way to go. Also, do you guys think I should do a prequel to this story? Let me know. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

A sigh escaped from his lips as he digested everything she had told him. He had a feeling that everything bothering her had something to do with Ted. But, he never expected that it would be what she had told him.

"I'm sorry, John. I should have told you all of this sooner. It's just that we started going out shortly after that and I didn't want to burden you with my past."

"Baby, you were young at the time all of this happened. Neither one of you knew how to react to what was going on. You guys were young and afraid. The only thing that could be done is what you did." John said, pulling her closely to him. "I know that it took a lot for you to tell me all of that and I'm not mad that you waited this long to tell me."

Evie listened as the tears continued to stream down her face. Her plan was to tell him _everything_, but she chickened out at the last minute and only told him part of the story. She didn't tell him that she miscarried four months ago and she also neglected to tell him that she had been with Ted recently.

"I know. It's just that I thought you really needed to know this. I just couldn't go on like this." Evie was disgusted with herself. Inwardly, she kept yelling to tell him the whole truth, but she just kept on going, not even bothering to acknowledge everything else. "We're getting serious and I just wanted you to know. I'm just sorry that I've waited this long to say something."

"Babe, it's like I told you earlier. I don't expect to learn everything about you all at once. These things take time. Calm down."

"John-"

"Let's relax, Evie." He said laying back in bed, still holding her close to him. "Everything will be okay, I promise.

She incoherently mumbled something as she allowed her eyes to drift closed. However, she didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, her thoughts kept her eyes closed, but her thoughts awake. It was selfish of her to hide the most important parts from him, but she knew if she said more then she would have lost him. She loved him so much that she felt she had to keep that from him. He knew about her relationship with Ted when they were younger and that was all he would know. She didn't have to worry and neither did John.

Meanwhile, John watched as she slept. Well, at least he thought she was asleep. He knew that she thought they didn't have anything to worry about anymore and he would stay with that thought just to make her happy. But, he knew deep down inside that he would have worry. Whenever he saw Ted and Evie together, he always saw something of a spark between them, but thought nothing of it. Now, he to think everything of it. Before, he thought it was innocent, but that feeling went away. While, he wouldn't tell her who to be friends with, he would still keep an eye out on Ted. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved.

\\

"Are you excited to be back?" John asked a couple of weeks later.

"I'm really excited." She said with a smile. "I couldn't wait until I got back. Sitting around all day with not much to do wasn't doing me any good."

John smiled as he laced his hand with hers. Ever since she had told him about her past with Ted, he had been trying to look past it, so he never brought it up. He wanted everything to go as smooth as possible. He didn't want to know anything that would upset him and he especially didn't want to upset her. It was just how he felt about her.

"I'm glad. Do you know what they're going to have you do tonight?"

"Vince told me to come see him before Raw tonight. If anything, I should know in an hour or so." Evie said when they stopped in front of the women's locker room. She would have shared with John, but she hadn't spoken to Maryse in a while and wanted to see her friend. Standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips to his. "I'll see you before Raw."

"Evie, can we please talk tonight?" He whispered against her lips.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly. Her heart was racing, he heard something that she neglected to tell him. "Are we still going to your dad's house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're still going." He smiled, happy to know that she was looking forward to it. "I just really need to talk to you, but everything is okay." John reassured her with a small smile.

"Meet me here after Raw and we'll talk when we get to our room." Evie hinted.

Smirking, John pulled away from his girlfriend and walked down the hall that would take him to his locker room. On the way there, he smiled and nodded his head at people he passed in the halls. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ted. Suddenly, he was seeing red. He didn't like that Ted had his hands all over Evie, even if it was years before they had met.

"Ted, can I talk to you?" He asked when he had reached him.

Ted's right eyebrow shot up in curiosity. They had never talked, even though they both had Evie in common. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and nodded his head, signaling his coworker to say what he had to say.

"Whatever you and Evie had together is the past. It's going to stay there. What you guys had is dead, gone, and buried. It's never coming back." John said harshly. "I don't care if you guys are friends, that's fine by me. Just keep your hands to yourself and kill whatever thoughts you had of getting back together. Got it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pushed himself off the wall and looked at the older wrestler standing before him. "You've taken one too many shots to the head. I think it's time you took a break or just retire, considering people think you suck anyway."

It took every ounce of energy he had, but he was able to keep his temper in check. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb. If you guys are still going to be working in that storyline together, then that's fine. Whatever happens onscreen stays there. Like I said, whatever hopes you had of getting her back are dead."

"Still don't know what you're talking about, Cena, but okay." Ted humored him, trying to walk away.

"Okay, I see you're dumber than you look." John said, grabbing his arm. "She told me what happened when you guys were younger. I know that you guys were together. She told me that she was pregnant with your baby and that you broke up and started dating her cousin afterwards. Because of that, she went and aborted the baby."

"It's in the past." Ted reasoned. "We're only friends and that's where it's going to stay."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" John laughed sarcastically. "I'm not stupid, DiBiase, I see the way you look at her. I'm warning you, stop it." He said angrily and walked off.

\\

"Is everything okay, Ted?" Evie asked when she met up with him before Raw. "You've been awfully quiet tonight."

He only shook his head as he looked at his one time lover. She was avoiding everything that had been going on and that bothered him. They had been together and she had completely ignored him after it. He told her not to be sorry , but she was.

"Can you not pretend that nothing happened between us?" He whispered harshly. "No matter how hard you try to ignore it, you can't. I'll always be there."

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"Don't bullshit me, Evie." Ted snapped. "We haven't talked since that night back home. Evie, we were together and you can't deny it. I sure as hell don't deny it. I'm glad it did happen."

"Things haven't exactly been the easiest on me lately. I got injured and put on the shelf, I lost my baby. Not to mention, I still have to talk to Kristen's dumbass. Moving on, we got together and I hate that it did because I hurt John."

"He doesn't know, so he's not hurt." Ted shrugged. He was sick of hearing about him, especially after his little tiff with John earlier in the night. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Whatever, Evie. I don't want to hear about him anymore. Scratch that, I don't care to hear about him." Ted said, looking down at her. "I only want to hear about _us._ Us being me and you, that's all that matters."

"No, what matters is that I love John and I hurt him."

"If you really did love him, Eves, then you would have told him _everything._"

"H-h-how do you know any of that?" She stuttered. Suddenly, she was nervous about what he had and heard and what he had said. What if he slipped and told John about her miscarriage and everything else that happened afterwards.

"Lover boy had a word with me earlier." He said, thinking back to what was said.

"What did he say?"

"Just that you told him about our relationship when we were younger."

"What did you say?"

"Relax, I didn't say anything about your miscarriage or us being together recently." He waved everything off. "So no need to flip out."

She felt herself relax and little bit. Everything was still okay. John was still in the dark and they were still fine. Ted knows that she told him and he was mad. Despite the fact that he was mad, she knew that everything would be okay. Things between them had been bad before, but they've always been able to get past everything.

"You're not going to say anything to him."

"No, I won't. You and I will talk about everything on Saturday." He said, his shoulders slumping. "Everything will stay as is between you and John. I won't say anything because you love him."

"Thank you, Teddy!" Evie exclaimed, hugging him closely to her. "I really appreciate this." She said, pulling away from him and walking off.

"And I won't say anything because I love you." He whispered, looking after her.

* * *

A/N: I know I teased you guys at the end of chapter 29, but I had to do it, it'll keep you guys guessing. But, I promise you, the shit will hit the fan soon. I hope you guys enjoyed! Review.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it! A few things before we get onto the next chapter. One, this is a short chapter and a bit of filler. I hate those, but sometimes they're necessary. Two, I've posted the prequel and it's called _Sorry_. Three, we've still got a long way to go, but I've already got an ending in mind, which will probably lead to a sequel. So my question is, should I do a sequel or will it be too much with this and the prequel? Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

On the way to the hotel from the arena silence fell between John and Evie. Neither had no idea what to say to the other. After her talk with him, she felt like he had distanced himself from her. While, she could understand why, she still didn't like it. Despite what she's hiding from him, she still loves him and wants him around. Like many other things, she's afraid to tell him that.

John had unlocked the hotel room door and stepped aside so that Evie could walk in first. When she saw that he had stepped aside she walked into the room and tossed her back at the foot of her bed. She turned around to see where John was and found that he was still standing in the open doorway, his gaze fixed on her.

"John?"

He said nothing as he continued to stare at her and walk into the room. Meanwhile, she just stayed glued in her spot and watched as he threw his bag aside and slammed the door shut. She slightly jumped at the sound of the door slamming, she hadn't been expecting it.

"Say something, John." She whispered, not liking how he was looking at her.

A small smirk came across his face as he continued to make his way towards her. There was a shining glint of mischief in his eyes. When he finally reached her, he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. He had been waiting to do that all night. Ever since she had told him about her past with Ted, he had been feeling a little bit insecure and decided to do anything he can to get her to stay with him. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he didn't want to lose that. He'd much rather lose his career than her, that's how much she meant to him.

At first, she was taken aback by such force, but she caved right away. There was always something about him that made her want to do whatever he wanted. Keeping the kiss in tact, she started working his shirt off.

"Evie, we really need to talk." John mumbled, breaking the kiss.

"We can talk later." She said, looking up at him with a lustful glint in her eyes. "I want you now." She whispered, working his belt off.

"I'm dirty from my match tonight." He said, pulling her shirt off.

She stood on her tip toes and lightly whispered in his ear, "I like dirty."

An unknown amount of hours later, they lay in bed together, sweaty and tangled in the sheets. Their eyes glued to the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath. When they're breathing evened out, she snuggled into his side.

\\

Ted angrily watched as John and Evie headed into their hotel room. He hated to think about what could have been going on in the room. The thought sickened him and made him want to throw up. He hated that John had come up to him and told him to forget everything, that everything was over. Who was he to say so? John didn't know anything about him and he sure as didn't know anything about Evie.

Feeling like a complete creep he walked down the hall and into his room, ignoring the sounds coming from Evie and John's room. Now, he really had to throw up. The thought of it grossed him out, but to hear it made him feel even worse. He hated that John's hands were where his hands once were. The guy didn't deserve her. No one would ever love her the way Ted did.

"What's wrong with you?" Cody asked when Ted stormed into the room.

"Nothing." He spat, tossing his bag across the room. "Nothing at all."

Cody rolled his eyes, he knew what this was about. It was always about the same with him these days. Ever since Evie had set foot in the WWE, his friend's world had been thrown upside down. He was sure that her world wasn't any better. Anyway, he was getting off track here. Ever since it became known that John and Evie were an item, Ted had been even more annoyed.

"I'm not buying it." Cody said, putting his magazine aside. "I know it has something to do with Evie, so you might as well spill it."

After he calmed down a bit, he sat down on the other bed in the room. He figured it was time to tell his friend everything. If Evie could do it, then so could he. What difference could it possibly make anyway?

"Well, sit back and relax, Cody, it's going to be a long story." Ted said, before he launched into what happened between him and Evie.

\\

Hours later, Evie woke up to find that John was still asleep. She had smiled to herself when she realized how lucky she was to have him. He was very much understanding about her past with Ted. Okay, so he talked to Ted about it, but no physical fight or anything broke out, so she knew that all was well.

"What are you smiling about, baby?" John mumbled in his sleep.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She laughed. "I'm just very lucky to have you around. I really don't know where I would be had you not shown up to my house a couple of weeks ago."

"It's really nothing." John shrugged. He didn't think of it as much. All he was doing was looking out for his girlfriend. "I was just looking out for you."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now, all of that side, what did you want to talk about?"

He opened and closed his eyes. It was now or never, he had to tell her. This had been on his mind a lot lately, and even more after she had told about him everything. This was something he wanted to do and something he wanted her to know. Sure, he had planned on doing it in a much better setting and during a much better time, but he had to do it.

"I love you." He quickly said.

Evie's heart jumped out of her chest. She hadn't expected that to happen, nor did she think that he had been feeling the same way as her. She almost couldn't believe that he had said it, it seemed so surreal.

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing him.

\\

"What are you going to do?" Cody asked when Ted was finished telling him everything.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Ted questioned. "There's nothing for me to do. All I can do is continue to be her friend like she wants. Maybe friends is all we're supposed to be. Cena was right, whatever I wanted is dead, gone, and buried."

"That's enough!" Cody shouted. "Everyday I have to listen to you talk about Evie and if you're not talking about her then you're thinking about her or you're mad at her. Jesus Christ, Ted, make up your mind already."

"What?" He asked, clearly surprised by his friend's sudden outburst.

"If you want her, then fight for her!"

"How?"

Cody sat down and thought about it for a while. For the longest time he sat there trying to think of something for Ted to do. Then it hit him. This was a brilliant idea and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"You can make her jealous."

Ted sat back nodding his head. Cody's idea could very well work. He remembered Evie to be jealous when she wanted to be. All he had to was find the perfect person who would be able to get the job done. He really liked the idea and he knew that it would work.

* * *

A/N: Sneaky, sneaky Ted. Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Do you know how you're going to make her jealous?" Cody asked, seeing the satisfied look on his friend's face.

"I'm going to use a girl to make her jealous." Ted said, stating the obvious.

"You're shitting me." He said, sarcastically. "I knew you were going to use a girl to make her jealous you idiot. What I meant was who."

The smirk that was on Ted's face disappeared. He hadn't gotten further than how she was going to react to everything. The furthest he got was that she was going to be his and John would be out the picture. Who he would use was the last person on his mind. When in all actuality, that should have been the first.

"You know, I don't know." Ted said defeated. "Well, we can throw that idea out the window. It was a good one while it lasted. Thanks, Cody."

"I'm really starting to see why you guys didn't last." Cody said, his wisdom coming through.

"Oh and why is that?"

"You gave up too easy. Chances are she probably wanted you to fight for your relationship and you didn't."

"I didn't give up on her."

"Oh no? I beg to differ. She tried to make the relationship work, Ted. She put every fiber in her being trying to save everything, while you put none. Face it, you never cared. You only care now because she's with Cena."

"That's not true!" Ted exclaimed. "Cody, I love her! I was young, stupid and afraid. I want Evie back and I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do." He said, a lot more calmly now.

"Good." Cody smirked. "Now, who can you use?"

"I don't know man."

The two men started to throw names back and forth.

"Maryse." Cody suggested.

"Out of the question." Ted said without hesitating. "Her and Evie are best friends. It would never work."

"Okay, so she's a no." Cody replied. "How about Barbie?"

His face scrunched up in disgust. From the moment he met her, he had never liked her. Not only was she stupid, she was also stuck up.

"I don't like her." He said. "Besides, I like brunettes."

Cody let out a sigh of frustration. They had been throwing names back and forth for the last hour and half and there was something wrong with every girl they had named. He was beginning to see that Ted was a picky guy and if he kept it up, then he would really end up alone.

"Well, too bad for you." Cody said, tossing his phone aside. "A good portion of the divas here are blonde. There's probably a grand total of five brunette divas working in the company. You're pretty much screwed."

He was really beginning to hate this idea. How was he supposed to make Evie jealous if he couldn't find a girl to use? There had to be someone out there for him to use and discard without them realizing his true intentions. Sure, it was an asshole thing to do, but it would help him get Evie back. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

"I have the perfect person." He smiled. "She'd be perfect for this entire thing."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Ted smirked, liking where all of this will lead. "Sit back, Cody, and you'll see."

\\

Evie and John were up early the next morning. They each took turns using the bathroom to get ready. When they were done, they packed up their things and checked out the hotel. They would spend the next two days staying at his dad's house.

"How are you feeling?" John asked once they were on the road. "Nervous?"

"I'm a little nervous." She admitted. "I don't know what to expect from your family. This is the first time I'm meeting them and I don't want to mess anything up. First impressions are a big deal, they usually mean the most."

Just for a second, he took his eyes off the road to catch a look of panic on her face. With a shake of his head and a quick laugh, he turned his attention back to the road. Leaving his left hand on the steering wheel, he grabbed her hand with his right one and lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know?" She untangled her hand from his.

"Because my family has been hearing about you nonstop. I feel like they have grown to love you just from hearing about you." He smiled. "Just be your usual dazzling self and they'll love you on first sight."

She only nodded her head as she leaned back into her seat. Everything would be okay, she reassured herself. She had heard many things about his dad and brothers. From what she heard they sounded like great people. There was no need to panic.

"I'll be okay."

"You will." He reassured her.

"But, John-"

"No, Evie, everything will be okay. My family doesn't bite, I promise."

"And what if something happens?" Evie inquired.

"Hmm." John thought as he turned onto the street that would take him to his childhood home. "Well, that's a very big if and I doubt anything will happen. But, _if_ anything were to happen, then no sex for me for a week."

Her eyebrow shot up quizzically. John Cena without sex, she didn't think that was a possibility. Her going without sex wasn't even a possibility. They were like two rabbits whenever they were alone. She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"You can't go without sex." She laughed. "Whenever we're alone we're like two rabbits."

"We're alone now." He smirked, knowing damn well that she was right.

"But, we're also in a car." She pointed out, matching his smirk with her own. The entire conversation had taken a strange twist and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. "So, you baby, can suck it."

John looked out at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. He loved that she was going home with him. It finally felt like she was his and he didn't have to worry about anything anymore. When he admitted that he loved her, he was afraid she would freak out or say thank you, but she didn't. It made him happy to know that she reciprocated his feelings. Ever since Liz, he was a little iffy about admitting his feelings too soon, but with Evie he couldn't wait. He wanted her to know and now that she did it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Okay, so we know what happens if something bad happens." He chuckled, knowing full well that nothing was going to happen. "But, what happens if everything goes well?"

Now it was her turn to dwell on what would happen. She continued to think and finally got a thought just as they pulled into the driveway.

"If nothing bad happens, then you get sex every night for a week." She suggested.

"I like that." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. "How many times a day?"

Evie scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head at her boyfriend. Despite herself, she smiled and leaned over and pecked him on the lips. She pressed her forehead to his and looked directly into his eyes. She was feeling something different this time around and she loved it.

"Depends on how good you are."

"Mmm, have I told you I love you."

"Yes, you have." She smiled, getting out the car.

She stood outside the car and looked at the house before her, while John got their bags out the trunk.

"Are you ready?" He asked, grabbing her hand with his free one.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, as they walked up to the front door.

\\

As John promised, everything was okay. His brothers and parents were total sweethearts. It hadn't taken her long to fall in love with all of them. The whole day was filled with jokes, pranks, and laughs. She was having so much fun, she had barely been able to think about Ted, work, or her miscarriage.

"I don't like you anymore." Dan, John's oldest brother, joked.

"And why is that?" Evie smiled, snuggling into John's side.

"Because you don't like basketball."

"It's pointless. I don't see the entertainment in guys running up and down a court bouncing a ball. It's boring to me."

"Says the professional wrestler." Dan teased.

"Hey!" John exclaimed. "I take offense to that." He said, jokingly of course.

"At least we're entertaining." Evie smirked.

"Yeah, they're made for each other." Dan said to his three younger brothers and dad, completely ignoring John and Evie.

Sighing, John got up and then helped Evie up. "Well, we're going to turn in for the night. I'm getting her up early to show her around."

"Night guys." Evie smiled, grabbing John's hand.

When they were a good distance away, the remaining Cena men all smiled and nodded their heads. Evie was perfect for him and vice versa.

"I like her." Matt said.

Everyone else agreed with him.

"Looks like he finally found who he was looking for." John's father said with a smile. "I don't think we have anything to worry about anymore. They couldn't be anymore better for each other."

When they reached John's old room, she instantly hugged him and held him tightly. "I'm glad we came here."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"It was just my nerves getting the best of me." She admitted. "I had a great time with your family today. Especially your brothers, those crazy bastards."

"They like you too."

"How do you know?"

"They wouldn't have been so buddy buddy with you if they didn't like you. And they let you get away with stealing a few beers from them. I remember when Liz did that, they made her go out and buy four different cases."

"Lucky they like me then." She said, liking the fact that his family liked him.

"Very lucky." He walked over to the door and locked it. "Now, about our deal." He said walking towards her, his lust clearly clouding over his eyes.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to focus on John and Evie. I feel like I need a little more time with them before I can get to the juicy stuff between them. Then chapter 34 is going to focus on Ted and Evie before the shit hits the fan. If you haven't yet, check out the first chapter to the prequel of this story, it's called _Sorry._ Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys seriously are the best. Your reviews motivate me to update faster, :). Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this one focuses on John and Evie. Also, be sure to check out my new banner for this story, it's posted on my profile. The lovely banner was created by . Thank you so much for making a banner for me, I appreciate it! Anyway, enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Much to Evie's dismay, they were up early the next morning. Maybe a little too early for her own liking. Her and John had spent most of the night fooling around and by the time they had gotten to sleep, the sun was starting to rise.

"John, can we please stay in and sleep a little longer?" She said in a tired voice. "We were up a little longer than either one of us had originally planned."

He tried to fight back a yawn, but failed miserably. With one look at her, he decided that they would stay in and sleep. They really needed it, neither one of them could barely keep their eyes open. Besides, it's not like they were on a tight schedule, he could show her around when they were more alert.

"Let's get back to bed." John grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and down the hall to his old room. "By the time we wake up, we'll still be alone. My brothers probably left last night and my dad is most likely at work."

"Okay, that's fine baby." Evie said, undressing herself down to her bra and panties. "As we long as we get some more sleep, then I'm fine."

He chuckled and watched as she got into bed and practically pulled the covers over head. Quickly, he stripped down to his boxers and turned on the air conditioner. When he was done, he finally got into bed, pulled the covers over himself very much like her, and then pulled Evie close to him, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She mumbled sleepily.

\\

Much later on in the day, the couple was ready for their outing. As predicted the house was empty and would remain empty even when they had gotten back. They had the whole day to themselves, that is until the game of football they boys usually played when John was in town.

"You're not playing, baby." John said, lacing his hand with hers. He figured that it would be best for them to walk since it was a nice day outside and because most everything he wanted to show her was close by. "It's gets pretty rough when we play. We tend to get competitive with each other. It's just not something I want you participating in."

"Do you forget what I do for a living?" Evie questioned, slightly annoyed. "I think I can handle myself in a game of football."

"It's tackle football, not flag."

"Good, flag football is dumb." She said as she took in the sights of the neighborhood. It was a cute and tiny area, almost similar to where she grew up. She liked that it was a small town, she felt like it held more warmth and love then a city did. "Besides, I think it'll be fun if I played. It'd be another good way to bond with your brothers."

"What about my dad?"

"I'm going to help him grill." She smiled.

"You are? I don't remember being in the room for the conversation."

"You were in the room, you and your brothers were just really into the video game you were playing. While you guys were doing that, I was talking to your dad and offered to help him grill, considering you boys are useless." She teased.

He stopped walking, pulled her back, and turned her around so that she was facing him. His arms tightly wrapped themselves around her waist, while she placed her hands on his chest. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm going to let that comment slide." He whispered. "Just keep in mind, I probably won't next time."

"Is that a threat Mr. Cena?" She joked.

"Maybe."

"Mmm, I have something even better in mind, you take your threat back and I won't revoke your sex clause." Evie suggested, a smile on her face the whole time.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" She pulled out of his grasp and circled around him. "I don't think I am."

"Evie." John groaned, trying to get her back in his arms. "I can't take this, we need to get back now."

_Mission accomplished,_ she thought to herself. He was trying to deny something from her, so she was going to do the same to him. He was trying to protect her from playing with him and brothers, so she was trying _protect_ him from some of the things she could do.

"Nah, let's finish what we started and then we'll head back to the house. If I want you when we get back, then we'll play our own game of tackle football." She whispered seductively.

"You'll be the death of me." John started walking again.

"I doubt that." Evie caught up to him and laced her hand with his.

\\

"I always use to come to this park whenever something was bothering me." John said as they walked around. "It was just one of those places where I felt like I could think without anyone bothering me. If something ever happened, I would disappear here for hours. Nobody ever knew of my whereabouts and I preferred it that way. This was something I wanted for myself, a place for my head, if you will."

"If you didn't want anyone to know, why are you showing me this?" Evie was touched that he was showing her his secret spot. "It's obviously something that means a lot to you."

"But, you mean even more to me now." John pulled her to him. "Now, you and I have a spot to come to whenever we want to be alone. If there's ever anything we need to talk or think about, I want us to come here. This is one of those things where I want us to have a place to cherish and have memories."

"Who knew John Cena was such a softy?" She teased, poking his chest with her index finger. "I love this John, I'm touched that you brought me here. I'm always going to remember this day."

"Yeah?"

Evie nodded her head and pulled her necklace out from underneath her shirt. "Just like I'm always going to remember the night you gave me this, I'm always going to remember you bringing me here."

"You're really something else."

Evie only smiled as she walked over towards the swings. Without really saying anything, she jumped onto one and lightly pushed herself back and forth.

"So I've been told." Evie smiled, getting higher up the more she swung.

He only watched as she titled her head back and looked up at the sky. A small smile was gracing her face, making her look even more like a baby doll. He liked that about her, she still held a part of the innocence she lost as a teen, but at the same time she was more woman than any of the other women he had been with. She had her moments where she was vulnerable and he felt like he could see the real her, but at the same time she was able to be calm, cool, and collected. With her, he got the best of both worlds. Something he both loved and hated.

"You're such a baby." John smiled.

"Am not." She pouted.

"Are too, baby." He walked over to the swing, put one hand on each chain, thus stopping her from swinging anymore. "I've never seen a grown woman get so excited about the swings or tilt their head back and look up at the clouds."

She blushed at what he said. It was her hope that he wouldn't be paying that close attention to her. Actually, she was hoping that would slip right under his radar. Anyone who knew her, never understood why she did it, which is why she never did it in front of her boyfriends. Just for a moment, when she saw the swings, she forgot about everything, she forgot about John, and just swarmed towards a familiar place where she felt she could let her hair down.

"Don't blush." John said, with a hint of happiness in his voice. "I think it's cute. It adds more to you. And the more little things like this come out, the less of a mystery you become. I love it. Don't be embarrassed about it."

"You don't understand why I do it." Evie whispered, looking in his eyes, her lower lip quivering. "Nobody ever did, not even Ted."

His blood started to boil at the mention of the young superstar. Ever since he had found out about Evie's previous relationship with him, he started to dislike Ted DiBiase.

"Let me be the first to figure it out then." John leaned in closer to her, their lips almost touching. "Let me be the only one."

"You're on your own, baby." Evie challenged.

"I'm going to need your help."

"It's not figuring it out if I tell you." She pushed him away from the swing and then hopped off.

John quickly adjusted his hat and started after his girlfriend of four months. When he caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely to his body. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked out at the rest of the park.

"I'm going to find you out, Evie." John whispered. "You won't be alone ever again."

She blinked back the tears she felt at the edge of her eyes. She really wanted to believe his words, but she felt like if she did, then she would be setting her up for the fall. After all, Ted had told her the same thing and look at how that ended.

Swallowing back her doubt, she melted into his touch and smiled at his words, knowing that he only meant well.

\\

"Evie!" John shouted. "You're not playing."

She smirked in his direction. Their argument from earlier in the day had returned when it came time for the game to start. While, his brothers were up for her playing, John wasn't too happy about the idea. He knew how they got when they played ball and all he was doing was protecting her.

"Are you afraid I'm going to beat you?" She taunted.

"Fuck this, John." Dan laughed. "She's playing this game with us. Even better, she's on my team. Besides, we'll actually be even considering Marc couldn't make it out today."

"Dan, she's not playing." John said. "She just came off a bad rib injury."

Evie rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fragile doll, John. My ribs are fine now, nothing bad will happen to them. I promise."

"Evie."

"John." She mocked him.

He was trying to fight back a smile, but eventually the humor of the situation caught up to him and a smile came across his handsome features.

"You were going to play anyway." He said, football in hand. "Have we got teams?"

Everyone nodded their heads. After a quick rundown of the rules, everyone separated into teams and went to different sides of the yard. When they were ready, Matt signaled for their mom to come out and referee the game.

An hour and a half later and the game was coming to it's end. John's team was in the lead by one point. Every few seconds, Evie would look over to his side of the yard to see what he was doing. She rolled her eyes when she saw how seriously they were taking the game. Laughing to herself, she turned her attention back to her teammates.

"Okay, they're winning by one point." Dan reasserted. "We just need one more touchdown to win the game. We've been doing good today, but we're going to need to step it up now."

"I've got John." Evie said, catching John looking in her direction.

"Are you sure, Evie?" Sean questioned. "He's been pretty tough for this whole game."

"I'm positive." She reassured them. "Wether or not he gets the ball, I've got him. He made this personal when he tackled me earlier on."

Dan and Sean smiled at each other. They were all dirty and scratched up, and not once did they hear her complain about it. She had been tackled a couple of times and she just went on like nothing happened. Hell, she had even made a few points. At one point, she had even stolen the ball from John.

"The more time I spend with you, the more I like you." Sean smiled. "You were made for this family."

"Do I've got John?" She asked, touched that his family would be so accepting of her so fast.

"Yes, you do." Dan said. "Whatever it is you're going to do, make it good."

Evie only smiled as they broke a part and got into the positions they were playing.

"You're mine." John mouthed to her.

She only shook her head, smirking at her boyfriend. "Bull shit." She mouthed back with a smile.

Before she knew it, the ball was tossed in the air and Dan caught it. Quickly, she ran for John and did what she could to block him. Her attempts were feeble and John had almost caught Dan until she jumped into John's arms, causing them to fall down. Her hands pinned his down to ground and she pressed her lips to his, hoping it would distract him from the game.

When she saw that Sean had caught the ball and made the touchdown, she jumped off John and ran to her teammates. They each smiled, laughed, and joked around. Obviously, excited by their win in an unimportant game.

Way after the game, everyone sat outside and hung out, eating the food Evie grilled with John's dad. They kept talking about the game and how well she was able to handle herself. With every compliment handed to her, she blushed and said it was nothing.

"I can't believe she pinned you down to the ground." Sean said, astounded. "You're like four times her size."

"I'm not even going to say it." John said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"It's better that you don't." Evie had an underlying tone of threat in her voice.

All the Cena brothers caught the threat and started teasing John. None of them could believe that he found her and hoped that she stuck around. They felt like she was the only that could be with John and accept him for who he was.

"Well, I better get to sleep." Evie got up. "I want to get up early and spend some time with your mom before we leave tomorrow night."

John nodded, got up, and followed her into the house. When they got to the room, he once again locked the door and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. He had fallen even more in love with that day and decided that he would never let her go.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting my family so fast."

"Baby, I fell in love with your family over the past day and a half." She smiled. "I can't wait until the next time we come back."

"I can't either." He replied. "While we're still on the subject of this, when am I meeting your family?"

"In a couple of weeks." She smiled.

"Okay, good."

Without saying much else, the couple changed and crawled into bed. The feeling of each other comforting them. Things couldn't be getting any better, they both thought. However, only of them hoped it would stay like that.

* * *

A/N: A whole lot of nothing, but just a little more insight into their relationship. The next chapter is going to feature Ted and Evie. Possibly, Evie might even have a little run in with Kristen. Insert evil laugh here. Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! A lot goes on in this chapter, some good, some bad. There's a lot of juicy stuff! Also, be sure to check out the newest banner for this story, I mentioned who made it in the last chapter, but for some reason FF erased it or something. So once again, thank you to graf . x ALLURE. So check that out and I'm working on the next chapter for _Sorry_. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"I'm going now." Evie threw all of her things in her purse. "I'll be back later on in the day."

John only nodded his head as he watched her get ready. She was going to see Ted and that bothered him greatly. Ever since she had told him about their past together, he had been iffy around the young superstar. The lustful looks he gave Evie didn't go unnoticed by John. He would say something, but he knew she would wave it off and pass it off as paranoia, so he just sat back and rolled with the punches.

"Have fun." He said sullenly.

With a small smile, she dropped her purse on the dresser and walked towards her boyfriend. She crawled onto the bed and straddled him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and her forehead touching his. They stayed like for a moment, each waiting for the other to say something.

"I know that you view him differently now that you know what happened between us." She whispered, ignoring the guilt that hit her heart. "But, you have nothing to worry about. Ted and I, we're in the past. I don't love him anymore, I love you."

"Just promise me something."

"Anything." She said, moving her hands down so that they were resting comfortably on his chest.

"If he tries anything or if anything happens between you two, promise that you'll tell me." He looked into her eyes. "No bullshit, you'll tell me. If you want to be with him, then you'll tell me."

"That won't happen." Evie reassured him.

"Please, just promise me." He ignored what she said. While, he knew that nothing more would happen, he just needed that reassurance. In not so many words, he was insecure, but just didn't want to come right out and say it.

"I promise." Evie replied, pressing her lips to his.

\\

On her way to Ted's room she kept thinking about her conversation with John. She knew she loved him, but she felt like she had broken her word way before all of this. Had she been stronger, then she wouldn't have had that one night with Ted a few weeks back. If she had more self control, then she wouldn't feel the guilt eating away at her. Sighing, she decided to make a promise to herself. She wouldn't give in to Ted.

"Hey, Eves." Ted smiled when he stepped aside to let her in the room.

"Butthead." She greeted, dropping her things on the bed in the room. "What have you been up to lately?"

Ted smiled as his thoughts ran back to his plan. She had basically just set herself up. Mentally, he checked off that step one was done. This was his time to get into a whole spiel about Kristen.

"I've been thinking a lot lately." He pushed aside her things and sat on the bed. "I went home to visit my parents and I was just thrown back in time, even more so than before. It's like everywhere I turned, I had another reminder. I swear, it's like I was seventeen all over again."

She chewed on her lower lip as she mulled over everything he had said. Usually, whenever they would get together, the last thing they would talk about was the past. They would attempt to avoid that topic of conversation at all costs.

"Ted-"

"Let me finish." Ted said, holding her hand up. "All that time at home made me think about you, the baby, even Kristen."

She looked over at him curiously, why was he thinking about her? Every time she had mentioned Kristen, he would get defensive and say he didn't want to talk about it. Kristen was a tough topic for him, so she was wondering why he was so anxious to talk about it now.

"What about Kristen?"

"I never told you about our relationship."

The tears were beginning to prick her eyes as she shook her head no. She didn't want to hear any of what he had to say. The fact that he broke up with her and then went to her cousin broke her heart, even at that moment. He had left her high and dry for her cousin. While, she somewhat forgave him, she'd never forget.

"I don't want to hear about it." She said, looking away from him. Her eyes darted around the room looking for something to look at. Anything so he wouldn't see the tears that were burning her eyes. "It's in the past, I don't care to know."

He fought hard to prevent a smirk from gracing his handsome features and was successful. Her body had tensed up and she was avoiding his gaze. She knew that Kristen was a touchy subject with him and he was learning that it was a touchy subject with her too.

"I want you to know."

"No, I don't want to know." She tried to control her voice. "I don't need to know. Besides, Kristen already told me about your relationship and you told me a little bit too. It's not a big issue."

"It is with me." He said forcefully. "I at least want you to know why I ended things."

She let out a shaky breath and brought her gaze back to Ted. He was unintentionally annoying her, she thought. Then again, had she not shown so much interest in it before, he wouldn't be sharing his side of the story with her.

"It's okay, Teddy." She got up and grabbed her things. "It doesn't matter anymore."

He quickly rose from the bed and followed her to the door. Just before she could open the door and step out, he gently grabbed her arm and turned her so that she was facing him. "You deserve to know this, Evie. After everything that I did to you in the past, it's your right to know."

"I don't know if you were listening-"

"I was listening." Ted put his hand up. "Please, Evie, just hear me out."

Evie nodded her head, dropped her things once more and fell down to the bed.

"Thank you." He said, when he noticed that she was going to listen. So far, so good. If she was acting like this now, then she would be like this later on too. His plan was working before he had even started it.

"Like I told you before," he began, suddenly realizing that they have talked about his relationship with Kristen before, "it was a bad relationship from the start. We were complete opposites and that's what caused us to be on again and off again until I had finally ended things completely. There's a reason why I stopped seeing her, but I've never told anyone until now."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know this." He left out the part about her wanting to know. "I don't know if you remember this, come to think of it, I don't think you even saw me that night."

"What night?" She was confused. There had to be a point to all of this, there just had to be a reason for him to finally be talking about this. "Teddy, you're not making any sense."

"Please listen, I need you to hear this." He whispered. "I don't think you even realized I was there. Do you remember going to Jenna Schmidt's house for a party a couple of years ago?"

"Yes." She remembered that night quite clearly, but she didn't recall Ted being there. Then again, she hadn't stayed around that long and Jenna was certainly well known for having outrageous parties. "I wasn't there that long though."

"I know you weren't, I saw you leave way before everyone else. You were rushing to go for reasons unknown to me. Like I said, that night I saw you and realized that I was still in love with you. The second I saw you that night, I decided to stay out of your way because you couldn't stand the sight of me at the time. But, I heard you talking to Eric Glassman and I turned to see what was going on. When I did, your smile lit up your whole face and it was like falling in love with you all over again. For the rest of the night, I kept watching you from afar because I was too afraid to come to you. When, I had finally got up the nerve, I overheard someone say you left."

"I was there that night, how come I don't remember seeing you?" Evie questioned, confused. "Besides, you were with Kristen right around that time. I remember, she made a big deal about you ignoring her earlier that day."

"You're right, I was with Kristen at that time and things weren't the greatest between us, as you already know. That night, after seeing you for only a little bit made me realized that I was still in love with you. For days after that you were on my mind and you showed no signs of leaving. Kristen and I were at each others throats. Finally, a couple of months after that night, I got my call up from WWE and ended things with her."

"So, you're saying that you ended things with her because you were called up to the main roster?" She hoped that's where he was going with this. Why was he waiting until now to tell her about all of this? She had finally moved on from him and found that she was in love with John, and he was telling her all of this at the wrong time. The feelings that she was getting weren't sitting well with her, she had to hurry up and leave. "Right?"

"That was just some bullshit excuse I told Kristen to get her off my back. I ended things with her because I was still in love with you."

Evie closed her eyes, trying to process everything. This newfound piece of information had thrown her off course. She hadn't expected for them to talk about this. When she woke up that morning, she thought it'd be like any other time they would hang out. Releasing a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and looked back at Ted.

"That went away right?" That was by far the hardest question to ask. Her eyes locked with his as she waited for a response. The way he was nervously fidgeting with his hands and ignoring her made her rethink even asking the question. "You're not in love with me anymore, right?"

He ran his hand through his short hair and moved up the bed so that he was hovering over Evie. His eyes giving away his feelings before his words could. He lowered his head down to hers, his lips inches away from hers.

"It's like I told you that night at your parent's house a few weeks ago, I love you, Evie. Correction, I _still_ love you."

Without much warning, his lips pressed to hers. He gently bit her lower lip and his tongue entered her mouth when she gasped in surprise. Before he even knew it, she was exploring his mouth, pushing herself further into his embrace. He removed his lips from hers and left soft kisses down her neck.

"Ted." She whimpered, knowing that this was wrong, but also right at the same time.

He continued what he was doing, liking that she was enjoying this. The last thing on her mind was John and he liked that thought. At this point in time, she was right where he wanted her.

"Evie." He whispered, starting to take her shirt off.

However, before he could get the article of clothing off, her phone started to ring. When he saw that she was going to reach for the phone, he quickly crushed his lips to hers. There wasn't time for any distractions.

When she heard her phone ring, she knew who it was because of the ringtone. It was John. That quickly snapped her out of her daze and she pushed Ted away when his lips touched hers yet again. She had made a promise to John and herself, and she was going to do everything she could to stick to them. Even though, she had broken them almost right away.

"Get off of me." She said. "I can't do this, Teddy, move."

He rolled onto the opposite side of her and watched her as she got up and get her things together. Ted should have been mad that they were interrupted and that she was leaving, but he wasn't. In fact, he was far from mad, he was happy. He had gotten her right where he wanted her. He watched as she left without so much as saying goodbye to him. When he heard the door shut, he allowed a smile to stretch across his face, he could set everything into motion now.

\\

A few days later, Evie was at home for a couple of nights. Matt had invited her to go down to Cameron with him, but she had politely declined saying that she had a few things to take care of at home. That being, cleaning her house and ridding whatever trace of Ted from her house that she could. While, she loved him as a friend, she couldn't risk her relationship with John. It was best for her to distance herself from him, only for a little bit. Maybe until she got her head cleared.

It was while she was taking a break from her cleaning, that she had gone into her home office to check her email and a few other things. She had a few things from friends, family, and some very important messages from WWE. She anxiously read the messages and saw that she would be training for two more weeks due to the fact that her injury had interfered with original plans. Her trainer of course was still Ted. Apart from that, she saw that her storyline was still the same, which worried her. She also made note that she had a few scheduled appearances and a photo shoot.

When she was done, she shut her email off and sat back in her swivel chair with her eyes closed. She hadn't expected any of that. With everything going on, the last thing she needed was more time with Ted. When she felt like anxiety was going to get the best of her, she started looking through various papers in an attempt to find the list of psychologists she was given the night she miscarried. She had found everything but that paper.

Her mind went through what she could have done with that piece of paper. It was an endless list until she had remembered her talk with Ted from a while back. He said that Kristen had told him, but he didn't know how she found out. It was then that she put two and two together. Without much thought, she grabbed her car keys and headed down to her loving cousin's house.

Twenty minutes later, she was angrily knocking on the door. She knew she was home, her car was in the driveway and her rollerblades were relaxing on the porch, telling Evie that she had already been out with a friend of hers.

"Hey Evie!" Kristen exclaimed, pasting a fake smile on her face.

Evie glared at her cousin as she pushed past her cousin and went directly to her office. With no hesitation she started opening drawers and looking through papers. When she found something and saw that it wasn't what she needed, she would throw it on the floor. Within minutes, the room was turned upside down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kristen screamed when she saw what Evie was doing. "You can't just come into my house and start going through my things for no reason."

Evie stopped what she was doing and looked over at her cousin. She had found exactly what she was looking for. She smiled when she saw Kristen shrink back from the look she had just given her. The papers were in her hands and facing her cousin, so she could see exactly what it was she needed.

"No, you had no right to go through my things, you conniving little bitch!" Evie seethed. "You had no right to run to Ted and tell him my business. I don't know what's going on in that crazy little head of yours, but whatever it is that you're doing, knock it off! It's not going to work. Your little game to get him back is only going to backfire on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kristen had regained her composure and took a two steps towards the young wrestler. "Those are my papers. I had a little trouble and my doctor had given me that list."

"Really?" Evie asked sarcastically. "Your name is Evelyn Grace James? You were born March 3, 1983 and were brought to Phoenix Baptist Hospital on May 17 after complications during a wrestling match?" She asked, reading the papers. "It says that you suffered a miscarriage. I know you told him and for a while I was trying to figure out how you found out and then today, it hit me. So I'm going to tell you this right now, stay the fuck out of my life!"

Kristen gulped as she read off all the information that was listed on the papers. How could she have been so stupid? She knew that Ted would run to her and tell her everything, but she didn't count on him selling her out. If she were smart, then she would have seen this coming and should have made an effort to hide the papers a little better.

"I'm only going to say this once you psychopath." Evie seethed, taking two steps towards her cousin. "Don't ask me for anything, don't talk to me. I don't want to see your despicable face you fucking rat. Stay away from Ted and more importantly stay out of my life!" Evie screamed, pushing past her once more and leaving the house in a rage.

"This isn't over dear cousin." Kristen whispered, standing in the middle her office. "Not by a long shot. I'll get you back for everything."

When Evie got home, she looked through the papers and put them in a safe place. For now, she wouldn't need them like she thought she would. Screaming and ransacking through Kristen's house had helped her a lot more than she thought it would. For the time being, she felt good, not knowing it wouldn't last a minute.

* * *

A/N: Fun stuff right?


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! Hmm, we've hit a lot of high points in this story and there's more to come, this story is not done, we've got a loooong way to go. Also, I'm hoping to have the next chapter of _Sorry_ up soon, maybe even tonight, if things go well. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Ted impatiently waited for her to pick up the phone. When the ringing stopped, he grew excited, only to frown when her voicemail greeting came up. Angrily, he flipped the phone shut and tossed it in the backseat of the car. She had been ignoring his calls for the last two weeks. No, correction she had been ignoring _him _for the last two weeks. The only time they ever had any contact was when they were in front of the camera. Even then she was hesitant to come near him.

This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't according to his plan. Evie should have been around him constantly prying for answers and asking him why he never asked her these things before. Then, when he got her all hyped up, he could give her the let down he needed to give her to make her jealous. But, no, that wasn't happening. Instead, she was avoiding him and spending all her time with John.

Then a thought had hit him. Maybe John was making her stay away from him. He had remembered Evie telling him about the past and he also remembered lover boy getting in his face telling him his hopes of getting her back were dead and gone. Clearly, Cena was the jealous one and had trouble with Evie's past. And now because of that, he was making her stay away from him.

"God damn it." He cursed, slapping his palms against the steering while. "This guy is a bastard."

Cody, who was sitting in the passenger seat rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction. This sudden out burst of his was only about one thing and he knew he didn't need to ask who it was about.

"What did you come up with now?"

"You know how Evie has been avoiding me lately? Well, I think it's because Cena is keeping her from me. He probably forbid her from ever hanging out with me." Ted said, not giving Cody a chance to answer his question. "That's the only logical explanation."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Cody snapped. "Cena won't let her near you. One, that can't be true, look at where we work, we would have heard that by now. Two, I doubt he would do that to her. He doesn't seem like that type that would. Ted, you're jumping to conclusions. It's probably nothing."

"Are you on his side now?"

"I'm on nobody's side you idiot." He retorted. "I'm just telling you to cool your shit. If he really didn't want you around her then she would have stopped talking to you after she told him everything. Besides, how did you expect her to react when you told her that you were still in love with her?"

"I don't know." Ted shrugged. "I didn't get that far."

Cody lightly slammed his own head against the seat. He was really wondering how such an easy plan can become that complicated. All he had to do was get a girl to make Evie jealous. That was it. It simple and most likely full proof.

"It shows." Cody remarked. "Well, then this should just speed things up then. All you have to do now with this time away from Evie is find a girl. Then, when she starts to come around again, you'll be able to introduce Evie to your new girlfriend."

"How do you know that will happen?"

"Because it always does." Cody shrugged. "Whenever anybody tries to make somebody jealous, it's always the same pattern. Nothing changes, just the names and the faces."

"You think?"

Cody only nodded as he turned the radio up, signaling for Ted to shut his mouth and move on with things already. When he saw Ted nod his head, he knew that he was finally going to get things underway. Cody just hoped that everything worked out perfectly fine.

\\

"You haven't mentioned anything about Ted in a while, is everything okay?" John asked as she drove in the direction to her childhood home.

"Everything's fine." She gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I just haven't had the time to bum around with him like I usually do. Ever since I came back, Vince has been having me work double time."

She bit down on her tongue to keep the real reason from spilling out her mouth. The truth was, she was avoiding Ted because of what happened and what _almost_ happened the last time she was with him. He had unintentionally, she thought, stirred feelings that she use to have for him.

"Up until today, I forgot what you looked like." John joked.

Evie smirked and then lightly hit him in the arm. "This coming from you. I've been waking up alone for the last four days."

"Touche."

Shaking her head, Evie turned onto the street that would lead her home. Within a few minutes, she was pulling into her parent's driveway. Nervously, she cut off the engine and looked over at John.

"What's wrong, babe?" John had caught the worried look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you don't want to then we can turn around right now. It's not too late. They don't know we're here yet."

"Babe, relax. I want to do this." John said, placing his hands on either side of her face. "This is your family. They'll love you no matter what you decide or who you bring home. Everything will be fine. Besides, I should be the one worried, not you." He joked, lightly kissing her lips. "Come on, let's go see your family. Trust me baby, they'll be thrilled."

"But, they haven't met you until now. It's all kind of sudden, don't you think?"

John slightly smiled at her nervousness. It amazed him at how quick she could go from woman to girl. While, he didn't understand what she went through, he knew it was a lot, more than he knew. But, what he did know was that she couldn't hide anymore. She had put herself in a cage and now she didn't know how to get out.

"You don't regret this?"

"No! No! Not at all, baby. I'm just nervous is all." She sighed. "While, I love my family, they are a little difficult to put up with sometimes."

"Everything will be fine." John got out the car, closed the door and walked around to her side of the car. Before, she could lock the door, he had the door open and was helping her out. "If you should ever be afraid, just hold my hand, I'm here with you. Whatever happens to you today, happens to me. We're in this together."

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not today." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

Taking a deep breath, Evie wrestled out of his grip and grabbed his hand. She led him to the front door where her family was waiting and where the reality of what was happening was going to finally settle in.

* * *

A/N: I know it was a short chapter and a filler, but I promise, the next chapter will bring on the excitement. Review! :)


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her parents.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are a fantastic bunch! I like this chapter because you guys get a little more insight to Evie and her family. Enough babbling, go and read! Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Evelyn, honey, you're here!" Nicole James exclaimed. "We were expecting you to be here about an hour ago."

Evie only smiled as she dropped her bag in the foyer and signaled to John to do the same. Once, all bags were dropped to the ground, she went over to her mother and gave her a big hug. It had been a few weeks since she had been home and missed her family greatly.

"Our appearances ran a little longer than expected." She lied, hiding the real reason. "Needless to say, we're here now."

"Yes, you are dear and it's wonderful to have you home." Nicole smiled and then turned towards the young man standing next to her daughter. "Forgive me, I'm so rude! I'm Nicole James, Evelyn's mother. You must be John." She said in a rushed voice, shaking the wrestler's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. James." John smiled.

"Mrs. James? Please, call me Nicole." She chirped. "I'm finally glad to meet you. For months we've been hearing about you and we never got to meet you until now. Forgive Evelyn for being so rude in waiting this long to introduce us all."

"She's forgiven." John winked in Evie's direction.

"Mom, where's dad? He said he was going to be home when we got here." Evie noticed that her father had yet to come out and greet them.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but dad had to run out for a bit." She apologized. "He should be home soon."

Evie weakly smiled in her mother's direction. She shouldn't have been surprised that he wasn't there. Whenever something happened down at the office he would go running. Her dad's job is usually what caused her parents to get into fights quite often, leaving Evie and her siblings to wonder when a divorce would ensue.

"I'm going to let you two kids get settled." Evie heard her mother say. "And I'm going to start making dinner."

"Did you need help, mom?"

"Oh no sweetie, just get settled in and then go show John around town if you want." Nicole suggested and then walked off, leaving the couple alone.

When she was gone, Evie walked over to John and stood on her tip toes to plant a simple, yet loving kiss on his lips.

"Not that I mind, but, what was that for?"

"For putting up with my mom."

John only shook his head, grabbed their bags and told her to lead the way. When they made it to the second floor landing, Evie dropped her things in her room and then led John down to the guest room.

"I would have you stay in my room, but it still looks like an eighteen year old lives there and I'm really embarrassed by some of the stuff that's still in there, so as much as I hate to, I'm leaving you in this room." Evie explained.

"You're very rude." John said, closing and locking the door behind him. "First, you wait so long to bring me here to meet your parents and now you're leaving me in the guest room, away from you."

A smile spread across her face, she saw what he was doing and decided to play along with him. She slowly stepped towards him and allowed her hands to fall on his chest. "I hope you can forgive me." She whispered, looking away from him.

"I don't think I can." John smiled.

"There's got to be a way."

John pretended to think for a moment and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He looked down at her, allowing his eyes to meet with hers. "Well, there is one way, but I don't think you'd be interested."

"Try me."

He picked her up, his lips crashing down to hers. With their lips connected, he walked towards the bed and softly put her down. Just for a second he broke the kiss and looked at her face, one hand running down her side and the other running through her hair. "I'm never going to hurt you."

"Love me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and before she crashed their lips together, she just stared at him, wondering how she got so lucky to have him in her life. "Please, just love me."

\\

Later on, John and Evie finally left the house for his tour around her neighborhood. She had taken him over to her old school, the few local hangouts where everyone got together, and to the park where she had grown up. Truthfully, she felt a little silly taking him to these places, but this was her life. It was all she knew for a while and all she could show him. However, there was one spot she hadn't shown him yet and she was saving it for last.

"Where are we going?"

"You know how you had your secret spot when you were a kid? Well, you can think of this as mine." Evie said, leading the way. "It's nothing like your park, but it definitely had a sense of comfort for me."

"I can't wait to see this place."

A few minutes later, they were walking down a rocky path that would take them to her spot. Finally, they got there and he was amazed. Her own little spot definitely blew his right out of the water. It was very out of the way, but also quaint.

"How did you find a pond?"

"I stumbled across it one day." Evie looked out at the place she had avoided for so long. "Actually, I would always sit underneath that weeping willow over there," she pointed to the tree, "and just think about whatever was bothering me."

"You didn't talk to your brother or sister?"

Evie shook her head. "My brother is eight years old than I am and he always had his own things to do. As for my sister, she was two years older than me and off in her own little world. She had her own clique and as far as she was concerned I didn't exist."

"Wow, you seem pretty close to them now."

"We're close now, but back then we wanted nothing to do with each other because we were all at different phases in our lives." Evie explained. "My parents didn't plan on having kids at all. About four months after my parents got married, my mom discovered that she was pregnant and thus Mark was born. They decided that they would only have one child. However, six years later, my mom decided that she wanted one more baby, a daughter, and then she would be done. That's how Mandy came about."

"What about you?"

"Two years after Mandy, I came about as a big surprise."

"A surprise?"

"They say surprise, I say accident."

John grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her to the weeping willow that she use to sit under. He allowed himself to fall to the ground and took Evie with him, making sure she ended up on his lap. His arms circled around her waist and she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You're not an accident."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because people don't love accidents."

She didn't have an answer for him. Instead, she just decided to look out at the scenery and hope he'd drop the subject. This was the most she had told him about her family and she just couldn't continue talking to him about it.

"When do you want to tell my family?"

He saw what she was doing, so he decided to humor her. It had taken her this long to tell him more about her family, so he figured he'd let the little tidbits come in when she decided it was okay to do so. No matter what, he knew he would always love her.

"It's all on you, they're your family."

"Maybe we should have told your family first." Evie thought out loud. "They definitely would have loved to hear the news first."

"Your family is going to be accepting of all this. They love you."

"I know they do." She reassured him. "They always have, they've just had a weird way of showing it. I just don't know how they're going to react to everything."

"How did they react when you told them about Ted and the baby?"

She lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked down at the ground, noting that the grass was looking particularly green on this summer day. When she told John about Ted she had neglected to tell him that nobody knew a thing. Growing the courage to do so, she shifted herself so that she was straddling him, looking into his confused his with her guilt ridden ones.

"I never told anybody. Nobody in my family knew anything about me and Ted. They didn't know I was pregnant and they didn't know that I aborted. Same thing with Ted's family, they didn't know a thing, they still don't." She explained, not knowing Ted had told his brothers. "I took-"

John held up his hand, signaling for her to stop talking. "We'll talk about this another day."

"John, I want to tell you now, before it's too late."

"There's nothing else to tell me. You already told me you were pregnant and aborted, I don't need to know how you got it done. That's not important to me. All I care about right now is you and I being together forever. I want us to be happy."

"I want that too." She agreed. "It's all I've been looking for."

"Look no further than me, baby, you've got it."

"And what about you?"

"Me? I have it now. When I was with Liz, I was miserable. We-you know what, she's not important and you know the deal with her. But, with you, I'm happy everyday and it's something that I found without really knowing I wanted it."

"You're ready for this?"

He nodded his head, allowing his hand to lift up the necklace he had given her the day after her birthday. "I've been ready since I gave this to you. I want this and I know you do too."

"I do." She cried, pressing her forehead to his. "I really do. All I want to do is forget."

"You will, baby, you will." John promised, knowing what she was talking about.

\\

John had won over her mother, but her father, not so much. From the second he had laid eyes on John he had been everything but kind to him. Glares and snarky comments were thrown in John's direction and he just nodded his head and dealt with it. He didn't snipe back or yell, he just took it and continued making conversation with Evie and her mother.

When dinner was done, she pulled aside her father to see exactly what his problem was. He had only met John an hour ago and he was already being rude and treating him like he was dirt.

"What is your problem, dad?" Evie whispered, hoping no one would overhear them. "He did nothing to you and you're being rude."

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"Look at what he does for a living."

"I do the same thing."

"I don't like what you do for a living either. Evie, I told you to stop all this wrestling nonsense and you didn't listen to me. Now look at you, bouncing around from city to city, hotel to hotel. You don't have a stable life and neither does he."

"What do you want me to do? I knew what I was getting into when I started all of this and so did you."

"I want you to stop wrestling, get a real job and find a boyfriend with a real job. You've lived in the fantasy world long enough, it's time you and him come down to earth."

"Let me get this straight, you don't like John because of his job?"

"That's exactly it."

"Dad-"

"I don't want to hear about it anymore, Evelyn." Richard said sternly.

"Wait a second, dad, I'm confused. You're always telling people that your proud of me and that I'm happy with everything."

"I only say that because I don't want people to know the truth."

"What's the truth?"

"That I don't like the choices you've made in your life. Evie, you're probably thinking that I'm saying all of this to be mean to you, but I'm not. I'm only saying all of this because I love you, I care about you and I want to see you living a stable life."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Evie walked off before anything else could be said.

Minutes later, John and Evie had her parents impatiently sitting on the couch. They had some news they wanted to share with them, but were now at a loss for words. Finally, John laced his hand with Evie's and he looked at her, encouraging her to break the news. Her eyes turned up towards John and she nodded her head, gaining the courage to say something.

"Mom, dad, we have something that we want to tell you." Evie began. "I know this is going to come as shock, but John and I are engaged."

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for all bedlam to break loose, but it never came. Her eyes slowly opened and she caught the shocked look on her mom and dad's faces. Her father was angry while her mother was shocked.

"Get your things and get out of my house." Richard James said in a strained voice. "I don't want to look at you!"

"Rich!" Nicole exclaimed. "She's your daughter, you should be happy for her. Can't you see that he makes her happy?"

"It's okay, mom." Evie whispered, knowing that something like this would happen. "We'll just get our things and go."

Evie, with John following, walked upstairs and got their things together. When they were leaving the house, they heard her mother and father fighting about her engagement. Just before she closed the front door she heard her mother pleading for him to accept things.

"Let's go home." John said, opening the trunk of the car.

John loaded up the car and Evie turned on the ignition. With tears in her eyes, she backed out the driveway and headed towards the airport, they decided to go back to Tampa where she could clear her head.

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you. I bet you weren't expecting that?


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! And an even bigger thank you to everyone for being patient for an update on this story. I think this is the longest I've gone without updating this particular story. Anyway, moving on, I've suddenly found new direction for this story and everything will finally be picking up! Excited? Good. Also, I'm thinking that _Sorry _will be updated soon too. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Ted anxiously awaited for Evie's arrival. She had texted him earlier telling him to meet her at Starbucks. When he had read that message he had grown excited that she wanted to see him. He originally thought that she would be in Clinton for a day or two and then head on over to the next city. That all changed and now he could finally spring his plan into action.

"Hey, Teddy." Evie greeted, sitting across from him. "How's everything going?"

He watched as she pushed up her sunglasses so that they were resting atop her head. It was then that he noticed the glow on her face. She was absolutely radiating. For the first time in a while, her smile had started at her lips and reached to her eyes. A part of him felt bad, not because of what he was going to do, but because he wasn't the one who put her in that mood. In fact, as of late, he felt like she was repulsed by him.

"Everything's going good." He smiled, still jealous that John had put her in the mood that she was in. "I've been quite busy these last few weeks. Yourself?"

The way he spoke interested Evie. The way his voice emphasized on the word 'busy' made her wonder just what he was up to. For the last couple of weeks she had been avoiding him and she knew that she had missed out on a lot, as did he.

"Busy?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Ted smirked at the way her eyes widened and how she was trying to fight a smirk. Same old, Evie, he thought. She was walking right into everything, making his plan all the more easier on him.

"Yes, busy." He replied, then took a sip of his coffee. "You see that day after you left me alone in my hotel room, I realized that I couldn't go on like this any longer. While, I'm still in love with you, I realize you are no longer in love with me. You've moved on with Cena and I've realized that I have to move on too."

Her heart was pounding like crazy and she was wondering why. Was it because he had mentioned that day in his hotel room? Or was it because he was talking about no longer loving her? She knew that she was thinking irrationally, but she was still wondering where he was going with this. Boy, if he was trying to confuse her, he was doing a wonderful job.

"Can we not bring up what _almost_ happened in your hotel room that day?" She asked embarrassed. "I'm trying to forget it, I almost cheated on John that day."

He was screaming on the inside out of excitement. She was taking all of this as it came. With every word that she was saying, he knew that this plan was going to be executed perfectly. He made a mental note to thank Cody for giving him this idea.

"I'm not trying to bring up any painful memories." He quickly covered with. "I'm doing the exact opposite actually. I want to thank you, Evie. Had you not gone that day there was no telling what could have happened between us. When you first left, of course I was upset because I thought I had let you slip right through my fingers. But, then at a second thought, I realized that you were right; we are over. We needed to move on. I'm really glad that you walked out that day. Because you did, I found somebody else."

"You're thanking me?" Evie asked, pointing at herself stunned.

"Yes, Eves." He laughed. "I've finally opened my eyes and realized that I've got to move on. You see, this whole time I've stuck in the past. Then, finally, it's as if something snapped inside of me. I'm finally awake and ready to move on with my life. Because I was able to do that, I found somebody I really care about." He repeated, making sure that she got the point that there was someone else.

She was trying very hard to digest everything he was saying. He was thanking her and telling her that he had met someone. Deep down inside she knew that she should be happy for him, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. No longer would he spend anymore time with her or when he did it would always be about his new girlfriend. She lowly sighed to herself and then remembered that she had John now and that Ted had every right to be happy.

"That's great." Evie forced a smile. "I'm very happy for you, Teddy!"

On the inside he was still screaming out of excitement. Not only was she believing all of this, but she was showing hints of jealousy. It amazed him how after so many years she hadn't changed. The fake smile and her mannerisms were a dead give away, but Ted ignored them, pretending to take her measured reaction as her true feelings.

"Thanks, Evie!" He said, smiling enthusiastically. "It means a lot to me that you are happy. Out of everybody I know, your opinion means the most to me."

She was screaming on the inside. How could this have happened? When did it all happen? She couldn't believe that any of this was going on. It was almost like she walked into some strange dream. Subconsciously, she pinched her arm to wake up, but when she felt the tiny sting, she knew she was awake and that everything was very much real.

"Tell me about her." Evie asked interested. While, part of her wanted to fake her interest, she couldn't help but be interested. Everything did seem a little rushed, she thought. But, it seemed that he was being sincere. "Who is she?"

Now he was thrown off by her reaction. First, she had been quite jealous and annoyed. Now, she was actually showing interest in everything. When he had played out this whole scenario in his head on the way over to Starbucks, he didn't expect her to be interested.

"You have enough time to learn about her." He waved off the subject, placing his elbows on the table. "What have you been up to lately? I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I'm sorry about that." She genuinely apologized. "Ever since I've come back from my injury leave I've been busy. As you know I've been training even harder and working with you on that storyline. Now, add to that all the extra appearances Vince has been sending me to."

"Don't be sorry." He replied, knowing that she was being honest for the most part. "With our profession you never have the time to breathe."

"I know what you mean." She laughed lightly. "I was so busy, John and I almost cancelled seeing his parents a few weeks back. Not to mention, we barely stayed at my parents house."

Ted felt his eyes grow darker at the mention of them meeting each other's parents. They had only been together for a few months, they shouldn't have been so serious yet. He almost felt like they were rushing things.

"I take it everything went fine."

"For the most part." Evie admitted, looking away from her former lover.

He didn't miss the way she looked away from him. Either his family didn't like her or her family didn't like him. He slowly felt the light of happiness returning to his eyes. Fighting the smirk that was trying to make itself visible on his lips, he rested his hand on hers.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." She lightly smiled, returning her gaze to his. "His family loved me and I couldn't help falling in love with them. His brothers are some of the most charming entertaining guys I've ever met. His parents are just the sweetest. They accepted me almost as fast as I accepted them."

His excitement was slowly dying yet again.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"My family. Well, actually, just my dad." She sighed. "My mother absolutely loved John, my father not so much."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like John or what he does for a living." Evie said, feeling herself fall into a depressing mood. "Actually, a lot came out that night. My dad admitted that he didn't like me wrestling and only lied to people when he said he was proud of me so they wouldn't know his true feelings."

Ted frowned, not expecting that. He had always known that Mr. James was an uptight guy. He was always running off to work and picking verbal arguments with Mrs. James. Everyone in the neighborhood had always wondered why she had put up with so much crap from him, but no one ever got the answer. Evie, her brother, and sister never said anything. It didn't help matters that Evie's parents also pretended that everything was fine.

"I'm sorry about that." Ted was genuine this time. "Don't let your father get you down. Just keeping doing what you love. You're good at what you do and that'll make him even madder. Despite that, all that matters is that you're happy with your decisions."

"I am." Evie smiled at him, truly touched by his words. "We left my parents shortly after that. I was quiet all the way back to Tampa. When we got back to John's house, he went through great lengths to trying to get me to be happy again. As you can see, it worked."

"That's great." He said, plastering a fake smile to his face.

Smiling, Evie took her sunglasses off the top of her head and set them on the table. Without thinking, she ran her left hand through her hair and then placed the sunglasses back where they were before.

The entire time she was doing this, Ted's blue eyes were glued to her left hand. He had finally noticed the huge glittering diamond that graced her left ring finger.

"What's that on your hand?"

Crap, she thought. When he had told her about his new girlfriend, she had decided not to tell him about her engagement. She was going to hold off on it for a few more days and then tell him. Taking a deep breath, she looked him directly in the eyes.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about today." She finally said, her eyes not leaving his.

His heart started pounding. Was that ring what he thought it was? When he saw her lips parting to finish speaking, he thought he was going to have a heart attack and drop dead on the spot.

"Ted, John and I are engaged."

Fuck, Ted cursed to himself. Now, this he _definitely _wasn't expecting. So much for walking right into the plan, he thought. Smiling he looked over at his ex-girlfriend and knew then and there that he really had to speed things up.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll today. New story _and _an update. WOO! What did you think? Review.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This is a bit of a dramatic chapter. I could say why, but then you'll know. So read and you'll see what the deal is. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"I'll be by to pick you up." Ted spoke into the phone. "What time does your flight come in?"

He listened to the time that she gave him and then after that he zoned out. Whatever she had to say he really didn't care about. She just a ploy in his plot to get Evie back. Just to make it look like he was listening he would throw in the occasional 'uh-huh' and 'sure.' His attention focused on the TV the whole time.

"Who was that?" Cody asked when he saw Ted hang up the phone.

"My girlfriend."

"Your pretend girlfriend, the one who doesn't know what you're really up to." The younger wrestler stated. "Are you going to tell me her name?"

"Nope." Ted smirked. "Everyone will get to know her when she gets here later on tomorrow."

"She's already coming out on the road with you. That's a pretty big step, even for you. Are you sure she won't take everything seriously? I mean, it is a fake relationship after all."

The Mississippi native smirked in Cody's direction. He kept telling himself that everything would be fine and it would be. Evie would be his again and her relationship with John would be a distant memory. All he had to do was make her jealous enough to break up her relationship with John. When that happened, he would leave his girlfriend and comfort Evie, thus causing her to run into his arms.

"As far as everyone else knows it's real." He pointed out. "We're the only ones who know what is really going on and that's how it's going to stay. Besides, in order to make it believable on both ends, I need to do this."

"Do you think it's right?"

"Yes, I think it is." Ted replied, resting his hands on his hips. "You gave me the idea, do you regret it Codeman?"

"Not at all. I just think you're going a little too fast is all." Cody admitted. "Having her come on the road with you right now is a big thing, even if it is with cruel intentions."

"Well, due to an unexpected engagement I needed to speed things up."

Cody stood back amazed. Engagement? He hadn't heard anything about anyone being engaged. If there were any superstar and divas seeing each other, they were married. And that couple was Drew and Taryn. The only other couple that he knew of in the WWE were John and Evie. But, they hadn't been together for too long, so Ted couldn't have been talking about them.

"Who's engaged?"

"John and Evie." Ted said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since when?"

"For a few weeks."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is. Which is why I have to speed things up."

\\

"How did breaking the news to Ted go?" John asked. It had been on his mind for the last few days. He had finally grown the balls to ask.

Evie stuck out her lower lip and tilted her head to the side thinking about he conversation with Ted a few days ago. To say that the whole thing was strange would be an understatement, but he finally moved on and would stop putting her in complicated situations. Such as ones where she slept with him.

"A lot better than I thought it would." She finally said.

"What happened?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Really? That's great." John smiled. "It's about time he did."

He was relieved to hear that the little weirdo got a girlfriend. It finally meant that he moved on and he wouldn't be putting the moves on Evie anymore. For the first time since he proposed, John felt like he could breathe. He no longer had to worry about Evie running off with Ted.

"You sound relieved." Evie snuggled into his side. "In fact, you seem happy for him."

"You act like that's so bad."

"It's not bad, it's just strange. You know, considering you don't like him." She shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean that you're not crazy about him." Evie replied, not liking his tone of voice.

"What would make you think that? If he's a friend of yours then he's a friend of mine." John defended himself. He knew that she was right, but he didn't want her to think too much of it. "You know that, right?"

She sat up and locked eyes with her fiance. Her heart warmed at the sight before her. He was trying to be a tough guy, hiding his true feelings, despite the fact that he was contradicting himself. But, his eyes gave him away. They told her the truth of what he was trying to hide from her.

"You fail at trying to lie." She smiled. "Babe, you don't have to pretend to like Ted for my sake. You don't have to be friends with him and vice versa. All I want is for you guys to be civil with one another."

"There's no difference."

"Yes, there is. If you were guys to be friends then you guys would be hanging out and being all buddy buddy, like you and Randy. Being civil is you two just saying hi or something."

"That's all you want?"

She nodded her head. "When we first started dating, I told you both separately that I wouldn't be picking between either one of you. Thankfully, that hasn't happened. I can have my fiance and my friend in my life."

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"Not at all."

"You don't think that it's strange for you to be best friends with you ex-boyfriend while you're engaged to another guy?" John questioned, trying to see her true feelings about the entire situation. "I mean other people would find that weird."

"Not at all. Lots of people are usually friends with their exes. As for other people, I don't care what they think."

"I'm not friends with Liz." John pointed out, trying to get her to see where he was going with everything.

"Well, Ted and Liz are different people. You can't consider them to be the same." She shrugged, leaning into the couch.

"If you ask me Ted is no better than her." He stated his honest opinion. "He left you for your cousin while you were pregnant with his baby. How can you forgive a person for that?"

Evie sprang up from where she was sitting and glared at him. He knew how touchy the subject was for her and he still brought it up. Blinking back her tears, she sat back down next to him, trying to find her voice. He had sort of thrown her off guard with that comment.

"It's not like I forgave him right away. I didn't forgive him until recently. Besides, what does this have to do with anything? We've lost sight of the entire conversation." Evie said, trying to shift everything back to the original topic.

"This has everything to do anything." John shot back with. "We're getting married, baby. We need to get this all cleared before we do anything else."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should talk about everything before we set a date."

"Basically, you don't trust me and won't marry me until we _know_ everything about each other."

John sighed. He had really stepped in it this time. He tried to think of something to say, but he was drawing blanks. He was trying really hard to think of something so she wouldn't think she was right, but he couldn't. What she just said was wrong, he knew it was, he just didn't know how to put his feelings into words.

She couldn't believe her luck. Even with Ted having a girlfriend and being in a completely different room, he had still managed to get them to fight. She always knew that neither man liked the other, but that still didn't give reason for things to be so difficult. Her eyes stayed on his bulky form, waiting for a response. When she got none, she suddenly realized what the problem was. John was insecure, even more than she had thought. In order for this relationship to work, she thought, they needed to work past this. She loved Ted as friend, but she didn't want him to be reason her marriage didn't work. She refused to have the type of relationship her parents have. Sighing, she slid the ring off her finger and set it next to him.

From the corner of his eye he saw her set the ring down and get up. His eyes remained glued to the ground as he listened for her light footsteps. When he didn't hear them anymore, he realized that she was standing in front of him, her bags in her hands.

"Evie-"

"When you get past whatever fear it is that you have call me." She cried. "Until then, we can't get married."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No." She said, her tears streaking her face. "We're just taking a short break. When it ends is up to you. I love you John and I want to be with you forever, but I don't want us to have the type of relationship my parents have."

When she said her piece she turned around, ready to leave him behind. With no hesitation, he got up and followed her to the door. Just before she got it open, he lightly grabbed her arm and turned her around, crashing his lips to hers.

She pushed him away. "Don't do this, John."

"Please, don't leave. We can work this out." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please. I don't want to break up or be on a break. We shouldn't be doing this, we should be telling my parents our news. A date should have been set. Don't do this."

Evie pulled away from John, her hand cupping his face. Her eyes looking into his. She allowed her lips to graze his. "Don't do this, John. You're making this harder."

"I'll follow you." He was determined to make her stay. Evie was the one for him and he wasn't about to lose her. "Wherever you go, I'm going. I won't lose you."

"Don't follow me." She said, then quickly slipped out the door.

He wanted to follow her, but his feet were glued to the floor. His heart was screaming at him to move, while his head was telling him to stay put. However, he ignored both feelings and instead connected his palm with his face, repeating how stupid he was. He had all but lost her.

* * *

A/N: Yikes, their first fight.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I only Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This chapter has been on my mind for a while now and I've finally decided to do it. You'll get little tidbits from John and Evie on the day they got engaged. It's not too much, but it gives you and idea on what was going on. Those flashbacks are italicized. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

_He was having a hard time trying to decide what to do. He knew he loved her. Sure, they had moved fast. Maybe a little too fast, but it's how he felt. It's how she felt too. Evie was the one for him and that was it. There was no need to mull over the decision. He knew what he wanted to do. However, the question was how?_

"You're really stupid, John." Randy admitted after he got the run down of what happened. "If there's anything all men should know, it's not to question their girlfriend's judgment."

"I know, but I just couldn't help it. Do you understand that I love her? I just don't want to lose her to anyone else."

"All of this stuff with Ted is news to me. She never told me anything and neither has he. Although, everything does make a lot of sense now. But, believe me, she won't leave you for him. They're over. It's just your paranoia at large."

"Really? So, if Sam were still really good friends with her ex, you wouldn't feel the same way as I do?"

He watched as his long time friend thought about what he said. The look on his face told John that he was right. Randy himself would feel the same way. He knew Randy would even take the next step and kick the guy's ass, regardless if something happened or not.

"You have a valid point. John, you have to realize that Ted has moved onto someone else. That right there is a solid reason. You don't have to worry about him trying to hit on her. Besides, Evie's a great girl, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

_John looked at the shining jewelry case before him. Diamonds were glittering from every direction. There were big ones, small ones, detailed ones. So many to pick from, but where to start? He knew the right one was somewhere under the glass. All he had to do was look a little harder._

"I blew all of this out of proportion." John stated, looking down at the ground. "There was no reason for me to react the way I did."

"No, considering you're the one who asked how everything went." Randy smirked.

_He walked out of the jewelry store, smile on his face, little black box in his hand. Now in his possession was the perfect ring. It just screamed her name and he knew he had to buy it for her. All he had to do was give her the ring and hope that she accepted his proposal._

"Regardless of who brought it up first, I still think it's a little strange. Have you seen the way he looks at her? He looks at her like she's a piece of meat. I've seen the look in his eyes, there's always this lustful look when they're together."

"What's the look in her eyes?"

"She looks uninterested." He said, hoping that he was right. Truthfully, he could never read the looks on her face.

_When he got home, he quickly hid the box. He couldn't risk her finding it and her ruining the surprise. Even worse, he didn't want her to see ring and be afraid. Maybe it wasn't such a good time to do anything. _

_A noise from the bathroom brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and realized that she was done with her shower. She had on no make up, her hair was tangled, and little droplets of water cascaded down her body. To him, she never looked more beautiful. When she saw him, she padded towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. It was then he knew, now was the perfect time._

"Unless she outright tells you that she wants to be with Ted, then you have nothing to worry about."

"She broke off the engagement."

Randy was the only one in the company that knew about him proposing and her accepting. Of course, John had made him promise not tell anyone that he knew, including Evie. After he had proposed, he and Evie decided to wait a while before breaking the news.

"What?"

"She broke it off. According to her, we're on a break." John replied, using air quotes. "She told me that how long the it lasted was up to me. When I'm ready, I should talk to her."

"Did you ask her to stay?"

"I begged her to stay, but she refused. She told me to work out whatever problems I have." John continued to play around with his phone, ignoring the looks Randy was giving him. "Just before she left, she told me she didn't want a relationship like the one her parents have."

"Have you tried talking to her since?"

"No."

_Tonight was the night he was going to ask her. He knew she was a romantic at heart and he was trying to play the part for her. Evie had known all along that he wasn't a romantic, but tonight, for her, he would be. He wanted the night to be perfect._

"Talk to her you moron."

"It's been one day."

Randy ran a hand over his head as he contemplated his next move. John was being stupid and he didn't know if he should smack him or kill him. Deciding that killing him was not only illegal, but useless, he opted for a much simpler route.

"Ow." John rubbed the back of his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Talk to her."

"I'm giving her the space she wants." John punched his friend in the arm.

"Get your head out of your ass and go talk to her before she decides to end things all together. Don't drag this out, go to her, sweep her off her feet." Randy shouted, hoping to get his friend fired up enough to fix the situation. "Don't you dare fuck up."

He nodded his head, knowing that the St. Louis native was right. Sitting around and waiting for something to happen or giving her space were the wrong things to do. If he really were serious about being with her and if he really did love her then he would be at her room right now, talking to her, holding her, and kissing her. Because he did love her, he would go to her right away and tell her everything. With her in his life, he knew he had become a different person. Thoughts of cheating never entered his mind and he was never annoyed with her. Things were different between them than they were with Liz. Evie was a positive thing in his life and he wanted that always. He loved her and he wasn't going to lose her to that jackass.

"Thanks, Randy." He quickly got up, leaving his friend behind. There were some things he needed to do.

_It had been quite a day for them. They had done everything from shopping to going to the beach. Every hour of the day had presented a perfect moment to surprise her, but he resisted the urge, waiting for the ultimate moment. It was coming, he knew it was, he could feel it in his bones._

\\

_She had quite an eventful day. John had woken her up early in the morning and together they made breakfast. While, they did make a big mess, the task of making something was completed. When breakfast was done, they left the house, searching for something to do._

"You're on break?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, duh!" Maryse exclaimed. "You and John are the best thing to happen to each other. Ever since you guys have gotten together, you've been happier."

"I broke off the engagement."

The blond diva's eyebrow rose up in curiosity. Engagement? This was her first time hearing of any type of engagement. Come to think of it, there weren't even any rumors of one. How was it that they were able to hide something from everyone? Especially where they worked. It was impossible to keep anything hidden.

"Engagement?"

Evie mentally cursed herself. She hadn't told anybody but Ted about the engagement. The main goal was telling her family. But, then everything went south and she neglected to break the news to anybody after that. As far as she knew, Ted was the only one that knew about the engagement. Well, with the exception of Maryse.

"We were engaged for a while." She kept folding her clothes and placing them in her suitcase. "Just last night, we got into an argument and I broke it off while putting us on a break."

_He was spoiling her today and she wondered why. Sure, he had gotten her things before, much to her dismay. She loved John a lot, but she felt like he felt the need to buy her things. When they had first gotten together, she had mentioned that there was nothing she needed. She wasn't Liz. He accepted that for a while, but it seemed today he was throwing all caution to the wind._

"What did you fight about?"

"Ted."

"DiBiase?" Maryse was confused now. As far as she knew, Evie was only friends with him. There was nothing to worry about. Then again, she had noticed how he looked at her, there could have very well been something to worry about. "I'm confused."

"John is worried that I'm going to leave him for Ted." Evie slowly said, trying to go around the truth. "He doesn't like Ted much and he also doesn't really like the fact that we're good friends."

"Why? It's not like you slept with him or anything." Maryse laughed.

Evie weakly laughed, hoping not to give herself away. She could think of a few occasions of her committing adultery. Even a painful miscarriage and period of separation from everybody else came to mind.

"He's just worried." She whispered.

"I don't blame him, Evie." Her blond friend admitted. "Everyone's seen the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?"

"Like he loves you."

Her heart dropped down to her stomach. Why is that things were becoming so obvious now? Everything was fine before and then somewhere along the line, things started to go downhill. It just angered her that she couldn't pin point when it all started.

_She came up from underneath the water. Before opening her eyes, she rubbed them and then opened them, trying to locate her boyfriend. He was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone? It's not like he was hard to miss._

"_Looking for someone?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind._

_Her breathing hardened and she leaned into his embrace. They had been at the beach for most of the day and she was starting to grow tired. She felt that their last game was coming to an end. Shifting herself so that she was now facing him, she gently pressed her lips to his._

"_Let's get some food on the way home, I'm getting tired."_

_Nodding, he let her go and together they made their way back to their things. Quietly, they packed their things and left. Leaving Evie to wonder why he had been acting so strange all day._

"That's crazy." The brunette waved off her friend's words. "He doesn't love me. In fact, he just started seeing someone."

"It still doesn't change the way he looks at you. Crazy or not, Evie, I see the way he looks at you and I know you don't look at him the same way. But, I can kind of see why John is weirded it out by your friendship with him."

"Why is that?"

"You said it yourself, he's afraid you'll run to him."

"But, I won't!" Evie exclaimed. "I love John!"

"Then, what's with the break? You're only giving yourself and him unnecessary drama."

_They watched a movie in the living room after they had finished their Chinese food. However, their attention wasn't focused on the movie. Instead, they were focused on each other. Her lips were attacking his. For some reason, she had felt even more attracted to him today. She didn't know if it was because they were having such a laid back day or because he had turned her on when he started whispering swee t things in her ear._

"He basically said he couldn't trust me. He told me that we couldn't set a date until he knew everything." She cried. "I love John and I trust him with everything, but I can't be with him if he can't trust me like that. Clearly, he needs to work some things out. I **refuse** to have a relationship like my mom and dad."

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"My parents don't have a healthy relationship. Growing up, they were always fighting about something or my mom was always suspicious. They lacked trust and love. Call me crazy or dramatic, but I just don't want that for us."

"What is it you want?"

"All I want is space." Evie zipped up her suitcase and pushed it to the floor. When she heard it collide with the floor, she fell to the bed. "Maybe, he isn't the only one who is insecure. I could very well be too. There might be some things I need to work on."

She was learning a lot about her friend. Maryse found it hard to believe that so much could be going through her mind. Here, she had a friend who was talented in her line of work and had a great boyfriend. Then, she learns all of this. She didn't know how to feel about everything now.

"How did he feel when you brought up taking a break?"

"He didn't want it. When I tried to leave, he tried to stop me. He begged me to stay, telling me that we could work things out and set a date."

_She was waiting for him to come back. After making slow, peaceful love, he had gotten up and told her to wait until he got back. She had done just that. While he was gone, she had thought about the day and wondered what he was up to. He was acting strange all day long. Now, she knew he was up to something. She just didn't know what._

"I'm sorry, Evie." Maryse apologized. She had really felt bad for her friend.

"It's not your fault." She shrugged. "It's just something that needed to happen. This could very well be a blessing in disguise. Whenever he decides that this break should end and we get back together, we might be even stronger than before."

"Do you really think that's going to happen."

"I hope."

"I hope so too." She got up and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry, Evie. I have to get going, they scheduled me for a last minute signing. But, if you need anything, text me."

"Thanks."

When she was gone, Evie fell into her thoughts again. Maybe, everything was being blown out of proportion. He had taken things the wrong way and so did she she. A break probably wasn't needed. They could be together right now.

She had to find John. They needed to talk before it was too late. This whole break thing was stupid and she didn't want another minute without him. She wanted to be in his arms later that night, not alone in bed.

"Ted." She jumped back in surprise when she had opened the door.

"Hey, Eves." He smiled, putting his hand down to his side. "Can I come in?"

Evie stepped aside and allowed him in. "What's up?"

"I can't stay very long, but I just wanted to see if you and John wanted to go to dinner with me and my girlfriend tomorrow night. She's coming in tonight, but I want us to be alone tonight."

She inwardly grimaced at the last part of his sentence. While, he probably meant it in the most innocent of ways, she still couldn't help but notice the sexual innuendo underlying everything. She took her feeling as being grossed out, however, it was much more than that.

"It's really not a good time, Ted." She replied, ushering him towards the door. "John and I hit a bit of a snag and I really need to work on that with him."

Ted's eyes lowered to her hand and he noticed that the ring was gone. Maybe they didn't hit a snag, he thought, maybe they would be done for good. However, he still wouldn't put his plan to rest. There was still that nagging feeling that she would go back to Cena no matter what.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry about it, Teddy. I've got this all under control."

_Minutes after he had left her alone, he finally returned for her with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one in hand for her. She took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself. Taking his hand, they walked up the stairs together. He knowing what was coming next and her not knowing that the surprise of her life was waiting upstairs._

"I want to help."

"There's no need for help. I see what the problem is." She kept trying to get him to leave, but it was hard when his back was pressed up against the door. "I promise everything is going to be fine. There's no need to run after him. Besides, the faster we can get this fixed, the sooner we can have dinner with you and your girlfriend."

She was trying to get rid of him and he hated that. But, there wasn't anything else he could do. Evie was rushing and willing to fix things with that idiot. He should have known that things wouldn't end so fast between them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Evie smiled, hoping that this meant he would be leaving.

_Evie walked into the room alone. They had just reached the landing when John said he forgot something. Kissing her, he told her to go on without him. Not trying to think much of it, she decided to do what he asked._

_They had agreed on taking a bath together. Nothing else, just relaxing together. She was quite excited for it and made her way inside. However, relaxing would be the last thing on her mind when she reached the inside of the bathroom._

_Soft music was playing. The lights were dimmed. Vanilla scented candles were burning and red rose petals were sprinkled all over the place. The room itself looked beautiful._

"_John." Evie called, hoping he would have been back. _

"If you say so." Ted whispered, not really wanting to leave. "How are you doing?"

"I'm going to be fine soon. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

_When initial shock had worn off, she stepped towards the tub and saw that the tub was filled with bubbles and more rose petals. Her eyes took in the sight before her. She was on the verge of tears, he was being so sweet. Then, her eyes caught it. In the center of there was a little rubber duck with a ring tied around its neck. _

_Clutching the towel close to her body, she leaned over and took the duck in her hands. With shaky hands, she untied the ring and looked at it closely. Tears were escaping from her eyes, she knew what it was. It was an engagement ring. _

"_I love you." She heard him say from behind her._

_With the duck in her hands, she turned around to face him. Only to find that he was on his knees. She looked down at him to see that he was being truthful._

"_I love you too."_

"_I know we haven't been together long. We haven't even reached six months yet, but I still want to be with you. You're always on my mind. Whenever we're together, I'm happy. I want to grow old with you. I want you to be the last person I see at night and the first person I see in the morning. I love you so much and I can't last another day without you. I want to make you mine for a lifetime, for an eternity. Evie, will you marry me?"_

"There's nothing else, Evie." Ted admitted, after a minute of silence. "I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay."

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll be fine, Teddy." She followed him out into the hall.

"That's all I ask. Well, I'll see you later."

_The newly engaged couple relaxed in the tub. John's back with hitting the porcelain back of the tub and Evie sitting in between his legs. Her back pressed against him. They were both talking quietly, loving the fact that they would be spending the rest of their lives together._

She was halfway to his room when she bumped into him. It was awkward between them. Neither knew what to say to the other. Finally, they agreed to go back to her room and straighten things out.

"I just need you to listen, Evie." John said when they got inside the room.

"Fine." She sat on the bed, patiently waiting for him to start.

He had seen them go back into her room. That right there told him that they would be fixing things. He knew how Evie worked. Whatever it was that was going on between her and John was going to be fixed. Which only told him he had to step his game up. Turning around, he walked down to the elevators, deciding that he wouldn't give up Evie without a fight.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was a lot. So, what did you think? Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Wow, 40 chapters and well over 300 reviews! A _**HUGE**_ thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites. You guys are awesome and I love you all. I'm astounded that I've made it to 40 chapters. That's a lot. Believe me when I say there's a lot more to happen, so hold tight. Well, enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"I figured out what my problem is." John stood in front of Evie, looking down at her. "After you told me about your relationship with Ted, a fear of you going to him just took over my mind. My problem isn't you, and it probably isn't even him. It shows that I'm insecure and I have no reason to worry at all. If you wanted to be with him, then we wouldn't be here right now. It's just that I love you Evie and I don't want to lose you to anyone."

"John-"

"I'm not finished yet." He interrupted her, kneeling down in front of her. "I understand why you reacted the way you did the other night and I don't blame you. Thinking about it now, it did sound like I didn't trust you. I didn't mean for that to happen, not in the least bit. It's only been a day and I already feel lost without you. I want you, plain and simple. I love you and I want you in my life forever."

Evie stared into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere. He always was and she wished she could be the same way with him too. But, she felt if she was sincere with him then it would prove all of his doubts right. There was a time or two when she landed in bed with Ted, but she didn't want him to know that. It would hurt him in the end. He already admitted to having an insecurity, so why add onto it? Biting on her lower lip, she wished there was a way for her to drive away her recent actions. Maybe then, she wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Maybe it wasn't you, John." She spoke for the first time in minutes. "Maybe it was me. I knew trying to put us on a break wouldn't last. Neither one of us could last without the other. It's just how our relationship works."

"What are you saying?"

"I was wrong to put myself ahead of you." Evie explained, trying to ignore her newfound guilt. Their argument from the previous night had really opened her eyes to things she hadn't noticed before. "Instead of saying that you didn't trust me and all those other things, I should have listened. Maybe even asked you what brought all of this about."

"This isn't your fault."

"Let me finish please." She whispered, pressing her index finger to his lips. "I have insecurities too and I just wanted to ignore them."

"Talk to me." He pleaded. "Let's fix this."

"I want to very much." She cried.

John got up and grabbed her hands, slowly pulling her up. His hands found their way to her face and carefully, with the pads of his thumbs, he wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. It'll all be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because we love each other." He answered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that enough?"

"It always is."

"Are you sure?" She was skeptical. "I mean look at my parents. They can't stand to be around each other. John, your parents aren't even together anymore. They thought love was enough, but it obviously wasn't."

"Calm down." He whispered, not really understanding where all this was coming from. "Baby, we're not our parents. We don't have the relationship your parents have or the one mine had. We're different people from them."

"You're right." She weakly replied.

There was a lot going on in her mind. On one hand, she had the fear of ending up like her parents. Then she had all her issues with Ted to weed out. Yes, she wasn't in love with him anymore. But, that still didn't explain why she gave in to him a while back.

"I'm sorry." John apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, babe." Evie said, looking up at him. "Let's just forget everything. Forget about the break. Let's just go back to normal."

John only smiled, leaning down to capture her lips with his. He was so glad he had come to talk to her. It finally felt like things were going to be falling into place. He wouldn't find Ted a threat anymore. Evie wouldn't lie to him and Randy did have a good point.

But, he did have to work on convincing Evie that they would last. They wouldn't get divorced like his parents and they surely wouldn't treat each other the way her mom and dad did. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, but she was worth the fight. He would do everything in his power to prove to her that everything would be fine.

"If we're going to go back to normal, you're going to need this." John smiled, sliding the ring back on her finger. "It'll only be right if you still want to marry me."

"Of course I do." Evie laughed, temporarily forgetting about everything.

"I love you."

Pulling away from him, she slid her shirt off and allowed it to hit the floor. "Show me."

Smirking, he quickly picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He would show her over and over again. She didn't have to ask him twice.

\\

Cody really wanted to smack his head against the wall. When he had given his brilliant idea to Ted, this wasn't what he had in mind. Come to think of it, he was really starting to think that his plan was idiotic only because of the girl he decided to use.

"You're incredibly dumb." He said, looking towards his former tag team partner. "I don't think dumb is even the best word to describe you right now."

"She is the perfect girl to use to make Evie jealous. Besides, after everything that has been going on, this is a smart move. If I really want Evie back in my life as more than just a friend, then I really need to step my game up."

"By using her?" Cody questioned incredulously. "She's put you through hell and back. I just don't understand why you would do this."

"Because I'm determined to have Evie back in my life."

"I understand that." He reasoned. "Come on Ted, wouldn't that be a low blow to Evie. This is only going to push her towards John."

"I can't lose her to him."

"Dude, you can't even see her how far away she is." Cody pointed out. "You've beyond lost her."

"No, I haven't. Don't say that!" Ted snapped.

"It doesn't need to be said, it's obvious."

Silence fell between the two friends. Neither could comprehend why the other was reacting the way they were. Both had different visions in their mind and both refused to admit that they were wrong.

"I'm helping you pick the girl next time." Cody broke the silence.

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time. It's very clear that Evie and John will go to Vegas and elope after she sees all of this." Cody predicted. "She'll be gone from your life forever and eventually you'll find somebody else and fuck up with them too. Then we'll be back to this idea, except the only difference this time around is that I'll be picking the girl."

"You're a good friend." Ted sarcastically replied.

"I am a good friend. You're just stupid." He laughed. "Words can't even describe your stupidity right now."

"I want her back. If this is what I have to do to get her to be with me again, then so be it. It'll all be worth it in the end."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work." He was determined. Letting her go before was a stupid mistake, but now was his chance to get her back and he wasn't going to blow it. "I've lost her before, I won't let it happen again."

"What if it doesn't work? Come on, be realistic, Ted."

He thought about if for a moment. "Then she'll always be known as the one who got away."

"You'll be okay with that?"

"No, but I won't have any other choice but live with it."

"You wouldn't be able to live with it." Cody shrugged. "I know you better than you think and you wouldn't be able to live without her. I've known it from the day I saw you guys together, even before I knew anything. There's some type of chemistry between you two. I've always seen it, even when you denied having any feelings for her."

"When did I ever deny having feelings for her?" Ted questioned, confused. It was a well known fact between the two friends that he was in love with Evie.

"You don't remember?"

"Obviously not." Ted shrugged, sitting down.

"It was the day that I found you and Evie in bed together. I think it was after her birthday." Cody thought out loud. "Anyway, you were quick to say that it meant nothing and that you were only friends. When I kept bringing up the fact that you love her, you kept denying it."

He shut his eyes, remembering that day clearly. How could he have forgotten that? Maybe it was because he knew he couldn't deny loving her. Not anymore at least. Evie was it for him and he was working on getting everything back to the way it was before.

"I remember now." He whispered, getting up. "I was afraid of loving her that much. Mostly because I knew she didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Then why are you doing all of this now?"

"Let's just say a part of me knows that she wants to be with me."

Ted didn't wait for Cody to say anything. He didn't want to stay inside anymore. It was time for him to be alone and think. When he finally stepped outside, for the first time, he realized just how much he had to lose.

* * *

A/N: A little more insight to everyone. What did you think?


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Well, I'm back with another update and I hope you all like it. You finally meet Ted's girl and drama ensues. Here comes the crazy. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"I can't believe we're here." John muttered, pushing his glass of water around. "You couldn't have lied and gotten us out of this."

For the billionth time that night, Evie sighed. Smoothing her hands over her jeans, she turned her eyes on John. She sent a weak smile his way and shook her head. Truthfully, she didn't want to be there as much as he did. But, the timing was off and she couldn't come up with a good excuse fast enough.

"I'm sorry, babe." Evie laced her hand with his. "I've been putting this off for days. Apparently, his girlfriend has been on the road with him for a few days and they've both been waiting to have this dinner with us. Besides, it's better to do this now and get it out of the way. We probably won't have to do this again for a while."

John tightened his grip on her hand. "I still don't want to be here and I know you don't either. I just want us to be alone."

"I do too. But, like I said, we won't have to do this too often."

"We will. You and Ted are close, we'll be doing this a lot." He pointed out. Of course, he didn't like it one bit, but he was doing it for Evie and that was all that mattered.

Evie looked at him apologetically. She, herself knew that this would be happening often. All she hoped was that John wouldn't catch on so fast. Sadly, she should have known he would. The only reason why she didn't want to mention it was because she knew how he felt about Ted and her spending time with him.

"The night will go by fast." She promised. "If it doesn't, we'll have a code phrase for when we should leave."

"What would that be?"

She chewed on her lip as she tried to think of something that wasn't so obvious. When nothing came to mind, she scrapped the whole idea of a code phrase and decided that a simple gesture would be the best way to go. It wasn't obvious and the other couple wouldn't even know they were doing it.

"I can't think of anything." Evie laughed. "Instead, when one of us is ready to go, we'll squeeze each other's hands under the table."

John smiled and squeezed her hand signaling that he wanted to go right then. His smile disappeared when Evie shook her head and said they had to stay. John pouted, hoping to get his way.

"The night will be over before you know it and soon we'll be alone." She whispered.

John smirked, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I want to be alone with you now. Babe, you don't even know what I want to do to you tonight."

"Mmm, I can't wait." She muttered, getting excited.

"Then let's go."

Before either one of them could say anything else, someone cleared their throat, bringing the engaged couple out of their world. John pulled away and looked up to see Ted standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"S-s-sit down" Evie stuttered, trying to find her voice. "Where's your date?"

"She had to run to the bathroom." Ted remained standing. "She'll be right out."

He was nervous. Tonight would be the night that everyone would finally meet the woman he was seeing. What made everything worse was that he knew what he was doing was wrong, but it had to be done. He knew that he would hurting Evie in the process, but if it brought her back to him then it would be worth it.

"Hey honey."

Evie's eyes darted to the woman coming up behind Ted. Her breath got short and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good anymore. He couldn't be doing this. He wasn't seeing her again. Of all the people he could be seeing, it was her. Didn't he have any respect for himself or even for what they had? It was high school all over again. Kristen had somehow managed to worm her way into Ted's life once again.

"Hey Evie!" Kristen greeted cheerfully when she saw her cousin. "I didn't know we would be having dinner with you tonight. Teddy, left that part out."

"Wait a second, you guys all know each other?" John questioned, confused.

Her eyes stayed on Ted. She knew that the anger and confusion shined in them and she didn't care. "Yes, we all know each other. Kristen is my cousin."

John only nodded his head. He was about ready to squeeze Evie's hand, but before he could, she quickly invited them to sit down. It was apparent to him that she wanted to go through with the evening. Sighing, John hated how stubborn she was being. She was putting herself through unnecessary torture.

Meanwhile, Ted never took his eyes of her. He could feel Kristen burning a whole in him, but he didn't care. The whole point of this dinner was to see Evie's first reaction to him being with Kristen. When he saw the anger and confusion in her eyes, he knew he had her. Evie still had feelings for him and that made him feel great.

"So, how did you start seeing each other?" John asked, trying to avoid the tension.

Kristen locked her eyes on the woman sitting across from her and smiled. Removing her gaze from her cousin, she looked at the man sitting next to Evie. "Well, Ted and I have been on and off for the longest time. Actually, we started seeing each other after some cheerleader broke up with him." She said, remembering the excuse Ted had given her. "After that, we got closer and we've been like that ever since."

Evie shot a glance in Ted's direction. She was beyond annoyed with him. What annoyed her even more was that he was refusing to meet her gaze. It was then that she realized what he was doing. Confirming a thought, she started to formulate a plan in her head. Fine, he wanted to play a game, then they would.

"I take it she found somebody better then." Evie smirked.

John watched Evie from the corner of her eye and he realized than that she was still upset about past events. The fact that this dinner was taking place right now made her even more bitter. Blowing out a deep breath, he squeezed Evie's hand. They needed to talk and it couldn't be avoided. He frowned when he saw that she ignored the gesture.

"To be honest, I don't know what happened to her after we broke up. She left shortly after that and I haven't seen her since." Ted replied, his eyes scanning the menu.

"Well, anyway, how long have you been together?" Kristen asked, trying to refocus attention on herself. "Evie's my cousin, but we haven't talked much recently because she's just been so busy."

Ted and Evie exchanged a quick glance, before looking away from each other. They all knew the real reasons for why things weren't the greatest between the cousins, but neither said anything.

"I'm just glad that you've been doing well since the miscarriage." She announced, hoping to stir up some trouble. Evie had always been the favorite one between the two and now she was going to make her pay. First by coming between the friendship of her and Ted. Then, by ruining the relationship that she had with John. "I've been so worried about you."

He nearly spit his water out and stared at his fiance. Miscarriage? There had to be some mistake. She would have told him about it. In fact, she would have told him she was pregnant. But, she never did. Placing his glass on the table, he got up and left the table.

Never in her life had she wanted to beat up someone outside of the ring. It took all of her energy not to reach across the table and repeatedly beat her head into the table. Grabbing her things, Evie got up and left, hoping to find John.

"That went well." Kristen said, sitting back in her seat.

However, Ted felt like things were only going to get worse. Common sense told him to stop everything right then and there. But, when he saw the way she reacted when she first saw Kristen, he decided he had to keep things up. Besides, Kristen might even be the idiot to break the engaged couple up. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It went very well."

\\

When Evie got outside, she saw John pacing back and forth. He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. From where she was standing, she could see the vein in his neck standing out. His breathing was heavy and his face was getting red. Chewing on her lower lip, she made the the gutsy, but stupid decision to get a little closer to him.

"John."

"Stop right there." He held his hand up.

"Let me explain."

"Get in the fucking car!" He snapped.

Evie said nothing as she got in the car and put her seat belt on. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he slammed the driver's side door shut and started the engine. Before she knew it, they were on the way to their hotel. A loud silence between them the whole way there.

When they reached their hotel room, John pushed the door open and walked in, pulling Evie behind him. Taking her things from her hands, he threw them across the room. Her purse hit the wall with a loud thud before hitting the floor. Her phone and make up falling out in the process.

Scared for herself, Evie sat down on the bed and watched as John stood in place, trying to gather his thoughts. She cowered when he came towards her. To her surprise, he gently pulled her off the bed, but roughly pulled her to him.

"Do you know what I could do to you right now?" He angrily whispered.

Her eyes were wide with fear. "No."

"It's good that you don't." He admitted.

"Can I please explain?" She begged, trying to hold back her tears.

He pulled away from her, shaking his head no. He wasn't ready to hear anything. Just looking at her made him hurt. They had only just got passed a few other things and now this. "I don't want to hear it."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get ready for bed." He replied. "I'm in one bed tonight and you're in the other."

The bathroom door slammed shut and Evie allowed her tears to escape from her eyes. Everything was going well for them after they last made up. Because of Kristen, they had backtracked and she didn't know how fix it. It seemed as if life wouldn't be looking so great after all.

* * *

A/N: I leave you here. What did you think?


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This is a short chapter that only focuses on John and Evie. Enjoy & review!

* * *

It felt as if the previous night had been a terrible dream. Sadly, it wasn't. Reality had hit her like a ten ton brick when she saw that John was soundly asleep in the bed next to hers. Sighing, she got out of bed and started getting ready to leave. The best thing for them was time apart. Evie had made it her personal goal to be out the room before he was awake.

"Where are you going?"

He had heard her get up and carefully tiptoe around the room. John had figured she thought he was still asleep. Truth was, he hadn't slept at all. His thoughts had kept him awake and even made him contemplate leaving in the middle of the night. Then he remembered that leaving wouldn't make everything go away. Naturally, he decided to stick around and try talk to her about everything.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you." She now stood at the foot of his bed. Her heart broke and she suddenly felt like crying. The tears were already starting to burn underneath her eyelids, but she held them back. If she had told him earlier then none of this would be happening. In the end, she brought this all on herself. "I was just going to shower."

"Can it wait?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm. "I want to talk about last night."

She placed her things on the dresser behind her and the turned her attention back to her fiance. Evie stood in utter silence as she allowed him to gather his thoughts. Giving him the first word would probably make him feel better.

"Sit down." He pointed to the end of the bed. "I'm going to try to remain as calm as I possibly can. But, I can't promise that I won't get mad."

Evie slowly lowered herself to the bed and stared at the wall before her. Making eye contact with him was proving to be difficult. She could hear the pain in his voice and she couldn't handle it. But, to actually see it written on his face hurt her. Being the person that put it there is what hurt her even more. John did nothing to deserve this from her, but he was still getting it.

John kept his eyes on her, hoping to get her attention. But, he got no such luck. She had kept her eyes on the wall straight ahead of them. He was growing annoyed that she wouldn't face him. It got to the point to where he wanted to scream at the top his lungs.

"Look at me." He demanded.

When she didn't look at him, he got up and kneeled in front of her. She automatically turned her head away from him. Again, he got up and went to sit next to her.

"I want to hear everything."

So many things were running through her head. Ted being with Kristen threw her off track. Kristen announcing her miscarriage in the middle of the restaurant hurt and angered her. Having John know made her hurt. She knew that he would want to know everything. But, the truth was, she didn't know what to tell him. She could tell him only part of it or all of it. Her gut instinct was telling her to only tell him part of it. She had to protect him from the truth. However, protecting him from the truth is what got her into everything in the first place.

"Sometime today."

"It was the night of my injury." She started. "After Eve speared me, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and blacked out. When I woke up, I was at the hospital and the doctor told me what happened. He said that I had lost the baby and my ribs were cracked." Tears were starting to prick her eyes, but she continued to tell John everything. "I thought he had gotten me confused with another patient, but the look on his face told me he had everything right. He told me that I was around two months pregnant. He wondered why I was in the ring while pregnant. With tears in my eyes I told him that I didn't know I was pregnant."

"You didn't know?"

"Not at all. In those two months, I never showed any symptoms of being pregnant."

"You were injured in May and you were two months at the time." John did the math in his head. "That means that everything happened around your birthday." Now the tears were building up in his eyes. "The locker room." His voice trailed off. "My baby? Our baby is gone forever and you never told me?"

Tears were now flowing freely down her face. Nothing was said as John got up and started pacing the room. Every few seconds or so, he would stop pacing so that he could wipe away tears or just to look at her angrily.

"You never told me?" He screamed, making her jump.

"No."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He was still shouting. "You didn't get pregnant on your own, Evie. Believe me, I know you didn't. I was there."

"I'm sorry."

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

He walked over to her and roughly pulled her up by her shoulders. John connected his eyes with hers, never leaving them. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes gave away her true intentions.

"John, please, let me explain." Evie rambled. "I wanted to protect you from all of this. Look, I already lost one child in my life, but to know that I lost another one killed me. It was just so hurtful, I didn't want you to feel any of it."

"How do you think I feel now?" He pulled her closer to him. "Huh? I found out and I'm fucking dying inside! My baby, our baby is lost forever! You didn't have to hide that from me, Evie. I could have helped you deal with the pain!"

"I wanted to protect you!"

"What did you want to protect me from? Did you really think that you could go through the rest of our lives without me knowing?"

"Baby, you have to understand that I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid of you leaving me."

John's face was red with anger. He loves Evie very much and was trying to control himself, but he was finding that to be very difficult.

"Your fear is coming true." He replied, letting her go.

The door slammed shut and she fell to the ground crying. She had nobody to blame but herself. If she had told him everything right away then none of this would be happening. He wouldn't have heard it from her cousin and he probably wouldn't have walked out on her. Sighing, she looked at the ring he had given her and wondered what exactly would happen next.

* * *

A/N: They just can't catch a break.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I love you all! Well, we have a jam packed chapter, so get to reading. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and they didn't have contact with each other. More like Evie tried talking to him, but John wouldn't give her the time of day. While, John was avoiding Evie, she was trying to avoid Ted. That proved to be useless considering she was still managing him.

"Is everything okay?" Ted asked.

"Just fucking dandy." She snapped, not even bothering to look at him.

Ted smirked at her attitude. Ever since he had revealed Kristen as his girlfriend, she had been pissed at him. To him, the plan was working out perfectly. She was jealous and now acting out on those feelings. Oh, how wrong the Clinton native was.

"Just wondering. I've noticed that you and John haven't spoken to each other for the last two weeks." He pointed out. "I was just wondering is all."

Angrily she whipped around to face him and glared up at her former boyfriend. "You're wondering? Gee Ted, he only found out that I miscarried his child from that selfish bitch! Yeah, we're fucking fantastic."

"Hey!" Ted shouted, not liking her tone one bit. "It's not her fault that you didn't tell him. Knowing her she probably thought you had told him. You guys don't talk Evie, so she didn't know. So don't go blaming people for _your _mistakes!"

Before either one of them could say anything else, Evie smacked the taste out of his mouth. She couldn't believe he was being so indifferent about everything. This wasn't the Ted she had reconnected with months ago. No, this was the Ted she was with years ago. He couldn't even stand the sight of Kristen, let alone the thought of her. Why was he defending her now? Ted had never been so keen on talking about her.

"Are you forgetting that she _stole_ the papers from my house and then told you?" Evie glared at him. "You were the one who came running to me when you found out! It was you who wanted to talk things out see if I was okay. If I remember correctly, you were offended that I might have told her before you."

"That never happened."

"So quick to deny it, huh?" Evie smirked. "I should have known this would have happened. You never are the same guy when she's around. Everything that's happened recently and in the past you would deny all because of her. Let's not forget the fact you could have been the father. Be lucky I didn't tell John that, otherwise he would have killed you by now."

Ted was shaken up by the amount of control she held as she spoke. Only seconds ago, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her fists clenched at her sides, her eyes widening with rage. Now, she was mellow and calm, arms folded across her chest. This side that he was seeing at that second wasn't the Evie he knew. This was someone else. Never in her life had she been able to control her temper this well. Obviously, she had built a tiny bit of restraint over the years.

"There's no proof of any of that happening."

"That doesn't matter." Evie said, picking at imaginary lint on her top. "All that matters is that I know it and you know it. Just think Ted, this will all be eating away at your conscience until you're alone. Believe me, I know you will end up alone. That psycho bitch you're with right now is only going to get bored with you. It's not a relationship to her, it's a game. Ever since you broke up with her, she's been trying to find a way back into your life and now she has. Your life is going to be hell until you get rid of her." She spat, getting angrier by the second. "When you are alone, I'll take solace in that because of what she did to me and John."

He watched as she walked off in the direction of catering. Her reacting to everything the way she did should have been his flashing sign to put a stop to everything. But, he decided to ignore it. He would continue to push until he got exactly what he wanted. If there was anything he had learned, it was not to give up on her. Things with her and John would cool off and he would be able to go on with his plan. All he had to do was ignore the fact that she was right.

\\

"Miscarried? I didn't even know she was pregnant." Randy was in shock. "When did she tell you all of this?"

John's mind had been in shambles for the last couple of weeks. All he'd been doing was work and ignore Evie. It pained him to think about her and to look at her. He loved her and she had hurt him. Words couldn't describe how upset he was about everything. All he wanted to know was why she didn't tell him. There had to be some stupid reason for her keeping it from him. What was it?

"Two weeks ago after her cousin blurted it out at dinner."

"Cousin?"

"I think her name was Kristen." John shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "The chick looks a little off her rocker if you ask me."

Randy's eyebrow shot up in curiosity. Ted had never mentioned anything to him about getting back together with his ex. He had never met her, but he had heard stories about her. From what he knew she was crazy. Going by what Ted said, he thought he'd never get back together with her. Whenever she was mentioned, Ted would grimace and change the subject.

"He got back together with Kristen?"

"Do you know her?"

"I know of her. Man, from what Ted has told me, she's crazy." Randy shrugged. "I'm just surprised he would get back together with her."

John only shook his head, not really making a connection. Instead, he went back to the original topic; Evie. "I don't know what I'm going to do, bro. She really threw me off track. Okay, she was miscarried, that was fine. She could have told me! I wouldn't have been mad, I wouldn't have left her. Damn it Randy I would have helped her through everything. After all, I lost a child too. Not only her."

"I'm sorry for everything, John. Really, I am. Evie probably knew you would react this way and leave her. That's probably why she was afraid to say something." Randy pointed out. "You said herself that her parents don't have the best relationship, she's probably developed some type of fear from that."

"She never said anything about it. I didn't know how her parents were until I met them." He muttered. "You didn't see the look on her face when I asked if she was ever going to tell me. She wasn't going to, she had planned on hiding it for the rest of our lives. Really Randy, we're engaged to be married, did she really think she could get away with it?"

"I don't know all the reasons and neither do you, but Evie is a secretive person, John. You have to be patient with her. All I can do is tell you to talk to her. Maybe you two need to find out a little more about each other before you set a date."

"We know a lot about each other." John retorted like a small child.

"So Evie knows you have a bad temper and you know that she loves to draw." Randy made an example, watching as his longtime friend thought about everything.

"I hate you, Randy." John got up.

"Anytime man. You can pay me back by making me your best man at the wedding." He joked, earning the one finger salute from John.

\\

As casually as he could, he strolled to the room he knew Evie was in. After a lot of begging and obnoxious text messages, John was able to get the room number from Maryse. For reasons unknown to him, she didn't want him to know the room number.

When he reached her room, he knocked on the door and patiently waited for her to answer the door. The longer he stood there waiting, the more nervous he got.

"John?" Evie was surprised to see him standing outside her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk." He whispered, turning around to at her.

She had been waiting for something like this to happen, but now that it was, she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to invite him in and talk, but the other part of her wanted to ignore him like he had ignored her. Then her more rational side kicked in and told her that she was completely at fault for not telling him right away. So his leaving shouldn't have been such a surprise to her.

"Come in." She unlocked the door and held the it open for him to follow in after her. Without saying anything, she placed her things down and refocused her attention on him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." He stepped towards her, pulling her into his arms. "I got some devastating news two weeks ago and I'm still shattered. At the time, I thought ignoring you and throwing myself into my work was the best way to get through everything. I was wrong on so many levels. It didn't help matters at all. Everything was worse because I would see you at the arenas and I would want to run over to you and hold you. Then, I was quick to remember everything and retreat back into my anger."

"I'm so sorry, John." Her lips were trembling. "No amount of time or one thousand apologies won't make anything better, but I want you around in my life. I love you. It's just selfish of me to keep everything from you. So, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Only because I don't want to hide anything anymore. Maybe, I can't get past everything because I haven't told you everything. What I have to say is going to hurt you and if you decide to break things off, then I'll be fine with that. Like I said I love you, but I don't deserve you. From day one you've been honest with me and I haven't given you the same common courtesy."

"Evie."

Slowly, she pulled away from him. "I want you to sit down."

He did as she said and sat down. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. Just by the way she was acting, he knew that what she had to tell him was horrible. John swallowed back the lump in his throat and waited for her to break the long silence between them.

"This was before we got together, but I slept with Ted." Evie quickly said. "Actually, it was the night of my birthday. We both got drunk and when I woke up the next morning, I was in his bed."

"The baby probably wasn't even mine?" He was trying to hold himself back. "It was probably Ted's baby?"

She nodded her, trying to choke back her sobs.

"Anything else I don't know?"

Looking down, she nodded her head. It was time she tell him everything now, instead of later or not at all. He had been nothing but good to her and he deserved to know everything. She knew it would hurt him worse than anything he's experienced in the ring. If he did decided to leave her then she would deal with it, even if it killed her.

"Ted knows everything." Evie whispered, bracing herself for John's outburst. When there was none, she looked at him in surprise. All he did was signal for her to continue. "Like I said, he knows everything. Right after he found out, he came rushing to my parents' house. He snuck in through my window. Very much like he did as a teen. That's besides the point." She muttered, shaking her head. "Anyway, we talked about everything and one with thing led to another and I slept with him."

"You what?" John's blood was boiling. His hands clenched into fists and his teeth were gritted. He felt his face turning red with anger. With every second that passed, he found it harder to control himself. "When the fuck did all of this happen?"

"While I was on injury."

He got up and walked over to her. "We were together the second time around, huh? How come he found out everything before I did? What would make you tell him over me?"

"H-h-he found out from my cousin." Evie stuttered, on the verge of tears. "She had stolen my papers from my house and told him everything. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known either."

Feeling like he was ready to lash out at her, he stepped back. John's breathing was hard and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. He only watched as the tears streaked her face.

"You slept with him?" He felt his face fall, his anger turning into hurt.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" John felt his anger returning. He quickly stepped towards her until he had her up against the wall. "Come on Evie, you were an open book before. Why are you so quiet now?"

"I'm afraid."

"Talk to me!" He screamed, not caring if she was afraid or not.

"It just happened."

"Didn't I tell you that if you wanted to be with Ted then you should tell me and not string me along? I remember telling you that. All you said was that he was your friend and nothing else anymore. Were you lying then too? Are you still fucking the jerk?"

"It was only those two times, John." She cried, shaking her head. "I fucked up horribly, John, I know that. I love you."

"You love me?" He nearly laughed. "If you loved me then you wouldn't have hidden the miscarriage from me and you would have slept with Ted at all. I love you, Evie. There is no doubt about that. I've done everything for you and this is how you repay me. How the fuck are we supposed to get married if you hide things from me?"

A paralyzing fear gripped her body inside and out. She had never been so afraid in her life. John looked like a caged animal ready to escape. His face was red with anger and the rage had taken over his blue orbs.

"It just happened." Evie cried, not knowing what else to say.

"It just happened!" He shouted, punching the wall behind her with his fist. "Huh? It just happened. You just fell on his junk and that's it. It only happened and you called it a day. Tell me this, Evie. Where was I while you were fucking, Ted? Was I in your thoughts at all?"

"I'm sorry, baby." She cupped his face with her hands, but he quickly her shook hands off him. "I don't know what I was thinking. There is no excuse for what I did."

John sighed, pulling her to him. His arms wrapped around her waist as he looked down into her fearful face. The longer he stared into her eyes, the more he saw the sincerity. From the moment she told him that he may not have been that father and that she slept with Ted, he knew he should have walked away. He knew he should have broken everything he had with her off. But, he didn't. Instead, he decided to forgive her and move on. He was going to stay with her because he couldn't see a life without her. For him, she had been it and in some strange way still remained perfect in his eyes. John loved her and love made people do crazy things.

Evie noticed that his face had softened and that his breathing returned to normal. He was starting to look like his usual self. While, she loved the sight of the John she fell in love with before her, she was just a tiny bit confused. Only seconds ago it had looked like he wanted to tear her to pieces.

"Leave me, John. Yell at me. Tell me I'm not worth it." She whispered. "Say that you hate me."

He said nothing as he brought her left hand up to his lips. He gently kissed he knuckles and pressed her hand to his face. Slowly, he shook his head, his eyes burning with hurt.

"I can't do any of that." He whispered, his eyes staying on hers.

"I deserve it."

"You do." He admitted. "I can't see my life without you. Call me crazy, but despite everything, I still love you. Without you I have nothing."

"What about everything?"

"We'll get past that. I want you in my life." He answered her. "I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything?" She whispered, standing on her tip toes, her lips inching towards his.

"Promise to never hurt me again." John whispered, bringing their lips together.

When they pulled apart, Evie looked up into his eyes. "I promise."

He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. Slowly, he lowered her to the bed and quickly hovered over her. A small moan escaped from his lips when her hands started working his shirt off. When she had gotten the shirt off, he pressed his lips to hers.

"John." She whimpered, when he trailed his lips down her neck.

"Evie." He whispered, nuzzling his face in her neck. "I love you."

Her only reply was pulling his face to her lips. When they pulled apart, John connected his eyes with hers. It was at that moment that he really felt his love for her. Running his hands through her hair, he decided on something big.

"Let's set a wedding date."

Evie nodded her head. "I'd like that very much."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled, then lowered his head to hers. "Now shut up and let me make things up to you."

John smiled and rolled over to the side, pulling Evie on top of him. She wanted to show him, then she would. When he saw the smile on her lips, he knew that he had her back for good. He didn't have to worry anymore.

* * *

A/N: They're good right now, but will it last?


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This chapter is a bit of fluff, but I promise its cute. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Evie nervously ran her hand through her hair. She looked at the houses they passed on the way to his parent's house. Today was the day that they were going to announce their engagement. While, she knew that his family wouldn't react the same way her parents did, she still couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"Relax, baby." John reached over and grabbed her hand. "My family will be more than thrilled to hear the news."

"I still can't help but feel nervous." Evie admitted, chewing on her lower lip. "Your family is nothing like my family, but I still can't help but feel like they'll think the same thing."

John only sighed as he turned into the driveway. She had been this way ever since she had spoken to her brother and sister. Like Evie's father, they weren't excited for her. However, their reasoning was different. Her siblings thought that Evie and John had gotten engaged too soon.

"Are you still upset about your brother and sister's reaction?"

"A little bit." She admitted.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Evie shook her head and sighed. If her family wasn't happy with her decision to marry John, then so be it. She loved John with everything she had and she was happy. That was all that mattered to her and that's what should have mattered to her family.

"I'll worry about that later." She replied, then quickly smiled. "Besides, I think we have an impatient crowd waiting on us."

John looked away from her and smirked when he saw his brothers waiting on the porch. He laughed when he saw Matt holding a football.

"They can wait a minute."

"John-"

"No, let them wait." He said. "Before we go out there I want you to know that I love you and regardless of what happens I want to be with you. Like everything else, we'll put it in the past and move on. We _will_ have a future together, I promise you that much."

"I'm sorry, honey." Evie sadly replied, knowing what he was talking about.

He only shook his head, lifting her chin up with his hand. "As long as its only me and you then there is no need to be sorry."

"I don't deserve you."

"No, it's me who doesn't deserve you." John quickly shushed her when he saw she was going to say something. "We'll talk about this later. Let's get inside before they start surrounding the car."

"Wait." Evie pulled him back. "I'm still nervous."

"Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." He smirked. "Because I'm right I get sex every night for a week."

"Not happening. The last time we did that I couldn't walk straight for days."

John smiled and helped her out the car. Together they walked up to the front porch where his brothers were waiting.

\\

"It's been a while since you guys have come by." His father pointed out. "How are you two doing?"

John and Evie sat back in the couch, devious smiles on both their faces. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and Evie's legs were crossed, one of her hands resting on John's leg. Evie smiled, biting on her lower lip, looking over at him. She wondered if now was the time to break the news to his family.

"I don't like the looks they're giving each other." Matt smirked, then joked. "I know what it is. Evie is pregnant. Poor girl, she's going to go crazy having a Cena baby."

"That's not it you idiot." John laughed. "We're a little ways off from that."

Evie looked down at the ground, trying to hold back some tears. The topic of having children was still a touchy one. With everything that's happened, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go on and have kids. She knew it was something that she and John had to decide on together.

"I know." Sean piped in. "She's come to her senses and she's leaving you."

"That's not it." Evie smiled.

"Well, then what is it?" Carol questioned, growing anxious. "Ever since you got here you guys have been so smiley and all over the place. We know that you two are up to something. I can tell by the glint in your eyes. The two of you are hiding something."

"Should we tell them, baby?" Evie turned her eyes up towards John.

He got up and outstretched his hand towards Evie. When her hand touched his, he pulled her up and started to lead her out of the room.

"John." She pulled on his arm to stop him from going any further. "Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you something before we said anything." He whispered, seeing that his family was trying to listen to what they were saying. "We'll be back." He turned his eyes towards his family.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you get back here right now." Carol called out to him. "Get your butt back here right now."

"We'll be back." John called again on their way out.

When they got outside he led her towards the end of the yard.

"You're taking me to the end of the backyard?" Evie inquired, confused. "Let's go back in the house and tell them. We left them in suspense."

"Let them wait ten minutes. Right now I want you alone."

"John, I think we can wait a little longer. You'll survive if we don't do it right now."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, baby." John led her to a toolshed.

Not saying anything, he pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, he moved aside so that she could go in first.

"What is this?" Evie asked, looking around the tiny shed.

A light shined, illuminating everything in the room. Off to corner was a beaten old black leather couch. In the center was an old wooden table, with a foot stool placed in front of it. To the other side of the room was metal shelf filled with various things such as a cards, poker chips, and tools.

"Something me and my brothers made when we were younger. When things started going bad between our parents, we would usually come in here to wind down from their latest fight."

"How come you didn't show me this last time?" Evie wondered, walking around the space.

"To be honest, I kind of forgot about it. It's been so long since anyone's been in here." He replied, hitting the couch, showcasing all the dust that had made itself comfortable over the years. "I just remembered it right now. Before we told them anything, I just wanted to come in here talk."

"Why not in the house?" Evie fell to the couch, not caring if it was dusty. She was wearing four inch heels and she didn't see the need to stand anymore.

"We kind of left them hanging there. I doubt we would have been able to be alone." John smirked, falling down next to her. "Believe me, I know my family. When they want to know something, they'll do everything in their power to find out. I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting outside the door right now."

Evie laughed. "I love your family."

John wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Let me let you in on a secret."

"What's that?" She snuggled in him.

"They love you too."

"I could stay like this with you forever." Evie whispered, feeling herself falling even more in love with him. "Can we stay like this forever?"

A smile came across his face, showing his dimples. He pressed his lips to her temple, holding her closer to him. "We can stay like this forever. I want to."

Evie said nothing as she melted into his embrace. Ever since they had talked everything out a few weeks ago, she had felt closer to him. If possible, her love had grown for him even more. He had taken things and put them in the past.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I believe that's the reason we came in here." She smiled.

"Remember how we talked about setting a date?" He refreshed her memory.

"Yes, I remember that day quite well." Evie smirked, shifting so that she was straddling him. "Very well."

He groaned, snaking his arms around her waist. His lips pressed to hers, the kiss getting intense the second their lips touched. John's hold tightened on her, while her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Evie." John groaned, pressing his forehead to hers. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you."

They stayed in silence, trying to regain their composure. Heart beats returned to normal and breathing became even. However, they still stayed in their current position, not bothering to move. They enjoyed the feel of each other.

"You said something about the wedding date?" Evie broke the silence.

"Should we set it right now?"

She nodded her head, smiling. Ever since he had mentioned the idea of setting a date, they had been trying to set one. With their work schedule, it seemed like they barely had time to catch their breath, let alone set a wedding date.

"How about next summer?" John asked, trying to think of when they would both have down time.

Evie shook her head no. With the way things were going at work, she needed to think of setting for sooner rather than later. They were starting to push her again and it was her hope that she would have the belt at the beginning of next year. Besides, she didn't want a summer wedding.

"Let's not do a summer wedding." Evie suggested.

"If you don't want a summer wedding, then what did you want?" John wondered. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted and he wanted more than anything to give that to her. It was their day and he wanted her to be happy. Whatever made her happy, made him happy.

"We have a little down time in December." She slowly said, unsure of how he would react. "Maybe we can do it then?"

John smiled at her how her voice lowered in a childlike tone. It was almost like she was afraid of suggesting such a thing. He had to chuckle to himself, thinking that she probably thought he would think a winter wedding was blasphemy.

"December it is. But, if you don't mind me asking, why in the winter?"

Evie smiled. "It's always been a dream of mine to have a winter wedding. Living in Clinton, we never had snow and I always dreamt of having a wedding in the snow. In my imagination, I always wanted to walk on snow, having it glitter on the tree branches. Just the idea of it seemed beautiful."

"There is a minor problem, baby." John hated to point it out. "We both live in Florida. It doesn't snow there either."

She felt her shoulders slump a bit, she hadn't thought about that. "That is a problem."

"Don't be sad." He laughed at her pout. "We can have a wedding where it snows. Actually, I'm glad you brought up having a winter wedding."

"Did you have little fantasies about it when you were a little boy?" She teased him, pinching his cheek.

"I could lie to you and say that it was that, but I won't. When I was kid the furthest thing from my mind was marriage." John admitted, rubbing circles on her back. "We're getting married and the possibility of a family could come up and I was thinking that if you wanted, we could move up here."

"What about our houses in Florida?" She asked, growing excited.

"We could keep both or we can sell one and keep the other. Whichever house we keep could be our vacation house. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds good." Evie smiled widely. "I'll sell my house."

"You will?"

Evie nodded her head. When they got married, she knew that she would be moving into his house. Selling her place would be the logical thing to do.

"I was going to sell it anyway. There was no point in me keeping it around anyway." Evie shrugged, surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Since we're moving up here, we can have the wedding here." John suggested. "You'd get your winter wonderland wedding and you'd get to live in cold weather for once."

"I love you so much right now." She gushed. "Nobody would have ever done this for me."

"I'm doing it because I love you."

"Back to the wedding date, what day should we put aside?"

She thought about it for a moment, before pulling out her phone to check the calendar. Her eyes quickly scanned the device in her hands. She suddenly stopped and smiled when she thought she had the perfect date.

"The eighteenth of December." She smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think its perfect." John agreed. "Let's go and tell them before they really do start looking for us."

Evie laughed and got off him. When he was up, she grabbed his hand and together they started for the house. They were halfway there when Evie stopped them.

"We need to find a house soon, baby. The wedding is four months away."

"I've got that all under control." He winked in her direction. "Meanwhile, will we be able to plan a wedding in four months?"

"If we start right away, we'll be able to."

"What about your wedding dress?"

"Let me worry about that." Evie smiled. "I've got that all under control."

Leaving the conversation at that, they went inside. Just as they left them, John's family was in the living room, anxiously awaiting their return.

"Well?" John's father questioned.

"You think they've been in suspense long enough?" He smirked, looking down at Evie.

"I think they have."

"Tell us already!"

"We're engaged!" John smiled proudly.

The room went silent and for a second Evie began to panic. What if his family reacted the same hers did? She wouldn't be able to handle another negative reaction, especially from people who were to become her family.

"That's great!"

Everyone rushed over to the engaged couple offering their congratulations and inquiring about dates and where the wedding was going to be held.

"We've set the date for December 18." John smiled, holding her close. "We're going to get married here."

This got everyone even more excited. Soon questions about the details of the wedding were asked. Some suggestions were even thrown their way. While, Evie laughed at the ridiculous suggestions, John was quick to say no.

"She's going to get the wedding of her dreams."

"My son, the charmer." Carol gushed.

"Yeah, charmer my ass, mom." Steve joked. "Are you sure you want to get married to him?"

"I'm positive." She smiled.

"Extremely positive? Because once you marry him, not only are you stuck with John, you're stuck with all of us." Matt pointed out in a joking manner. "We're hard to get rid of."

"On second thought.." Her voice trailed off before she fell into laughter, with everyone following right behind her.

Later that night, the couple lay in bed, buzzing off of a high of excitement. The night went on long for them because of the little celebration they had. Before long, all the Cena brothers, with the exception of John, were passed out on the living room floor.

"When are we going to tell them that we're moving up here?"

"One thing at a time, baby." John smiled, running his fingers against her bare back. "We'll kill them with excitement."

"We'll take it one thing at a time then." She laughed lightly, snuggling into John. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be." He assured her, just before they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Going good?


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Sorry for the long wait on this update, I was working on something other stuff. I promise, I'll be back to regularly updating this and _Your Guardian Angel_. The next chapter skips ahead into two months, which means we're starting to near the end. Enough babbling, go and read! Enjoy & review!

* * *

John smiled down at his fiance who was still sleeping. Smiling, he trailed his finger down her bare back and couldn't help but think about how far they have come in such a short amount of time. While, others might have thought they were rushing, he thought otherwise. Things always work out differently and it just so happened that he and Evie worked out the way they did. Now, that they had a date set, John was excited to make her his. No more worries about losing her. He finally found the right one from him and vice versa. Nothing could change that.

Evie bit down on her lower lip, trying to suppress a small giggle. She didn't want him to know that she was awake. If he knew she was up then he would spend ten minutes getting her out of the bed to get her to go to the gym with him. She swore he was like a shark stalking its prey when he had knowledge of her being awake.

"I know you're awake, baby." John whispered in her ear. "I heard you giggle."

Evie bit down on her tongue and shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to be up so early, considering it was only a couple of hours since they had decided to sleep.

"Evieee." He playfully whined, rubbing his cheek against her bare shoulder. "Get up, I wanted to show you something."

She remained tightlipped and unmoving. The only thing John wanted to show her this early in the morning was the gym and she wasn't having it. Nope, not this time. It was their day off and she wanted to relax with John and his family.

"Baby, get up. I know you're awake." He started pulling the sheet away from her upper body. "If you don't get up right now, I'm just going to rip the sheet off you and have my way with you."

Evie couldn't hold her laugh back and was quick to throw her hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was. Great, now everyone heard and probably thought that her and John were canoodling in his old room.

"Promise." Evie turned over and brought the rest of the sheet down her body.

John bit his lip and lowly growled. There was nothing more he would love to do than ravage her then, but there was something he really needed to show her. "Definitely later." He promised. "As much as I hate for this to end, we both need to get up and get dressed."

"I'm so comfortable laying here next to you." Evie pouted, covering herself up. "Let's just stay in bed all day and not do anything."

"As tempting as that sounds baby, I really want to show you this." John got off the bed. "Please be up when I get out the bathroom."

Nodding her head, Evie sat up and watched as he slid his shorts on and exited the room. When he was gone, she sighed and stared down at the ring on her finger. Everything was moving so fast that she barely had a chance to catch her breath. At every turn there was something new and she wouldn't change it for the world. Smiling at the thought of her now upcoming wedding, she got out of bed. Maybe, she could be ready for him just this once. After all, he did deserve it more than anything.

\\

Ted was trying really hard not to beat his head against the wall. What was he thinking bringing Kristen back into his life? He had _almost _forgotten how bat shit crazy she was. If she wasn't attached to his side, then she was constantly calling and texting him every fifteen minutes. Point blank, she was driving the young wrestler up the wall.

"I still can't believe you got back together with her." Mike was stunned. When Ted had broken the terrible news, he started laughing, but then quickly stopped when he saw he was being serious. "You knew she was crazy when you broke up with her, so why start seeing her again?"

Ted didn't want to tell either of his brothers the truth. The idea of using Kristen to make Evie jealous sounded absolutely ridiculous to him. He was in too deep now and there wasn't much he could do. Kristen would do until he had gotten Evie to cave. The looks that Evie was giving them on the night she found out told Ted that he was doing the right thing. She would be his again. It was only a matter of time.

"I can't believe that psycho is going to be around again." Brett whined. "Hate is such a strong word to use, but really Ted, I can't stand the girl. She's texted you fifteen times in the last ten minutes and its clear that you're annoyed. You should be with Evie."

"You think I don't know that?" Ted flared, clearly upset.

"Then go to her." Mike threw a pillow at his troubled brother. "Tell her how you feel and take it from there."

"Easier said than done."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I've already lost her and this time for good." Ted admitted. "She's engaged to John."

His brothers sat back in surprise. Neither seemed to be able to digest the news. Evie had gotten engaged to someone she hadn't been with for too long. It felt like she had just started seeing the guy a week ago.

"Engaged? Am I hearing right? Evie is engaged to John."

"You heard right."

Leah, Brett's wife who was in passing, stopped and turned into the den. She had been mildly aware about what has been going on and she was curious to see what, if anything, had changed. Ted was a total sweetheart and she remembered loving Evie as a sister when she was younger. To see that Ted wanted to be with her made Leah's heart melt. It was sweet to see that he was still in love with Evie after so many years had passed by.

"Let me get this straight, she's engaged and you're doing nothing?" Leah jumped in.

"Is that so hard to believe?

The blonde nodded her head and stared at her brother in law like he was crazy. "You and Evie have got a past together and no matter how hard either one of you try, you can't ignore it. The love you have for each other never dies. There's a reason why you were brought together again."

The DiBiase brothers stared at the petite blond and wondered how she could have possibly felt so strongly about stuff that had happened when she and Brett were ten or eleven.

"You told her what happened?" Ted smacked his little brother upside the head. "I told you not to tell anyone."

Brett rubbed the back of his head and backed away from his older brother. "She's my wife, I want to tell her these things. Besides, she can probably help a lot better than we can. I mean, really, just look at Mike's record. He can't keep a girl to save his life."

"I resent that!" The eldest DiBiase remarked, tossing a pillow in his youngest brother's direction. "This isn't even about me, its about him and his desire to get Evie back. I love Evie to death. She's a total sweetheart. Doing anything to get her back with Ted is better than having Kristen around again."

Leah sat down on the armrest of the chair where her husband was sitting, momentarily perplexed. "Really, the best you can do is Kristen? You're back together with her cousin. Oh God, this isn't going to end well."

"What are you babbling about, Leah?" Mike wondered.

"Wow, you guys are really dumb."

"Hey!" Brett exclaimed.

"I love you." She smiled, then turned away from Brett. "Guys, I'm surprised you guys haven't noticed this. He's using Kristen to make Evie jealous. His reasoning is if she gets jealous then her old feelings for him would resurface, making her second guess her relationship with John."

"I'm not doing that." Ted tried to lie.

"Don't lie to me, Ted." Leah smirked, resting her hand on her thigh. "I'm a girl, I know these things. Besides, anytime anyone mentions Kristen, you cringe. The look on your face turns sour and you try to hold your anger back."

Brett and Mike looked at Leah and then turned their attention towards Ted. He kept skipping his eyes away from them, which told the brothers that Leah was right in her assumption. He was using Kristen for some sort of leverage against Evie.

"Are you using Kristen?"

"She was the only person I could find that would get under her skin." He admitted, looking at his feet.

"Hallelujah!" Brett shouted. "I seriously thought you were with her for a second there. How come you didn't tell us?"

"Thank God, man. I thought I was going to have to deal with her again." Mike rested his hand on his heart. "While, you're doing this, don't bring her near the family. We'd all appreciate it."

"You guys don't have problem with this?"

"No. Do whatever you can to get Evie back." Mike smiled and Brett nodded in agreement.

Leah shook her head back and forth, knowing that what the boys were saying was wrong. Sometimes making a girl jealous did work, but more often than not, it didn't. There was always a set back causing everything to go awry.

"This'll never work." Leah interrupted. "Cases like this don't work out very well. If anything, it pushes the girl to the other guy. You being with Kristen will cause Evie to get even closer to John. They're engaged now, Ted. Obviously, it is really serious between them. If you continue to shove that weirdo down her throat, Evie will turn away from you and be married to John faster than you can snap your fingers."

"Way to be positive, Leah." Brett patted her knee. "That's the way to think."

"I'm being realistic here guys. Listen to me, Ted, stop doing what you're doing and try to get Evie back the right way. You think that by hurting Evie she'll come back to you, but let me tell you, she won't. Be yourself and try to sit down and talk with her."

"He's got to fight for her."

Leah bit down on her lower lip. "I tried helping, but clearly, none of you will listen. Ted, do whatever you want to do. But, I'm warning you, she _will_ run to John."

"They don't have a date set yet." Ted smirked.

"They will eventually." Leah got up, leaving the three brothers alone.

When she was gone they sat in silence digesting her words. All of them trying to figure out if Leah was right or not. Neither of them were sure or unsure. At this point, nobody had any control, not even Ted. Whatever happens, happens.

\\

"What is this place?" Evie wondered.

The house that loomed before them was in an area similar to where John's childhood home was. Maybe about fifteen minutes away from there to be exact. It was a two story family house, nothing like what John had down in Florida. Unlike that house, this one had a homey vibe to it. One that would make anyone feel welcome.

John grabbed her hand and led her up the porch steps. He had hoped she would catch onto what this place was. For months he had searched high and low for the perfect place and finally he had found it. After setting the date, he knew that now was the perfect time to show her what he hoped she would fall in love with as fast as he did.

Evie broke her hand away from his and stepped away. The porch look freshly painted and clean. A porch swing to her left gave her a sweet vibe that she couldn't help but enjoy. Sighing, she walked further away only to discover that the porch wrapped around the entire house. Before she knew it, she was facing the large backyard.

"Oh my God." Her hand fluttered to her chest. "This is beautiful."

There was more room in the backyard than anyone could know what to do with. So many things could be done to make it kid friendly or adult friendly. Options were endless and Evie was even more in love with the place than she was before. Too bad this was probably one of his friend's houses or something, she thought. Sighing, she ran her hand against the wooden railing as she walked around the other side of the porch. Before she knew it, Evie was by John again.

"What do you think?"

"This place is beautiful."

John smiled, lacing his hand with hers once more. She still hadn't caught onto anything yet. Without saying anything, he pulled the key out and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and stepped aside, giving her room to enter first.

Evie gently smiled and walked past John. The sight nearly took her breath away. Very much like the outside, the inside of the house was spacious. The staircase was to her left and curved as it went up. To the right of the staircase was a little hallway. As she walked down the hall, she noticed a door under the staircase. Curious, she opened the door to discover that it led down to the basement.

This went on for the next twenty minutes, they silently explored every corner of the downstairs. Evie was amazed by the vast sizes of the living room, dinning room, and kitchen. The downstairs was gorgeous, so she could only imagine what the upstairs looked like.

"I love this house." Evie said out loud, following John up the stairs.

"Really, babe?"

"Its gorgeous. I wish we could live here."

Adjusting his hat, John waited for her on the landing and together they explored the upstairs. Very much like the downstairs, the rooms were grand. Evie discovered that there were five bedrooms on the upper level and one more room hidden towards the back of the house.

"I like how your friend has the house decorated." Evie remarked, looking around the secret room as she now called it. "Are we here to feed a cat or water a plant, something of that nature?"

John chuckled, pulling the brunette towards him. "You're so cute, do you know that?"

"What?"

"I just love you so much right now." John whispered, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. "Words cannot express how much I can't wait until December. I just can't wait to start my life with you. Its only four months away, but it seems so far off. Everything does. Especially with us moving in here and all."

She slightly pulled away from John and looked up in his eyes. "We're moving in here?"

John nodded his head.

"You've already gone through all the necessary paperwork to get the house?"

Again John nodded his head.

"Who's stuff is this?"

"The family who lives here." John laughed, leading her to a room. "They're starting to move out. Hopefully, you and I can start moving in as soon as they're gone."

"I'd love that." Evie followed John back down the hall.

"And this, I was hoping could be the nursery." John pushed the door open, allowing her to peak inside. "If we decide to have kids that is. Our room would be across the hall which means that we would be close by should anything happen."

A small smile graced her face as she stepped inside the room again. The room definitely did have a nursery feel. She could almost picture the set up of the room. One look at John and she could see them in the room together cooing over a little baby.

"We don't have to have kids if you don't want to, Evie." He stepped towards her. "I completely understand if you don't."

Evie wiped away a stray tear and wrapped her arms around John. While, she could see them having kids, she didn't want any. Not because she didn't love kids, but because she was afraid. Two kids of hers had been lost forever, so what could happen if she and John tried for any? The possibilities of bad things happening were endless and she didn't want her or John to worry.

"I love you so much." She cried.

"I just want to make you happy."

"You have." She replied, planting a kiss on his lips.

"This home then?"

Evie broke away from him and looked out the window. An image of her and John in the backyard popped into her head and she smiled.

"This is home." Evie agreed, feeling happier than ever.

* * *

A/N: They're just so sickeningly cute. Who do **you** think Evie should be with?


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! A short chapter, but hopefully one that'll give you the WTF feeling. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

He had finally been able to ditch Kristen at the mall. At her insistence she had to be dropped off. Not that Ted cared. Because he didn't go shopping, he had time to go visit Evie. Over the last couple of months they had barely spoken to each other. With her planning the wedding and getting ready for the move there was no time for them. It also helped that she had been trying to avoid him like the plague since she found out about him and Kristen. Ted wasn't mad though, he knew that she was jealous. Smiling to himself, he drove in the direction of her house.

Meanwhile, Evie glanced around her nearly empty house. The bigger pieces that she wanted to keep had already been sent up to Boston. Things that she had still wanted, but didn't want in the new house were going to be put into storage or the vacation house, as they started calling it.

"I sure am going to miss this place." Evie muttered to herself, on the verge of tears.

A lot had taken place there over the years. It was there where she escaped from her family and further threw herself into wrestling. She had left so much of the past behind and started anew. Things were going great until Ted had barged into her life again. It was at that point that her feelings started to remerge. There were a few times where they had snuggled on the couch.

"Stop it, Evie." She told herself. "Ted is only your friend."

Deciding that it was best for her to ignore everything, Evie went into the kitchen to get her mind off of things. It was time for her to take a little lunch break anyway.

Ted stayed parked outside in front of her house. He had so desperately wanted to go and see her, but something was keeping him back. He knew what she has been doing on her days off and part of him didn't want to disrupt that. The part of him that loved her wanted to go in and tell her that she was making a mistake. Ted wanted to push her up against the wall and make love to her. Fucking Evie was the last thing on his mind. Showing her that he loved her was the _only _thing on his mind.

When he reached the door, he knocked and anxiously waited for her to answer. He was so nervous he kept shifting positions to keep calm. It was only Evie he was seeing, but even he knew there was so much more behind it. Evie had to have known also.

"Ted." She opened the door in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by."

"I was in the area and figured I'd stop by." He replied, leaning agains the door frame. "Am I interrupting anything?"

She had to smile at him. It had been a couple of weeks since they had actually really been face to face for more then twenty seconds and where they had spoken more than two words to each other, but she was coming to notice something about him. She wasn't sure if it was always there and she didn't notice it or if it was something that just recently came up, but he looked different. Something in his face made him look mature and it really attracted Evie to him.

"You can help me move stuff." Evie smiled, pulling on his arm. "To answer your question you're not interrupting anything."

Ted smirked as he allowed her to lead him into a nearly empty room. Large boxes stood in the center of the floor just waiting to be moved. He couldn't help but allow his smirk to turn into a smile. Evie had needed help with something and she hadn't turned to John. She didn't even bother to wait for her fiance.

"I can't stay long, Eves." Ted eyed the boxes. "I left Kristen at the mall."

Her blue eyes darkened at the mention of Kristen. Evie loved John and was thrilled that they would be

married and soon starting their lives together, but there was something that was making her blood boil. In her mind, Evie thought he could do so much better than Kristen. She wasn't after Ted for the sake of actually being in love with him, she was after him because to her he was only a possession.

"She's a big girl, she'll be able to find her own way home." Evie smirked. "You're her boyfriend not her cab service."

Ted didn't miss the anger in her voice and the jealously shining in her eyes. He was trying to keep from doing a fist pump and smiling with glee. Everything was working out according to plan. Smirking, he made a mental note to thank Cody for giving him the idea.

"Evie, she's my girlfriend. I can't exactly ditch her."

"I know, Teddy." She sighed, sitting on the floor. "Its just that I don't think she's good enough for you."

He sat down next to her, lacing his hands with hers. "Look at me, Eves. Everyday I miss what you and I had. If I wasn't such a douche then we could have had so much together. A beautiful life, a beautiful love." Ted smiled, pushing a strand of her behind her ear. "A beautiful child. We could have had everything. That wasn't in our plans. I love you, Evie. I always will. You've moved on and you're absolutely radiant. As much as it pains me, I've got to move on too."

Evie looked away from him and allowed her eyes to focus on one of the boxes sitting before them. Everything he had said was true, but part of her wanted him to stay as he was. Part of her wanted things to go back to the way they were. She knew that it wouldn't happen.

"I know, but with Kristen?" Evie whined.

He blew out a breath and placed his finger under her chin, turning her face so that she was looking at him. "You sound exactly like my brothers. Kristen can be difficult, I'll admit to that. But, she's got her tender moments and its moments like that I remember why I love her."

Ted nearly gagged on his words. It pained him to say such things, but it was the only way that he could get her to believe him. If he could, Ted would tell her that he was only using Kristen to make her jealous, but he held back. It was too soon. There was a time and a place to break things to her. He just had to do it fast.

Meanwhile, Evie felt like he had shot her in the heart. Sighing, she got up and started to push one of the boxes off to the side. His words shouldn't have affected her so much. She was engaged to be married and he was seeing her cousin. They had their chance and they lost it.

* * *

A/N: Regrets on the horizon?


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I only own Evie & her family.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Well, we have long update and its packed with emotions. Flashback is italicized. I hope you guys enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

"Is a family function really the best place for you to talk about the wedding?" John asked.

"I've been trying to talk to my parents about it for weeks, but they're ignoring me." Evie shrugged. "I know my dad is still ticked off and my mom is just going along with it. We're getting married and he's just going to have to accept it. My mom did right away. My brother and sister even came around."

"You're positive you want to do this." He looked at her, trying to find any hint of doubt. "Usually you aren't this decided on things."

Ever since her and Ted had spent the day together a few weeks ago her mindset had become completely different. No longer was she unsure or relying on anybody. Her wedding was approaching fast and there was no more time for being undecided. She and John were getting married. Ted and Kristen were together. Life was going the way it was meant to be and that was final.

"I am, John. Time is running out. Everyone else in my family will be there, I just want to know if my parents will."

"Your mom will be there." John reassured her.

"No, she won't. I know how my parents work. If my dad disagrees with something, she says nothing, but goes along with it. Dad doesn't show up, then mom doesn't show up." She said, choking back her tears. "Just a fact of my life."

He gently laced his hands with hers. "They'll be there."

"I don't care. The wedding is going on with or without them." Evie wiped away the tears with her free hand. "Let's head inside. I can see my nephew peaking out at us from the window."

John only sighed as he watched her step out the car and walk up towards the house. He wondered how she could still want to be with her family. From the little tidbits he had heard from her, things didn't sound all too pleasant. If his family was anything like hers, then he would have made it a point to stay away. Then he realized something that he hadn't noticed about her before. Regardless of what anyone has put her through, Evie will always love that person.

"Its gonna be a long weekend." He muttered to himself, running his hand over his face.

X

"Don't let dad get you down, Evie." Her brother tried to comfort his little sister. "You know how he is. If he doesn't like something then he won't go through with it."

"This isn't another day at the courthouse, Mark." She retorted. "He isn't making a plea deal. His youngest daughter is getting married, he should be happy. Not trying to make any negotiations."

Mandy pushed her older brother aside, making her presence known to her little sister. "You're going to be a beautiful bride. From the very little I know about John, he's going to be a great husband. You're one lucky girl, Evie. You're about to enter a beautiful marriage and you're career is starting to take off. Life is set. With the way you have things going right now, you'll be happy for the rest of your days. Don't let dad ruin that for you."

"Shouldn't parents be happy for their kids? He doesn't like me wrestling and he's not too fond of John, but I'm happy wrestling and I'm in love with John. I'm happy. Because I'm happy, he should be happy too!" Evie exclaimed, holding back her tears. "I just don't understand what I ever did to him. He was never like this with you and Mark."

John watched as her two siblings exchanged glances. He could tell that they didn't know what else to say to her. Sighing, he walked over to them and asked if they could leave them alone. He promised to try and calm her down and be back for the family gathering.

"You and I are going for a walk." John said, helping her off the settee. "Please wipe away your tears and let me see your beautiful smile."

She kept her head down and silently left the house. She ignored family that was coming in, while John would greet them. Finally, after what felt like hours they were finally outside and at the end of the driveway.

Feeling a little bit relaxed, she wiped away her tears and made eye contact with John. Evie weakly smiled in his direction when she saw the concerned look on his face.

"Don't-"

"Shh, John. We'll talk when we get away from the house and my family." She cut him off, lacing her hands with his. "They're going to pretend that they don't see us or hear us, but in reality they're listening. I swear I have some real nosey relatives."

Nodding, he allowed her to lead the way. Silently, they walked to her secret hiding spot. At least there they would be able to get privacy.

"This place is even more serene the second time around." John commented, looking around. Sitting down, he pulled Evie onto his lap and held her. "Now, that I've beat around the bush, we can talk about everything."

"John-"

He pressed his finger to her lips. It was him who was cutting her off now. Knowing what she was going to say, he decided to beat her to the punch. Nothing was fine, it was written all over her face. She was distraught by her father's reaction. He would never say this to her, but fuck what her dad said or thought. If he was going to be like that, then it wasn't worth crying over. As he noticed earlier, Evie would always care. Despite, what she said or did.

"You can tell me that you don't care until you're blue in the face, but I won't believe you. Despite, what your dad has done, you still care about him." John started, choosing his words carefully. "I understand that he is your father and you're going to love him, but you can't beat yourself up about it. He doesn't approve, then so what. No matter the circumstances we're going to be together. Let's just move on from this and have a happy wedding."

Evie thought about what he said and she knew that he was right. Still the part of her that cared, the part she wanted to hide, made her hurt. Her own father was just hurting her in every way possible. Sighing, she looked at her fiance and knew that it was time to snap out of it.

"You're right. All of you are. The drama isn't worth it." Evie whispered. "Whether or not he's there, you and I will still be together. I'll be happy no matter what."

"You still care, don't you?"

"I do. But, I'm not going to let it affect me anymore." She promised. "At least try not to anyway."

"There's my girl." John smiled. "Should we go back?"

Getting off his lap, Evie nodded her head. Surely people had noticed them missing. Her family was quite curious to see about her and the man she was going to marry. Because nobody had mentioned much about Evie or her relationship with John, most of her family had turned up for the family event. Something that displeased her to no end.

X

The rest of the day was spent showing John off to her family. Many of her family members were quick to welcome him. Some had even warmed up to him quite fast. It made Evie feel good and even helped her forget about her troubles. At least some of her family were interested.

However, there were some who aggravated her. For example, the fake relatives she didn't really care for. Their smiles were fake and she could hear them forcing the sweetness in their tone of voice. It took all of Evie's energy to resist the urge to vomit.

"Hi again John!"

She cringed when she heard that voice. Its haunted her for most of her life and it still sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Swallowing back her true feelings, Evie turned on her heel and went to go join John and Kristen.

"Evie!" Kristen hugged her the second she came into a view. "Its been such a long time since we've talked. I didn't know you were engaged. You know, I'm surprised we don't talk more considering Ted and John work at the same company."

Noticing the frustrated look on her face, John wrapped his arms around Evie. "Relax." He whispered in her ear. "Don't let her be the cause of your frustrations anymore. That's all she's trying to accomplish here."

She nodded her head, knowing that John's words were true. Leaning into John's embrace, she smiled at her cousin. "You know how it is. I'm busy with work. Now with the move and planning the wedding I've been extra busy."

"Move?"

"John and I are moving after the wedding." She smiled. "We both figured it was time for a change in scenery."

Kristen couldn't believe that Evie was being so calm. She was really hoping that Evie would be angry or fly off the handle. Now, that she had Ted and knew that he wasn't going to go anywhere, she could turn all of her attention to making Evie's life hell.

"That's great." She looked past Evie and John to see Ted coming towards them. "Teddy, we're over here!"

A fake smile plastered across his face as he joined everyone. "How's everything going?"

John decided to be civil and not make a scene. They were all adults and could act like it. Besides, Ted wasn't the only one at fault for anything that happened. It had taken two to tango and while it would take a while, he knew he would be able to get past everything.

"Its going good."

Her heart started racing. She nearly burst at the seams when she saw Kristen push herself into Ted's arms. Inwardly sighing, she reminded herself that they were only friends now and that's how they would stay. John was who she was in love with and who she was marrying.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Evie stated, ignoring Kristen's presence.

"I had no idea this was going on." Ted admitted. "Kristen was the one who kept talking about visiting family back home. When she said that I had no idea she meant everyone."

"That sounds like her." She broke away from John when she spotted Paul across the yard. "I'll be back in a minute guys. In the mean time, catch up or something."

Ted and John watched as she walked away, while Kristen just rolled her eyes. How was it that she could have both men drooling over her? Ted still stared at her the way they did when they were younger and John was looking at her like that too. Scoffing, she walked off, leaving the two men alone.

"She's been through a lot, Cena." Ted said, not taking his eyes off her. "When you look at her you can tell the difference between her smiles. When she's genuinely happy, her eyes are shining and you can see all her teeth from how wide her smile is. If she's feigning happiness, her eyes are dark and she gives you a non toothy smile."

"How do you know?" John wondered.

"I know that you know everything." Ted replied, his eyes still locked on Evie. A small smile played at his lips when he saw her laugh. "I've put her through enough to know when her smiles are fake and genuine. When we were younger I was a selfish jackass, I'll admit that you. John, I can sit here and lie to you, but I won't. I'll always love her, but I've lost my chance. Take care of her, Cena. With the kind of life she's had, she deserves happiness."

John only nodded his head. Ted's admission of him still loving Evie had terrified him. Out of instinct he picked his guards back up. He would remain civil, but also keep a watchful eye on Ted. Like he said before, he trusted Evie not Ted.

"I may not know as much as you do, DiBiase, but I've always intended on making her happy. Never have I hurt her since we've met."

"That's good." Ted broke his focus on Evie, turning to face John for the first time. "Because of that she'll love you even more."

John was tempted to tell Ted what he had figured out earlier that day, but he quickly decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was give the younger wrestler any ideas. He had his chance with Evie and he lost it.

"She's in good hands."

Ted only nodded his head. It was better if he left some things unsaid. There's a lot that John would find out on his own. Life with Evie was both exciting and exhausting. Good times would always be there, but she could be hard headed sometimes. That's where the trouble would come from.

"John, I'll be back." Evie came up behind Ted. "I just needed to talk to Ted about something. Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, Evie. I'll go find your brother and Paul." John responded, gripping his beer bottle a little tighter. "Come and find me when you get back."

She nodded her head, slightly confused. While, his facial expression didn't show any signs of being annoyed, his voice showed it all. Shrugging to herself, she tugged on Ted's shoulder, leading him away from the party.

Sighing, John watched as they walked off. When they disappeared through the fence he went in search of Mark and Paul.

Meanwhile, Kristen had seen Ted and Evie walk off. She glared as she watched them walk off. While, she didn't hear what he had said to her, Evie's laugh annoyed her. No, she wasn't going to get away with anything that easy. Evie wanted to leave with her boyfriend, then fine. But, she would make her pay.

Grumbling something underneath her breath, Kristen turned in the direction of the house. That was where she last saw her aunt and uncle. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

X

"You still remember this place?" Ted asked amazed. "I didn't think you did."

"I take it you remember." Evie replied, looking over at him.

He nodded his head. All of the memories they had their together flashed before his eyes. This was the place where he first held her hand and where he first kissed her. He brought her here on one of their dates and they spent the night gazing up at the stars, just talking. This was also the place where he first told her he loved her and then showed her.

"Its embedded in my memory."

Silence fell between them as they both looked at their surrounding. The field that they were standing in looked very much the same. As Ted and Evie grew, this place stayed frozen in time.

"I remember when we found this place." She laughed at the memory. "We were both a little drunk and decided to take a walk."

"Some walk." Ted smirked. "We got to the school and when we realized where we were, we kept walking. Low and behold we found a field."

"I think its kind of random that we found a field."

Ted only shrugged, not really knowing or caring why they found a field. All that mattered was that they shared some special moments there and he wouldn't trade them for the world. The field held such a special place in his heart that he never brought anyone else there. To him, it was theirs.

"I never brought anybody here after we broke up." Ted whispered, lowering himself to the ground. "It would have been too painful for me."

"Why?"

"Because this was our place. It wouldn't have been right to bring anyone else here."

Sitting down across from him, Evie folded her legs to the side and locked eyes with Ted. "When you brought me here and said you loved me, did you mean it?"

"I meant every word of it." He admitted. "I know it sounds like I'm lying, but I'm telling you the truth. Back then I could be a real douche bag to you when I wanted, but despite that I loved you. There was this sort of pull that you had on me and I couldn't deny being with you. Whenever we weren't together I went crazy. I literally counted the hours or whatever amount of time there was until I saw you."

The tears started to blur her eyes. "Why did you deny the baby?"

"Like I told you before I was afraid." Ted leaned over, grabbing her face with his hands. "I will always regret what I did, but nothing can be done about it now."

"I know." She cried. "It just hurts to know all of that and then have you leave me."

"I'll never leave you again."

"Its too late, Ted."

Inching his face closer to hers, he looked her directly in the eyes. "It will never be too late. I'll always be in your life, Eves. I love you."

"You love Kristen."

"That doesn't mean I love you any less."

Nodding her head, she removed his hands from the side of her face. Instead of letting them go, she held his hands, wanting to hold onto him forever. "Never forget me, please?"

"All the money in the world wouldn't make me forget about you." He replied. "You're unforgettable."

Evie slightly smiled. "There was a reason why I wanted to come here."

"It wasn't to seduce me, was it?" Ted joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Damn it!" She cursed playfully. "You're not as dumb as you look butt head."

"I take offense to that."

He couldn't help but smile when she did. It was contagious when you were with her. What made his heart pound excitedly was that it was a genuine smile. Her eyes were bright and he could see all of her teeth.

"There was a reason why I brought you here." Her smiled disappeared and she quickly turned serious. "Have you ever felt like you were making a big mistake?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say yes, but he changed his mind. The thought of knowing that he did mess up, hurt him everyday.

"Where's this coming from?"

Evie sighed, getting up. "Forget I said anything." She replied, dusting her butt of any dirt or weeds. "It was just something I wanted to know out of curiosity."

"You don't regret saying yes to John do you?" He questioned, getting up himself. "Evie?"

She looked up at him, trying to decide if she should go any further on the subject. Her mouth was getting ready to form words when something stopped her. A sudden memory made her change her mind.

_"Are you guys together?"_

_"No." Evie shook her head._

_"Then you haven't hurt him. As long as you two aren't in a relationship, then its nothing. He wasn't hurt and you weren't hurt. It only counts as something big if you were actually his girlfriend or something."_

_Evie nervously played wit her hands as she thought about what he said. She didn't want to believe that he was right, she wanted to believe it was all a load of crock. But, she couldn't. Evie knew he was right. She hadn't hurt anybody. It was strange to her that she was agreeing with him. What was wrong with her?_

_"What now?" She asked the age old question. The one question a lot of people want to avoid, but can't._

_Ted's heart was practically in his throat. This was his chance to tell her. But, he didn't. He couldn't. Even if he did love her, he could see what John meant to her. Judging by the fact that she was beating herself up about everything, he knew John meant a lot to her._

_"We stay as friends. This stays between you and I." Ted said and then added, "And Cody too."_

_She felt a stab in her heart._

_"We could do that." Evie whispered unsure of herself._

_"Then its settled. We forget about this and move on." Ted believed that this is what she wanted. However, he had missed the flash of pain and confusion in her eyes._

Bringing herself out of her reverie she changed her mind. It was nothing. She was doing the right thing in marrying John.

"No, I was just wondering is all." Evie walked off, leaving him confused as ever.

X

"Evelyn, can we please speak to you in the kitchen?"

Ted and Evie exchanged confused looks. She was a grown woman, not a child.

"What is it, mom?" Evie wondered, following her mother inside the house.

"Ted, could you please be a dear and go rejoin everyone in the backyard?" Nicole asked sweetly. "There's something I wanted to talk to Evie about alone."

"No problem Mrs. J." Ted replied, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Ted was gone, Evie followed her mother in the kitchen to find her father, brother, sister, Kristen, and Paul all sitting around the kitchen table. A sinking feeling had hit her and she suddenly wasn't feeling good.

"Sit down, Evelyn." Her father pointed to an empty seat at the table. "We've been waiting for you."

"What's up guys?" She asked, unsure. "Everyone else is outside."

"They can wait." Mark replied.

"What is it?" Evie wondered, her heart thumping against her chest.

"You were pregnant and miscarried earlier this year." Her mother whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Evie nearly fell out of her chair. Her hands quickly gripped the edge of the table to keep herself from crashing down. Blinking back her tears, she looked over at Kristen. Suddenly, she was filled with a new feeling. One of rage. Getting up, she walked over to her cousin and smacked her.

* * *

A/N: I leave you here. What do you think is going to happen?


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! Its been one year to the day that I've been writing this story. To everyone who has read and reviewed, I appreciate it! Heads up, this chapter skips around. The first part is the family gathering & the second part is three weeks before the wedding. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

"You bitch!" Evie screamed, pulling Kristen out of the chair and knocking her to the ground. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone? Kristen always has to have her way. Always has to make my life a living hell. Whatever I had you always had to have too. I can't fucking breathe with you around! Now, you go around telling everyone my private business. Something you were to know nothing about."

Evie kept hammering her cousin with left and rights. Everything that had slowly built up was slowly coming out. She had completely blacked out, forgetting where she was or who was there. Her anger had gotten the best of her and she was losing total control. Screams and curses were flying from both people.

"Grab her Paul!" Mark commanded. "She'll kill her."

Paul was quick to pull Evie off Kristen. "Calm down!" He shouted, pulling her across the room. "Relax, Evie. This isn't good for you or her."

"Let go of me!" Evie kicked and screamed. "She's done this for the last time!"

"Evelyn Grace James, your cousin is not to blame for your mistakes." Her father said, walking over to them. "This is all your fault and that neanderthal you're marrying."

She stopped screaming and glared at her father. Her face was red with anger and her heart was pounding. Clear thoughts weren't running through her head. All that was making itself known in her mind was beating on Kristen some more.

"Why are you taking her side? I'm _your_ daughter!" Evie screamed. "It was always like this. Everyone else was put before me! You never cared for me like you did everyone else."

Richard stared at this youngest daughter, not really caring about her feelings. His concerns were that she was making a fool of herself. First, being pregnant and then miscarrying. Then, getting engaged to John. Now, attacking her cousin for no reason. All she was doing was looking out for her.

"She was looking out for you."

"No, she's a conniving little bitch!" Evie shouted. She tried to go after her again, but Paul was holding her back. "All she's ever done was to do everything in her power to make me look bad. Well, the psycho has succeeded again."

"Evie, relax." Mandy broke into the conversation. "All we wanted to do was talk to you about this. What would make you think we wouldn't care enough to hear about this? We're you're family and we love you. Everyone just has a different way of showing it."

She stood in silence, trying to gather her thoughts. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt herself relax. "Let me go, Paul. I'm fine now. I promise I won't lay my hands on anyone."

"Are you sure, Evie?" He questioned, genuinely worried about his cousin. "If you want, I can go get John and you guys can go."

"Just let me go. I'm not going until I get everything out in the open."

The remaining family members watched as Paul let her go. When she took one step towards them, everyone was quick to cover Kristen. She was shaking with fear and in tears.

All Evie could do was smirk. They were all behaving so stupidly. If anything she had deserved more than what she got. Kristen should be lucky Paul was there to pull her off. Sighing, she turned to Paul and nodded her head, silently thanking him.

He smirked back, saying he really didn't care. Its not like he had close relationship with his sister anyway. If anything, he thought she was completely unbalanced.

"If anyone ever cared for me or loved me like they say they do, then dad would be supportive of my career and who I'm marrying. Mom would be showing up to the wedding and you guys wouldn't be sitting there trying to tell me to move on." Evie replied cooly. "Then this bitch tells you something private and you all try to gang up on me. No, not happening. I'm not seven years old anymore. I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself."

"You can handle yourself? Evie, you attacked your cousin." Her mother pointed out. "Family doesn't act like this towards each other."

"Clearly, you weren't listening to a thing I just said. Not, like I should be surprised though." Evie shrugged. "The fact that you are taking her side is completely insane. None of you have heard my version of events. None of you have lived in my shoes."

"You're always playing the victim!" Richard exclaimed.

"And you're always an asshole!" Evie shot back with. "I'm sick and tired of this. I'm sick of not being able to visit my family on a regular basis because of all this fighting. I love you all to death, but I can't tolerate being treated like this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Nicole nervously asked.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to chase after you guys anymore." She whispered, looking at her family. "If you want anything to do with me then you'll accept me for who I am."

"We do, Evie." Mark jumped in.

"It doesn't feel like it."

The entire family grew silent as they digested everything she said. No one dared say a word because in some sense she was right. They couldn't disagree with her and just found themselves staring at her.

"If you excuse me, I have to go find John. We'll get our things together and we're going home." Evie started out the kitchen, but quickly turned around, her sights set on Kristen. "Stay out of my life and don't come to my wedding. I don't ever want to fucking see you again."

X

The wedding was drawing nearer and Ted was getting anxious. While, Kristen had been getting underneath Evie's skin, she was still nowhere near being his. It also helped that she hadn't been anywhere near Evie since the blow up back home.

"There's got to be another way." Ted muttered to himself.

"What's the problem, Teddy?" Cody questioned, meeting his friend halfway down the hall. "You seem real down today."

"Its nothing." Ted replied, keeping his head down.

"The plan is failing miserably, isn't it?"

"That about sums everything up."

Cody stopped in the middle of the hall, standing in front of Ted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ted looked at his long time friend, debating on wether or not he should go into the details of the situation. Things surely got out of hand a couple of months ago. Sighing, he decided that he needed to talk to someone who was impartial to the entire situation.

"Yeah, I do actually. Let's get going."

Fifteen minutes later the two friends were sitting in a nearby diner. After ordering their food and drinks, the two men got down to a very serious and important conversation. Time was running out and Ted was still where he had started months ago.

"She uninvited her from the wedding?" Cody was astonished. "I don't blame her for doing that. If I were in Evie's position I would have done the same thing."

"I'm still going to the wedding." Ted remarked, playing with silverware that was on the table.

"Is that really so smart? That's self imposed torture on your part." Cody pointed out. "The best thing you can do is not show up to the wedding. It'll save your heart from a world of pain. Not to mention, you won't have to lie to Kristen."

"Evie is one of the very few people I'm close too. I'm going to her wedding to support her and show her that I'm happy she's happy."

"You're really going to do that?"

Ted slowly nodded his head. "I'm going to try to do that. With everything she has been through, she deserves happiness. Who am I to get in the way of that?"

"What are you going to do about Kristen?"

"End things with her. This whole thing was a waste of my time." Ted whispered. "I should have listened when Leah told me this wouldn't work. She was right. I was just too stubborn to listen to her."

Cody listened as his friend kept rambling on. Something told the Georgia native that despite what he was saying, Ted would do something. The man was too in love with Evie to let her go so easily.

"That's it, you're done? Evie is going to marry John and you're going to sit there and let it happen."

"I don't deserve her." Ted replied, dropping money on the table. "I've got to get going. There are a few things I need to do today."

With his head down and his shoulders slumped, Ted left the diner. Defeat had taken over him and he didn't care anymore. He had his chance with her and he let it slip through his fingers. Regardless, she would still be in his life and that made him happy. Or so he thought.

X

"Three weeks until the big day." Maryse smiled. "Are you excited?"

Despite all the drama with her family and the quick planning of a wedding, she was more than excited. In just three weeks time she was set to start a whole new life. She would have the love of her life next to her every step of the way. Life couldn't have been any better for her.

"Excited doesn't even being to describe how I'm feeling. The wedding is all set. Church is reserved and the house is finished. Family is coming from every direction of the world and I couldn't be thrilled. Not to mention, I just have one more dress fitting and we're completely done."

"No pre-wedding jitters?" The blonde questioned. "Everything is good."

"None at all." Evie smiled. "For once I'm happy and nothing could ever bring me down from this high. I love John and that's all there is to it."

Maryse smiled at how happy her friend looked. It was the first time in days that she had seen a genuine smile appear on her face. It seemed like after her visit with her family that Evie had thrown herself even further into her wrestling. Her training with Ted had finally finished and Evie was throwing herself into the confines of ring time and appearances. She was even set to have a title match at the Royal Rumble.

"That's good to hear." Maryse smiled. "Are you excited for your title match next month?"

"I'm practically bursting at the seams." She laughed. "It always made me sad that I lost my first push because of my injury, but I'm happy to know that I'm getting another one. Win or lose I'll be happy and waiting for my next one."

"You'll be happy that you lost? Where's the badass bitch we've been seeing every week?" Maryse wondered. "I hope you didn't lose her in all this wedding planning."

"Nah, she's right here." Evie pointed to her heart. "Moving on, does your bridesmaid gown fit well?"

"Perfect." She smiled. "I must say, you are the first bride to pick out pretty dresses."

"That's only because my wedding dress is so badass, you guys will look gross in anything." Evie joked.

"There's the bitch." Maryse pointed at her friend, laughing in the process. "I've to to get going. We'll get that stuff in the morning?"

Evie got up and walked her to the door. "Everything is set for tomorrow. John is working out with Randy, so he won't be the least bit suspicious."

"Great." Maryse hugged her friend. "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything."

They said their goodbyes and soon Evie was all on her own again. John was out with some of the guys and she was free to do what she wanted. Sighing, she walked over to her things and started to rummage through them until she found what she wanted. When she did, she plucked it out and held it in her hands.

"Just about everything is done." She whispered to herself, looking over the list. "Just one final dress alteration and finding someone to walk me down the aisle. Dad won't be there so I need someone else."

The idea of walking alone had dawned on her, but she didn't feel right. As she walked down the aisle she would have felt like something was missing for the rest of her life. She wanted her wedding to be perfect and in order for that to be accomplished, she needed someone there. Just that one little gesture alone meant the world to her.

Meanwhile, Ted had just gotten off the phone after a long and excruciating conversation with Kristen. Everything was done and he was now forever alone. No use in putting himself through the hell of being with her. Evie was going to marry John. It was a done deal and the most he could do was accept that.

"I want to get over her, but something won't let me." Ted spoke to himself. "Its all over. Leave my heart Evie."

Blowing out a deep breath, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text message to her. The best way to get rid of thoughts of her was to confront her. He just needed to admit everything and be done with it. More importantly, he had to tell her he wasn't coming to the wedding. Cody's words had been stuck in his head all day and Ted ultimately decided that he was right. Putting himself through that torture was unnecessary.

"Ted!" Evie knocked on the door. "Open the door."

The text message he had sent her scared Evie to death. Forgetting about her wedding dilemma she dropped everything and rushed over to his room. Everything else could wait. Right now, Ted was her top priority.

"I'm coming." He sighed, getting up and opening the door.

When he opened the door she automatically went inside. She turned around so that she was facing him. Her worry doubled when she saw the look on his face. His lips were turned down in a frown, his eyes looked sad, and his scruff looked untamed. Forgetting everything, she pulled him into a hug.

"What's the matter, butthead?"

He pulled away from her. The worried look on her features broke what was left of his heart. "We need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"Sit down." He pointed to the bed. "You'll be here for a while and I don't want you on your feet."

When she sat down he kneeled in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs. A spark ran through his body and he looked up at her to see that she felt the same thing. Sighing, he ignored it and went on with what he wanted to tell her.

"I ended things with Kristen."

"I'm sorry, Teddy." Evie apologized, though on the inside she was jumping with excitement. "What happened?"

"That's not important." He said, then looked up at her smiling. "Like you're sorry I ended things with her. You don't care."

"I don't care about her, but I care about you." She cupped the side of his face with her hands. "Just please don't let her get you down."

Ted gently peeled her hand away from his face. She was mistaking his feelings for sorrow of breaking up with Kristen. In reality, that wasn't the case. He was upset about his most recent decisions to give Evie up and to not show up to her wedding.

"I won't let her get me down. Believe me-" He cut himself off. "Forget about her. There's something else I want to tell you, Evie."

"What is it?" Her heart started pounding into overtime. "Tell me, Teddy."

The words were heavy on his heart and his tongue. He felt like if he told her than a huge boulder would be placed on his shoulders, instead of the other way around. Knowing that he broke her heart when he told her that he wasn't coming would shatter his heart to pieces. Seeing her marry another man would kill him.

"I'm not coming to your wedding." He said it fast.

It felt like all time had stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The tears were starting to burn underneath her eye lids and her heart had just shattered into a million pieces. Evie thought she felt horrible when her parents said they weren't showing up. Ted not showing up even worse. It felt like a stab to her heart.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you why."

"Like hell you can't!" She shouted, getting up. "I deserve a reason."

"I'm not coming and that's it." Ted repeated himself. "I don't have to give you a reason."

"Why the hell not?" She pleaded with him. "We've been through a lot and I at least deserve this. Its my wedding and you being there is important to me. More important than my parents."

"I just don't want to go!"

"Give me one good reason and I'll leave."

"Just leave, Evie!" He screamed.

"No!" She shouted back. "One reason, Ted. Just one reason and I'll leave you alone! What's the big deal, Ted? Tell-"

"I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU EVIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, placing his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him. "I'm in love with you and watching you marry John will kill me."

His sudden outburst had startled her. She wasn't expecting that. Actually, Evie was half expecting to come up with some lame half assed reason that she wouldn't ever believe.

"What?"

"I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: Turbulence ahead? There's just a few chapters left.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I love you all! Read and review. Enjoy!

**Caution:** _Sexual content ahead._

_

* * *

_

Evie's emotions were caught in a game of tug of war. On one side she wanted to push him away and on the other side she wanted nothing more than to feel him. It been so long since she had felt him like this that her body was yearning for him.

Throwing caution to the wind, she deepened the kiss. Even went as far as tugging his shirt off. Sleeping with Ted would make her a slut, but she couldn't help the feelings that were taking over her. Her lust and love for Ted took over senses.

Losing himself in the passion, Ted picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Breaking the kiss, he moved back a bit so that he could get a better look at her. Her lips were in a pout and her eyes displayed passion and want. Licking his lips, he pulled his jeans off and tossed them aside. Slowly, he moved so that he was hovering over her.

"I want this." Evie said, running her hands down his smooth chest. "Just this once and then its goodbye to this forever."

His eyes clamped shut at the mention of only being friends forever. Doing this would only make things harder for him in the end, but he couldn't turn her down. Part of him wanted to feel her one last time. The second she said 'I do,' she was truly linked to John for life.

"Final goodbye." Ted agreed.

His lips trailed kisses down her body, his hands slowly traveling down her sides. When he reached her hips, he hooked his thumbs in the sides and pulled them down. The further down her legs her panties went, he pulled away from her, taking them off.

Tossing the unneeded material aside, his sights fell on her naked frame underneath him. His eyes slowly travelled down her body, drinking in every curve. Subconsciously, he licked his lips knowing that in seconds he would be all over her.

Meanwhile, Evie looked up at him with her breathing labored. Every second that he hadn't touched her he drove her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to have his lips on hers and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time he hovered over her, his eyes glued on hers. A smile crossed his face as he softly ran one of his hands through her. It was like the first time all over again. Butterflies were swirling around in his stomach and his smile reached to his eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"Teddy." Evie whispered, resting her tiny hands on his arms.

Silently, he placed a kiss on her lips and slowly worked down her body. Her soft skin against his lips made him lose control. His breathing became labored and so did hers. Kissing back up her body, he laced their hands together, placing them above her head. His eyes connected with hers and he slowly pushed himself in.

A light gasp had escaped from between Evie's lips. It had been so long since she had felt what she was feeling. Biting down on her lower lip, she started moving her hips toward him, keeping the slow pace. At the rate they were going, she wanted it to last forever.

Ted kept his eyes on her, showing her that he was serious about her. He really did love her and he really was sorry about everything he had done. Looking back at everything now, his intention wasn't to hurt her. Something that they had never died. It would always be there, no matter who they ended up with.

"I love you." He whispered, still moving in and out of her. "I really do."

"Right there, Teddy." Evie moaned, her back slightly arching off the bed.

Her eyes remained stuck on his. They were a darker shade of blue, telling Evie that lust had completely taken over his body. His lips were locked in a small smile. Well, when animal like growls weren't tearing out of his mouth.

Somehow Evie untwisted her hands from Ted's and brought them to his chest, gently pushing him off. When he got the hint to lay back, she climbed on him and set the pace. Now it was she who had his hands pinned above his head.

"My turn." She smirked, pressing her lips to his.

Ted had no idea what was going on, but he liked it. Evie taking control like that had definitely turned him on.

"Evie." He moaned, pushing his hips upward.

She said nothing as she moved up and down his length. Evie threw her head back in pleasure and allowed a moan to pierce the room. She started moving faster, only to have Ted push himself upwards at a harder force.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his climax approaching. Using his strength, he pushed upwards, pushing Evie back onto the mattress. Gripping her hips, he started moving at a much faster pace. An animalistic feeling came over him and he lost all control.

"Teddy." Evie moaned, her fingernails digging into his back.

Feeling himself slow down, he knew he was close. Evie was starting to tighten around him and he could fill his build up in his stomach. With a few more final thrusts, together they climaxed. He rolled over to the side and wrapped his arms around Evie.

"I don't regret this." Ted whispered in her ear. "Not for one minute."

Strangely, she felt the same way and melted in his embrace. The words she wanted to say were on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't come out. Lately, she had been getting all these weird feelings and she felt like this was the build up to it all becoming known.

"Say something."

Evie turned so that she was facing him, but still in his arms. A soft smile graced her face as she made eye contact with him. It was like they were teenagers all over again. Always he would hold her and just make her smile for no apparent reason. It amazed her that years later he still had that affect on her.

"I'm happy."

"You're happy?" Ted wondered.

"I don't how to explain it. Before, I was just so confused and I wasn't sure where to go, Teddy. Now, we just happened again and I can't help but feel giddy."

"You're only happy?"

Evie sighed. "I'm not only happy. There are other things that I'm feeling. I just don't know how to put them into words. Saying that I'm only happy is a cheesy answer, but that's the most that I can say."

"Really? Because I can say a lot more." Ted pulled away from her and sat up. Smiling, he pulled her onto his lap. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, he stared directly in her eyes. "We've been through a lot together and some of it I wouldn't change for the world. I've learned a few things about life from you and for that I am thankful. You'll always be apart of me no matter where I go or where you go. Married or not you'll always be in my life. I'll love you always."

"Teddy." Evie cried at his words. "That's sweet."

"Shh, don't cry." Ted wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I get that you're getting married to John and that you love him, but I just wanted to get how I felt out there. Even if you don't feel the same way, I can always take comfort in the fact that you know."

The feeling of happiness that she was feeling earlier was still there, it just wasn't as pronounced as before. Without even realizing it, he had made it even harder for her. Sighing, she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too." She whispered, not thinking.

His heart stopped and his breath got caught in his chest. Did she really just say what he thought she did? She loved him. Evie actually loved him. The feelings she had for him as a teenager were still around.

"What?"

"I love you." She repeated, wrapping her arms around him.

Just then, the gleam of her engagement ring caught her eye. A sudden pang of guilt took over her. Her smile weakened a bit. Her feelings were jumbled. Now, she wasn't sure if she felt bad for cheating on John or for possibly stringing Ted along.

* * *

A/N: We're getting to the end.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! The wedding day starts in this chapter, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. The flash back is italicized. & I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy & review!

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Boston. Snow glittered on the ground and made everything around them seem so peaceful. To Evie, the day couldn't have been any better. The scenery was just as she imagined it to be. Which made her know that the day would be just as wonderful.

As tradition went, John and Evie were not allowed to see each other. John stayed at his childhood home, not wanting to spend his first night in their new home alone. Much to his dismay, Maryse had suggested that she and Evie go stay at a nearby hotel. John tried to argue with the blonde, but she wasn't hearing any of it. Just the thought of such a petty argument brought a smile to Evie's lips.

Quietly, she got out of bed and grabbed a small bag that she had brought with her. With the bag in hand, she locked herself in the bathroom and started sifting through the things that were in there. The memory of where they came from made her smile through her tears.

_John had gone out to get something, leaving Evie home alone. With nothing to do but relax, she got herself dressed in her white two piece bikini, hoping to get in a little swim before lunch. When she was done getting ready, she was halfway down the steps when the doorbell sounded. Scrunching her eyebrows together, she walked to the door, wondering who it could be._

"_Ted?" Evie questioned. He was the last person she expected to show up. "I didn't know you knew where John lived."_

"_Uh yeah, I got the address from Randy." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "I just wanted to see you before you took off for Boston."_

_After what happened a few weeks ago, Evie had started avoiding him. He didn't know if it was because she told him she loved him or it was because she had somehow ended up having to lie to John again. Showing up to the house randomly had definitely made it awkward._

"_Come in." Evie ushered him inside. _

"_Thank you." Ted muttered, his eyes roaming her body. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep his true feelings inside. She looked amazing in her bathing suit. _

"_I'm up here, Teddy." She raised his head from the lower parts of her body, somewhat embarrassed. "Follow me."_

_Minutes later they were settled in backyard, an awkward silence falling between them. She wasn't sure how to act around him anymore. After what happened, she had distanced herself from him, knowing that she was supposed to be with John and only him. She didn't want risk their relationship anymore than she already had._

"_I won't be here long." Ted finally said, placing a small bag on the table. "I just wanted to give you this before you guys left."_

"_You didn't have to, Teddy."_

"_This is the least I could do since I won't be there." He kept his eyes away from her, pushing the bag in her direction. "I know that the maid of honor is supposed to do this, but I wanted to do this for you. I know you better than anyone in the world, so I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of doing so."_

_Evie raised her eyebrow in confusion and slowly looked through the bag. She looked into the bag, her eyes soaking in the contents of it. With a small sigh, she placed the bag on the table and carefully pulled every item out, placing it on the table._

_The three items were laid out before her and a small smile graced her face. Before her was a little blue handkerchief. Something blue. The next thing was a pair of pearl earrings. Evie knew that these belonged to her mother on her wedding day. Something borrowed. The final thing was a ring with a pink stone. Something new._

"_The pink ring is to replace the one that I lost when were kids. I know it was a long time ago and its sick that I remember, but the look on your face when I said I lost it has been on my mind since then. I always promised myself that I would replace it." Ted smiled. "When I was visiting my parents, I ran into your mom. She asked me to come by and when I did she gave me these earrings. Mandy had them for her wedding and she wanted you to have them for yours and keep them for your daughter." He said, trying to keep himself together. "The blue handkerchief is just something I want you to remember me by."_

"_I'm getting married not going to the electric chair." She joked, her eyes on him._

"_Spare me the sarcasm, Eves. A few weeks ago, we promised to say goodbye to each other forever. I know it was only as lovers, but I think we both know it is something more than that. I know its wrong to have something to remind you of your ex, but I just wanted you to know that I was with you no matter what."_

"_Teddy." Evie got up and walked to him, leaning down to hug him. "You really shouldn't have."_

"_There's one more thing." Ted broke the hug and pulled a box out of his pocket. _

"_What's this?" Evie wondered, taking the little box out of his hand._

"_Open it and you'll find out."_

_Nervously, she opened the box and gasped at the ring. Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at it. She thought that she would never see this ring again. At a young age, Evie was promised her great grandmother's ring, but she had never gotten it. Instead, her aunt had taken the ring and held it as her own, hoping to save it for Kristen._

"_How did you get this?"_

"_It seemed that your aunt had a little remorse and decided to give it up." Ted smirked. "There you have it; something old, something borrowed, something new, and something blue. I hope you like everything."_

"_I love it!" She exclaimed, hugging him again. "I can't say thank you enough."_

_He hugged her tightly, not saying anything. When he felt the tears burning under his eyelids, he knew it was time to go. He had done what he intended on doing and now it was time for Ted to be on his on way. Sighing, he pulled away and met his eyes with hers._

"_I love you, Evie. I know you love me too." He whispered. "Have a good life. John will treat you right, I know he will because he loves you just as much."_

"_Stop acting like this is the final time you're going to see me."_

"_It is, Evie. When you and John get married, I don't think he'll want the ex-boyfriend hanging around and I can't say I blame him."_

"_Ted-"_

"_Goodbye, Evelyn Grace. We've had a bumpy ride." He hugged her once more and then gently pressed his lips to hers. "I'll miss you."_

"_What am I going to do without you?" Evie cried, watching him walk away._

"_You'll have, John. He'll take care of you."_

"Evie! Hurry up in there." Maryse banged on the door. "I have to pee."

Stuffing everything in the bag, she placed it under the sink. She opened the door and walked passed her friend. She didn't even make eye contact, knowing that Maryse would eventually catch on. Ever since a few days ago, Evie hadn't been acting like herself.

"What's on the agenda for this morning?" Maryse asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Pampering ourselves before the ceremony." Evie smiled, looking at her friend. "My sister and sister-in-law will meet us at the spa in an hour and a half."

"Your family is coming?"

"Everybody but my parents." She sadly replied. "I wish my dad would just drop everything, but I know him, he won't."

"Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"My cousin, Paul. Out of everyone in my family I've been closest to him."

"That's sweet." Maryse smiled. "Go get ready, we have to leave soon."

When she was gone, Maryse sat on the edge of the bed. She hoped that everything went well for Evie today. Getting her family to come up to Boston was a hassle, but everyone showed up. Everyone was in the hotel they were in. The one John and Evie were paying for.

"Please, God, she's been through a lot. Let her have this one." Maryse prayed. "She really needs it."

Fifteen minutes later, it was Maryse's turn to use the bathroom. She quickly got ready and was almost finished when she realized she needed a little hairspray. Opening the cabinet door, she grabbed for the hairspray only to find a little white bag. Confused, she opened it to see everything that was in there. Momentarily forgetting about the hairspray, she grabbed the bag and brought it to Evie to ask her about it.

"What is this?"

Evie's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw what was in her hand. Her mind was throwing out random curses, calling her stupid for forgetting it was in the bathroom. She couldn't deny that it was hers, Maryse had seen that little white bag before, she just didn't know what was in there.

"Something old. Something new. Some borrowed. Something blue." Evie sweetly sang, hoping to throw her off track. "Thanks for finding it. I would have gone mad had I forgotten it here."

"Where did it come from? I know that you haven't talked to your family in the last few weeks, Evie. This had to have come from somewhere. Please, just tell me. I'm your friend, I won't judge you."

"Its from Ted." Evie responded when a few minutes of silence had gone between them.

"DiBiase?"

"The one and only."

"I'm confused. Care to explain to me what is going on?"

Evie nodded her head. "Its a really long story."

"We're not leaving until you tell me."

An hour later, Maryse had found out everything. Shock was written on her face and she couldn't believe any of it. She knew that things had been hard for her friend, but not that hard. A long love lost and two children who never made it past the first trimester. _Part_ of her hurt for her friend, while the other wondered why the hell she was stringing them along.

"I know you love John and I know you love Ted, but you have to pick one sweetheart. You can't have both men around forever."

"After today Ted and I are only friends or in his mind distant memories." Evie nearly cried again. "Its me and John through and through. I love _him_."

"Ted isn't coming to the wedding?"

The bride to be shook her head.

"Good."

"You're not mad at me?"

"It seems like you know what you want, Evie. Besides, I have no right to be mad. I just wish you would have told me this sooner instead of leaving me with tiny suspicions."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Maryse smiled, grabbing Evie's hand. "Let's get going. You're getting married in a few hours!"

* * *

A/N: The wedding day!


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and her family.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I'm sad that we're nearing the end, but it had to come sooner or later. This is the wedding chapter. I hope you enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

Evie sat in her bridal suite alone, trying to gather her thoughts. A lot had happened in her life that brought her to this day. There were break ups, make ups, and tears along the way, but she wouldn't wish it away for one second. She learned a lot from her experiences over the years and it in turn helped her learn more about herself. In a way she had grown.

"If it isn't the bride to be."

With a small smile on her face, Evie turned around thinking it was Maryse or her sister. However, her smile quickly disappeared when she saw who it was. While, she had never met her, she had seen pictures of the woman standing before her.

"You're not welcome here. Get out!" Evie shouted, pointing towards the door.

"Relax, Evelyn. There's no need to get your garter in a bunch." Liz smirked, falling into an empty seat. "I just wanted to come by and give you some tips. Give you some help on living with the Cena family."

"I don't need anything from you."

"That's what you think. I all but grew up with that family." The brunette pointed out. "I'll know them better than you ever will. Besides, you and John have been together for nine months. This marriage has got disaster written all over it. I don't see it lasting very long."

All the happiness Evie was feeling earlier was drifting away. Her heart was starting to race and she felt herself getting light headed. What if everything she was saying was true? Her and John had moved fast and there was always that hint of doubt there. The same one she had been ignoring.

"Get out." She said in a hushed tone. Avoiding the other woman's gaze, Evie blinked back her tears. "Leave."

Liz stood up, pulling her skirt down a bit. With a smirk on her lips, she advanced towards the bride to be. She was enjoying what she was doing to her. Her life had fallen into shambles when John ended things between them. It grew even darker when she found out that there was another girl and they were already engaged.

"Forget about how to deal with his family. You guys are always on the road and you'll barely have to deal with them. That's the only thing I envy you for. When I was with him and he was on the road, his family was always around. It drove me mental."

It was on the tip of Evie's tongue to tell her why his family was always there, but for some reason she kept her mouth shut. To be honest, part of her was curious to hear what she had to say. And another part was intimidated by her.

"When we were together it was fireworks. We'd fight and then we'd make up." Liz devilishly smiled. "Over and over again. Then he was back on the road. Which meant more cheating for him. I always suspected that he slept with those twenty something year old fangirls that are in love with him. I called him out on it time and time again. All he did was deny it."

"You're lying." Evie muttered, trying to gain some strength in her voice. "He admitted to me that he cheated on you, but your hands aren't all that clean either."

Liz rolled her eyes and blew out a breath of frustration. "How could I cheat when his brothers were watching my every move? For a split second I would think they were gone and out pops Sean or Dan. John was paranoid, so he made up all these stories and told his family. After he did that, they started watching me like a hawk."

"I don't believe you." Her voice was stronger now. "I know John and he wouldn't do that to me or anyone."

"You sound so sure about yourself." Liz pointed out, raising her eyebrow. "Nobody knows him better than I do. We were together all through high school and most of our adult lives. Everyone thinks that he's such a good person and he isn't. John Cena is dark and brooding."

"We're talking about two completely different people here." Evie advanced towards the woman standing before her. "Dark and brooding are not the words to use to describe him. Not once has he cheated on me or done nothing to hurt me. He's sweet and loving. I love him and what you say isn't going to change that."

Liz smirked and glared at Evie. Her glare turned into a look of glee when she saw the necklace that she was sporting with her wedding dress.

"Nice necklace." Liz looked at it and then allowed it to fall back onto Evie's collarbone. "John give that to you?"

Lightly picking up the charm herself, Evie smiled, remembering when John gave it to her. They were alone in a deserted place over looking the city. It was just them and the twinkling lights. Together they sat and looked on at the world, discussing her birthday from the night before. Just before they left, he gave it to her; a necklace with a star charm.

"How did you know?"

"He gave me the exact same one." Liz laughed. "When I was sixteen he took me to some park and gave it to me there. He called me his little star or something."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Liz screamed. "John starts out as a sweet, loving guy. Then when he gets bored and wants out, he starts acting like a douche bag. He'll think of every way possible to get out until you let him go. Things go from good to bad with him faster than he can get you out of that dress."

"He won't do that to me!" Evie was fighting back the tears.

"John did it to me and he'll do it to you. Evelyn, my dear, you are no different than I."

Her doubts were coming back and she was ready to leave the church. Wedding or no she couldn't go on like this. She was about to say something when a new thought entered her mind.

_"Did you break up with Liz because of me?"_ _John nodded. "Mostly because of you. Evie," he said grabbing her hands, "I think I'm falling for you."_

Chucking her doubts aside, she looked at Liz and smirked. No. This woman wasn't going to ruin her day. Liz was lying to her and there wasn't any reason for her to believe anything. She had heard the horror stories about her and decided that they were true.

"You said what you needed to say. Now get the hell out of my wedding before I personally show you out."

"Fine, you'll see. This is all going to blow up in your face." Liz predicted. "When it does, you're going to regret not listening to me. But for now, I believe a congratulations is in order. So, congratulations."

Just as fast as she appeared, she was gone from her life for good. Evie sighed, happy she was finally gone. It was time for her to marry John. All doubts were gone. However, Evie felt foolish for _almost_ believing Liz.

"Damn her to hell, I'm getting married to the man I love." Evie whispered. "Here I come, John."

X

Everyone who was supposed to be there was there. John's side of the family was on the right and Evie's side was on the left. Their excited voices filled the church. Everyone was so happy that their respective family members had found each other. John and Evie could finally be happy together.

John nervously stood at the altar, watching the bridesmaids and groomsmen make their way down. They were followed by the flower girl, Evie's niece, and the ring bearer, John's nephew. Marc, his best man was standing next to him and Maryse was standing on the other side, just off to the side where Evie was going to be.

Then the wedding march started. Everyone was on their feet and anxiously awaiting the bride. Smiles and tears graced the faces of both sides of the family. But, none of their reactions could ever compare to John's.

Evie stared straight ahead, a small smile directed towards John. Her hands were gripping onto the bouquet. She was _almost_ linked to John forever. The man she loved, the one she was supposed to be with was up ahead. Yet, the ironic part was that she had everything Ted had given her in the little bag Maryse was holding.

His feeling of nervousness disappeared when Evie came into his line of vision. She looked gorgeous. Her hair looked elegant and her make up made her green eyes pop. Her dress was silky white and glued to her body. The gown was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was bunched up with a vine like decoration starting justing her left breast and ending mid thigh. The bottom swam out with ruffles around her feet, gracing the floor. What made his heart melt and his smile grow was that she was wearing his necklace. The one he had given her before they started seeing each other.

Her heart was racing and her palms were getting sweaty. Everything Liz had told her was pushed to the very back of her mind, in the corner labeled 'Fuck Off.' She and John loved each other and they were about to embark on their life together.

Finally, they made it and Paul let go of Evie. He smiled when he saw his John link his hand with her cousin. This guy was good for her, he thought, since Ted messed up big time.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." Paul smiled, stepping forward.

The priest nodded, smiling and then began the ceremony. Throughout the entire thing John and Evie's hands were laced together. Every word brought them closer to being together.

"Does anyone know any reason why this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest's voice boomed throughout the church.

He waited a moment and when he saw that no one was going to speak up, he decided to continue. Just before he could his mouth open, someone spoke.

"I object. Evie, I can't watch you do this. It hurts me to see you getting married. I'm in love with you." Ted announced from the church doors. He was slowly making his way to the front. "Don't do this, please?"

Once he was done talking, everyone in the church took one collective gasp. Judging by the looks on everyone's face, they couldn't believe it. Some looked shocked, while others weren't surprised.

But there was only one person who was infuriated. And that was the man standing in front of her. Whatever happiness that was in John's eyes was soon replaced by anger. He looked like he was ready to lunge at Ted.

She looked into John's eyes pleading for him not to make a scene.

"Please." She whispered. "Don't do anything. Please. This is our day."

"Do you love him?" Was all John asked.

Evie tore her gaze away from John and she looked around the church. Everyone was whispering, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. They were all just as lost as she was. Who could blame them?

And then her gaze landed on Ted. The look on her one time lover's face said it all. He meant what he said. His eyes were pleading with hers to just leave with him.

This can't be happening. It isn't happening. There is no way her worst nightmare was coming true. That's it! She was dreaming and any minute she going to wake up and she would be in her room waiting for Maryse to get out the bathroom.

Evie tightly closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them that she'll be in her room. Realization hit her when she opened her green eyes and saw that she was still in the church. This was her worst nightmare come true.

"I can't do this today John. I'm sorry." Evie whispered, leaning towards him, giving him a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

Not being able to make eye contact with anyone, Evie kept her eyes firmly on the floor. She picked up her dress a little so that it wouldn't completely drag on the floor.

Once she was out of the church she took a couple of deep breaths. It felt like she was suffocating in there. It almost felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders when stepped outside, allowing the cold air to hit her body.

What did she just do? She just walked out on the man she loved. The man that has been with her through everything for the last few months, the one person she could turn to no matter what.

"Evie!"

She turned to see Ted standing behind her. He was the last person Evie wanted to see right now. Her day was ruined because of him. Ted sabotaged her wedding day. And not only that, her mind too. Evie didn't know what to think about what he had done.

"What is it Ted?" She snapped. "What could you possibly have left to say?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Evie laughed. "You just ruined the most important day of my life and you're sorry?"

"I'm sorry for not showing you again last week. I was a fool to let you go and I'd be an even bigger one to let you marry him. You belong with me, Evie. Words cannot express how much I love you."

Evie lunged at him, throwing her weak fists into his chest. Tears were streaming down her face. Everything had really come to a head. Inside the church she had one man who loved her and she had another one standing in front of her.

Then it occurred to her, she had to decide right there who she wanted to be with.

* * *

A/N: Who to pick? Who to pick?


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Stuff is going to go down and its only going to escalate further by the next chapter. As always enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Ted grabbed Evie's wrists, stopping her weak punches to his chest. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He could tell she was crying by the way her body was shaking and from how her tears were staining his shirt.

"Calm down, Eves." He whispered. "I did this because I know you know that we're supposed to be together."

When she heard his voice, she was quick to pull away from him and send her palm against his face. Until he had spoken, she had almost forgotten about what happened.

"You did this for you!" Evie shouted. "Not once did my feelings cross your mind. All you cared about was you, not us or the past. It was all about _you_."

This should have been expected. It should have been obvious that she would be upset. Her wedding meant a lot to her and he had ruined it. He didn't want to, but something inside of him was telling him she was doing the wrong thing. When he saw her the week before his intentions were to finally let her go.

"I love you."

"Bull shit!" She screamed. "Bull shit, Ted!"

"You may not know how you feel, but I do!" He shouted, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Ever since I've been a kid I've been in love with you."

His admission quieted Evie down. She hadn't known he had loved her that long. She figured it wasn't until they were in their late teens that they were in love. Looking back on it now, it may have been teenage love. The kind of love that where they didn't even know what the word meant.

"Where were you?"

"I was always here."

"We both know you're full of shit."

"Say what you will, but I was always there!" Ted shouted, defending himself.

Evie turned away from him, shaking her head. "You weren't ever truly there for me. The whole thing with the baby really showed me who you were. You only cared about yourself and nobody else. Now I can see that not much has changed. I thought you did, but I guess I misjudged you."

"Stop with the baby!" Ted snapped, forcefully turning her around. "I know you're upset about it and so am I. Everyday I wish I could take that night back and change the past, but I can't. Just because I made the mistake of leaving it doesn't mean that you can _always_ throw it in my face. I'll always be sorry. The guilt is going to be with me for the rest of my life."

"You keep saying that you were there for me when we were together that I can't help bringing it up. It hurts me that somebody I love would just leave me like that." Evie teared up.

"We were _kids_ when you got pregnant. There was no way we could fend for ourselves. Your parents would have tossed you out on your ass and I don't even want to think about what my parents would have done." He sighed. "I didn't realize it then, but I do know that I left because I love you. Maybe, me being an asshole was my way of protecting you."

Wiping away her tears, she shrugged his arms off her shoulders. "We're finished, Teddy. There is no more us. I've made my decision."

Ted walked to her and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers. When he felt her cave in and kiss him back, he knew he had her. She was still hurt and lost that the thought of getting married wasn't even on the agenda anymore. Now, it was time for her to think everything through.

"I can't, Teddy." Evie whispered, pulling away from him.

"You can't do this. There can't be an us? Okay, that's fine." Ted angrily replied, turning her in the direction of the church. "Go get married then! Go become Mrs. John Cena! Don't waste anymore time out here with me. You love him so much, then go."

Evie took in his words, her eyes on the church all the while. Inside that very building, she had a church full of curious people and one angry groom. After the stunt Ted pulled, how could she show her face in there? It would be embarrassing to go in there after being gone for so long.

"You don't love him anymore. To be honest, I don't think you ever did." Ted whispered. "Your heart has always been with me."

She was ready to respond back to him, but something was holding her back. Was he right or was her mind so jumbled up that she thought he was right? Everything in her mind was screaming at her to walk towards the church, while her heart was yelling for her to go in the opposite direction.

"Let's go." Ted tried to reach for her hand, but someone coming out of the church stopped him.

"Get the fuck out of here!" John demanded, shouting, pointing his finger at Ted. "You've done enough damage."

"I'm not leaving! You're nobody to tell me to leave. I have every right to be here." Ted snapped. "Fuck off, Cena."

John bitterly laughed, swinging his eyes to Evie. Almost as if to ask if she really use to go out with him. "Evie and I are supposed to get married today, _not_ Evie and Ted. As far as I'm concerned you have no right to be here."

Evie's gaze went back and forth between the two men as they exchanged words. Their voices continued to grow louder with each passing word. Her head was beginning to ache and she didn't know what to do. There had to be something for her to do.

"You had your chance and you ruined it!" John shouted, clenching his fists.

Ted glared at him, about ready to throw his fist at John. He was nobody to bring_ his _relationship up with Evie. All John knew was what she told him. Having him comment when he knew nothing didn't mean a thing.

"Stop it!" Evie screamed.

Her scream may have well fallen on deaf ears. Neither man heard her and continued on with their fight. Both thought they were right and the other was wrong. It seemed that they had forgotten she was there.

"She doesn't love you anymore!" John shouted in his face. "She got over you!"

"Then explain why she and I were together a couple of weeks ago." Ted blurted out, his eyes on Evie. "Explain why she was screaming my name."

That was it, John's fist connected with the side of Ted's face. "Don't you ever say that again! I know Evie and she shouldn't go back to you again, not after the last time."

Tears blurred her vision as she stepped between them. Ignoring John, she checked on Ted. When she was sure he was fine, Evie turned her sights on John.

"Ask her! You two love each other so much, then you should be honest. Go ahead and ask her, John." Ted egged him on, rubbing his jaw. "Just ask her and she'll tell you."

"Its not true, is it?" John asked, his eyes resting on the petite brunette in front of him. When she didn't answer him right away, he began to panic. "Evie?"

This was a terrible day for a wedding. First, Liz showed up, planting doubt in her head. Then Ted showed up, breaking up the wedding. Finally, Ted had spilled the beans. He had told John after she had specifically promised John she wouldn't touch Ted anymore.

"Its true." She whispered, her body shaking. "I was with him a couple of weeks ago."

John stepped away from her. He didn't know if he should be angry or hurt. Maybe he should have been both? He really loved Evie and she had managed to hurt him again. Feeling some tears coming on, he wiped them away before they could be seen. Taking a deep breath, he started walking away from them.

"I've got a lot of thinking to do, Evie." He whispered. "Don't call me, I'll call you."

Before she could say anything to him, he ran off towards the church steps. From where she was standing she could see his father waiting for him. Embarrassed and angry, she turned away from the church and towards-well, she didn't know where she was going.

"You can come with me, Evie." Ted offered.

"She's not going anywhere with you, Ted." Maryse came from out of nowhere. "I think you've said enough for a lifetime."

"Stay out of this, Maryse." Ted said through gritted teeth. "You have nothing to do with this."

"My friend is hurt and I'm not going to leave her alone during this time." The blonde turned away from Ted and threw her arms around Evie's shoulder. "Let's go, sweetie. Your sister and brother are waiting for us at the car. We'll talk about everything later."

Wordlessly, Evie nodded her head, allowing Maryse to walk her off in the direction of the car. Nothing made sense anymore. There was a lot of thinking to do and she needed to do it fast. The first thing she was going to do was find out if Liz was telling the truth.

Meanwhile, Ted watched as she walked off. He knew he had gotten to her. It was written all over her face. Now, it was just a matter of waiting for her.

* * *

A/N: We're getting closer to the end.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Dressed only in John's plain back T-shirt, she stared at her wedding dress in contempt. It was hanging on the closet door, just tempting her to break down. With a small sigh, she brought her drink to her lips and took a long sip.

"Drinking yourself into oblivion and staring a hole through your wedding dress isn't going to make things better." Maryse took the drink from Evie's hand. "I know that you've had a bad day, but this isn't going to make things better."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Evie only nodded her head. She was right about everything. Drinking wouldn't make anything better. It would only make everything worse.

"I messed up big time today."

"You didn't mess anything up." Maryse replied, taking what was left of the drink to the bathroom to spill it out. "It was Ted who did. Had he not interrupted the ceremony you and John would be married."

As if Maryse could see her from the bathroom, the brunette shook her head. Yes, Ted ruined the actual wedding. But, it was her who ruined her relationship wit John. The third time with Ted she really pushed it. John was through with her for sure. She knew he was. It was written all over his face. The sad part was that she couldn't blame him.

"What's the matter?" Maryse asked.

"I cheated on John with Ted."

The blonde looked at her friend confused. She knew that. Evie had shared that bit of information with her before they left to get ready this morning. From what she knew, John knew about those two times and he forgave her.

"He forgave you for that."

"I slept with him two weeks ago." Evie whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She didn't want to pity herself anymore than she already has that day. "Kind of like a final goodbye."

Maryse couldn't believe it. "Wow. I'm near speechless."

"I know that you're probably thinking that I'm some whore who doesn't know what she wants and you're right. I don't know what I want. I love them both." She admitted. "For the longest time, I denied my feelings for Ted and a couple of weeks ago they hit me out of nowhere. I was just standing in the room talking to him and it hit me like a bus that I still loved him. The next thing I know we're making love."

"Is that why you walked out today?"

"Part of the reason. Don't get me wrong I love John and I always will. Every shred of doubt I had was gone until Liz showed up. She told me some things that really made me rethink everything with John. It really showed me a whole different side to him and made me question his character."

"That bitch showed up?" Maryse was shocked. "You should have told me."

"It makes no difference now." Evie muttered, walking over to the closet door where her dress was hanging. "Then, Ted showed up and further confused me."

"If you love John like you say you do then nobody should have been able to put doubt in your head." Maryse pointed out. "You've got a lot of thinking to do. Before you go see anybody or talk to anyone get your thoughts straight. The last thing you need to do is go see John or Ted in a hysterical state of mind."

"You think I don't know that, Ryse!" She angrily snapped, turning on her friend. Mascara was streaking her face from how she was crying. "I know I've got a lot to think about. I've messed things up for myself once again. The worst part of it all is that even if I wanted to talk to John, I couldn't because he won't talk to me!"

The Canadian looked away from her friend. It was immediately that she knew Evie was well aware of her actions and the consequences that came with them. She was just wasn't aware of who she loved more. Her friend was torn between two men and she wasn't sure where to go or who to see. The worst part was she couldn't even help her.

"Have you talked to your brother and sister about this? Maybe, they can help."

"They don't know anything. Nobody in my family knows about Ted and I. That's how it's going to stay." Evie remarked. "Besides, nobody in my family is inclined to help me with anything in my life. That's just how it's been and how it'll always be."

"If nobody can help, then you have to help yourself." Maryse stepped to Evie, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Don't sit here crying. Go help yourself. Figure who you want in your life. Make that decision from the heart not your head because Lord knows you'll only get into more trouble if you listen to that messed up head of yours."

Evie hugged her friend, while laughing for the first that day. "Thank you so much, Ryse. You've helped me more than you thought you could."

X

Dressed in her warmest clothes, Evie made the brave decision to step out of the car. It had taken her a lot of guts and a lot of convincing, but she was finally there. She was at John's childhood home. Maryse was right, she had to do something on her own. Waiting wouldn't solve anything.

"What do you want?" John questioned from the porch. He had seen her from the living room window and decided to see what she needed. Call him a fool, but he still loved her. He couldn't find it in his heart to hate her. "I thought I told you not to call me or anything."

Wrapping her arms around herself, she stopped at the bottom of the porch steps. Her big blue eyes looking up at him. His face was red with anger, but his eyes shone with hurt. That alone killed her. She was the one that had caused this.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Now, you want to talk?" John shouted. "Where was this a month ago? You had all the time in the world to talk, but you never said anything. Instead, you went to Ted. You slept with him after you promised me you wouldn't anymore."

"I know I promised you!" She shouted back. "But, I fucked up. I admit that I fucked up."

"You admit that you fucked up after Ted egged you to do so. Otherwise, had this not happened, you wouldn't have told me. You would have gone on pretending like nothing happened."

She wiped away a stray tear and only nodded her head. He was right. There was no way she would have told him. It wasn't to be sneaky or anything. It was only because she didn't want to hurt him. There was no point though, it was only in vain. He did know and he was hurt.

"Do you love him?"

Evie looked at him, wondering if she should answer that question. He had asked her at the church and she had ignored the question. Now, he asked again and she knew she had to answer him. He did deserve it after all.

"Yes."

"Why tell me this now?" He asked, the hurt evident in his voice. "Why not tell me when I asked you months ago? You could have told me that you wanted to be with him, but instead you strung me along like a little kid does their teddy bear. Like that teddy bear a kid strings along with them, you got sick of me. Evie, you couldn't face up to the truth that you didn't love me anymore because you didn't want to hurt me!"

"I DO LOVE YOU!" Evie screamed, her eyes squeezed shut. "I DO!"

"You have a weird way of showing it."

"I'll admit that I don't know what to do right now." She rationalized. "That doubt wasn't there up until earlier today. Yes, I slept with Ted. This doesn't it excuse the matter, but it was a goodbye thing. That's it."

"That's reassuring, the woman I was going to marry had a goodbye fuck with her ex." John sarcastically commented. "That makes it all better."

Evie ignored him and continued on with what she wanted to say. "Liz showed up today and she told me some things that really stood out to me. They put the doubt in me. They really made me rethink what I was doing."

His ears perked up when he heard his ex fiance's name. "What the hell was she doing there? Liz had no business at our wedding at all. I haven't even talked to her since we broke up. She shouldn't be any concern of yours or mine. Not to mention, if she put _more_ doubts in your mind then you never loved me at all."

"She told me that you were the one who always cheated and that you became paranoid about it. So, you had your brothers watching her to make sure she wasn't doing anything." Evie started giving him a run down of what she had said. "She told me that when you start getting bored then you'll start cheating and being a douche bag to find a way out."

John shook his head in anger. "It's like I told you before, Evie, neither me nor her had a clean record. We both cheated on each other. I was paranoid and I had my brothers following her around? At that point in our relationship I didn't care anymore. Not once would I ever think about dragging my brothers into it. They have their own lives. I wouldn't put them through the hell of following Liz around."

"There's more." Evie went on, looking down at the necklace she had on. "She said you gave her the same necklace you gave me when you were younger."

He walked down the porch steps and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his forehead to hers, he kept his eyes on the necklace he had given her. "I couldn't afford this back then. Believe me when I say she's lying. She said all of that to fuck with your head."

She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "You admitted yourself that you cheated on her. How do I know you won't do that to me?"

"Because I wouldn't have proposed to you! I wouldn't have gotten us our house if I weren't serious." He exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders. "If I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you then I wouldn't have bothered. If all I wanted was ass from you then I would have gotten it and left you. _You_ cheated on me with Ted twice and I forgave you. I let it go because I love you. Everything I've ever done for you was because I love you. All I've ever done was love you."

Tears streaked her face as she pulled away from him. He was right, Liz was lying. She could tell by his demeanor, by what he was saying, and more importantly it was in his eyes. Evie tugged her engagement ring from her finger and placed it in John's hand. Kissing him one last time, she started walking away from him.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

His eyes were glued to the ring in the palm of his hand. Tears were now in his eyes. The entire situation was fucked up. There was a better way to handle it. By the time he realized it, it was too late. She was already gone.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I've been wanting to get this written for the longest time and I finally got the words for it. A little bit of everything going on, but important for the next chapter (which will skip ahead a few months). Enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

With the ring in his hand, John went inside. So many emotions were running through him. He was hurt, angry, and upset. Then he was confused and depressed. He was unable to produce clear thoughts. Where did he go wrong? There could have been some way to prevent everything from happening.

"We called the hall and cancelled everything." John Sr., said walking into the room. When he got no response, he looked to see that his son was distracted by something. "What's going on, son?"

His eyes were still glued to the ring. Such a tiny thing held so much history. It represented the happy moments, their fights, and her infidelities. The most important of them all; the demise of their relationship. It held so much love and so much hate, which he didn't know what to do with it; throw it away or keep it.

"Evie was just here." John finally replied, looking over at his dad. "She gave the ring back."

John Sr., just looked at his son with hurt. For weeks he talked about Evie and how he wanted to be with her. Then he talked about her when they got together. From the start, the elder man knew that his son was in love with her. His suspicions were confirmed when they announced their engagement. While, he thought it was too soon, he was happy for his second son. Evie made him smile which told him she was great for his son.

"Did she say anything?"

"She said a lot, dad."

The older man let out a sigh. John had told him about what happened in front of the church. The words his son spoke broke his heart. He was a mess and John Sr., hated seeing John in the mood he was in. Whatever it was. Just thinking about Evie and the innocent vibes she gave people made him wonder what happened. He didn't think she had it in her to be hurtful. Despite that, he knew that John was still in love with her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Closing his eyes, he nodded his head. There was so much he had to say and wanted to get off his chest. If he didn't, he would surely lose his mind. It didn't help matters that everyone was tip toeing around him. The quiet that was coming from his family was driving him up the wall and if he didn't hear a peep from them he thought for sure he would have screamed at the top of his lungs.

"She said Liz showed up."

"That woman has been gone for months with no word and she shows up today of all days. The nerve of her." His father was taken by surprise. "Did Evie mention what she said?"

"Liz fed her this load of garbage that I was the only one who cheated and that my paranoia was so large that I had Dan, Sean, or someone else following her around." John muttered. "Evie took it all in stride. According to her, it brought back her doubts. The fact that she had them to begin with makes me wonder if she ever loved me at all."

"I don't doubt for one second that Evie loves you. From the moment I saw you with her I knew she loved you. One lapse in judgment shouldn't make you doubt her feelings for you, son."

"It would have been one thing had Liz put the doubts in her head." John replied, running a hand over his face. "But, it's a whole different thing when she was having doubts _before_ the wedding. It's a whole different thing when she slept with her ex-boyfriend twice. Once, before I started up with Evie. Again, two or three weeks ago. There was no lapse in judgment. Evie was looking for a way out and Ted and Liz happily opened the door for her. I was made to look like an ass not only in front of her family, but ours too."

"None of that changes the fact that you still love her."

"Of course, I do. I'll always love her." He nearly cried. "Words can't even describe how I feel."

"Then I think its time you tell Evie everything too. She was somewhat up front with you and its only fair to be the same with her." He advised, leaving his son alone.

John watched as his father disappeared from living room. With a defeated sigh, he got up and started toward the front door. He needed to be alone and contemplate what he was going to do next. The step he was about to take was either going to take him higher or crack right underneath his feet.

X

When Evie got back to the hotel, she found that Maryse had stepped out. At first, she didn't want to be alone, but then quickly changed her mind. Now, more than ever, she was welcoming the solitude. It would be good to be alone, especially, after the conversation she just had with John.

When she was completely changed, she snuggled into the hotel bed. Finally, just a chance to relax and close her eyes. Maybe, she could even figure out where to go from that point forward.

Ted finally found the courage to go to Evie's hotel. He wanted to see her and finally talk to her alone. What he pulled earlier no doubt angered her, but he was only following her heart. Being completely confident, he knew that Evie would eventually follow hers.

With a nervous sigh, he knocked on the door and patiently waited for her to answer the door. After a few seconds, he was beginning to lose his patience. The thought of her possibly not being there never crossing his mind. He was going to knock again, but stopped himself when he heard some shuffling around inside.

"I don't want to see you right now."

"I just wanted to see you, to talk." Ted said, leaning against the doorframe. "That's all I want."

Just seeing him made her lose control of all of her emotions. Everything was building up inside of her and she was ready to burst.

"It's because of you that my wedding was ruined and it's because of you that John knows we slept together." Evie fumed. "I should have known letting you back into my life was going to be a big mistake!"

"Hey! I told you to go and get married to John if you loved him that much. You were the one who didn't go inside." Ted was getting angry now. "Nobody said for you to advance further with me that day. You decided on your own that you wanted to be with me. Just face it Evie, you love me more than you want to admit and that scares the hell out of you!"

"I love John!"

"Then why aren't you married to him? Why didn't you just ignore me and go on with the ceremony? Again, Evie, you made the decision to walk out. Nobody put a gun to your head and told you to leave. Face it, you used John to hide from your feelings for me."

Evie had no response for him. She didn't know what to say to him. Not because he was right, but rather for the fact that she was too weak to say anything. Everything had been spiraling out of control for the last few hours that she lost her grip on her own love life.

"Leave me alone, Theodore." Evie whispered, using his full first name. "I don't want to talk about anything right now."

"That's it? All you're going to do is pretend nothing happened. The only thing you're going to do is shut yourself away from the world, from me." Ted all but shouted. "We're going to stop here? It's the end of us, is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, if that's what you want, then fine, you got it." He agreed, hurt by everything. Even down to the fact that she called him Theodore. She never did that before. "Just remember, I was your first love. I have your virginity and we almost had a family together. It doesn't matter what you do, you won't ever forget me. You'll always love me, Eves. I'll always love you. Nothing or no one person is ever going to change that. We'll be lost souls who won't cross paths ever again. Because I'm done waiting around for you. When you need me, I won't be there. When I walk away from you, I won't bother you ever again."

Ted pushed himself off the doorframe and started away from her. He loved her like no other, but he couldn't stay around her. Not when she wanted him gone and definitely not when she was being so hardheaded.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Evie was going to run after him. But, she was quick to stop herself. This was what she wanted. She had asked for this. Ted needed someone better than her. It was all for the best, she tried reassuring herself.

Stepping back into her room, she softly closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door, sliding down to the floor. With tears in her eyes, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees. She had brought this on herself years ago and she couldn't do anything to stop it. This all started with an innocent love and turned into something much more than that.

And now, that was all over.

* * *

A/N: John is hiding something. Evie is breaking down. Ted is gone...or is he? :(


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Two days later, John walked into the arena like nothing ever happened. He held his head high, kept his gaze straight ahead and ignored the whispers trailing behind him. The abrupt ending to his and Evie's relationship wasn't going to keep him down.

"You're alive!" Randy exclaimed.

John mumbled something under his breath before throwing his bag on the bench. For the last couple of days he ignored his family, every phone call, and text message. All of his attention was directed on Evie and just how things turned out the way they did. When he couldn't find an answer to his questions, he decided to let it go. She wasn't honest with him, so why should it matter anyway?

"How are you doing?" He wondered, when John still hadn't said a word.

"I'm ready to move on. I'm not going to let this past weekend get me down." He replied, getting his gear out. "I don't care to hear about Evie."

"Speaking of, she isn't going to be here tonight."

"Probably out with Ted."

"On the contrary, she asked for a transfer to Smackdown."

"And?"

"Vince gave it to her. From what I heard, she and Ted taped a promo a little bit ago. Technically, this is her last night on Raw."

Randy watched as John struggled with his emotions. On the one hand, he wanted to hate Evie for what she did. At the same time, he knew he still loved her. It was only a matter of time before his emotions got the best of him and he went bat shit crazy.

"Good, good for her. Even better for me. I won't have to see her and that jackass all over each other."

X

"I can't believe you broke up the wedding."

Two days had gone by, but it felt like years to Ted. He not only ruined Evie and John's relationship, but he had ruined their relationship too. Now, all he could do was beat himself up about it. Everything had gone awry.

"Let's not talk about this, Cody."

"I didn't think you had it in you." Cody went on. "Especially, after you said you weren't going to the wedding."

By no means was Ted proud of his actions. Everything he had done was in vain. He started out working on getting Evie by his side again and then ended up with nothing. Karma had kicked him in the ass and there wasn't a thing to do about it.

"Not now."

"Come on, this is everything you wanted. It's everything you've worked so hard for. First, you dated her cousin to piss her off. Then you used your breakup with Kristen to get Evie into bed with you. Just before the wedding, you bring her all that stuff. Your master plan hit its climax when you stopped the wedding!" Cody exclaimed, every word dripping with sarcasm. He overheard Evie talking to Maryse and ended up hearing that she wanted nothing to do with Ted anymore. "She's all yours now."

Ted was getting ready to say something when a third party joined the conversation. His mouth quickly snapped shut and an arrogant smirk graced his face. A good friend of his had just walked in. Lady luck was on his side that night!

"You did what?"

"I did nothing, Cena." Ted shrugged. "Evie walking out on you was on her own terms."

Cody remained silent as the two glared each other. He knew John didn't care for Ted before, but now there was doubt in his mind that he was loathed by the jilted groom.

"Don't bother lying, you no good son of a bitch!" John seethed. "I heard him! You fucking did all of this on purpose!"

"I did nothing! I love her and she loves me. Nobody did anything to Evie. She decided on her own to walk away. That doubt was all her own doing."

"It was all done by you!" He pointed fingers at the younger man. "You were always hanging around her, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Then bringing her cousin back into the fold? All along you knew what kind of nut job she was and you hurt Evie with it. Evie, did, no she does love me. You manipulated her, you no good lying sack of shit."

Ted was fuming. Those were never his intentions. When he finally ended things with Kristen, he was giving up. He was throwing in the towel, so to speak. After that, everything had taken its own course.

"I did no such thing! That was all by accident!"

"Why sleep with her? Other than to play games with her emotions."

"The whole reason I went to see Evie that day was because I wanted to say goodbye. It was she who initiated the whole thing."

"Why didn't you stop her? A slight nudge or response would have tipped her off."

"Because I fucking love her more than anyone ever will. More than you ever could. We were each others' first everything. First kiss, first loves, and first time. We almost had a family together, twice!" Ted shouted, holding up two fingers. "I will always know Evie better than anyone. Whenever her parents fought, I was there for her. Anytime she cried I was her shoulder to lean on. If she was afraid at night I would be the one to hold her and tell her everything would be fine."

"You were there for her? Like, you were there for her at all times? I seem to recall her telling me that you left her when she was pregnant with your child." John replied. Just like that a light bulb went off in his head. "You almost had a family with her twice?"

Meanwhile, Cody who was still there didn't know what to do; let them duke it out or play peacemaker. He was ready to move forward, then stopped himself. This was their business. Besides, with his luck, he would be the one they took their anger out on. No, it was better he didn't move a muscle.

"The baby she miscarried earlier this year was probably mine."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie? If I didn't know about any of it, then I wouldn't have mentioned it." Ted pointed out. "She's always loved me. Whether or not Evie knew it herself or if she always denied it, she loved me. You were only a cover for her true feelings. You were all a part of her denial."

"I don't believe any of that for one second. This is all something you made up in your sick, twisted head. She loved me from the start."

"If she loved you, then why was she with me at least three different times? How was she possibly pregnant with my baby months ago? Face it Cena, she fucked you over big time."

Anger was beginning to consume the Massachusetts native. He was clenching his fists at his sides and breathing hard. He was trying to hold himself back and keep from getting suspended over the douche bag standing before him. Every word that dripped out of Ted's mouth was making him hate the young man even more.

"You took her old feelings and emotions and played them against her." John was trying to hold himself back. "Evie is confused and doesn't know how she feels because of you. She _thinks_ she loves you."

"How would you know that?"

Cody stood by on his toes in case he had to breakup a fight. He could see them getting angrier by the second and could feel it coming. Everyone was already talking about them. A fight ensuing would only add fuel to the fire.

"Every time she slept with you, she always came back to me. Evie said yes when I proposed to her. I know she loves me. I can't prove it anymore than you can, but something inside of me tells me that she does."

Ted grew silent and looked away from John. They were both stuck on her and neither would walk away. Both men were stubborn and would gladly fight to the death for Evie.

"Why don't you guys ask Evie how she feels?" Cody finally piped up. He was getting tired of their argument. They were going around in circles. "You two arguing won't settle anything."

Both men glared at Cody. Who was he to give his opinion? Better yet, why was he still there? None of this included him.

"This is all done. From now on I'm moving forward with my life." John muttered, realizing Cody was right. "No matter what, I'll always love her, but fighting won't solve anything. Keep your distance from me and I'll do the same."

Ted waited until John was almost out of the locker room to get the last word. Just by looking at him, he knew what would make him tick. It was just the thing he needed since he was just as angry as John was.

"I'm seeing Evie later."

That's all it took for John to lose it. He turned around and ran at Ted as if he were the opposite player on a football team. Like a flash of lightening he had Ted on the ground and was throwing stiff lefts and rights to his face.

Cody was quick to break up the fight, but John was too quick and ended up pushing Cody away from him.

Using the distraction, Ted got up and ran at John. One punch and John went flying back a bit. He used the opportunity to tackle John and start throwing punches, hoping to cause some damage.

John blocked one of Ted's punches, giving him a head but in the process. With Ted swaying back a bit, he pushed him off and rose to his feet. By instinct, he checked for blood and saw that he was bleeding. He just wasn't sure if his nose or lip was busted.

Noticing that he was distracted, Ted tried to gain the upper hand again. The only problem was that John was one step ahead. Seeing the young man running at him from the corner of his eye, he quickly put him in a headlock. Applying as much pressure as he could, he tried to inflict as much pain as possible on him.

Ted bit John's hand causing him to let go. Before, he could gain anymore leverage Ted pushed them out into the hallway, their fight spilling to the floor. Curses and shouts of anger flew from their mouths. The two men were so into their brawl that they never realized that Cody had left and someone else had joined them. Not to mention, they had their very own audience, staring on in shock.

"Stop it!"

With his fist in midair, John stopped and looked up to see Evie standing before him. Despite not seeing or talking to her since the day of the wedding, his heart started to pound. He thought she had left long ago. At least, that's what he thought after what Randy told him.

"Evie?" Ted questioned, tilting his head upwards to look up at her.

Cody had been on his way to find some of the road agents to break up the fight, but was having a hard time finding them. He found Evie along the way and gave her a quick run down of what was going on.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She shouted, forgetting about the wrestlers and divas standing in the hall. "I'm getting ready to leave and I have Cody tell me you are fighting. Are you trying to get suspended? I'm not worth fighting about! I fucked everything up and you're fighting about me like a bunch of three year olds!" Evie went on, tears streaking her face. "We know how things ended between us John and you're still fighting for me. You shouldn't love me anymore. Ted, I thought I told you to stay away."

"I was minding my own business when John walked in here yelling about everything."

"That's not entirely true!" John exclaimed. "He was-"

"I don't want to hear it! This is all over. We're done with each other. Walk away and forget any of this ever happened." Evie remarked, then started to walk away.

"Not so fast." John grabbed her arm. "When were you going to tell me that you may have miscarried his baby?"

Everyone around them started buzzing.

When he realized who was around them, John sighed and pulled her inside the room. He didn't mean to say that in front of everyone. It's just that he was so wrapped up in what was going on that he didn't notice there were other people around.

She felt like she was going to throw up her heart. How did he know? Then it dawned on her, Ted had told him. It was reasons like this that she wanted him away. So much trouble had come knocking on her door when she let Ted back into her life. It didn't matter that she loved him, she still wasn't ready to forgive him for his recent actions.

"It's all over." She repeated in a low whisper. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter. When were you going to tell me?"

"Back off, Cena." Ted pushed Evie behind him. "You said yourself that you were going to let it go. Better you start now."

John stared at the bloodied man before him and shook his head. Why was he always in the picture? What else could he possibly contribute to the situation? He had already caused enough trouble. There possibly couldn't be anything else for Ted to do.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" John wondered. "This is between me and her now. Get lost, DiBiase."

"I'm not leaving."

Before another fight could break out, she got in between them. "Ted go get your cuts checked out. I want to talk to John alone."

"Can we talk alone?" He wondered, ignoring the annoyed look John had on his face.

She shook her head no. He promised to leave her alone the last time they talked and there he was in her face. It didn't make matters better that he wanted to talk.

"I want you out of my life, Theodore." She replied coldly, though it was killing her inside. "Everything just spun out of control and I just need some time away from you."

He rested his hands on his hips, slowly nodding his head. "How could I forget? You're running away from me again. Okay, fine. For real this time, _Evelyn_, I'm gone."

She watched as he walked away with his shoulders slumped and his head down. Her heart was breaking, but it was for the best. With a low sigh, she turned her attention back to John. Her heart ached to hug him and place a gentle kiss on his busted lip.

"I know I messed things up for us. I know keeping everything from you wasn't the best idea." Evie admitted, wiping away some blood in the corner of his lip. "I don't blame you for hating me. If I were in your shoes, I'd hate me too. I know keeping everything about the miscarriage and my relationship was bad. And I know it was bad that I let Liz get under my skin and make me doubt everything even more. I lost faith in you for a second and I regret that."

"All bullshit aside, Evie, I want the truth. With all the shit you put me through, you owe me this." John laced his hand with hers. "No holds barred. You be a thousand percent up front with me. I want the truth."

The old feeling of him holding her hand again made her smile. It would have been like old times had she not screwed him over. There was nothing left to tell. He knew everything. All that was left for them to do was walk away from each other.

"There's nothing left to tell. You know everything now." Evie sighed, letting go of his hand. "Life goes on. I'll be on Smackdown and you'll be on Raw. No more problems and no awkwardness."

"Evie-"

"This was why I never wanted to date within the company in the first place." She mentioned, thinking of one of their past conversations. "I should have known this would happen."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." She whispered. "I ignored my head and listened to my heart. All it did was bring me to hell. We should have stayed friends."

"Come on, it doesn't have to be like this. You talk and I'll listen. No judgment will be passed." He promised, hoping to get somewhere with her. "No matter how fucked up things are, I still love you. I want to hate you, but something in me won't allow that."

"If I talk, will you talk?"

He stepped back in surprise. What did she know?

The look of surprise didn't go unnoticed by her. When she saw that he was hesitating to answer her question, she decided it was time to go. No reason to hang around there anymore. Just like she thought two days ago, it was all over. For real this time.

"Looks like I got my answer." She replied when she got no answer.

Sighing, she left without ever looking back.

* * *

A/N: There are a few things that I left unanswered. Such as her miscarriage, Kristen, and Liz. I promise, everything will come in full circle in the next chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and Dr. Lynn.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! A few things; this chapter skips to July 2011. I'm slowly bringing up a lot of things that were left unsolved. Her miscarriage, plan with Kristen, and relationships with Ted and John will be further detailed in the next few chapters. Meaning, no Ted or John right now. A bit of filler, but still important nevertheless. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

She wiped away her tears after she finished going over everything that happened almost a year ago. It was hard for her to talk about it because she had never really talked to anybody else about it. All she did was keep it holed up inside of her. Being able to talk to an uninvolved party was a good thing for Evie, no matter how much she disliked the thought at times.

"Last year seemed to be a jam packed one for you." Dr. Lynn finally said. "You have a lot of things to deal with. There's a lot that you need to weed through before you can move onto the next phase of your life."

Evie clasped her hands together and looked away from her therapist. Of course, that was what she had to do. Her problem was that she was afraid to. There were a lot of things that she needed to say, but couldn't because she hadn't spoken to those involved in the last year. Kristen, Ted, and John were all on her pay no mind list.

"I can't."

"You're afraid." Her therapist pointed out. "Listen, Evelyn, its like I told you in one of our earlier sessions you have to start from the beginning and work your way up. You can't go talk to everyone in one day and think everything will be solved. You have to take it one day at a time."

"I'm not a patient enough person." Evie admitted, locking eyes with Dr. Lynn. "I can't waste time with taking things a day at a time. Too much has happened for me to dilly dally and go through every person one by one."

"Doing everything at once will cause you to have a break down again. In your condition, the last thing you need is to put stress on yourself."

The brunette inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Her therapist bothered her to no end. Not because she was rude or unable to do her job. But, rather for the fact that she was right. In more ways than one, Dr. Lynn had been able to help Evie through many mental breakdowns.

"I know your boss is making you come to me for help, Evelyn." She reminded her patient. "But, I really am trying to help you. I'm not saying these things to hurt you or anger you. I'm saying all of this to help you. Take it from me, tackle your problems one by one. It'll be a huge relief to you in the end."

The brunette diva silently nodded her head. Dr. Lynn was right. Despite her being impatient, she would have to start at the very beginning. The very root of the problem. And she knew just where to being. With a small sigh, she got up and smoothed her hands over her jeans.

"Thank you, Dr. Lynn." Evie politely smiled. "I know what I have to do now."

Randy rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He was still waiting for Evie to come out of her session. She was supposed to have been out twenty minutes ago.

"Sorry, Randal." She said, getting inside the car. "My session went on a little longer than expected."

He only smiled at her as he started up the car. He really didn't mind that the session went on longer than usual. As long as she was getting the help she needed, he didn't care at all. All that he cared about was that she got better.

A couple of months after Evie asked for her transfer to Smackdown, Randy was drafted there. The second he saw her, he knew she wasn't doing well. Despite the facade she was playing, he knew she was full of crap. For a while he pushed at Evie to find out just what the problem was and she would never say a word. Finally, when he found her crying in her hotel room one day, he got her to open up. Judging by how she was acting that day, he knew she didn't leave out a detail. He sat with her for a while and left when he thought she calmed down.

"You can start driving, Randy." She smiled, breaking into his thoughts.

"How did it go today?" He asked, before moving any further.

"I'm not going to lie, I was really annoyed with her."

"What did she say?" He wondered, turning out of the parking lot. Randy was aware about how Evie felt about being in therapy.

"Just what I needed to hear."

Randy took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at her. She had really improved since that day. Her skin had a healthy glow to it again and whatever weight she had lost she had slowly gained back. He found that she was more active than she was before going into therapy.

When he left her that day, he thought that they had all lost her. Evie had no showed a Smackdown event that night they talked. Everybody was frantically trying to get a hold of her. When she didn't answer their phone calls or text messages, Randy knew that something was wrong. Like a good friend, he left the arena and bolted to the hotel. Horrible thoughts ran through his mind the entire time he was trying to get her to open the door. Losing his own patience, he knocked the door down and found her in a ball on the floor, shaking and crying her eyes out. He was quick to go console her, but she refused to speak. Not knowing what to do, he alerted the road agents that were on call and they alerted Vince. With little to no hesitation, Vince told her she could walk away or go to therapy. The rest, as they say, is history.

"I just need to go to the beginning of my problems and work my way up from there. Little by little I'm going to talk to everybody and hopefully get everything settled."

"That's going to take a lot of time, Evelyn." Randy commented, stopping at the light. "Do you have the patience to wait and see what happens."

With a small sigh, Evie shook her head. "I don't, but its time I learn."

"Where do you begin?"

"My father."

Randy looked on surprised. That was the first time since he met her that she ever mentioned her father. It was then that he realized that Evie's problems ran deeper than he knew.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Evie hadn't even bothered going home. There was no reason to go. Knowing her father, he wasn't even there. Surely, there was another case and he was constantly in the office. That or he got into a fight with her mom and was ignoring her.

"What did you need?" Rich demanded, seeing Evie in his office.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Are you here to say that I was right about your wedding? I knew it wasn't going to last, but damn, I thought you guys would make it past the altar."

Rolling her eyes, she sat in the seat across from her father's desk. This was her way of saying she wasn't going to leave so fast. She meant business today. She'll be damned if he was going to throw her out without hearing what she had to say. It was because of him that she was semi-afraid to love anyone else.

"I don't have time for this, Evelyn."

"Oh, I think you do." She laughed, crossing her legs. "My wedding to John did not go as planned, I will admit that. The last time we spoke was when I broke up a fight between him and Ted, and its killing me that I haven't talked to him since then. But, that's something I need to do on my own."

"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Her father demanded, losing his patience.

"Everything!" Evie snapped. "Because of how you treated mom, I could barely trust a guy! You made me believe that all men were jerks. It was because of you that my relationships never lasted. I was always afraid that I would be treated the way you treat mom. Every fight you two have ever had always made me doubt my future happiness."

Rich glared at his youngest daughter. He had a major caseload to work on and the last thing he needed was having her chew his head off.

"I had nothing to do with that." Rich folded his hands on his desk. "That's all in your head. You were always like this, Evie. If nothing went your way, then you would throw a fit until you got what you wanted. If you didn't get what you wanted, then you would create all this unnecessary drama."

"I never did that." She shook her head, getting up and walking to his desk. Resting her palms on the oak wood desk, she glared at her father. "You neglected me as a kid. Not once did you ever ask if I was bothered by something or what was going on in my life. You never cared about me and I don't think you ever will. All you could do was criticize me and tell me what I was doing wrong with my life. That's all over."

"How did we go from your love life to being hell to your life in general?" He wondered, not really caring. At this point, he was humoring her. She would probably leave faster if he pretended to listen. "First, you blame me for John and now your life in general."

"It all comes full circle, dear old dad." Evie smiled. "I was never happy with myself because you were never happy with me. Because of that, I feared that if my own father couldn't love me then nobody else could. If my father didn't care for me and what I've done, who else would? If my father could berate my mother and put his hands on her, then any guy could do that to me. I didn't want that. Every relationship I've had has failed and you are at the root of it. I was scared to death of ending up in a situation like that and I always found a way out of my relationship."

"The reason why your last relationship ended was because of Ted." Rich said, completely uninterested. "Not my problem. Now leave, I have work to do."

"Big surprise there!" Evie screamed, knocking a folder out of her dad's hands. "You always have to work. You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not. You are part of the problem! You always have been, but I'm putting an end to it. I loved you, dad, but I can't go on thinking that every guy is like you. When I walk out of that door, we are no longer related."

"Evelyn-"

"I mean it, dad. We never saw eye to eye on anything." Evie started walking backwards. "This was going to happen sooner or later. You're done belittling me and I'm done worrying about what you have to think."

When she saw him nod his head and get back to work, she knew it was over. This was really the end for them. All those years of of growing up with her father flashed before her eyes. Not once did he ever act like a father towards her and she didn't expect it now. With a nod of her head, she exited the office.

A small weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Ted, Kristen, & John will be back in the next chapter. I promise.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I only own Evie, her family, and Dr. Lynn. Ted owns himself. Kristen is a real person (Ted's real life wife), but the way I portray her is not the way I view her in real life because, well, I don't know her. This is all purely fiction to make the story go round. :)

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! The end is near (sniffles). I know I said John would be in this chapter, but he isn't. He'll be in the next one for sure. Not much else to say except that the flashbacks are italicized. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

"_How did you feel after you talked to your father?" Dr. Lynn questioned after Evie finished telling her what happened. "Has there been any contact between you since then?"_

"_I felt great after I went to go see him. I had been feeling those things for so long and I never knew what to do with all the anger I had built up inside me over the years. Something inside of me snapped and I told him exactly what I felt. Getting all of that hurt and anger out was like lifting a weight off my shoulders."_

"_I'm happy that you got that feeling, Evelyn. But, there is more to your healing process than talking to your father."_

"_I thought it was a good place to start." She whispered, fidgeting with her hands._

"_It was an excellent place to start." She agreed. "You've got to move up from there. Now, you have all this pent of up anger towards your cousin and Ted."_

_Sighing, Evie nodded her head. Years of pent up anger and hurt was being released from her body. In order for her to move on with her life, Evie had to finally let go. Definitely not the way her and Ted had let go last year. No, it had to be different this time. Hugging it out and ignoring everything definitely wasn't the way to go._

Kristen was sitting in her backyard, playing with her phone. Evie, in the meantime, had gone inside to answer the door. Neither person knew it, but she had invited them both over. It was time for Kristen to learn the truth.

_Randy shoved Evie in Ted's direction. After hearing about her latest therapy session, he decided it was time to step in. Evie talking to her father was one thing, but talking to Ted was going to be something completely different. Considering they hadn't talked in nearly a year and a half, it was going to be exceptionally difficult for her._

"_I can't do this." Evie whispered, backtracking a bit._

"_You've got to do this."_

"_I haven't talked to him in months. Its a little out of the blue, don't you think?"_

_The Viper rolled his eyes and gently pushed her forward. "The best way to move on is to talk to him right now. It'll be fair to him and it'll definitely be fair to John."_

"_Don't use him against me." She turned around, jabbing her finger into his chest. "You know how I feel about him."_

"_Yes, I know, Evelyn, you love him." He recited. "Grow a set of balls and march yourself over there."_

_Chewing on her lower lip, Evie placed one foot in front of the other and nervously started making her way towards Ted._

"_Ted." Evie weakly whispered. _

_Her nerves were getting the best of her. This wasn't the right time. She just needed a little more time and then she would talk to him. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Perfect, he still hadn't turned around yet. Evie still had time to escape._

"_Evie?" Ted questioned, surprised. _

_Too late._

"_Hi."_

"_Long time no talk, huh?" He was still wondering why she was standing in front of him. "How have you been?"_

"_I've been good."_

_Ted knew she was lying though. He had seen her around numerous times before and had seen she was a complete wreck. Like a fool, he just let it happen. Never did he ignore her wish of staying away and going to help. Not in the least bit. He just let it happen. It was a very stupid move on his part._

"_That's great to hear."_

_They both knew that she was lying though. He had heard the rumors going around backstage and had even gone to Randy to get the real information. Evie knew he had heard some of the things being said about her. Though neither would bother to mention it._

"_This is really awkward for me and no doubt for you." She finally said, her eyes wandering away from him. "But, um, I just really needed to talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it here." Evie replied, her eyes still skipping away from her. "Are you free on Saturday?"_

_Her one time love nodded his head. Ted was surprised that she was speaking to him after nearly a year, but he was shocked to hear that she wanted him to be at her house in a few days. On Saturday of all days. _

"_I'll be there." _

Adjusting her top and fixing her hair, Evie answered the door. A small smile gracied her lips to see him over after such a long time. Maybe, just maybe, they could finally fix things and move on with their lives. She can move on in figuring her feelings out and so he can he.

"I'm glad you could make it." Evie hugged him. "There was one thing I wanted to tell you before we move away from my front door."

His heart sank. She didn't love him anymore and wanted him out of her life for good. Every imaginable excuse ran through his head. Worry had become evident on his face and he was about ready to burst out into tears. Not before he walked out her front door at least. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he was some sort of crybaby.

"Kristen is in the backyard."

"I'm not getting back together with her." Ted snapped, taking one step back. "You can forget about it."

"I'm not trying to set you up. If you ask me, you can do a helluva lot better than her." Evie bit back. "She has no idea that you are here."

"Why did you ask me here?"

"I think its time we tell her everything. When we do, I'm kicking her out of my house. Things are still sour between us after what happened last year." Evie commented. "When she's gone, we'll find something to do. There are a couple of things I think we both need to get off our chests."

"Where is all of this coming from?"

Evie knew he was confused by her reasoning and that was all understandable. He didn't know about her therapy sessions. If he did know, he probably would have said something to her by now, she figured.

"I think because we never told her anything, we were never able to move on." Evie rationalized. "She has always been a constant between us and seems to never go away. If we tell her this, then maybe she'll go away and we can move on with our lives."

Ted mulled over it for a moment and realized she was right. Telling Kristen would be the best thing for them. Who knows? Maybe, it'll open a new door for them.

"Let's do this."

Five minutes later they were outside. Ted was following close behind Evie to the end of her yard.

"Kristen, we needed to talk to you."

The brunette looked up from her phone, very surprised to see Ted standing next to Evie. Going by the dirt she had heard about Evie, her cousin wasn't talking to Ted. Kristen just figured it had something to do with breaking up the wedding. Though she didn't understand why he felt compelled to do such a thing when he could have had her. Correction, could still have her. She had been planning a new scheme for quite a while. It would have been sooner, but it was harder with her dear annoying cousin not talking to him. However, it seemed that things have changed for her benefit.

"You're just in time." Kristen smiled, looking at Ted. "Evie was just about to apologize to me."

"First off, I wasn't going to apologize. I don't regret doing what I did to you in the least bit. If anything, you deserved it."

"Well, then, if you're not going to apologize, then I'm leaving." Kristen got up.

Evie was quick to push her cousin back into her chair. The annoyance and anger clearly written on her face. Kristen was going to listen to her even if she had to be tied down to the chair.

"What did you do to her?"

"She went on a rampage after she found out I told the family about her miscarriage!" She exclaimed, pointing fingers at her estranged cousin.

"I punched her in the face a few times before the wedding." Evie shrugged as if it were no big deal. "She had told my family about the miscarriage last year and they all gained up on me. Like I said, she deserved it for poking her nose in my business. You're just lucky Paul was there to pull me off you, otherwise, who knows what I could have done to you?"

Kristen shrank back in her seat, but quickly regained her composure. "Sure, blame it on me that you're such a whore. Its not my fault that you couldn't carry to full term."

"I didn't say it was your fault. It was your fault that you told the family." She was starting to lose her patience. "Anyway, this isn't what we're here for."

"Well, there probably isn't any point to this." Kristen snorted, getting up again. "I've to get some shopping done anyway."

Now it was Ted who was annoyed with her antics. She was always this spoiled and self-centered. He was beginning to wonder why he started seeing her in the first place. Better yet, he wanted to know why they had last so many years.

"Sit down!" Ted shouted. "We have something to tell you and you need to listen. I know its going to be hard for you, but stop being a brat for ten fucking minutes. You can resume with your life when we're finished."

Evie was surprised by his sudden outburst. In all the years they had known each other, she had never seen him snap at Kristen like that. Nor had she ever heard of any instances like that. Then again, Ted did tell her how he started distancing himself from Kristen. So, outbursts like that had to have taken place rarely or never at all.

"What's gotten into you?" She looked like she was going to cry. "I haven't done anything."

"Just shut up for ten minutes."

His on again, off again girlfriend sat down in her original seat. Her eyes never leaving the people standing in front of her. Whatever they had to tell had better been good. If it was something she didn't like then she had ammunition against Evie. There was no way she was losing Ted. He was _hers_.

Evie didn't miss the look on her cousin's face. She had known that face only too well. Kristen was plotting something. Not like it mattered anyway. Evie had known that just about everything was going to come out that day and she was prepared. The consequences were going to be big, but it was something that she was going to deal with. She just hoped that Ted wouldn't storm out of there before she had the chance to smooth things over with him.

"Ted and I were together." Evie said pointblank. There was no reason for them to beat around the bush.

"What?" Kristen was taken aback by their admission.

"We dated for a little while when we were in our mid teens. We couldn't have been more than sixteen and seventeen at the time." Evie looked to Ted for confirmation. "It was a short lived, turbulent relationship."

"This can't be true." She was in denial. "You hated each other then."

Kristen didn't know if she was heartbroken or angry. Evie had always known how she felt about Ted. Even when they were younger, she had claimed Ted as her own and told Evie not to go near him. For the most part she thought her cousin had listened. As it turned out, that wasn't the case.

"Do you remember that cheerleader that I went out with? The one I told you about when I went to you after the breakup. I said she moved away." He tried to refresh her memory. "I know you remember, Kristen."

She sulked in her seat, lowering her eyes to the ground to avoid Evie and Ted's stares. How could they do this to her? Evie shouldn't have done anything with him all those years ago. She knew better. She couldn't even begin to fathom why he wanted her. Evie was no good. This had to have been some kind of joke. That's it! They were messing with her emotions because they were heartless.

"You're lying." Kristen was deluded. "You really were with a cheerleader. Her name was Jamie Evans. I remember. Right around that time she had moved across the country." She started laughing. "Nice joke guys."

Evie shot Ted an annoyed look. She had always been like this. If she ever heard something she didn't like, she would pretend it didn't happen or find something that happened right around that time to make it work for her. Reality was her own worst enemy and it ate her up inside. Then a thought hit Evie, she was the same way. She always ran away and found excuses. Her perception of reality was way off which is why nothing ever worked out. Aside from telling Kristen so that they could finally move on, this was also her way of letting go of what never was.

"Stop laughing, you look crazy." Evie muttered under her breath.

"Be nice." Ted nudged her, slightly laughing.

Fighting a smile of her own, she looked at her cousin. It was clear to her that Kristen still didn't believe them. This was clearly going to be harder than she thought it would be. Sighing, she grabbed her cousin's hand, being sincere to her for the first time in years.

"I want you to listen to me." She said softly. "We really were together. Its true that we did hate each other as kids, but as we got older our feelings for each other changed. We were together for a little while until things ended."

Kristen still didn't want to believe them. How could she have missed this? There had to have been someone who knew what the deal was between them. As she thought about it a little harder, there couldn't have been a way for anyone to know. Evie was always closed up and Ted usually denied everything. Their families couldn't have known anymore than she did.

"That's it? You went out for a while and then broke up."

"There was a very big reason why we broke up." Ted spoke up. He looked over at Evie who nodded for him to go ahead. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I'm positive." Evie replied, her voice shaking and her eyes filled with tears.

"Evie got pregnant when she was sixteen." He finally said after a long period of time. "I was the father."

"I don't see a kid anywhere." Kristen was starting to get angry now.

"Well, Ted here thought I was lying to him when I broke the news. Ultimately, he ended things with me." Evie sobbed. "Nobody knew, Kris. His family didn't know and neither did mine. Because of that and the fact that I didn't have him by my side, I went ahead and had an abortion."

"You have to be eighteen to get an abortion." Kristen thought she had found a flaw. Really, the joke was getting old. "Therefore, none of this happened."

"I took Mandy's I.D. and used it as my own. By some miracle, everything worked out fine. I had some money saved up to pay for it and nobody ever knew." Evie was crying at this point. "Years ago I took away something from myself and I've hated myself for it ever since. Even though he won't admit it, I know Ted hates me too."

He was going to say something, but stopped himself. He would leave everything for when Kristen left. It was better she didn't hear what he had to say. Besides, his words were _only_ for Evie. None of this concerned her. He was only going along with this for Evie's sake. He had heard the stories and knew about her therapy sessions. In the end, he was doing this for her own good.

Kristen sat back in her seat. She looked from one to the other as she tried to figure out if they were telling her the truth. Call her crazy, but what they were telling her was hard to believe.

"Believe us or not, Kristen. It happened." Ted broke into her thoughts.

"Have you been together since then?"

"A few times last year." Evie answered, feeling better about herself. "The baby I miscarried last year could have possibly been Ted's."

Without realizing it, his hand laced with hers. He gently gave it a reassuring squeeze. Their hands stayed like that for the remainder of the conversation.

"You slut!" Kristen screamed, jumping out of her seat. "When you started with that company last year your job was to find out why Ted left me and then to get him back together with me. The entire time I thought you weren't doing it because you constantly bitched about him. As it turns out, you were fucking him!"

"What I did with him is none of your business!" Evie shouted back at her. "Even if I did try to get him back together with you it wouldn't have worked because you're a psycho. _You _were a replacement for _me._ Ted is in love with me. Maybe, he was in love with you all those years ago. I don't know, that's something you two have to talk about. But, last year when he started seeing you again it was to use you to hurt me."

"Dear Evie, you are so full of yourself. He was always with me because he loves me!" Kristen pointed at herself. "You're just a no good slut. The whole reason why nothing worked out with John was because you probably couldn't get your legs closed."

Ted sat as he watched the girls arguing back and forth. He was hurt too. The only reason Evie started talking to him again was so that she could push them back together. Her intentions of being with him were never genuine.

"Fuck you! You don't know anything about my relationship with John." Evie exclaimed. "I don't care for you to know. You were told what I thought you deserved to know and now you can leave."

Grabbing her things, she started to walk away and then stopped.

"Get off your high horse, Evelyn. You aren't perfect, so stop pretending to be. Pregnant at sixteen and an abortion at the same age. My, my, my, you certainly did get around. Not to mention, you miscarried last year. Your wedding didn't work out. John probably hasn't been around since then. Not that I blame him though." Kristen smirked. "With the train wreck you are, its for the best that you didn't have those fucking kids. Hopefully, you never will. They'll be as fucked up as you. That miscarriage was a blessing in disguise."

Evie was starting towards Kristen when Ted pulled her back. "The reason why things with John didn't work out was because of me. I stopped the wedding and told her my feelings in front of the entire church. She got confused and as been avoiding me and John on her own. Okay? As for saying that about the babies, you have no right! You don't ever say something like that to her or anyone else again."

"I can say what I want."

"Karma is going to kick you in the ass." Ted snapped, gripping onto Evie tightly. "For the record, I never did love you. I was using you to stay close to her."

A shrill scream emanated from Kristen as she stomped out of the house. When she got to the sliding door, she stopped and refocused her attention on Evie.

"Its a wonder why your father always hated you."

Evie said nothing as Kristen walked back into the house and presumably out the front door. She wasn't worth the words.

"That didn't go as planned." Evie whispered.

"At least she knows."

Evie nodded her head. "She's probably going to go running to the family."

"You're getting stronger, Eves." He let go of her. "Therapy is working out well for you and you're looking a lot better than you did back in April."

She hadn't realized that he knew about her therapy sessions. The only thing she noticed was the sullen tone in his voice. He was walking away from her, his head down and his shoulders slumped. Bells were going off in her head, telling her that he was bothered by something. Initially, she thought it was about the abortion.

"Where are you going?" Evie ran after him.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Its clear that you didn't want me in your life to begin with." He muttered, stepping inside the house. "I better get going so that you can finally move on like you wanted to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Evie gently grabbed his elbow.

Ted wasn't going to say anything, but he figured since she wanted to talk so bad, then they would. He was always keen on giving her what she wanted and then was no different.

"You were using me to get dirt for Kristen. The one person I wanted out of my life the most and you were doing her work for her. Not only that, you were going try to get me back together with her. Why would you want to do that?"

"After we broke up, I got into some trouble that she knew about." Evie whispered. "She never said anything when we were younger. She never mentioned anything until last year. Basically, she threatened to tell my Mom and I didn't want that to happen."

"I thought you didn't care about your family."

"Everyone but the scum that was my father. I didn't want them to know about it. Because I know that it would have hurt them."

"That doesn't justify what you did. It doesn't even make matters better. The only reason why you let me back in was for Kristen's purposes, not your own." He was heartbroken. "You still haven't forgiven me."

"I'll admit that's how it all started. As time went on, I called everything off. I couldn't do it anymore because I did forgive you and I had come to care about you a lot. I love you, Teddy. Please, believe me when I tell you that I'm being genuine." She pleaded with him. "I admit that I fucked up big time for that. I'm really sorry."

He was trying to read her face for any signs of insincerity.

"If you hate me and want to leave, then go ahead. I won't blame you." Evie whispered, knowing this was something that might happen.

Ted continued to search her face and finally came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. Something inside of him told Ted that she was being genuine. If she didn't love or care for him, then they wouldn't have spent so much time together.

"Leave me, Teddy. I won't be angry."

Stepping towards her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other gently rested on the side of her face. Closing the space between them, he looked down at her. His feelings for her had never left and from the looks of it they never word. If she wanted to move on, then fine, he couldn't stop her. But, Ted knew that he would never find somebody who could match up to Evie. The bond he has with her could never be formed with anybody else. Often, he wondered if she realized it too.

"I still love you. Nothing and no one is going to change that." He whispered before gently pressing his lips to hers. "You seemed to have gotten better in the last few months and I'm happy for you. When you truly know what you want from me then give me a call."

"Teddy-"

"I want you as something more, Evie. But, I don't know and _you_ don't even know what you want." Ted whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "You just want to be friends? That's fine with me. You want something more than friends? That's great. Whichever you decide is going to be fine for me as long as you're happy with your life. I don't like that its taken me this long to realize it."

"You can't go." She cried.

"Shh, don't cry." He soothed her. "I'll always be here. More so than before. You just need to figure out how you want to do it, baby. Keep going to therapy. If you haven't yet, go talk to John. I don't know, Eves, just do something. Do what _you_ feel is right. Don't worry about anybody's feelings but your own."

Ted broke away from her and started for the door. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, he felt Evie rest her tiny hand on top of his big hand.

"How did you know I was in therapy? I never told you."

"I have my sources."

In reality, Randy had told him everything. It was nothing he wanted to hear, but the second Randy had something to say, there was no way he couldn't listen to him. He could get obnoxious like that some of the time.

"You talked to Randy, didn't you?"

"I'm not naming names." He said before opening the door and leaving.

Evie stood outside and watched as he walked down the pathway that would lead to his car. As she stood there, she thought about what had happened in the last couple of hours. Tons of things had been brought out, a few things she hadn't expected. She felt great because of it. However, that still didn't stop her heart from ripping into two when she thought about what Ted said. The choice was hers. Her only problem was that she still didn't know what she wanted.

"I love you." Evie whispered as he drove off.

Time was starting to run out. The time to decide was coming up. This time, she had to figure out who was right; her heart or her head.

* * *

A/N: Three chapters left.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! As promised, John comes back in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Read & review!

* * *

"I think its time you put that house up for sale, bro." Dan advised, seeing the keys in his brother's hand. "All you do is sit in that house for hours when you're home. I think its time you let go."

John looked at the keys in his hand and then glared at his brother. Selling the house had occurred to him, but he couldn't. The house held so much meaning that it pained him to do so. It just represented so much and he couldn't risk losing it.

"Evie hasn't talked to you in nearly a year, John." Dan went on, ignoring John's glare. "She's moved on and so do you."

Not saying anything, John left the house and sprinted to his car. He couldn't listen to him anymore. Every time he was home, he would hear the same speech from everyone in the family. Get rid of the house. Evie moved on, it was time for him to move on too. Why hold onto someone who wasn't going to come back?

"They're right." He muttered to himself, driving to the house. "I should get rid of it. There's always that hope that she'll come back to me."

He drove the rest of the way in silence, ignoring his thoughts. At this point, there was nothing for him to do, but hope. If that didn't work, then he would just be alone for the rest of his life. Evie had really been the one for him and she had crushed his heart. To make matters worse, he was still in love with her.

Minutes later, he was finally in front of the house. Cutting off the engine, he hopped out and started up the porch. Like always, a small smile pulled at his lips. He was remembering the first time he brought her there. She thought it was his friends house. The way her face lit up when he said it was theirs made his life complete. From that day on, he made it his personal goal to make her happy. John's love for her ran that deep.

With a small sigh, he went inside the house and flicked on the lights. He went from room to room, looking at what little furniture was left. All of it was his. Shortly after the wedding, Evie had her things moved back to Florida.

"We could have had everything." He muttered, fighting the urge to punch the wall.

One by one his feet took him upstairs and to their room. It remained empty. Seeing as how they wanted to leave their bedroom sets behind, they decided to get a new one for the new house. They never got to it.

The thoughts of what could have been sped through his mind. They would be happily married by now. Like he had promised, he would have made her happy. He would have made _them_ happy. The thought of starting a new home as a married couple thrilled him. Even the idea of having a family appealed to him. Despite the fact that she didn't want kids and that he really didn't see himself as father. Just something about that fantasy life they could have had that attracted him to it. It would have been a dream life for them.

"I miss you so much, Evie."

While it had occurred to him to call her, he never did. The pained look in her eyes the last time he saw her kept flashing before his eyes. Things could have been better if he hadn't fought with Ted that day. They definitely could have gotten better had he been up front with her also. John just couldn't bring himself to do it. It pained him because he knew it would hurt her. She put him through a world of hell and he was still worrying about her feelings.

John pulled out his cell phone and called the one person he knew he could talk to. He patiently waited for him to answer.

"How's Evie doing?"

"Nice talking to you too." The person laughed. "What can I do for you, Cena?"

"Stop with the chit chat, Orton." John snapped. "How's Evie doing?"

Randy sighed into the phone as he leaned against his headboard. John knew what was going on with Evie. When he didn't have the balls to call her himself, he would come to Randy. He would divulge the information, hoping to get them back together.

"She's definitely been getting better." Randy smiled into the phone. "I know she saw Ted and her cousin a couple of weeks ago."

"Should have known that would happen." John bitterly stated. "How's the happy couple?"

"They're not together. That was the first time she's talked to him since last year." He pointed out. "Besides, it seemed like good closure for her. I mean, she did skip out on one of her therapy sessions last week."

"Should she be doing that?"

"Evie felt like she could. So far, she hasn't had any set backs."

John nodded his head as if Randy could see him. From what he was hearing she was doing great. First, she got her father out of her life. Then she saw Ted and felt fine. However, that still left out a few things. Did she ever mention the babies? John knew she was never one hundred percent after either baby.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I know you miss her, John."

"What was your first clue?"

"I know she loves you. Anytime I mention your name her entire face lights up. Even when she first opened up to me she kept beating herself up about hurting you. Her eyes would completely darken when she got on the subject of Liz. The curse words that flew out her mouth about one person were unbelievable. She regrets having doubts in the first place."

"I'm hearing she regrets everything but being with Ted behind my back. When we first started going out I told her that if she wanted to be with him, then she should be up front with me. Never was she up front with me. Instead she slept with him three times, maybe even more, and never said that she wanted to be with Ted."

Randy let him rant. He knew that these were words that he needed to say. For months he kept them bottled up inside and now he was finally letting them out. Part of Randy was glad that Evie wasn't there to hear him. While, it was the truth and she knew it, it would still hurt the tiny brunette.

"She would have told me about Liz before the ceremony. Fuck, she could have told me she was having doubts before the wedding. We ended up looking like fools in the end. Me and Ted just had to have fight a couple of days after the wedding! Everyone heard about the miscarriage and how the baby could have been mine or his. Don't even get me started on the fact that he used his ex to make Evie jealous."

"What did you say?"

"He used his ex to make Evie jealous so that she would leave me."

"Does Evie know this?"

"I tried telling her that, but she didn't want to hear it. All she said was that she didn't care and she that she wanted to move on with her life."

"That asshole!" Randy shouted. "How could he have done that?"

"Because he's a sick bastard."

"How come you never told her after that?"

"I knew for a fact that she didn't want to see me because of what happened." John sighed. "I couldn't even bring myself to talk to her because of it either. She just wasn't the same person after that."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

In the last few moments Randy's mind had changed. He was going to stay out of it, but now he couldn't help himself. Evie was confused about her feelings and never knew why. Had she known, then her and John could have been married. She wouldn't be in therapy. Come to think of it, none of this would be happening.

"Go after her before she makes a decision."

* * *

Evie had gotten into Boston only a mere hour ago and her first stop was at the house she would have shared with John. As far as she knew, he still hadn't sold the house. That alone made her happy because she still knew that there was hope for them. If they could get past everything, then they would be together in some way.

Despite not having the key, she still knew how to get inside the house. They had forgotten the keys one night and figured out how to get inside through the kitchen door. It was easy really, just a few shakes of the door knob and voila they were inside.

"I know it still does this. Nobody has bothered to get this fixed." She muttered, jiggling the doorknob. When it gave way, she smiled and entered the house. "It still works."

The house was nearly empty. The only things that were left behind were his. Because she thought he didn't care about her anymore, she gathered all of her things and had them sent to Florida. What was the use in keeping her things there? He most definitely didn't want them around and she knew that.

Walls were bare and there was dust on some of the pieces of furniture. This told Evie that John didn't come by too often. Not that she could blame him though. Her being there for the first time in a year hurt her. The idea of being there was too much to bear. Even just cleaning the house would have been hard.

Silently, she made her way up the stairs. Her hand gently brushing against the wall. Their wedding pictures were to hang there. If they ever decided to, their family pictures also.

"I blew it." She whispered, continuing up the steps.

When she reached the landing, she stopped in her tracks. The lights were off everywhere else in the house, so why were the lights on in the room that was supposed to be theirs? Her heart started pounding at the prospect of someone else being in the house with her. Common sense had told her to run, but for some reason she didn't. Evie felt compelled to see who was there. The feeling she got in the pit of her stomach told her she would be fine.

"I'll be fine." Evie whispered, reassuring herself. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Maybe, John was here and he forgot to turn off the light."

That Monday's Raw was the final one before Money in the Bank and it just so happened to be in Boston. Not to mention, Evie was off and decided that it was time to go see John. The timing seemed right and she just really wanted to see him. Everything in Evie had missed him. She couldn't go on any longer without seeing him. Especially, after her talk with Ted a few weeks back.

Reaching the door, she gave it a small push and walked inside. As if they had planned to meet there, John was sitting on the floor. His back was pressed against the wall, head titled upwards with his eyes closed.

"John?"

Great. He was hearing her voice now. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore it. The voice would go away and then he would be able to get on with his life. He felt better after talking to Randy and decided it was time to let go. He couldn't wait for Evie anymore. Enough time had been wasted.

"John." She walked closer to him. Leaning down, she gently shook his shoulder. "John, wake up."

Now, he was going crazy. Not only was he hearing her, but he was feeling her too. What the hell was going on? Maybe Dan was right, he should sell the house. Clearly, he was going to lose his mind if he kept it.

"Are you okay?"

John decided to open his eyes. If he did, then everything would go away. Her voice would disappear into the wind and the feeling of her hand on his shoulder would become numb. On the count of three.

One.

"Open your eyes."

Two.

"Seriously, get up." Evie's voice was laced with panic.

Three.

"John, this isn't-"

His heart jumped into his throat. Breathing was proving to be a difficult task for him. After almost a year apart, Evie was standing before him. Just to be sure he opened and closed his eyes again. When he saw that she was still standing before him, he knew she wasn't a mirage. It was really her. Live, in color, and in the flesh.

"Evie."

Chewing on her lower lip, she nodded her head. So far, this was proving to be a very awkward encounter. Its not like she expected them to pick up where they left off or even be all buddy buddy about everything. She just didn't expect it to be so awkward. Actually, she wasn't expecting to see him until the Raw taping the next night.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down in front of him.

"I should be asking you that." He said sharply. "You haven't spoken to me in months. Not once have you ever shown any interest in coming here before now. What the fuck did you need here?"

Evie looked away from him, slowly nodding her head. She had deserved that. The sharp tone of his voice hurt her, but she knew he would be bitter. Leaving him at the altar was a mistake on her part, leaving a sour taste in their mouth. More so for John than anybody. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him and it happened anyway.

"I'm here to see you." Evie whispered, locking her eyes with his. "Though I had planned on seeing you after the taping tomorrow."

"Why the fuck are you _here_?"

"I came here directly from the airport. Something inside of me just really wanted to be here tonight." Evie replied, fidgeting with her hands. "After the last time I was here, I never wanted to come back. I couldn't face up to what I did to you. Everything that I saw in your eyes really made me realize just how much I hurt you."

"Save the sob story."

"You asked why I was here and I'm fucking telling you why. Can you just shut up and listen?" She finally snapped. "Just give me a few minutes and then I'll leave you alone forever."

After a few moments of glaring at her, John finally nodded his head. "Floor is yours."

"I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you upset." Evie continued. "So, I got my things and left, thinking to never look back. From there, everything went downhill. I broke down and wound up in therapy."

She was beginning to dive into things John already knew about. It had occurred to him to stop her and mention that Randy told him. He never did. Instead, he wanted to hear everything from her. If what she was saying matched with what Randy had told her, then she wasn't lying to him.

"If I didn't have Randy pushing me to keep going and opening myself up to my therapist or him, I don't know where I'd be. At first, it was hard for me to talk to her. The first few sessions, we sat in silence because I was being stubborn. One day, it hit me, I really needed help. If I wanted to get on with my life, then that's what I had to do." She admitted, nervously running her hands through her hair. "Little by little, I started talking more. Things that I had kept bottled up for so many years were flying out of my mouth. Though I hated the sessions sometimes, I found myself feeling better. I felt even better after I saw my father and told him just what I thought."

"What did he say?"

"He tried to make me feel bad about myself. I wasn't having it this time. Every feeling of distrust I've had it was because of him. He cheated on my mother and there were a few occasions where he laid his hands on her. Seeing that really did something to me. From an early age being in love or having relationships terrified me. If my father could treat my mother like that, than anybody could treat me like that." Evie whispered, holding back her tears. "Him just never being there for me as a father didn't make matters better. It was a long time coming, but cutting ties was the best thing for both of us. My family is upset with the decision, but there's nothing that could be done."

"Every relationship you've ever had or every fear that you've carried with you is because of your father?" John wondered. "I would have figured Ted had something to do with it too."

"He did."

"He's still in your life." John was being straightforward.

"Ted is just a whole different ball game. The emotions that run there are tangled beyond believe. At one point he was my lover and my best friend. Then the most despised person in my life and back to friend again. We have a very rocky relationship and still do. Despite that, I love him. I know its hard for you to understand, but- its even hard for me to understand sometimes, but its just the way it is."

"Help me to understand."

"I saw him a few weeks ago and we finally came clean to Kristen. Needless to say, she ran her mouth off to the family and they're even more upset with my family. I can't say how the DiBiase family took the news though."

"I don't care for them right now. All I care about is understanding you right now."

From the second he saw her, he knew he wanted her back again. Months of not being together and she was still able so make his heart pound. If things worked out, then he had to be able to trust her again. To make matters easier down the line, he would have to tell her everything so that she can trust him again.

"Everything is out in the open and she knows. He knows what I was doing." Evie got back on subject.

"What were you doing?"

"The entire reason I let Ted back into my life was because I was trying to get him back together with my cousin. Eventually, I knew that what I was doing was wrong and let it go."

"How did he react?"

"He was angry at first, but got over it rather fast. All he wants is for me to be happy." Evie smiled. "In the end, I think that's what I needed to hear."

"He got over it so fast because he used your cousin to get you back."

"I beg your pardon."

"He started up with your cousin to make you jealous." John described. "Ted's intention was to make you jealous, allowing your old feelings to resurface in order confuse you. That way in the end, you went back to him."

"Ted wouldn't do that to me."

"Well, he did." John was trying to get her to see the truth. "I heard him and Cody talking about it after the wedding. That's why we were fighting the last time you saw us both."

"He loves me."

"No, you guys are in love with what you had as teenagers." He pointed out. "Neither of you are the same person anymore. You grew up and you changed. For a while there, you had moved on. Ted and all his garbage about being together and getting you back threw you off track."

Thinking about it for a second, Evie realized he was right. Her problems stemmed from so many different phases of her life that it was hard to tell where to begin anymore. Seeing John that night really threw her for a loop. She wasn't expecting things to go like this.

"That's what happened."

"Do you still love him?" John asked. "Fuck beating around the bush, Evie. Tell me, do you still love him?"

Evie remained silent as she rethought everything. Everything was beginning to click. John was right. He had used Kristen and was able to get inside of her head. Because of that, he was able to take her emotions and use them against her. Now, she was beginning to rethink what her and Ted had talked about.

"I don't know." Evie whispered, tears started sliding down her cheeks.

For some reason, John's anger diminished. Seeing her cry never sat well with him.

"You hurt me bad. Finding out that you slept with Ted killed me. It killed me even more to know that you had doubts about us. I was pissed to find out that Liz put even more in your head. You know me better than anyone, Evie. For you to doubt me left me at a loss."

"I regret everything, John." Her eyes started to wander around the room. "Had I been up front from the start then we could be married."

He leaned over, wrapping his arms around her. Evie being in his arms again made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Why weren't you then?"

"I was afraid of losing you." She whispered between sobs. "I lost you anyway."

John sighed, slowly breaking the hug. "Remember when you said that we'll talk when I'll be open with you?"

Evie nodded her head, wiping her tears away.

"In the time that we have been apart I wasn't a saint. I put on smiles for everyone, but deep down inside, I was a mess. I went after a few girls. Not too many, but there was enough of them." John admitted. "I was trying to fill the void I had after we ended and I never could. Finally, I just gave up and started coming here. I couldn't sell the place because it held a lot of significance for me. It still does. Keeping it would hurt me, but so would selling it. Its a double edged sword."

"I don't care about what you did when we weren't together." Evie admitted. "I just want to know if what Liz told me was true. Are you really the person she told me you were?"

"No." He shook his head. "I never had my brothers watching her. Countless times I've told you that me and her didn't have the healthiest relationship. We were always cheating and arguing."

"Why would she say all those things?"

"She did that because me and her were never officially broken up."

"What?"

"I said that I ended things with her. Truthfully, she walked out on me with no word." John finally admitted. "There was never any contact between us after she left."

"While you were with me, you were with her?"

"Not technically."

"What do you mean not technically? It doesn't make sense, John." Evie was now getting angry.

"Technically we weren't together when I started seeing you."

"Did you ever try to get a hold of her while we were together?"

"I did." He admitted.

"You're giving me shit for Ted, but all along you and Liz were technically never broken up." Evie shouted, getting up. "For all I know, you could have been with her behind my back too."

John got up, following her out the room. He only tried to get a hold of her a few times, but wasn't successful. He gave up trying to find out her reasoning. Never did he find Liz and sleep with her while he was with Evie.

"I never slept with her!" John screamed, grabbing Evie by her wrist. "I couldn't even get a hold of her."

"That doesn't matter! This entire time you've been giving me shit for Ted, but not once did you ever mention that you and Liz weren't technically broken up." Evie replied, trying to fight out of John's grip. "I would have been understanding had you told me!"

"I'm not like you. I wouldn't have slept with her while I was with you. I love you that much."

"Not enough to tell me you tried getting ahold of your ex-girlfriend?"

"What I did was bad, but what you did was worse!" John exclaimed. "I told you a long time ago that if you wanted to be with Ted to tell me. What did you say? You said you wanted to be with me. Yet, you turned around and slept with him."

Evie tried to figure out just how they got this point. One second, he had her wrapped in his embrace. The next second, they were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"I said I was sorry."

"I said I never slept with her."

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me about this."

"Its not like you said anything either." John retorted, pressing her back into the wall.

"I made a mistake." She cried. "I don't want him! I want you!"

John laughed sarcastically. "One minute you want Ted and the next minute you want me. What in the actual fuck do you want here?"

"I want you!" Evie repeated. "Ted can't give me what you can."

"What's that?"

"Loving me everyday for the rest of my life, not just when its convenient for him. If I hadn't allowed him back into my life, then I'm sure he wouldn't have pursued me so much." Evie finally realized it. "We do have a history and I'll always love him. I don't think I'll ever be able to love him that way I love you."

He hadn't expected to hear her say those words. Truthfully, he half expected her to leave the house and not talk to him for another year.

"You." He slowly leaned down, his lips inches away from hers. "Are." Gently his lips pressed to hers. "The." The kiss slowly deepened. "Most." He broke the kiss. "Infuriating person." His lips crashed to hers again. He bit down on her lower lip, gaining him entrance into her mouth. She tasted just as sweet as he remembered. Her kissing him back made it all the more better. "In the world." John finally finished, finally breaking the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes and knew she was being genuine. There was just one thing they had to do. That was slowly regain trust with each other. Liz poisoned her mind against him and it would take her a bit to realize that. He would slowly have to learn how to trust her again. More importantly, trust her with Ted because he knew he would be apart of Evie's life. He just wanted to know in what capacity.

"We just can't be together right now, Evie." He broke the silence. "Not until you know what you want."

"I do know what I want."

"When you're sure you know what you want, come and find me. Because honestly, I can't handle being hurt that way again." John whispered, backing away from her. "Think really hard."

Evie said nothing else to him as she left the house. Tears escaped from her eyes as she reached her car. Seeing John should have made things easier, considering she knew what she wanted, but now, it became even harder. Not because she didn't know, but because he didn't trust her.

* * *

A/N: Some pretty emotional stuff.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I only own Evie and Dr. Lynn.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! There's one more chapter after this, which means we're _even_ closer to the end. The flashback is italicized. Enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

"I think you are the biggest dumb ass on the planet!" Randy exclaimed opening the door for John. "I still can't believe you let her go like that. This all happened in the house you guys were supposed to live in no less!"

John rolled his eyes as he pushed past Randy. He'd been hearing the same dribble from him whenever they talked. It seemed like he was bent out of shape over the entire situation, whereas Evie remained silent for the last few months.

"This happened seven months ago, Orton." John shrugged. "If she can get over it, I'm sure you can too."

"What makes you think she's over it? Before she left to go see you in Boston she had stopped going to therapy. She's been going back ever since she saw you last."

His lips turned down into a frown. Randy's news tore at his heartstrings. Evie had gone back into therapy because of _him_. If he had taken her back that night, then they would probably be somewhere by now. Instead, here they are, running circles around each other.

"I know I told you she skipped her sessions before she went to go see you, but soon afterward she went back." He sat down on the couch, muting the TV. "Whatever it is that you talked about really hurt her. I think she was even second guessing herself at one point."

John hung his head in frustration. How could he have messed this up? She poured her heart out to him and all he could see was how she had hurt him. Evie had chosen him over Ted and he said he couldn't trust her.

"I fucked up." John finally muttered, shaking his head. "Where is she?"

On the outside, Randy was smirking, but on the inside, he was giddy with glee. The meathead finally figured out something he had known all along.

"Her session is supposed to wrap up soon." Randy replied, getting up. "I better get going."

"Where are you going?"

"To pick her up."

Chewing on his lower lip, John stopped Randy from walking any further. An idea had suddenly hit him.

He and Evie were going to fix things. No more of the drama that was surrounding them. Thinking long and hard about it, John was over it. He'll be damned if he was going to let her slip through his fingers.

"Why are you going to pick her up?"

"Long story short, I caught her trying to ditch a session once and I've driving her to and from since then. I was serious about her getting through everything. She was depressed and I couldn't stand watching her like that, especially when she had help available."

"You've been a good friend to her, Randy."

Randy only nodded his head. He didn't know what to respond back with. "Can I go pick her up now?"

The Massachusetts native shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips. "Where is this place? _I'll _go pick her up."

* * *

"We've been sitting here for an hour and a half now, Evelyn. Was there anything at all that you wanted to say to me?"

Evie was in her own world. Her hands were clasped together, resting on her thighs. Head was tilted to the side. Her big eyes showing signs of being in her own little world.

_She had been sitting in her car for a half hour now. Waiting to grow the courage to get out and bring herself to his front door. Normally, she wouldn't be so afraid to see him. But, the last time she had spoken to him was nearly seven months ago. Being face to face with him made her nervous. _

"_You can do this, Evie." She unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car. "He's got to know. You can't string him along. Its his right to know. Things will be better after you tell him."_

_Her heels clip clapped against the pavement as she nervously made her way up to his doorway. They had been through a lot together and she hoped he understood where she was going. She didn't want to not have him in her life. It would just be under different circumstances. As much as she loved him, Evie couldn't be with him. The constant fear of him leaving her behind would always be in the back of her mind. _

"_Hey, Evie! I wasn't expecting you." He smiled, opening the door for her. "Come in."_

_Smiling, she stepped inside, slipping her shoes off in the entryway. Seeing him made her even more nervous. The excitement in his eyes made her feel even guiltier about what she was going to do. It had to be done. If they were serious about moving on, then this needed to happen._

"_What brings you by?"_

_It didn't surprise her that he was curious. They, after all, haven't talked in months. Just out of the blue, she magically decides to stop by. _

"_I can't stay long." She whispered, running a hand through her dark locks. "I just really needed to see you."_

_Looking at him, she could already see the hurt written on his face. From where she was standing, she could feel his heart already breaking. She would have given anything to not be there, to not say what she had to say._

"_Is everything okay?" He gestured for her to sit down. _

_Evie didn't know if she should nod or shake her head back and forth. _

"_I wish I knew how to answer that." She sighed, trying to avoid eye contact. "This is so hard for me to say. I don't want you to hate me for the rest of my life."_

_She could see him shake his head from the corner of her eye. His hands clasped together and placed under his chin. She could feel his eyes looking directly at her, trying to catch her gaze. It was hard to tell if he was angry or hurt._

"_I love you, Teddy. I really do." Evie began, her voice quivering. "But, I'm not _**in**_ love with you."_

"_Where is all this coming from?"_

"_I've done a lot of thinking over the last few months and it just won't work between us, Ted." Evie continued, making eye contact with him. "The idea of us being together now is just ridiculous. We confused our feelings. In the last year or so, we weren't in love with each other, we were in love with what we had. Look at us now, Ted, we're not the same people anymore. The idea of having someone familiar is what we were craving. All those things we felt were not what lovers feel."_

"_There's a lot of 'we' in there, Evie." He muttered angrily. "That might have been you, but my feelings are genuine. I really do love you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I'm not searching for anything familiar or trying to recapture a part of my youth. That isn't the case at all." Ted crossed the room to where she was sitting and dropped down to his knees, resting his palms on her thighs. "I don't know how many times I can say this to you or if there are any other ways, but you have to believe me. You can't throw away everything we've had for John fucking Cena! Dig a little deeper, Evie, and you'll see that I'm right."_

_Evie could see the desperation in his blue eyes and it killed her. Did she know it was going to be difficult to tell him this? Yes. Never did she think he would be angry one second and so confused the next. If he thought longer and harder about everything, then he would see she was right._

"_I've dug deeper than I was supposed to go. This isn't right, Ted. We can't be together." She whispered, gently taking his hands in hers. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you. My heart just isn't in it anymore."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_If we hadn't crossed paths again, would you bee feeling this way?" _

_When he moved away from her, she knew she had hit the million dollar question. Evie watched as he paced the room for minutes on end. Out of nowhere, he abruptly stopped, causing her to flinch._

"_Get out of my house."_

"_Ted-"_

"_Just go!" He shouted, pointing towards the door. "Leave me alone. Don't talk to me anymore."_

_Nodding her head, she got up and started to leave. "You knew this day was coming, Teddy. I hope that you'll think about all of this and realize that I'm right. When you do, I hope we can be friends again. No bullshit. No drama. Just good friends."_

_As soon as she spoke her last words, she left him alone. She knew she shattered his heart and she hated that she did. But, something inside of Evie told her she belonged with John. She just hoped that someday soon, Ted would realize that._

Hearing her name being called dozens of times brought Evie out of her reverie. With a small sigh, she finally looked at her therapist. Apologetically smiling, she leaned forward, unclasping her hands, whilst chewing on her lip. She was so nervous, she didn't know what to do with herself.

"I'm sorry." Evie finally broke her silence. "This whole session has been a waste of your time."

"Its fine, Evelyn." Dr. Lynn softly smiled. "Was there anything you wanted to say before you left?"

"Ted is upset with me." She sighed. "I told him that I didn't want to be with him, that I only wanted to be friends."

"What made him more upset, that you told him that or that you weren't agreeing with what he wanted?" She pushed, trying get more from her patient. "Something you said had to have pushed him to his breaking point."

"It was a combination of the two. I told him how we weren't really in love with each other and that we were in love with what we use to have. My heart just isn't with him anymore." Evie sighed, sitting back into the couch. "He kept saying that I was wrong and that we were supposed to be together."

"Then what?"

"I asked him if he would have felt the same way had we not crossed paths almost two years ago. He was silent for the longest time. He was pacing the room and chewing on his thumbnail. The confusion and anger were written all over his face. Just like that he stopped pacing and told me to leave."

"What did that do you for you?"

"It solidified my thoughts. He wouldn't have felt the same way if we hadn't ended up working at the same place. All of his old feelings resurfacing were just convenient. I can't be with someone who is only going to love me when he feels like it."

Dr. Lynn nodded her head, jotting down some notes. It seemed to her that Evie knew what she wanted. It had taken her months, but she was finally able to own up to her mistakes and learn from them. She was able to get to the root of her problems and figure out who was good for her life and who wasn't. All that was left for the young brunette to do was find out that she had done all of this.

"Ted reacting the way he did is normal. I think deep down inside he knows that you are right. That probably terrifies him because he thought he had a deep emotional connection to you. Now, he fears that he has to find that with someone else. His wanting to be with you was more of a secure feeling. He had somebody he loves around. Like you, he misread his feelings. Very soon, he'll come to grips with that. All he needs is time."

"Just like I was doing with him." Evie finally realized. Without fully realizing it, she had said almost the same thing to Ted. "Its all clear to me now."

Dr. Lynn smiled at her patient, happy for her breakthrough. Noticing the time, she laid her notepad down on the table next to her, placing her pen on top of it. "We're done for the day, Evelyn. I'm going to skip next week's appointment. However, should you feel like you need to come in, don't hesitate to call me."

"I'll be sure to." She smiled, extending her hand to her therapist. "Thank you so much for everything."

"I was here to guide you, Evelyn, but you did everything on your own. You've come a long way over the last year and a half. I'm proud of you." She smiled, shaking her hand. "Now get out of here."

A few minutes later, Evie stumbled out of the building. Nothing could take away the smile that was on her face. For the first time in a long time, she felt great. Making a breakthrough really made her feel good and she hoped to always feel like that.

Walking up a few more paces, she stopped in her tracks. John stood a few feet away from her, a smile on his face as he signed an autograph for a little kid. She stopped and watched as he interacted with the kid. It was probably the sweetest thing she had ever seen. A giggle escaped from her lips when she saw him high five the little boy.

"Hey you." John smiled, when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Evie asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Randy was supposed to come and get me."

"He had a small emergency. So, I offered to pick you up."

"Super Cena to the rescue." She smirked, looking up at him. "What brings you down here? Raw doesn't have any tapings here this week."

"One, I live here. Two, its one of those rare days that I have where I don't have to work." He returned her smirk. "Let's get going. I want food."

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, she followed him to the car. He seemed fine with her. It was like old times to her. The times where they could talk without arguing. Like, how they were before any of this mess happened.

"What's changed in the last few months?" John asked after they ordered.

The diner was all but empty. They had gotten there a couple of hours before the lunch rush, so they would be unnoticed. Which is exactly what they needed.

"I'll talk if you talk." Evie finally said.

She was dying to know what he had been up to. Then she would tell him what had transpired with Ted a few days ago.

"Deja vu." He smiled, remembering the last time she had something like that to him. "I haven't been up to much. Working, visiting my family."

"What about Liz?"

Beating around the bush was making her even more nervous. She really wanted to be with John, but she just really wanted to make sure that Liz wouldn't be a constant in their relationships. Just like he wouldn't want Ted to be a constant in theirs.

"She's been gone since day one. I'll admit that I tried to contact her a few times while we were together. It was only because I wanted to know why she left the way she did." John whispered, lacing his hands with hers. "The more I got to know you I forgot about her. My reasoning was that she was and isn't worth the time. That's why when you said she showed up to the wedding I was surprised."

"You told me that you guys weren't even officially broken up though. That would mean its still standing to this day."

"The words 'we're over' weren't ever used, but I think it was clear when she left."

"Something isn't adding up here, John. Is there something you're leaving out?"

He shook his head. The story did sound odd. It definitely made it sound like he was lying. Surprisingly, it was the truth.

"I told you everything already." He replied, tightening his hold on her hands. "Look, I'll admit, I wasn't faithful to Liz or to any other girl that I've dated before you. You're different, Evie. The more time I spent with you, the more in love with you I became. The more in love with you I _still_ am. Something about you made me change. I've always been faithful to you. Nothing or no one is ever going to change that."

Evie was rendered speechless. He was very genuine and she could see it in his eyes.

"I mean that."

"I know you do." Evie whispered, choking back some tears.

"Don't cry." He let go of her hands and slid in next to her. "I always hate it when you cry. Please, don't."

"I don't think I can even tell you how much I love you." She finally said, somewhat subsiding her tears. "I put you through so much anguish and torment and you still love me. I've done things that would make any other man hate the woman he was supposed to marry. Still after all this time you want me."

"That's how in love with you I am. So much so that I've found a way to get lost in you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Nothing is ever going to change that."

John had said everything he wanted to say. Now, he was waiting for her to tell him about Ted. The last time they saw each other was seven months ago. In that time, anything could have happened between Ted and Evie. She could have even changed her mind about him and decide on being with Ted. That's probably why she even bothered to go to lunch with him.

"John, I want to be with you." She pulled away from him so that they were face to face. Her hand gently cupped the side of her face. "I really want to be with you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Whenever I think about you my heart starts to race. You're in my every thought of the day." Evie told him. "When I first saw you today my smile widened. Seeing you interact with that little boy made my heart melt. Call me crazy, but the sight alone threw me into the future. One with kids playing in the backyard and us sitting on the porch watching them."

He knew that she was being serious. As a kid growing up, his mom always told him that if a girl could imagine him in her life with kids, then she was genuinely in love with him. Just like his father told him that if he could see himself married to a girl with kids, then his feelings were genuine too.

"I saw Ted a few days ago and I told him how I felt. I told him that I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. We were chasing old feelings that just didn't exist anymore. He didn't like hearing it, but I had to tell him. Neither one of us could go on like this." Evie told him. "Of course, he denied the whole thing. I held my ground. I asked him if we had crossed paths would he feel the same way. When I didn't get an answer, I knew I was right. He just hasn't grasped onto the concept yet."

"Then what?"

"He told me to get out and to leave him alone."

"I figured he would do something like that. Considering he tried to use Kristen to make you jealous to get you back."

"What?" Evie questioned, then decided to forget about it. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

"Where does this leave us now?"

"Hopefully, together." She smiled, leaning into his embrace. "I fucked up bad, John. I know I did. A-"

She got cut off when his lips crashed to hers. Almost instantly, she melted into the kiss. It had been so long since she's felt like that. Her heart was racing and the butterflies were swirling around her stomach. Tingling sensations were traveling all throughout her body.

"Let's go." He broke the kiss, getting out of the booth.

"We didn't pay. We'll get caught."

John stopped in his tracks and looked around the restaurant. Who the hell would know if they left without paying? Everyone inside looked so bored and uninterested.

"By all the people." He shrugged looking around.

Laughing to herself, Evie followed him out of the diner and to the car. Within minutes they were speeding off towards his house.

"What do you want from this, John?" She asked when they got inside.

"Everything we use to have."

He picked her up and carried her to his room. Gently laying her down, he hovered over her. His face inches away from hers.

"Marry me again?"

"What?"

"I don't want to go through the whole process again. Let's just get married." He smiled. "We'll move into our house and start our family."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently lowered his face even closer to hers. The smile permanently glued to her face.

"Yes, let's get married."

He didn't think she could have made him any happier. Everything seemed to be falling into place for them.

* * *

A/N: She picked John. Wow.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I only own Evie.

A/N: A HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, put this on their favorites, and alerted the story. I love you all! This is the **last** chapter. Words cannot express how bittersweet ending this is, but its got to. I appreciate every bit of feedback you guys have given me, its what made me keep writing. For the final time. Enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

O N E Y E A R L A T E R

Not a hair was out of place. Her makeup was done to perfection. Her gown was the whitest of the white. The smile on her face made her radiant. Evie couldn't ever remember being as happy as she was at the exact moment in time.

"Its almost time."

She turned around to see Maryse standing behind her. A small smile on her face too. The blonde couldn't have been happier for her friend. After almost three years of going back and forth, Evie was finally going to walk the aisle.

"I can't wait!" Evie exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

Maryse was about to say something when a knock sounded at the door. Raising her eyebrow, she looked towards Evie. The bride to be was just as confused as she was. Seeing her shrug her shoulders, Maryse took that as her cue to answer it.

"Joh-Ted what are you doing here?"

It had been a long while since Ted had spoken to Evie. The last time they had seen each other, Evie had told him it was over. She wanted to be with John and that was it. Hearing that got him all riled up and angry. So, he told her to leave.

"I wanted to talk to Evie."

"Oh no you don't." The blonde tried pushing him, but he didn't budge. "The last time you were at a wedding, you broke it up causing a ton of trouble. You tried to gain something from it, but in the end you got nothing. If you're trying to do that again, let me save you the trouble. Go home. Leave. Evie isn't in love with you."

Hearing Maryse's rant from where she was standing, Evie walked as fast as she could to do the door. When she reached her destination, she saw that it was indeed Ted. Sighing, she asked Maryse to step out for a second. Talking to him might clear up a lot of things for him.

"Come in, Teddy." Evie whispered when her friend was gone.

She looked to have gotten even more beautiful from the last time he had seen her. Shortly after she had gotten back with John, Evie had asked for her transfer back to Raw. Which, at the time he was angry about, but soon saw that everything she had said to him was true.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, his eyes on her. "I'm not going to stay long. But, I just wanted to see you one more time before you finally got married."

"I'm not leaving him for you."

He chuckled before, sitting down on the couch placed in the center of the bridal suite. He wasn't surprised she had said that, nor could Ted really blame her. The last time any of them were in a church, things hadn't gone smoothly. Like Maryse had said to him, he really had caused unnecessary drama.

"I'm not here to break up the wedding or to try to get you back."

"What are you here for?"

"I don't blame you for being hostile. The last time you were in a wedding dress, things didn't go so well. I didn't exactly make things easier for you. Come to think of it, I made everything harder by constantly telling you that I loved you and we were meant to be." Ted replied, sorry for his actions. "That day when you came to my house and said you weren't in love with me, my heart broke. I was even more pissed when you asked me that question. At the time, I knew that everything you were saying was wrong. We were supposed to be together. It should have been you and I getting married."

"Don't do this, Ted." Evie whispered, looking away from him.

"You were right. We were chasing after something we could never have again. The love we had for each other faded away long ago." He continued, crossing over to her. "I was stuck on the emotional connection that we had. I misread my feelings, believing that I was in love with you."

"You're agreeing with me?"

"If we hadn't crossed paths again, then I wouldn't have pursued you or done anything to try and get you back." Ted confessed. "When you broke it to me that you wanted to be with John, I was in denial. That's why I told you to leave and that's why I never bothered talking to you before this."

"Why now?"

"I hadn't realized until very recently that you were right. Besides, before you came to me that day, I remember telling you that I would be there for you no matter what. Like a kid, I went back on my word and that's not who I am anymore. If you ever need me, Eves, I'll always be there for you as a friend. I'm happy for you."

"Do you mean that, Teddy?" Evie wondered, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes, I do." He smiled.

"I love you, Butthead."

"Love you too, Eves." Ted leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I better get going."

Ted was halfway to the door when she called for him. When he turned around to face her, she asked him to stay for the wedding. Yes, it would be awkward to have her ex-boyfriend at the wedding, especially after what he did last time. But, she wanted him there. Him not being there was like a part of herself missing. Ted, no matter how much time they spent apart, would always mean something to her. She wanted nothing more than to have her friend there.

"I can't, Eves." He weakly smiled. "I'm too underdressed."

For the first time since he got there, she took a good look at what he was wearing. Clad in blue jeans, Pumas, and a T-shirt, she giggled. He was definitely underdressed, but she didn't care. She just wanted him there.

"Stay." Evie pleaded. "After the ceremony, you can go home and change into a suit. The reception doesn't start until seven anyway."

Despite what he said, Ted knew a small part of him was always going to be _in_ love with her. But, she was happy with John. He had never seen her so happy. It saddened him to know he never could or would make her that happy, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The only thing for him to do was accept it and that's what he was doing. Evie being happy meant everything to him, so after years of trying, even though it broke his heart, he was finally letting her go.

"I really can't, Eves."

"For me." She pouted.

Watching her get married to someone else would be hard, but he would do it. He'd do it for her.

"I'll stay."

Just as he spoke the words, another knock sounded at the door. Before, Evie could say anything, Paul walked in. Surprise was written on his face when he saw Ted there. Were they really going to go through this again?

"He's an unexpected guest." She smiled, seeing her cousin's face. "Shall we?"

Ted exited the suite and went to go take a seat. He purposely took a seat all the way in the back. That way, no problems could be aroused when John saw him. He knew sooner or later that he would see him, but better later than in the middle of the ceremony.

"What's he really doing here?" Paul asked when Ted left.

"Just to bury the hatchet." Evie replied, linking her arm with his. "He's finally over me and is willing to be friends."

"That's all you wanted from him?"

"I couldn't ask for more."

"Well, let's get you married."

When Evie reached him at the altar, he gently pulled her veil up. Slowly, he kissed her on the cheek. Pulling away from her, he gently cupped her face with his hand. His eyes were filled with love and he couldn't wait to get things underway. There was just one thing he wanted to know before they got underway.

"Why is DiBiase here?" He whispered.

"Just being a friend to us." She smiled, lacing her hands with his.

The ceremony began. Everyone's attention was focused on the priest. Each word he spoke brought John and Evie closer together.

"Does anyone know any reason why this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone turned to look around and see if anyone had stood up to object. Unlike last time, nobody did a thing. Instead, everything went on as it were supposed to. Minutes later, John and Evie were finally married. The new Mr. and Mrs. John Cena were standing before a crowd of happy friends and family.

* * *

"We're finally married." John smiled when they got in the limo. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fantastic!" Evie exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"Like the luckiest damn fool in the world." His hand laced with hers. "Just think, I get to wake up with you everyday for the rest of my life."

"Mmm, I like the sound of it."

"I'm surprised DiBiase didn't break up the ceremony." He changed the subject. It had been bugging him all throughout the wedding. "I half expected him to break things up again."

"I talked to him before the ceremony." Evie told him. "He apologized for everything and told me that I was right. He just wanted to make peace with everything. That alone showed me that he has moved on. So, I invited him to stay for the wedding."

John was skeptical at first, but realized she was right. If he really wanted to sabotage the wedding again, then he would have when he had the chance.

"He only wants to be friends?" John asked, filling them glasses of champagne.

"That's all he wants and that's all I've wanted from him too." Evie admitted, rejecting the glass from him. "He's a big part of my life. Nothing is ever going to change that. But, nothing is ever going to change the fact that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Good. Because there's no turning back now." He joked, trying to give her the glass again. "You don't want any?"

The new Mrs. Cena nodded her head. She had learned some very exciting news two day ago. A smile lit up her entire face. Life was going to be great for them.

"Baby, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"I'm pregnant."

His grip on the glass loosened, causing it to fall to the ground. A shocked expression stayed glued to his face for the longest time. Slowly, but surely, his lips turned up into a smile.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes." She smiled.

John crashed his lips to hers. She had made him a really happy man. First, she had become his wife. Then, she just announced that they were going to start their family sooner rather than later. After all the drama, they could finally settle down.

"You've made my life, Evie."

Evie looked at her new husband with love in her eyes. He had given her everything she has ever wanted without realizing it. John had given her the love she thought would she never get. Now, he was giving her a family. They were going to be a family. Sighing contentedly, Evie rested her head on his shoulder. Her thoughts on the future.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading! You guys are the greatest for sticking through this until the end. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this because I've enjoyed writing this for you guys. Again thank you!


End file.
